A Night Both Would Remember
by turtlequeen2
Summary: [Cowritten with vbollman] What begins as a night that both the Cold Lord and the Wind Witch can remember, blossoms into something much, much more. Can Kagura fight against someone she grew to love? KaguraSess FLUFF!
1. A Night Both Would Remember

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: I'm back with another romance one-shot. This time with Kagura and Sesshoumaru because there isn't enough stories with this pairing!

Kagura: I get to spend time with Sesshoumaru? -blushes-

Turtlequeen2: Yep! Well anyways, I do not own any characters from Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. Thanks to vbollman for helping me write this! You are awesome!

* * *

**A Night Both Would Remember**

The present reigning Inu no Taishou peered over the cliff of the mountain to watch the lands below him. His ever-so-calm stature, as usual, gave away no emotion to his followers. The wind blew through his long moon-shining, silver hair and haori. He absentmindedly ran his clawed fingers through his mokomoko-sama that was wrapped around his left shoulder.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" a girl's voice asked below him.

Looking down at her smiling face from the corner of his eye, the lord asked in his usual stoic manner. "What is it, Rin?" He hid his curiosity behind his cold mask.

"Don't you think the sunset is beautiful, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked, full of child-like innocence and awe.

He looked back out to the horizon of the setting sun and inwardly smiled, though his only verbal response was, "Humph." His icy expression softened in the slightest bit, though anyone could not ever tell. After the sun completely disappeared behind the mountains, he calmly turned his back and walked in the opposite direction from whence he came.

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru called.

His bumbling imp demon servant ran towards him, waving his staff wildly. "You called, milord?" the imp croaked.

"Jaken, we will rest here for the night. Take Ah-Un to the river and then prepare camp," Sesshoumaru ordered sharply.

His servant nodded and took the reigns of the two-headed dragon. Jaken walked off, once again almost tripping over his Nintoujou.

Rin ran out in front of the imp, heading towards the sounds of the rushing river. "Oh! Jaken-sama, look at these flowers!" the girl exclaimed cheerfully, spotting flowers blooming by the river bank.

"Rin! Riiiiin! Get back here!" Jaken, shouted, still keeping the same pace. "Stupid girl, always running off! Sesshoumaru-sama will have my head if something happens to that worthless human!" he mumbled under his breath. He shouted again "Rin, do you hear me?! Do as I say and get away from the river!"

Sesshoumaru continued moving away from the edge of the cliff behind the group until he caught a familiar scent. Moments later, he felt a strong gust of wind blow his hair and mokomoko-sama forward. His eyes narrowed when he recognized the scent of Naraku. However, he knew it was not the cursed hanyou, but one of his incarnates.

The wind witch dropped down gracefully from her giant feather, her feet lightly touching the rocks of the cliff's edge.

Without turning his body, he glanced at her form from the corner of his eye. "State your business, Kagura," he commanded in his cold, monotone voice.

"Hmm…a cold prick as always, I see," Kagura stated smoothly. The daiyoukai only replied by walking away and ignoring her.

"I will ask you again; state your business for coming here or leave. This Sesshoumaru has no time to waste with the likes of you," he said, beginning to get annoyed. The flash in his eyes revealed it despite the rest of his face being frozen stiff.

She smirked and followed after him, not bothering to answer him straight off like he would have wished. Why would she easily give him that satisfaction? She was known to irritate him like no other and she vowed to keep up with that self-made claim for her own amusement.

"Woman, if you here to ask about me killing Naraku for you, then I would not waste my breath. I shall kill that hanyou, but not for some creation's freedom."

Kagura's eyes narrowed in anger at that comment, clearly feeling the sting of his words. "I did not come here to ask for your help in killing that bastard! I came of my own free will!" Getting a sly look on her face, she decided to taunt him in return. "However if you're offering...?"

Sesshoumaru turned slightly, perplexed at the response she threw back at him. Not letting it show on his face, he flicked his hair back behind him and continued to pace forward. To all outward appearance, it seemed that he was once again ignoring the witch.

Opening her fan slightly, Kagura smirked as she flicked her wrist, causing another gust of wind to go towards the arrogant daiyoukai. A true smile crossed her face as she watched the length of fur wrap around his legs, effectively stopping his forward movements.

Sesshoumaru thought her attempts to stop him from walking from her were amusing. The inu-youkai turned around to fully face the wind sorcress, the process unwrapping his legs from the embrace of his mokomoko-sama. "This Sesshoumaru would like to ask you a question."

Kagura was taken aback. What could he possibly want to ask her? Nodding her head slightly, Kagura give her silent permission, while in her mind, she was reeling with nervousness.

"After that filth is removed, what do you plan to do?" It was an obvious insult towards Naraku that he preferred to use.

Shrugging her shoulders slightly, Kagura stepped over to the lone tree that stood nearby. Within her mind, she was shocked at the simple, yet complex question. She had not given much thought to it. Folding her legs beneath her, she sat gazing up at the stars, hoping to find an answer that would not reveal too much of her thoughts.

She was startled out of her silent contemplation of the heavens by movement as the demon lord joined her. Where could she begin to answer?

"I guess I'd want to live the normal life of a youkai: finding a mate and having children," she said finally. Feeling the soft warmth of fur, Kagura turned her head slightly to study his face as she waited for his reply. A soft blush dusted her cheeks when she realized that Sesshoumuru was, in turn, watching her.

Resting his arm on his raised knee, Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the stars. Thinking that he was not going to answer, Kagura followed his example.

"Family..." He murmured so softly that she could barely hear him. The two of them sat in a comfortable silence with Kagura realizing that she would not get anymore out of him.

Sighing wistfully in his mind, Sesshoumaru leaned back against the tree causing mokomoko-sama to rest closer to Kagura's side.

'_Family,' _he repeated to himself,'_ with Kagura…that would be…_nice_.'_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that lil piece of fluff! Please review! Also much thanks to my friend vbollman for helping me write this! It was fun!

**Translations:**

Youkai - Demon

Hanyou - Half-Demon

Inu-youkai - Dog demon

Daiyoukai - A very powerful and/or long-living demon

Mokomoko-sama - Sesshoumaru's "fur" pelt

Nintoujou - Staff of Two-Heads

Until next time: Ja ne!


	2. Kagura and Sesshoumaru

**Disclaimer: **

Because of all the good response me and vbollman got from fanfic, we decided to make this one-shot into a story! We will update chapters on this story as often as possible! Prepare for more Sesshy/Kagura fluffyness!

Much thanks to all of kind reviewers on : ann2005, Mystic, kawaii cherry, and RavenluvsBB.

* * *

Turtlequeen2: Hey, as promised, me and vbollman are back with the new chapter!

Turtlequeen2 & vbollman: We give thanks to those reviewers on ff. net. Those being: multisync5000, jovi, ANN2005, TheDisruptiveOne, A Devil in Heaven, RavenluvsBB, KaguraTheWindwitch, ShadowZero00, and Lady Sesshie.

Much love to ShadowZero00, who wrote reviews for both the one on ff. net and mm. Org. Also to those who wished us good luck. We need all the support we can get!

Sesshoumaru: Ah, another chapter on this sappy fan fiction tale?

Turtlequeen2: Yes.

Vbollman: Oh my god! It's Sesshoumaru! You are now mine! -rushes forward to tackle Sesshoumaru-

-Turtlequeen2 smacks vbollman over the head with suitcase-

Vbollman: What the hell was that for?! -rubs her head-

Turtlequeen2: You are married, first off! And secondly, Rumiko Takahashi owns all Inuyasha property! Please enjoy! -Sesshoumaru looks relieved and vbollman looks pissed off-

**

* * *

Chapter 2 **

**Kagura and Sesshoumaru's Unsettling Encounter**

After that night together, Kagura and Sesshoumaru parted ways the next morning before the sun rose. Kagura got on her feather and flew off quickly, not wanting Naraku to find out where she had been. Too much suspicion would arise if she was gone for long. He would then have Kanna check on Kagura with her kagami.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was thoroughly confused on his thoughts. Was he in his right mind that night? He always thought himself to believe that emotions were for weak mortals.

_'What ailed me that night? Is it possible, that even I, Sesshoumaru, can succumb to the feeble emotion of love? For that incarnation of Naraku, no less!' _Sesshoumaru thought angrily. He was walking along with Jaken and Rin on Ah-Un at his side. His head was fogged with thought, though his expression remained covered in his cold mask. He was currently traveling with his group towards the Inuyasha-tachi.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken called, breaking his lord out of the cycle of confusion; the emotion he was not used to and therefore hated.

Honestly, Sesshoumaru was relieved that something else could call to his attention, but his expression showed otherwise.

"What is it, Jaken?" Sesshoumaru demanded in his monotone voice, making Jaken shiver with fear. His gold eyes glanced below him at his servant.

"Where are we heading, milord?" the imp-youkai pondered bravely, steeling himself for the blow he would receive for asking such a stupid question.

"Is it not obvious? We are headed for my half-breed brother's group," Sesshoumaru responded in an annoyed voice. The daiyoukai continued walking ahead, leaving Jaken behind, shocked—for his lord did not inflict any sort of pain upon him!

_'Something must be troubling Sesshoumaru-sama. He usually would hit me for asking obvious questions like that!' _Jaken concluded in his mind. He was broken out of his thoughts when Rin called for him. He looked up and saw the rest leaving him behind, as usual. "Sesshoumaru-sama, don't leave me behind!" He ran with the Nintoujou staff in his hand and because of him rushing, it caused him to trip over the staff a few times.

* * *

**With Kagura **_

* * *

'Damn Naraku! What does he want me to do now?' _the wind witch demanded within her mind. Earlier in the day, Naraku beckoned her to go back to his castle by sending his Saimyoushou to her location.

She was currently flying on her giant feather to her master's castle with a scowl on her face. She thought back to last night's events, breaking out of her angry state and bringing forth a wistful smile to her lips. _'Sesshoumaru actually listened to me. He sat down beside me and talked with me over things I thought he cared nothing for. Is he starting to like me more?' _Kagura asked inside her head. As she approached Naraku's castle, she silenced her thoughts, for fear that Naraku would find her behaving strangely.

She landed and the feather was placed back into her hair. She entered the castle and walked to where she smelled the stench of her master; the one hanyou she despised more than anyone else alive, or dead, for that matter.

"Kagura, I've been expecting you," Naraku said in a cruel tone that made Kagura mentally wince in fear.

"What do you want me for now, Naraku?" Kagura questioned, trying to sound brave and annoyed at the same time. She narrowed her matching red eyes at him.

He only smirked in response. "I need you to go find Inuyasha's group and tell them of my new plan."

"And this is useful because...?" she asked in her tired tone.

This caused him to glare at her. '_I grow tired of Kagura's insolence. It will only be a matter of time before I can permanently silence her. Until these tasks are completed, however, she will be of use to me,' _he thought in his mind. "Kagura, you dare to question my motives? Need I remind you that I hold your heart in my hands?" he sneered, making her heart appear in his hand on cue.

Her eyes widened in horror. "N…no Naraku…!" she stuttered out, hating the pain he caused her when he squeezed her heart.

He grew amused at her fear. "Very well, then. Go and carry out my will. Sesshoumaru is currently headed for Inuyasha and I want you to confront them both."

She had to keep herself from gasping. _'Shit! Sesshoumaru! What does he want me to do?' _Kagura demanded in her scared, and now, worried mind.

He continued on, noting her subtly surprised expression. "I shall send Kanna out with you to make sure you do not betray my wishes. One more mistake and you will die," he threatened.

She nodded her head weakly. "I will do as you asked," she responded, the sarcasm lost in her tone.

Kanna appeared beside her out of nowhere. Both incarnations walked out of his castle after hearing the tasks he wanted them to do for him.

Kagura, once again, pulled a feather out of her hair and used her fan to propel the wind it needed to transform into a giant plume that would carry them both. After she was a safe distance away, she cursed, "Damn that bastard! If only I were free, I would make him pay dearly!"

Kanna only stared blankly at her younger sister, holding her soul-sucking mirror as if it contained her life within it.

"I wonder how you can stand serving under him?" the younger woman wondered out loud to her sister.

Kanna did not respond as Kagura expected.

Due to Kagura's anger, the wind pushed her feather faster than usual.

"You care for Sesshoumaru," Kanna said from out of nowhere.

"What did you say?" Kagura asked, shocked. Sweat appeared on her brow. '_Dammit! If Kanna knows the truth, Naraku is bound to find out!' _Kagura cursed in her head.

"You are fond of Sesshoumaru," Kanna eerily repeated, scaring her sibling. Kanna was aware of the effect she was having on Kagura, but did not bring up the matter.

"That's not true! How could I like that pompous bastard?!" Kagura yelled, trying to lie. She knew it was futile.

"You do not want Naraku to find out," Kanna only stated, delving deeper into her sister's mind.

"And I imagine that you will tell Naraku?!" Kagura demanded, not directly confessing her feelings toward the daiyoukai.

Kanna did not respond, making Kagura nervous.

She continued as if trying to convince Kanna to help her out, "You would betray your own sister?!"

Kanna merely stared blankly ahead as her response.

Kanna was the only one Kagura knew to contain less emotion than Sesshoumaru. She knew it was hopeless to try and talk to her. _'Great! Naraku only has to ask Kanna and she'll spill it all. Will Naraku kill me for such an act?' _Kagura wondered frantically. The wind witch then quickly silenced her frantic thoughts.

They were approaching the group Naraku sent them out for.

* * *

**With Inuyasha's Group**

* * *

"Keh! Like I said, wench, you are not going back home! We're already behind on jewel shard hunting because of your stupid 'test' things!" huffed a certain hanyou, walking ahead of the group and crossing his arms in his haori.

"OSUWARI! You insensitive idiot!" shouted the only girl known to subdue him; Kagome. Her brown eyes narrowed in fury, raven-black hair flipping behind her as she turned away from him.

Down Inuyasha went, with the rosary, pulling him under, forming an Inuyasha-sized crater in the ground.

The rest of the group sighed.

That is, until a certain houshi groped a certain taijiya...

"LECHER!" came Sango's shout as she smacked Miroku.

"My dear Sango, I only saw dust and only thought it was fit to clean it off," Miroku protested, his violet eyes twinking with feigning innocence. Miroku sighed and blissfully rubbed the new hand mark on his face after Sango let out an inhuman growl and walked off to the front of them.

Kirara and Shippou looked like the only sane ones out of the bunch.

The little emerald-eyed kitsune mumbled under his breath," I don't understand adults." He was currently perched on Kagome's shoulder and luckily, she did not hear him.

Inuyasha picked himself out of the ground and set his smoldering amber eyes on Kagome. "What the hell was that for?!" he stupidly asked, even though he knew very well what he did wrong.

Everyone stopped.

"I can't believe you actually asked that?!" Kagome seethed. "I have to make up so much work for school to better my future and you sit there and want me to hunt for jewel shards for you, twenty-four-seven! I have a life on the other side of the well, ya know!"

Inuyasha winced despite not even knowing what "twenty-four-seven" even meant. Before he had a chance to respond, however, he caught the scent of his brother. He instinctively grabbed the hilt of Tessaiga and growled.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome murmured, surprised in his change of moods. "What's wrong?"

"Sesshoumaru..." the hanyou snarled.

Kirara growled along with him and fire errupted underneath her paws as she turned into her bigger, saber-toothed form.

Sango and Miroku got into their battle stance, gripping their respective weapons of choice.

As if on cue, the daiyoukai appeared in front of his brother.

"What the hell do you want?" demanded Inuyasha, holding the transformed Tessaiga out in front of him.

"Ah, nice to see you as well, Little Brother," smirked the cold assassin. "Do you have any new information on Naraku?"

Inuyasha's face twisted in confusion. '_Funny, his scent is different than usual. I can't quite place my finger on to who it is, though it smells familiar...' _Inuyasha thought.

Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha smelled the air. _'Dammit!' _he said to himself. _'He can smell Kagura on my person.' _Smirking to himself, he then thought,_ 'I'll just have to find a way to distract him then.'_

"This Sesshoumaru asked you a question, _Half-breed_. Have you any new information?" Sesshoumaru repeated, adding emphasis on the word "half-breed," knowing very well how it would affect him.

"Keh! Even if I did, what makes you think I'd tell a bastard like you?!" Inuyasha all but barked, ready to strike at any moment.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in anger. "Insolent whelp," he snarled, "Know your place, and answer my questions, or prepare to have me take them from you by force."

"I'd like to see you try!" Inuyasha shouted, charging at his brother at full force, Tessaiga held high.

Sesshoumaru just smirked as he watched Inuyasha run towards him. Using his demonic speed, he moved out of the way with his claws extended, catching Inuyasha's shoulder. Gripping tightly, he was able to draw blood despite it never leaking through his haori. "I see that you still cannot use Father's fang properly. Maybe if your mother hadn't been human, you would have mastered it by now."

The hanyou let out a low growl before shouting back, "Shut the hell up, bastard!" He flipped backwards out of Sesshoumaru's grasp and unleashed his attack, yelling out, "Kaze no Kizu!"

Within the blink of an eye, Sesshoumaru had Tensaiga out before him, effectively blocking the attack. Before Tessaiga's attack finished, he was already rushing forward with another physical attack. "What's the matter, hanyou? Don't have the strength to face me without Father's fang?" he said coolly, amused by the look of confusion on the inu-hanyou's face.

Inuyasha held out Tessaiga to block Sesshoumaru's energy whip. He then proceeded to place the sword into the ground, turning to Sesshoumaru. "I can fight you in any way and still kill you!" Inuyasha declared.

Sesshoumaru nearly sneered in satisfaction. His plan to distract Inuyasha had worked perfectly. It also gave him the added pleasure of finally being able to take Tessaiga away from the hanyou.

Kagome and the rest were shocked at Inuyasha's rashness. "What does Inuyasha think he's doing?! He's going to turn into his full-demon state without Tessaiga!" Kagome exclaimed, stating the obvious.

Inuyasha charged at his brother, his claws bared, shouting, "Sankon Tessou!"

Sesshoumaru just moved out of the way of Inuyasha's talons and jumped up behind him. Calling forth his energy whip once more, he sent it flickering towards Inuyasha's unprotected back. The half-demon took a direct hit and it sent him to his knees in pain and shock.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted in a panicked state. The hanyou turned to look at her, silently telling her to stay out of the way. The girl reluctantly agreed, tears shining in her eyes.

Reaching forth, Sesshoumaru grabbed the hair at the nape of Inuyasha's neck. Twisting cruelly, he pulled the hanyou's head back to look into the golden eyes that matched his own. "I see you have finally learned which one of us is Master," Sesshoumaru whispered evilly. "I like seeing you on your knees worshiping me."

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha spat back. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru caught the scent of the woman he spent time with only the day before.

Kagura tilted her head back and laughed, "What's the matter? The great 'Lord of the Dogs,' not willing to share his play time?" The smirk on her face almost became a real smile as she gazed down upon the two brothers. Kagura landed on the ground from her feather.

Kanna landed silently beside her sister, still holding her soul-sucking kagami.

"What's Kagura and Kanna doing here?" Sango whispered to Miroku on the sidelines. She held her Hiraikotsu, ready to attack when necessary.

"Your guess is as good as mine," the monk answered back.

Back on the main battlegrounds, Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat, not letting go of his brother. "What do you want this time, bitch?" he snarled at her, being both angered by her bad timing and putting up a front.

Kagura took on a look of hurt, but quickly sneered, covering up her emotions. "Sesshoumaru, nice to see you too." Her statement sounded as if she had replied to a compliment he made.

Inuyasha jabbed his elbow upwards, catching Sesshoumaru by surprise. He pulled his hair away and turned to glare at his brother. His glower dissolved into a dangerous smirk. "I figured out why you smelled odd..." he trailed off, sounding amused. "So, would you like to tell me just why the fuck you smell like that bitch?!" he then questioned in a taunting tone.

The rest of the Inu-tachi gasped.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes went even colder then normal before he turned and walked away from them all.

Kagura also glared at Inuyasha before transferring her gaze to Sesshoumaru. "What's the matter, Sesshoumaru-_sama_? Don't you want to hear what Naraku has to say? It's not like I came searching for you for any other reason." She nearly smiled when Sesshoumaru stopped and slowly turned back to her, meeting and holding her gaze with a cold stare of his own.

"I would like to know why you sought me out again." Sesshoumaru said in a bored tone. It was a polite command; not a request.

"What do you think? It's not like I want to be around him. I came to you when I found out something that could end his life for good. I want to see that bastard rot in hell as much as you two do," Kagura responded as she glared at the taiyoukai. Her expression turned into amusement once again as she taunted him, "Of course, if you would rather I leave.…"

"Speak. This Sesshoumaru is losing his patience with you imbeciles..." the daiyoukai growled.

Kagura looked both brothers over. When her eyes reached Inuyasha, her smirk turned into a grin. "At the next New Moon, Naraku will become vulnerable."

Everyone's eyes widened.

Even Sesshoumaru seemed a little surprised at this information, but his facial expression remained the same. The cold lord responded by walking off after nodding his head toward her, silently giving her his gratitude.

"Keh! Why the hell should we believe you?!" Inuyasha snapped, Tessaiga back in his hands and pointed at her.

She only shrugged her shoulders and took to her giant feather.

Kanna, who was silently witnessing all of this, jumped onto the plume, following her sister.

"Believe me or not, I do not care. If you wish to find him, look to the North," Kagura responded, annoyed. She propelled her feather out of the area as fast as she could. After a few miles away, when she was sure she was out of hearing distance, she sighed heavily. Her eyes reflected a state of worry.

Kanna had no emotion on her face, but simply said, "Kagura, you did well."

Kagura took this time not to respond. _'I'm sorry Sesshoumaru,' _came the only thought from her mind. She growled in her subconscious,_ 'Damn you, Naraku! I'll kill you even if it means my own life!'_

* * *

To be continued…

And so begins the plot of Naraku. What the hell was that about, you ask? All answers will come in due time.

**Translations:**

Inu-hanyou - Dog half-demon

Kagami - Mirror

Please Review!

Ja ne!


	3. Kagura and Kanna's Plan

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: We are back with another chapter!

Turtlequeen2 & vbollman: We give much thanks to RavenluvsBB, HOTANIMELOVER, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, TheDisruptiveOne, and A devil in Heaven.

Kagura: Damn Naraku! Damn you! -wrings out wind blades-

Turtlequeen2: -dodges wind blades- Ahh! Gomen, but it needed to be done! Vbollman, help!

Vbollman: And why should I do that?

Turtlequeen2: You're the one who helped me write it! It's partially your fault too!

Vbollman: Oh, all right. -puts on excited face- Oh look Kagura, it's Sesshoumaru! -points off into the distance-

Kagura: Really! Sesshoumaru! -flies off on her feather towards where vbollman points-

Vbollman: If she comes back to kill me, I'm going to haunt you in death.

Turtlequeen2: -shivers-

Rumiko Takahashi owns everything Inuyasha.

NOTE: THOUGHTS OF THE CHARACTERS MAY APPEAR OOC.

**

* * *

Chapter 3 **

**The Inu-Tachi's Journey and Sesshoumaru's Thoughts**

The Inuyasha-Tachi were currently in their camp, discussing that day's earlier events involving Kagura and Sesshoumaru.

"I still can't understand why the hell Sesshoumaru would smell like that bitch!" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Indeed, that is a perplexing dilemma. Perhaps they were spending a little time alone together?" Miroku suggested with intended perverted thoughts on his mind. He smiled, his eyes sparkling.

"You pervert!" Sango shouted, smacking Hiraikotsu down on his head.

The monk was down for the count, an obvious bump forming where the weapon struck.

Shippou and Kirara shook their heads at the monk's stupidity.

"I didn't need to know that," Kagome mumbled, shaking her head and blushing at the new mental images.

"Should've known that bouzu would come up with something stupid like that..." the hanyou growled. "But it still bothers me. When I mentioned it, both of them glared at me and continued their conversation, trying to change the subject. They were hiding something," Inuyasha then added, thinking out loud. It was odd behavior for the hanyou since he hardly ever noticed subtle movements coming from anyone else.

"Since when does Kagura spend time with Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked.

"Maybe Miroku-sama was coming onto something..." Kagome interrupted, pondering over his thought.

Sango's eyes widened at her friend. "Kagome-chan! Is Houshi-sama rubbing off on you?" the taijiya demanded in shock.

Inuyasha was speechless, looking at her as if she had sprouted three heads.

"No! Of course not!" she declared in an embarrassed fashion. "But maybe Kagura likes Sesshoumaru. Or even Sesshoumaru likes Kagura in return!" Kagome said in a calmer voice, her eyes glimmering at the excitement of a possible romance.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Keh! Hell will freeze over before that bastard ends up caring for another person. The mere thought of it would send Sesshoumaru gagging." Thinking upon it more, he added, "With Naraku's incarnation!"

"Well, you can't say never! I know Sesshoumaru has a heart somewhere. If he didn't, he wouldn't have Rin traveling with him!" Kagome argued.

"What's with the stupidity tumbling out of your mouth?!" Inuyasha wondered out loud, clearly not thinking over his words.

Shippou and Sango sighed. It was starting up, again...

"What is that supposed to mean?!" was the predicted reaction Kagome presented.

"Keh! Exactly what I said! Sesshoumaru is a heartless bastard and that's all there is to it!" the hanyou threw back, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"And I say he isn't!"

"You must be a real idiot to think something like that!"

"Idoit?! _You're_ the idiot!"

"Wench!"

"Shut up! OSUWARI!" The hanyou slamed into the ground, creating an Inuyasha-sized crater. That was the end of that conversation.

Inuyasha got up after the spell weakened and jumped into the nearby tree, growling out of anger towards the "stupid wench" below.

Sango decided to take it upon herself to change the subject. "Do you think we should trust Kagura's words?"

Miroku, who had just woken up, joined in on the conversation, "Perhaps it's another trap set by Naraku?"

Inuyasha thought it over for a few minutes. "Well, even if it is, it's better than the lead we got now. If it isn't a trap, then we can finally get Naraku dead for good," he concluded, calming slightly.

"So, you're willing to risk it even when you would be human that night, too?" Kagome asked Inuyasha with worry in her voice. She acted as if the fight they had just went through never happened.

"Keh! I haven't thought it completely through yet. Give me a break, would ya!" the hanyou muttered, feeling as if she had smacked away his only chance to look insightful to the others.

The group below him fell over theatrically.

"Even so, Sesshoumaru will most likely be there. He seemed to appreciate Kagura's news," Kagome said, quickly recovering from his statement.

"Like I'm gonna give that bastard the glory of killing Naraku! I'm gonna be the one to finish Naraku off!" Inuyasha proclaimed haughtily.

"So it's settled. We will start towards the North tomorrow?" Miroku questioned, stretching his arms at the same time.

"If we want to get there by the New Moon, yeah," Sango responded. The group nodded in agreement.

Kagome sighed to herself. "If you ask my opinion, Sesshoumaru is gonna end up saving your ass," she muttered under her breath. Luckily, no one heard that remark and all went to bed with their mind set on defeating Naraku.

* * *

**With Sesshoumaru**

* * *

The daiyoukai was also currently in camp with his group. His back was against a tree and his eyes were closed, but he was all but sleeping.

Jaken was sleeping soundly by Ah-Un and Rin was trying to warm up by the fire.

Sesshoumaru's mind kept going over the news that Kagura brought earlier, trying to make up his mind on whether he should believe her. He knew that there was something he was missing. _'She was too tense. After spending the night with her and learning how her mind thinks, what she said just doesn't exactly hold true,' _Sesshoumaru thought to himself. Thinking about it a little more, he finally came up with the one thing he thought he was missing. _'It was almost like someone was speaking through her. Like she was being watched and any wrong move would be her last.'_

_'Maybe…Maybe I should track her down and see what else she can tell me,' _he continued to himself. Sesshoumaru tensed up when he realized what he just thought. _'What am I thinking? I don't need some wench to tell me what to do or think! I will show up for this 'meeting.' If for nothing else, then to see my moronic brother fall on his face.' _He let a small smirk grace his face at that last thought, mentally satisfied with his excuse.

Sesshoumaru's eyes slit open to see Rin still sitting next to the fire. Even though the days were warm, the nights were still cool. He could see the slight shiver that her small body gave every once in a while.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru called out, his tone slightly softer than what the girl was used to.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked with a chill stricken voice. She smiled at him.

The smile he noticed would not stay steady with her teeth chattering. "You should be asleep, Rin," he addressed in the same tone of voice.

"Y...Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin is going to sleep now," she responded with her teeth still chattering.

"Come here," he commanded.

She obediently obeyed, never scared of him.

"What would you like Rin to do now, my lord?" she wondered innocently, sitting down beside him.

He did not respond, but instead, removed his mokomoko-sama from around his shoulder and wrapped it around the slight figure of the child.

Rin froze in shock, but then quickly snuggled herself further into the soft warmth of the fur. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama," she murmured, feeling comfortable.

Moments later, Sesshoumaru heard her breathing settle down in to the sounds of deep sleep. He closed his eyes once more and inwardly smiled. _'Is this what family truly feels like?' _he wondered. He quickly found himself fading into sleep. _'Perhaps...' _Those were his last thoughts before he, himself, was fast asleep.

* * *

**With Kagura**

* * *

The wind witch was currently flying alone on her giant feather. She wanted to be as far away from Naraku as possible. She felt disgusted with herself. _'Of all the things I've been made to do, I had to betray the one person I truly care for,' _she thought in her head. She caught herself and felt crimson rise to her cheeks. _'Wait, did I say I cared for Sesshoumaru?' _she asked, her eyes widening. She smiled sadly. _'Who am I kidding? I already knew that when I first saw that bastard.'_

She got a determined look on her face as she thought about her problem some more. _'Not only do I need to figure out a way to let the Prince of Ice know that this is just a trap, but I have to find away to keep Naraku distracted enough to not notice Inuyasha. Why of all nights did that evil bastard have to pick the New Moon to plan his attack?'_

* * *

**With Kanna**

* * *

Kanna watched the play of emotions cross her sister's face through her kagami. Sending one of the Saimyoushou to bring Kagura to her, she decided to help out with her little problem.

For a price that is...

The wind sorecress saw the insect approach her and she growled in frustration. _'Don't tell me that Naraku wants me again!' _However, she knew the poison insect to tell her that it was only Kanna. Kagura decided to steer towards her sibling's direction. She found herself in an abandoned meadow, still at a safe distance from Naraku's castle. _'What's Kanna want now?' _Kagura frantically thought, afraid of what her sibling would say.

But was she in for a big surprise…

"Kagura," Kanna's whispered voice came across the meadow. "I will help you, but I want something in return. I would like you to set me free after you have gained your own freedom."

Kagura's eyes opened wide. "You mean you'll help me?" It was odd to hear Kanna say that she desired _anything_, let alone her own freedom!

Kanna only stared intensely at her sister.

Kagura could not believe her ears. Kanna had actually agreed to help! She could almost not mask the small shudder of relief that passed through her body. "Kanna, if we are to make this work, we have to find a way to keep Inuyasha away from Naraku. And at the same time warn Sesshoumaru of the trap." Kagura really did not want to tell Kanna about Inuyasha's human night. The less other demons knew about that, the greater their chances at surviving this whole battle.

"I can conjure up a false image on my kagami and show it to Naraku," Kanna whispered with frailty. "To separate Sesshoumaru from Inuyasha."

Kagura nodded, liking the sound of the plan.

"I think it could work, but when to do it? We can't make it too suspicious. That bastard is cunning so we'll have to beat him at his own game," Kagura muttered in thought.

"He knows that I can see the future sometimes. If we show him the vision of the night before the New Moon, we should be able to convince him," Kanna whispered softly.

"But what kind of vision would force Naraku from changing his plans?" Kagura growled, clearly frustrated.

Kanna's emotionless voice brought Kagura back to herself. "I can distract the Saimyoushou so you can send Sesshoumaru a warning tonight as long as you make it quick. As for the image, I will conjure up something," she responded.

Kagura nodded and took to the air once again on her giant feather.

_'What to tell Sesshoumaru?' _Kagura asked herself, worried of what the Ice Prince's reaction would be. With the wind pushing faster than usual, she rushed to the stoic lord's location.

Kagura's thoughts were so firmly fixed on reaching the daiyoukai's side as soon as possible that she never caught the fast pace of the tornado that started up directly beneath her.

Deep-blue eyes kept track of the giant feather speeding through the night. As the tornado sped up more to keep up with the wind witch, those same eyes flashed very brief red as their owner sneered up at the sky.

"This time bitch, you will die."

* * *

A/N: To be continued…

Muahahahahaha! Cliffy! We were feeling evil today! Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual. We promise a longer one next week! Also, our apologies that Kanna is a little out of character, but it was necessary.

**Translations:**

Bouzu - Insulting term for a monk

Urusai - Shut up

Baka - Stupid/Idiot/Moron

Arigatou - Thank you

What shall happen next? Will Kagura be alive to even warn Sesshoumaru? Find out next time on **A Night Both Would Remember!**

Please review!

Ja ne!


	4. Enter the Irate Wolf

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: Here we both are with another chapter up as promised. We are getting so much more support than we thought and we both thank you all very much for your support and reviews!

Turtlequeen2 & vbollman: We give thanks to all of out reviews in the past week! Thanks to Lady Sesshie, HOTANIMELOVER, A Devil in Heaven, TheDisruptiveOne, pokerFaye, and ANN2005!

Vbollman: And to TheDisruptiveOne, you'll have to find out is the other incarnations are in this or not…

Turtlequeen2: Also to ANN2005, thanks for taking the trouble out to review our fic!

Inuyasha: Keh! Slow wenches.

-Both women glare at him, making him wince-

Turtlequeen2: Kagome, could you come in here please?

Kagome: Inuyasha, OSUWARI!

-A huge crater is created, leaving Turtlequeen2 and vbollman laughing-

WARNING: FLUFF BETWEEN SESSHOUMARU AND KAGURA!

_**

* * *

Last time on A Night Both Would Remember: **_

_'_What to tell Sesshoumaru_,' Kagura asked herself, worried of what the Ice's Prince's reaction would be. With the wind pushing faster than usual, she rushed to the stoic lord's location._

_Kagura's thoughts were so firmly fixed on reaching the taiyoukai's side as soon as possible, that she never caught the fast pace of the tornado that started up directly beneath her._

_Deep-blue eyes kept track of the giant feather speeding through the night. As the tornado sped up more to keep up with the wind witch, those same eyes flashed very briefly red as their owner sneered up at the sky. _

_"This time bitch, you will die."_

_**This time on A Night Both Would Remember: **_

**Chapter 4**

**Enter the Irate Wolf and Sesshoumaru to the Rescue!**

The ookami-youkai known as Kouga, leaped up in front of Kagura, catching her by surprise.

To say it did the job was an understatement! Kagura halted movement on her feather in an instant and stared at the wolf in shock and with an ounce of fear.

He, still in the air, swiped his claws at her, trying to knock her off balance.

She in turn, wringed out wind blades to avoid the blow. She jumped off her feather to land on the ground. She made her face form into a bored look and sighed," Oh, if it isn't the wolf-youkai, Kouga. I really don't have the time for you right now. I'm rather busy so if you don't mind…"

"Shut the hell up, wench! I'm going to get my revenge! Today is the day you die for what you did to my pack!" he shouted with rage, jumping at her with his incredible speed thanks to the jewel shards in his legs.

"Have it your way then!" she shouted, flicking her fan back and sending out her attack, shouting," FUUJIN NO MAI!"

Kouga used his speed to dodge the blows that the wind blades made when they ran into the ground.

"If you will leave me be, maybe I shall spare you. I'm in no mood to play today, Wolf," she said, narrowing her eyes in annoyance.

"You will die today!" he growled out. He ran towards her again and she sighed.

She once again, flicked back her fan and sent out more wind, colliding with another to create mini tornadoes. She shouted out," RYUUJA NO MAI!"

Keeping most of his attention on avoiding the tornadoes in his path, he cast a smirk at the bored wind witch. "Did ya really think I would fall for this stupid trick again?"

Unseen by him was her smirk. She gave another move of her fan to wring out more wind blades that sliced through the tornadoes, catching the poor ookami-youkai by surprise.

He saw the first few and dodged most of them, but the damage had already been done. The blades made slices through his sides, causing trickles of crimson to flow out like rivers and make puddles into the ground.

"Damn you...!" he growled out, clenching his sides in a grimace.

She only gave him a smirk. "If you weren't so damn persistent, that would've never happened."

"You bitch!" he seethed, running recklessly towards her with his claws raised. He used a strong burst of speed, determined to kill her off. He successfully succeeded in knocking her only weapon of defense away; her fan.

Kagura's eyes opened wide in horror as he sneered, clutching the offending weaponry.

"Well, without this, you're nothing but a weak and useless wench," he stated, his smirk growing into a cold smile. He would finally get his revenge. He crushed the fan with the hand he was holding it by.

Kagura grew angry and panicked at the same time. "You bastard!" she growled, as she watched the weapon's crumpled form land degradedly onto the unforgiving ground.

He clenched his fist in front of him and took a step forward, narrowing his eyes at her," Now you can't fight back. Much like my brethren that you killed off!" he yelled, running towards her again. She jumped and dodged the attack by a mere inch.

_'Dammit! What am I supposed to do now? Kouga is about to kill me off before I can even talk to Sesshoumaru! Though, this is better than getting killed by Naraku,' _Kagura thought sourly. With the next attack, he landed a fist in her side, sending her flying back a few feet, weakening her. She rose to her feet, staring at her opponent defiantly.

"Not so tough are you, bitch! Without your fan, all you are is another wannabe! I wish that I could enjoy watching you die some more, but I do have someplace to go, so you can die now!" The wolf charged at her once more and she tried to dodge again. He instead, stopped and punched into the ground, making a wave of earth travel towards her form.

Without her fan, she couldn't make wind for her to get on her feather fast enough. She knew it was too late to jump from the path, because of its alarming speed. She braced herself for the blow, glaring at Kouga, thinking that she should rather die standing.

However, before she could blink, she was out of harm's way, in the air! She looked up to see who had saved her.

It was none other than Sesshoumaru, himself! The stoic lord did not acknowledge that he was carrying her. He swiftly landed and dropped her to the ground.

Kouga turned around quickly to follow the demon that had just spoiled his plans for the wind witch. When he finally faced the demon, he could not help the look of contempt that crossed his face. "Get out of my face, dog shit! She owes life debt against my tribe, and I plan on making her pay with her life!" he growled out.

Sesshoumaru showed no hint of anger in the remark Kouga made towards him. He only narrowed his eyes, staring back at the bothersome wolf-youkai. "This Sesshoumaru cares not of your history with this wench. However, you are in my way. I suggest that you leave Wolf, or I shall dispose of you myself."

"I don't know who you think you are, bastard, but no one tells me what to do!" Kouga retorted back haughtily, squelching the worry in his mind. He sensed the high power in this youkai, but he didn't care how strong he was. No one would talk down to him if he could help it!

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed until all that you could see were two slits of glittering gold ice. "This Sesshoumaru has killed others, who have dealt myself, less of an insult. There is only one who dares talk to me that way and lives to see another day. I will only give you one more warning. Leave NOW, or pay the price!" Each word that came from the taiyoukai's mouth drove Kouga back with the force of a blow. With the very last word (and just for fun), Sesshoumaru let the control on his form dissolve enough to transform just a little into his true self. The lord's gold eyes widened and red bled into them. His face stretched into a muzzle, that of a dog's and he let out a very canine growl.

Kouga knew then, to back off.

The wolf threw a glare at Kagura and the current Inu no Taishou. "Fine, I'll go, but know this: I will be back!" Kouga vowed with a snarl in his voice and pure hatred laced in his tone towards the wind witch. With this, the wolf buried his pride and ran off in the opposite direction from whence he came. The mini tornado formed around him as he went, leaving behind the picked up trail of dust.

Both demons turned away from the path the wolf went, facing each other. By then, Sesshoumaru's transformation went back to his usual self.

The wind user said nothing, but instead, walked over to see where her mutilated fan lay.

She bent down, picking up her weapon and inspected it, knowing that it was damaged too much to fix it. She let out a big sigh. _'Dammit! That baka wolf! Now I'll have to get another fan!' _she growled in her mind. Her hard expression softened as she reminded herself of the presence behind her. _'Though, on a better note, Sesshoumaru saved my life. I think I should thank him. However, I wonder what made him save me in the first place? Surely he doesn't care for me…or does he?'_

She turned her body to face his.

The ice prince glanced at the wind witch with emotion void from his handsome face.

She let loose a light smirk and said softly," Thanks for rescuing me back there. I guess you're not the bastard I first thought you to be."

Sesshoumaru snorted softly at her after she had thanked him. He was trying his hardest to keep away from just how much he was affected by that wolf's threat to kill her. _'Damn that wolf. If he comes anywhere near her, I **will** kill him!'_ he snarled to himself. Out loud, he just said in that emotionless voice of his, "This Sesshoumaru was only trying to continue with a previous conversation. I wish to know more about Naraku's plans." Since no one else was around, he let his mask drop just enough to take away the sting from his words, allowing Kagura to know that he was lying.

She was close to letting out a smile, but held back, not wanting to let the stoic lord know what his expression meant to her. "I did come here to discuss something with you. I was on my way over, when that bastard wolf showed up," she answered back, but with the mention of Kouga, she growled slightly.

"This Sesshoumaru will not let the wolf near you again. If he tries, he will have to deal with me," Sesshoumaru told her, letting a little of the anger that he felt, color his words with a deeper meaning. Not even realizing what he said, and at the same time reminding Kagura just how much alike this cold lord and his little brother could actually be with his impulsive words. "What news do you have for me?" he asked of her a few minutes later when he could once again speak and think clearly.

Her eyes widened a little at the slip of expression he let out. Was that anger he felt towards that wolf? Over what Kouga did to her! Though, she felt she could trust his words of protection. However, this only made her feel even guiltier about following Naraku's orders to trick everyone. She didn't want to see his face when she told him, so she tilted her face away after it darkened.

Her bangs hid her guilt filled, red eyes. "That information I told you. It was all a lie. It was a trap set by Naraku," she said seriously, with no sarcasm or boldness lacing her tone as it usually would.

Sesshoumaru studied Kagura from behind. Coming to a decision, he walked past her to sit under a nearby tree. Looking up at her, he arched an eyebrow in a silent offer to join him before he turned his eyes upwards to once again gaze upon the stars. When he felt her sit beside him, careful to keep her face hidden from his all-seeing eyes, he smiled ever so slightly. Oddly enough, this particular smile didn't foretell someone's demise as it usually would if it were to grace his features any other time. "I figured out that you were lying. It sounded like you were being watched, and had to make sure you got all the information out, before you slipped up on something," he told her, keeping his eyes on the stars. He rested his one arm on his knee.

Kagura's eyes widened in shock. "Y…you knew that whole time!" She stared at him and as expected, his golden eyes bore back into hers.

Sesshoumaru gave her a short nod and let a little more warmth creep into his eyes even though the rest of his face remained blank. "It was obvious, after spending that one night with you. I realized that your actions were being controlled by that vile hanyou, Naraku." Sesshoumaru gave another short nod when he watched her eyes go extremely cold and hard at the name of her master. This, in his eyes, said more then anything, that she was telling the truth. "If I were to help you, what would you do to gain your freedom?" he asked.

Kagura's eyes shot open again. So many thoughts raced through her head at once. Though, there was one question she was wanted to know the answer to. "Sesshoumaru, why would you care about my freedom so suddenly?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tree. He sat there quietly for a few moments before opening his eyes and looking at the woman beside him. "In all honesty, I'm really not sure why I care. I think one of the reasons is that I don't want to waste my time freeing you, and then have you do something that would kill you or worse, trap you again," he told her, hoping that she would except his explanation at face value.

Her ears didn't miss the hidden insult to her intelligence, but a quick look up into his eyes let her know that he really didn't mean what he said. "Sesshoumaru, I would do anything you ask of me, in order to have my freedom. However, I have already spent more time then I can afford with you at the moment. I just want to give you one more piece of advice before I leave you here. No matter what, you need to also keep your brother safe. He, as well as you, need to survive."

With this very startling speech, Kagura, being exactly who she is, removed the feather from her hair, and as soon as it was large enough to support her, she once again left the taiyoukai alone. The wind witch was going to report to her sister, Kanna, that she informed Sesshoumaru about their plan.

_'Damn wench. Leaving without permission, and just what did she mean about keeping Inuyasha safe?' _Sesshoumaru questioned in his mind. He put his cold mask back on his exterior and walked back to his campsite, going to check up on his group. He was still pondering on Kagura's statement about his brother.

* * *

To be continued… 

I hope you liked the action and fluff in this chapter!

**Translations:**

Ryuuja no Mai - Dance of the Dragon

PLEASE REVIEW!

Ja ne!


	5. Hakudoushi's Interference

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: As promised, we are back yet again!

Turtlequeen2 & vbollman: We give much thanks to the reviewers: BasilioBoy777, Akari-san, Shikabane-Mai, Lilith Snape, A Devil in Heaven, TheDisuptiveOne, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, and Wretched-Cursed.

To BasilioBoy777: We will try to cut back on the profanity, but not so much to make characters OOC.

To Wretched-Cursed: As much as possible, we will try not to make Sesshoumaru say "This Sesshoumaru" if it is not necessary.

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru is bored of your slow human paces.

Vbollman: OMG! It's Sesshoumaru!

Turtlequeen2: -sigh- Here we go again…Vbollman; I'd advise you not to aggravate him. I think you of all people will know what will happen if you irate him too much.

Vbollman: Damn! -pouts-

Sesshoumaru: -scoffs- A human knows the actions of me?

Turtlequeen2: -laughs nervously- We do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does however, which makes vbollman pissed since she wants to own Sesshoumaru…But beside the point, we only own the plot.

NOTE: I have not been in contact with vbollman all week so this is a solo chapter only by me, turtlequeen2. Hopefully it's not worse than the other chapters…

**

* * *

Chapter 5 **

**The Plan Progresses and Hakudoushi's Interference **

Kagura arrived to the field where Kanna was awaiting her.

"I talked to Sesshoumaru," Kagura stated.

Kanna simply nodded and created a portal so they could travel back to Naraku's castle.

Kagura narrowed her eyes, not wanting to see her master's face. But to have the plan to work, Kanna had to do her part too.

* * *

At Naraku's Castle

* * *

When Kagura and her sister arrived, Kohaku intercepted them. The void-like, human taijiya greeted them. "Master Naraku wishes to see you two," Kohaku said, with no emotion. His eyes held no gloss of liveliness.

Kanna and Kagura both nodded their heads and headed to the room where Naraku was in.

Kagura entered and bowed low, hoping for the plan to work. With her bangs covering up her eyes, she glanced over to her sister.

"What do you want with me, Naraku?" Kagura asked with hostility in her voice.

"Hmm…feeling obedient today, are we?" Naraku sneered at his incarnation.

Kagura glared up at him with her red eyes. _'Bastard!' _was the only thought running through her head at that point.

"I need you to pay Inuyasha's group a little visit," Naraku continued. "I have another message I'd like to deliver." His face was cast over by the shadows of the late night, looking him look evil and devious. The only thing seen was the glimmer of his smirk.

"Very well, Master," she ground out, getting up.

"Ah, Kanna...I would like you to show me the group," Naraku commanded.

Kanna held out her kagami and with no effort at all, she located the group and showed him the current position of the travelers.

* * *

With the Inuyasha-Tachi

* * *

"Keh! Hurry up!" Inuyasha shouted out to his companions.

They all sighed and tried to keep pace with him. Kagome, on her bike, Shippou in the bike's basket, and Miroku and Sango on Kirara.

"Why are you rushing so much? Even at the same pace we're going, Naraku will only be at his weak state on the night of the New Moon," Kagome stated.

"We might be able to catch him off guard," he only responded, running and jumping in between the tress.

The group sighed deeply. Always with his rashness. Trying to keep up with his pace caused them to get tired easily. Once again, they pushed on, trying in vain to follow the bold hanyou.

* * *

With the Naraku-Tachi

* * *

"I see that the arrangement is going well," Naraku smirked. "The fools are actually falling for my plan." He laughed cruelly. 

"It will fail," Kanna whispered coldly, looking straight through her master.

"What was that?" Naraku asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Planning to lure Inuyasha out with Sesshoumaru, together, shall cause failure," Kanna said again, in her eerie monotone.

"Ah, you know of that already?" Naraku pondered.

Kanna did not answer. She only showed him an image on the kagami with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha overpowering him. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha worked together to finally put an end to Naraku—the older taiyoukai, using his Souyuuha and the hanyou, using his Kaze no Kizu.

After the image subsided, Naraku was left growling in dislike.

Kagura kept her smirk hidden from her master's, now narrowed eyes.

"You are certain of this, Kanna?" he demanded.

"Yes," was all the child-like void said in response.

Naraku gave a grave nod. "Very well then. Kagura, it will be your job to cut off Sesshoumaru. Oh, and be sure that the Wolf Prince gets the same treatment that his fallen comrades have received," Naraku commanded coolly.

Kagura nodded and gave a slight smirk.

"Go now."

"Hai, Master Naraku," Kagura answered, bowing and leaving as fast as her feet could carry her. If she stayed any longer, she would've laughed at how gullible the bastard really was. She couldn't believe that the plan was actually working! She pulled out her feather and quickly got into the air outside of her master's castle. As soon as she was at a safe distance away, she laughed out loud.

* * *

With Sesshoumaru's Group _

* * *

'No matter what, you need to also keep your brother safe. He, as well as you, need to survive.' _

* * *

Sesshoumaru pondered on that last statement made by Kagura, for the longest while. He was traveling towards Naraku's castle. Jaken and Rin were walking at his side next to Ah-Un. 

The stoic lord was still in confusion. Since when would he ever defend his brother's honor? Was Naraku planning something evil to do to both of them? Not that he cared about his brother.

However, he would be the only one to kill Naraku off. So if Naraku, in fact killed Inuyasha, then Naraku would be dead as well.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken asked his lord.

The taiyoukai kept on walking ahead, but his eyes glanced down at his servant, giving Jaken the look that meant that he had his attention.

"Should we rely on that wench's words?" the imp wondered.

"No. We are merely seeing what kind of a trap my fool of a brother shall fall into," Sesshoumaru smirked.

Jaken cringed. He always knew that if his lord smirked, someone was going to die.

Suddenly the taiyoukai's eyes narrowed a margin and he placed a hand on the hilt of Toukijin.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin and Jaken both mused.

"Jaken, take Rin and go," Sesshoumaru commanded, not keeping his eyes off the center of the path.

Jaken heeded his master's words and immediately grabbed Ah-Un's reigns and dragged Rin and the two-headed dragon with him, into the woods.

After they were gone, Sesshoumaru called out," State your business."

"Heh. Sesshoumaru, still bothering to protect that ningen girl, I see," a boy's evil voice called out to him.

"Hakudoushi, what do you wish to discuss with me?" Sesshoumaru snarled.

As if on cue, the white-haired incarnation of Naraku appeared, floating in a barrier and holding his spear. "I think you know who I want to talk about. Kagura," Hakudoushi smirked.

Sesshoumaru's eyes grew colder and narrowed a centimeter. His face remained covered in his cold mask. "What of the bitch?"

"I have already known that she and Kanna are trying to throw off Naraku by using you as part of their plan. To save Inuyasha and his little group and get Naraku out of the picture," Hakudoushi replied smoothly. "As you may or may not have not noticed, I can read minds and Kagura makes it pretty evident, what she is thinking."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed into slits of cold ice. He growled low in his throat as a warning. "So, you are scared to fight this Sesshoumaru?"

"On the contrary." Hakudoushi let his barrier drop and raised up his spear, spinning it in his hand, getting into a battle stance.

"Humph. Prepare to die," Sesshoumaru growled. The incarnation only smirked.

"Tell me Sesshoumaru: why do you care? Don't tell me that you actually care for her?" Hakudoushi mocked.

"Ridiculous. You shall be dead for such an insult."

"Such a pity. The woman who loves you receives no love in return. You really are a cold bastard," Hakudoushi smirked.

Sesshoumaru let his face freeze. He didn't allow anymore emotion seep into it. He pulled Toukijin out of the place in his sash. He let the small part of his lips twitch up into a sneer.

Toukijin lusted for Hakudoushi's blood and it would not be denied it.

* * *

With the Inuyasha-Tachi

* * *

Inuyasha was currently growling at the wolf-youkai, Kouga, who ran into their group only minutes ago. He tried his usual annoying stunt of "Kagome is his woman," which in turn made Inuyasha really ticked off. 

"Keh! Get your hands off her, you wimpy wolf!" growled Inuyasha. "Or should I cut them off?" He pulled out Tessaiga.

"Oi, Inukkoro, I didn't notice you there," Kouga smirked. He turned to Inuyasha, who was still hesitating from decapitating the stupid wolf.

"Inuyasha, OSUWARI!" shouted Kagome, sending the hanyou to the ground, shouting audible obscenities at everyone as he went.

After Inuyasha got up, Kouga's face turned stern.

"Hey, Inukkoro. I need to ask you something," the wolf said, suddenly turning serious.

Inuyasha grumbled, sheathing his sword and leaning against the tree that was behind him.

"Why the hell should I answer it?" came Inuyasha's reply.

"It has something to do with your brother," Kouga responded, making the hanyou's eyes widen.

"Sesshoumaru!" everyone in the group shouted at the same time.

"Yes, I think that was his name," the wolf said, ignoring the shock from the Inu-Tachi.

"Why do you want to know about that bastard for?"

"I met him last night. Oddly enough, he protected that bitch, Kagura, and I thought you would know why he did it."

"Sesshoumaru protected Kagura!" Kagome blurted out, her eyes widening. "I knew it!" she exclaimed out loud.

Everyone else looked at her with confusion, making her sigh. "I think they like each other," she explained.

"Oh, don't start that again!" Inuyasha groaned, rolling his eyes. "And, no, I wouldn't know since we're not exactly a close-knit family."

"The bastard almost killed me. I was so close to killing that bitch too," Kouga growled.

"Kouga-kun..." Kagome breathed with sadness.

Inuyasha stifled his laughter at his rival's expense, almost getting killed by his brother.

Kagome glared back the hanyou, making Inuyasha only snort, then turn his back to them.

"That is odd. Since when did they like each other?" Sango murmured. Nobody could say much about those two.

"We're headed towards Naraku's castle. Would you like to come along with us?" Kagome asked.

"NANI!" Inuyasha exclaimed, in shock. "Hell no is he coming!"

"Kagome, as much as I'd love to take up on your offer, I'll have to decline it. I have to find my own way to Naraku and defeat Kagura, once and for all," Kouga said with determination.

Kagome nodded her head in understanding.

"I'm gonna go now. I'll see ya later Kagome!" the wolf shouted, running off in the opposite direction where they were going, the tornado of dust following after him.

"Bye, Kouga-kun!" Kagome said cheerfully.

Inuyasha mumbled under his breath about the two bakas.

The rest of the group turned and started to walk off, to make camp. It was close to nighttime. For the rest of the night, all they could think about was, Kagura and Sesshoumaru's supposed "relationship."

* * *

To be continued… 

I hope you liked it despite me doing this solo. I have no clue where vbollman went and I wanted to get this out to you as soon as possible because we always promise on Fridays.

Next time: The battle between Sesshoumaru and Hakudoushi rages on. Kagura visit's the Inu-Tachi!

Please review!

Ja ne!


	6. Kagura's Idea and Kagome's Persuasion

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: Hey we're back. And when I say "we," I mean it. Vbollman is back as well!

Vbollman: Yeah, sorry, my computer completely crashed…-growls-

Turtlequeen2: Anyways…

Turtlequeen2 & vbollman: We would like to give thanks to reviewers: A Devil in Heaven, Shikabane-Mai, Akari-san, Wretched-Cursed, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, and cutiekitsune05!

Turtlequeen2: Perhaps Sesshoumaru is interested in using Tenseiga to help out your computer problem…

Sesshoumaru: Humph. This Sesshoumaru will not waste his energy on such trivial matters such as this "computer" you speak of.

Vbollman: -sighs- It was worth a try…

Turtlequeen2: -whispers- He probably has no idea what a computer is…

-Sesshoumaru glances towards Turtlequeen2 and vbollman-

Turtlequeen2: Ack! He caught us! O.O We do not own Inuyasha and no matter how many times vbollman says she owns Sesshoumaru, she doesn't. Rumiko Takahashi owns both of them…

(Note: this was a disclaimer for Wretched-Cursed who seemed to like the last one I did!)

**

* * *

Chapter 6 **

**Hakudoushi Vs. Sesshoumaru and Kagura's Idea**

Sesshoumaru stood his ground, staring coldly at Hakudoushi. Wind whipped through the area, making their hair and kimonos flap lightly in the breeze, being the only movement in the vicinity.

The incarnation smirked lightly and was prepared for his attack.

With quick precision, the stoic lord zipped and appeared in front of the boy within a blink of an eye, swinging Toukijin at his head.

Hakudoushi easily hit his spear against the blade, energy sparks flying from the two weapons. The incarnation back-flipped out of Sesshoumaru's reach and landed a few feet away.

"Hmm…this isn't like you at all Sesshoumaru-sama," Hakudoushi remarked, in a taunting manner. "I sense conflicting in your mind. So do you care for Kagura or not?"

"Lowly youkai such as yourself cannot begin to fathom the mind of this Sesshoumaru," the lord growled out.

"I beg to differ." He blocked off another strike from Toukijin. "Your heart is slowly conforming to affections from Kagura. I never knew it was possible."

Sesshoumaru did not respond to that, not letting Hakudoushi know the affect his words were having on him. "You're a nuisance," he only stated. With his next attack, he put forth most of his energy and managed to slice the incarnation apart.

Hakudoushi smirked, with only his head floating in the sky. His barrier quickly surrounded him.

Sesshoumaru was smart enough to know that any further attacks would be for naught.

"Sesshoumaru, know that I shall withdraw for now. Be aware that I really am disappointed. To think that the Great Sesshoumaru would be brought down by an incarnation of Naraku," Hakudoushi laughed and with that, disappeared in a cloud of miasma.

Sesshoumaru slid Toukijin back into his sash and turned his back on the path, with no emotion showing on his face. "That fool. Kagura is only another annoying wench to me," he muttered. However, in his mind, he knew that it was not true. _'Was Hakudoushi right? Am I really softening for that woman? That notion is truly ludicrous.' _

His thoughts were put to halt when he heard the familiar calls of his ward and servant.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" both Jaken and Rin called out at the sight of their lord. The young girl was riding on Ah-Un and Jaken was pulling on their reigns.

"Are you alright milord?" Jaken croaked. Sesshoumaru did not answer, but instead kept walking forward.

"Milord!" Jaken called again.

Rin tapped him on the shoulder. "Perhaps it's not best to bother Sesshoumaru-sama," she suggested in a whisper, forgetting that Sesshoumaru could clearly hear both of them.

"Of course I know that, you insufferable child!" Jaken yelled, agitated.

Their lord kept walking on in silence, letting his combating thoughts take over his attention.

**

* * *

**With Kagura

* * *

Sesshoumaru was not the only one with conflicting thoughts.

Kagura was currently flying on her giant feather, heading towards Inuyasha's group. She knew that Sesshoumaru didn't tell Inuyasha about their discussion from the previous night.

_'Dammit, Naraku is watching my every move!' _she cursed in her mind, catching the glimpse of Saimyoushou beside her. '_Was I wrong about him being gullible...? Unless Hakudoushi has something to do this!' _Her eyes widened at that. '_Damn it all! I forgot about that brat! With his mind reading skills, he probably already knows about me and Kanna's plans.' _

"I'll just get this over with…" she sighed. '_Then perhaps I'll pay Sesshoumaru another visit, after I get rid of these bastards.' _She glared at the pestering insects around her.

She spotted the group from below and placed a smirk on her face. She jumped off of her feather.

**

* * *

**

With the Inuyasha-Tachi

* * *

The Inu-Tachi was rushing to the location that Kagura indicated.

Inuyasha showed no sign of stopping until he suddenly came to a halt. He growled, catching a familiar scent.

Miroku and Sango hopped off of Kirara in confusion.

"Inuyasha? Why did you stop?" Kagome asked.

"Keh! I smell Naraku!" he responded, his hand on the hilt of Tessaiga.

Kirara let out a growl, still in her big form.

Then out of nowhere, the wind witch dropped out of the sky and landed.

The hanyou jumped back in surprise, but stood his ground.

"Now, what do you want, bitch?!" the hanyou snarled.

"Thanks for the greeting," she said with sarcasm. She tapped her newly acquired fan to her chin as if in thought. Instead of the usual magenta design on it, it had blue stripes. "I have more news for you."

"What the hell is it now?" Inuyasha demanded.

"It seems that Naraku wants me to stop you here."

"What—?"

Her wind blades cut him off and he jumped back from the impact of them.

"Damn you!" he cursed. He brought out Tessaiga. "Keh! Did you forget that you're no match for me anymore?"

"I don't know. I got a new fan and I want to try it out. What better than on a hanyou such as yourself," she smirked. In her mind, she was worried as hell. _'Ok, I gotta make this look convincing.' _

"KAZE NO KIZU!" Inuyasha shouted, bringing down the transformed fang. The yellow sparks of energy whipped out and flowed out from the sword, headed straight towards her.

Kagura easily jumped out of the way with the help of the wind. She quickly looked around to see if there was some way to get her message across. Noticing that Inuyasha was not as close to Kagome as he usually was, she decided to see if she could grab hold of the miko without getting killed.

The wind witch threw her feather in the air and made it transform into its giant form. She quickly made a grab for Kagome and succeeded with little effort. Sango and Miroku were too slow in stopping her with the wind on her side. She hopped onto her feather.

Inuyasha glared up at Kagura and snarled," What the fuck are you trying to do?" He held up Tessaiga in a threatening manner, but knew that using the Kaze no Kizu again, would hit Kagome too.

The miko screamed in protest, but Kagura gripped onto her tightly.

She whispered in the woman's ear. "Stop struggling or I'll really kill you. I have something I need you to tell the others."

Kagome immediately shut up at that. "W…what do you want to tell me?"

"You need to convince Inuyasha to join forces with Sesshoumaru."

Kagome's eyes popped wide open. "WHAT!" she shouted.

"Quiet, bitch!" she growled. "We're being watched."

Kagome nodded her head dumbly.

"Kagome you must believe me. I'm only trying to protect Inuyasha's secret. The only one who is going to be strong enough to protect him at the moment is Sesshoumaru. Now I need to make this convincing to Naraku…"

"Alright," Kagome agreed.

Taking a quick look around, she pretended to gloat at the look of utter frustration on Inuyasha's face. Deciding to take advantage of it, she began to taunt Inuyasha a little.

"What's the matter hanyou? Afraid you're going to hurt your little human mate?" she spoke loudly to Inuyasha, trying to convince the Saimyoushou, hiding about.

Inuyasha, in turn, growled loudly at her.

"Me and Houshi-sama will go after Kagura," Sango said, getting on Kirara with Miroku.

The hanyou nodded.

The trio took to the sky and Sango held up her boomerang bone. "HIRAIKOTSU!" she shouted, throwing her weapon.

Kagome let out a little "eep" as Kagura's feather dodged the attack.

Sango threw her friend an apologetic glance, before catching Hiraikotsu.

"Sango what the hell are you trying to do? We want her intact, ya know!" Inuyasha shouted from the ground.

The taijiya sighed heavily. "I'm trying to do that best I can. It's sort of hard with Kagura's wind powers!" Sango defended, looking down at the hanyou.

"Kagura, what are you intending to do with Kagome-sama?" Miroku demanded, about to use his staff as a means of defense.

"Annoying humans!" Kagura shouted, sending weak wind blades toward them. They weren't at her full power, but they were still dangerous to get hit by.

Kirara was quick to dodge them.

"Listen, before I make Inuyasha really mad, Naraku is planning to trap you all, he wants you to stay away from Sesshoumaru. You need to get to him fast, otherwise Naraku will win," Kagura whispered to Kagome again.

"I'll try to convince him, but it's not gonna be easy," Kagome admitted honestly.

Kagura nodded and prepared to pull off the finishing touch. To make it believable, the wind witch smirked at Kagome.

The poor miko was unsuspecting to the next thing that happened to her.

Kagura pushed her off of her feather rather roughly.

Kagome screamed as she went down, squeezing her eyes shut as she fell.

Inuyasha dropped Tessaiga and rushed to catch her.

She landed in his arms at the perfect timing and Kagura's smirk almost turned into a smile. "Sorry I can't stay for anymore playtime, but Naraku's calling me." At the mention of her master's name, she scowled. She turned her feather in the opposite direction and sped off, ignoring the hanyou screaming obscenities at her.

Kirara landed with her two companions on her.

They were all confused, Kagome especially. _'So she really wants Naraku dead? I wouldn't blame her though…' _She was brought out of her reverie by Inuyasha's words.

"What the fuck was that bitch trying to do?"

Kagome gave him a glazed look. "She wants to protect your secret," she said without really thinking.

"WHAT?!" everyone demanded except her.

Shippou came out of hiding and jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. "I was really worried about you, Kagome!"

"Shippou-chan!" she exclaimed in delight. "I'm fine."

"Wait a fucking minute!" Inuyasha yelled, extremely irate from the interruptions. "What do you mean, 'protect my secret'?"

"You know, about your human night."

"And how would throwing you off her feather do that?" he asked stupidly.

"Honestly, Inuyasha," Miroku broke in, "Didn't you notice the Saimyoushou? Naraku was watching her every movement."

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou's eyes widened at that.

"So that's what she meant, that 'we were being watched,'" Kagome murmured.

"Me and Houshi-sama caught sight of them when we were in the air," Sango said, coming to the aid of the monk. "Kagome-chan, what exactly did Kagura say to you?" she asked, turning her attention to the miko.

Kagome's eyes got a distant look as she thought back and tried to remember exactly what the wind witch had said. "Um…she said that Naraku was planning a trap for the New Moon. He wants to keep Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru apart but she didn't tell me why. Only that I had to believe her and that we needed to get to Sesshoumaru because he was the only one who would be strong enough to protect Inuyasha." Taking a deep breath, Kagome looked at the hanyou and gave him a small smile. "I believe she was telling the truth and that we need to find your brother," she said and then took a step back as she waited for the explosion she knew would come.

There was a sudden silence, but she stood her ground.

"WHAT! ME WORK WITH THAT BASTARD?! Are you out of your mind, Kagome?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, glaring at the frustrated miko.

She glared back at the stubborn hanyou. "But what if she's right?"

"Even if she's right—which I doubt—there's no way in the seven hells that I'll EVER work **with **him!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha. If you thought it over, together, you're both strong enough to defeat Naraku," Miroku tried to reason.

"I refuse! It's not like he's easily jump for joy for that idea either. He'd rather kill me and ask questions later!"

"No, that sounds like you," Shippou muttered.

Inuyasha hadn't missed that comment and turned his glare at the kitsune. "Say that again, you brat!" Inuyasha yelled.

Shippou hid behind Kagome and the girl narrowed her eyes at him as a warning. "Don't you even think about it!" she growled out.

He huffed and crossed his arms in his haori.

"Sesshoumaru's the only other person that knows about your human nights. Unless you'd rather want Kouga to work with us…" Sango trailed off.

"Don't even bring _him_ into the conversation!" Inuyasha shouted.

Sango pulled Hiraikotsu closer to her side as she glared at the hanyou. "I was only trying to help. If you would like to continue yelling at me for being worried about my friends, I'm sure Hiraikotsu would love to help convince you!" she growled at Inuyasha.

The hanyou mentally cringed, but still stubbornly scowled back.

"If Naraku is planning on something for the New Moon you need to be some where safe," Kagome explained.

"And you think my brother's care would be safe! Are you out of your mind?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"O-SU-WA—" Kagome warned.

"Keh!" he said stubbornly.

"OSUWARI!"

And down the persistent hanyou went.

He growled out," Baka wench!" into the ground, earning him another sit. He got up after a few minutes, responding," I don't care if you have to send me to hell with those incantations! I am not allying with Sesshoumaru!"

She smirked. "I think I can try! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!"

After Inuyasha was dizzy in a crater, she leaned down and whispered," You either go to your brother or I'll go to Kouga-kun."

Inuyasha ground out (what sounded like)," Alright, dammit! Stop!"

Smiling sweetly, Kagome reached out and gently stroked one of Inuyasha's ears. "Thank you," she whispered softly.

Shippou, who jumped onto Miroku's shoulder during Inuyasha's ordeal, shuddered at the carnage. "Kagome is scary."

"Indeed," Miroku gulped, his eyes wide. Sango smirked, enjoying the sight before her.

**

* * *

**With Kagura

* * *

Finally getting rid of the pesky insects, convincing them with her show earlier, she turned directions and sailed towards Sesshoumaru's location. She smirked, congratulating herself on a job well done. Then out of nowhere, a scent carried in the wind that stopped her instantly. Her red eyes widened in horror. _'Kuso! It's Naraku's scent!' _

"Well, well Kagura. It seems that I've caught you in your own game," came a voice. A barrier formed in the air in front of her and within it, stood Hakudoushi in all his glory. The incarnation smirked at his elder sister.

"What the hell do you want?!" Kagura demanded, hiding the fear from her speech.

* * *

To be continued… 

Hahaha! Cliffy because we were feeling evil today! Hopefully Kagome wasn't OOC...

Next time on **Kagura's Reincarnation**: The Inu-Tachi meets up with Sesshoumaru. And what the hell will Hakudoushi do with Kagura?

**Translation:**

Kuso - Shit/Damn

Please Review!

Ja ne!


	7. Inuyasha Visits Sesshoumaru

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: We're back! And more reviews to count! And much thanks to Kagura615 for some help on this chapter!

Turtlequeen2 & vbollman: We would like to give thanks to our reviewers: C.A. M. E. O. 1 and Only, Angels-turn-their-back, Wretched-Cursed, Kouryuu524, kyuuketsuki-san, Kagura615, and Sesshyworshipper!

To Kagura615 and Sesshyworshipper: We appreciate you taking your time to review us. We are really honored that you think that highly of our story!

Sesshoumaru: Humph. Ah, this inferior tale again?

Turtlequeen2 & vbollman: Who are you calling inferior?!

Sesshoumaru: -sighs- As if this Sesshoumaru would ever care for that wench, Kagura.

Vbollman: -rolls eyes- Oh, here we go…

Turtlqueen2: -sigh- Well, to tune out Ice Prince here, I shall read the disclaimer. WE do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

**_

* * *

Last time on A Night Both Would Remember: _**

"_Well, well Kagura. It seems that I've caught you in your own game," came a voice. A barrier formed in the air in front of her and within it, stood Hakudoushi in all his glory. The incarnation smirked at his elder sister._

"_What the hell do you want?!" Kagura demanded, hiding the fear from her speech._

_**This time on A Night Both Would Remember:**_

**Chapter 7**

**Kagura's Fear and Inuyasha Visits Sesshoumaru**

"What do I want?" Hakudoushi taunted. "The question is: what do you want, is it not? Do not take me for a fool, Kagura."

"What exactly do you know?" the wind witch demanded. They were still in the air, him, hovering in his barrier and her, on her feather. How she despised this new incarnation of Naraku.

"You plan to betray Naraku once again and you finally have Sesshoumaru as your ally. How dreadful," he commented, laughing.

"You bastard!" she growled. She pulled out her fan and was prepared to knock his little head off.

He didn't fail to notice. "You think you can kill me off? How foolish you are. I am Naraku's equal in strength. Aren't you a bad caretaker? Your job was supposed to be watching over me..." he cackled.

"Watch you? It was more torture than having Naraku chain me up!" she declared.

"Oh really? From your mind, I don't think you're telling the truth. But if you insist, I don't mind telling Naraku myself."

Her eyes widened once more. "You wouldn't dare!"

"I don't have to follow his orders, like you. I have a heart. In a manner of speaking, of course."

Sweat appeared on her brow. She tried in vain not to think up anything that he could use to his advantage, even though he already knew about her working with Sesshoumaru. Her only chance of going through with this was if he never found out about Kanna.

He smirked at her stunned silence. "What's the matter, Kagura? Cat got your tongue?"

She narrowed her eyes at him in anger. "You son of a bitch!" she said low in her throat.

Before Hakudoushi could continue baiting Kagura, he spotted a mini tornado coming their way. Unsure what exactly was going on, he lost valuable seconds in confusion as the prince of the wolf tribe took a swipe at him.

Kouga bounced off of the barrier that was surrounding the incarnation.

"Oh, Kouga, nice of you to join the fun," Hakudoushi sneered. Kouga glared up at the incarnation.

"You must be one of Naraku's incarnations, right?!" Kouga demanded.

"You guessed right wolf," Hakudoushi replied as he dropped his barrier. He levitated in the air as he spun his spear-like weapon. "But I am not like the others."

"What the hell do you mean?!" the wolf exclaimed, jumping away from the attacks Hakudoushi was dishing out at him.

"I answer to no one," he answered, smirking. He dived towards his opponent, spear pointing towards Kouga's chest.

"Heh! You're gonna have to be faster than that to hit me!" Kouga taunted as he easily dodged the assault.

Kagura watched in stunned amazement as Kouga took on her youngest sibling. The amazement slowly turned to irritation as she was forgotten in the background while the two fought. Finally giving in to her anger, she sent a blast of wind towards the wolf, pushing him back from an attack that would have caused him some damage, and once again gained both of their attentions.

"What the hell are you doing here, Wolf?" she hissed.

Kouga picked himself off of the ground where he had landed and calmly brushed himself off. His eyes burned with hatred as the took in the wind witch. "I swear that I would be the one that killed you. Not some insolent child!" he sneered back at her.

"Why Kouga, I didn't know you cared," she taunted back at him.

"Shut the fuck up! The only thing I care about is the revenge of my tribe! If that means that I have to take out the twerp to do it, bring it on!"

"You think me a child, do you?" Hakudoushi smirked, his cold eyes glowing with amusement. "Well then, how do you think of this?" he shouted, pointing his the point of his halberd at him. Out of it, came lighting bolts of some sort. It was headed straight towards Kouga!

With quick precision, the wolf prince dodged the attacks with ease. "Like I said, you have to be quicker than that to defeat me!" he shouted. He jumped into the air and rushed to throw the incarnation a kick. His jewel shards glowed with power as he did so, giving him more strength.

Hakudoushi was thrown back, but the barrier he reformed, stopped his movements. Standing, once again, in his barrier, Hakudoushi sneered. "Mere strength cannot defeat me."

Kouga, who landed on a branch of a tree, glowered at his opponent. "So, you need a barrier to hide behind too. You're weak like Naraku!" he jeered.

"Think of it as you wish," Hakudoushi replied. He flew quicker at his foe. He launched a double lightening attack from his halberd in the confines of his barrier.

Kouga was quick to dodge the first few strikes, but he was slowing down and weakening. As more came from Hakudoushi's weapon, they overwhelmed him. Several struck him, leaving the wolf screaming in agony.

Kagura flinched at the site. She was still floating nearby on a feather.

Kouga dropped to his knees and slowly fell onto the dirt. Hakudoushi laughed evilly in victory. He landed by the wolf and said quietly, "So, who is the weak one now, Wolf?" (A/N: No, Kouga's not dead)

The wind witch knew this was her chance to escape. _'Such a shame for the wolf. He was quite fun to toy with. Ah, well. I have to go find Sesshoumaru,' _Kagura thought in her head. Quickly, she made her escape, using the winds to steer her in the direction of the taiyoukai.

**

* * *

**With the Inu-Tachi

* * *

The Inuyasha-Tachi was currently walking towards the location of Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha, still was against it. Crossing his arms and grumbling every chance he got.

Kagome only shook her head, sighing at the stubborn hanyou she walked beside.

Shippou was currently on Miroku's shoulder, as was Kirara on Sango's.

"Boy, Inuyasha, sure does hold a grudge," Sango whispered to the monk, holding her hand over her mouth as she leaned closer to him.

"Indeed, but it must be hard for him even so. He never really fought _with_ his brother on any occasion," Miroku responded, leaning over to whisper back.

Inuyasha heard every word they had said. "Keh! Ya know I can hear every word you're saying! If you have something to say, then say it to my face!" he shouted, turning to glare at his companions behind him.

Sango and Miroku mentally cringed.

"Geez, Inuyasha. You're still grumpy!" Shippou blurted out stupidly.

"What was that, you brat?!" Inuyasha demanded, holding up his fist. "I ain't grumpy!" Veins popped on his forehead.

Shippou cowardly hid behind Miroku's head. The monk only sighed.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome warned sternly.

Glaring back at Kagome, Inuyasha snorted. He turned back around and walked briskly. "Keh! You aren't worth my time," he responded. He knew that Kagome wouldn't hesitate to "osuwari" him. And he didn't want to be in another crater any time soon. The rest of the group gaped at his retreating form. He stopped and turned to glower at them.

"Will you quit staring at me? We're wasting time! If you wanna see my bastard brother so damn much, then hurry up! He moves fast," the hanyou growled out.

The group hurriedly caught up to him, not wanting to face his wrath.

After Kagome walked up to Inuyasha, she smiled up him.

Even though he was still pissed at them, he still couldn't stand seeing Kagome's face without softening. "Keh," was his only reply, before turning his head away from her stare.

The miko heaved a sigh. "Look, I know that you don't want to do this, but we need to," Kagome said.

"And I say we don't need to," he argued back. "He'd rather see me dead than help me out. I'm nothing to him. You should know that by now."

"But to defeat Naraku, we have to!" she said, raising her voice.

"I say that we're wasting our time! I'm strengthening up Tessaiga, so I'll defeat Naraku another way!" he said, raising his voice to match hers.

"And this is our only chance to get him when he's vulnerable!"

They stopped in the middle of the path, arguing.

"How do we even know if that bitch is telling the truth?!"

She glared up at him at that. "You may not believe Kagura, but I do!"

He snorted and before he could stop himself, he shouted," You must be stupider than I thought!"

Shippou sighed, hearing the fight going on. "Oh, now he's done it…" he trailed off.

Kagome's eye twitched in anger. "Stupid! I'll show _you_ who's a baka! OSUWARI!" She stomped off ahead of the group.

THUD! Down goes the hanyou!

He growled after Kagome. "Damn wench!" he snarled into the ground. He didn't realize that she heard that.

With her fists clenched at her sides, she shut her eyes tight and ground out," OSUWARI! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me 'wench'?" Facing forward, Kagome smirked, walking onward, hearing the satisfying thud.

Miroku and Sango walked around Inuyasha's fallen body.

"Baka…" Shippou commented on the monk's shoulder.

"I'll have to agree," Miroku replied.

"I second that," Sango added.

Kirara, on her friend's shoulder, voiced her agreement with the others. They followed after their angered miko friend.

Inuyasha regained his footing and shouted after them. "Get back here, you cowards! I'm gonna kick all your asses!" He charged forward, running and jumping from tree to tree, trying to catch up.

**

* * *

**With Kagura

* * *

Kagura, after leaving the wolf to the mercy of Hakudoushi, smelled the wind for Sesshoumaru's scent. After finding it, she took off in that direction. Scanning the ground below her, she spotted the Inu-Tachi, or rather, she spotted a red-clad hanyou face down in a crater. She smirked to herself as she shook her head at the stupidity of the hanyou. _'He will never learn not to piss off the miko,_' she thought. 

As she once again focused her attention on her goal, she let her thoughts run back to her encounter with Hakudoushi. _'Damn that brat. I should have known he would have shown up. I'm just hoping that he doesn't ruin everything and go running off to Naraku.'_ Sighing in frustration, one more horrifying thought crossed her mind. _'Kuso! Did he pick up my thoughts of Kanna? If he did, I won't have any chance in hell on getting her out of this mess also.' _

Kagura sighed once more_. 'Damn that mutt. Where the hell is he when I need him?' _she thought as she tried to banish thoughts of what Naraku would do to her from her mind, and focused instead on the inu-taiyoukai.

**

* * *

**With the Sesshoumaru-Tachi

* * *

Sesshoumaru glanced at the child walking slightly behind him. Noticing her stumbling steps, he decided to rest for awhile.

Rin, though, getting stronger because of their travels, still could not continue at his pace without food or rest.

Spotting a clearing just ahead with a small stream running through it, he stopped and waited with inward amusement for his servant to run into the back of his legs.

"G…gomen nasai…S…sesshoumaru-sama!" the toad-like demon stammered.

"Jaken, we will rest in that clearing just ahead. Go make camp ready for when we get there," the taiyoukai snarled, his voice low and dangerous.

"H…hai milord. Anything you say." Jaken tried not to whimper when he caught the look in the cold eyes of the demon lord.

Watching Jaken scurry ahead, he turned and motioned Ah-Un forward. Clearing some of the coldness from his eyes, he reached down and picked Rin up settling her on the demon's back. "Rin, you should not have walked all this way," he told the girl.

"Yes, Sesshoumru-sama. Rin is sorry."

Sesshoumaru continued his walk to the clearing, making sure that Rin rested the rest of the way. After they arrived, he settled himself against a tree, and while keeping one eye on his young charge, he opened up the rest of his senses to check for anything that could harm her.

After Rin had eaten, she curled herself up against the side of the two-headed dragon.

Sesshoumaru allowed both of his eyes to close as he focused on his surroundings. Both eyes snapped open when a familiar scent caught his attention.

Gracefully, he rolled to his feet and looked at Jaken. "Jaken stay here with the girl. If anything should happen to her…" was all he said as he walked off into the forest.

A few minutes later, he was greeted with the sight of a feather drifting down towards the ground as it resized with a gust of wind. Then, he found himself face to face once more with the wind witch.

Narrowing his eyes in annoyance, he allowed the cold to seep once more into his mask. "Kagura, why did you seek I, Sesshoumaru out once again?" he asked her.

"Humph. Do I need a reason now?" she smirked, sarcastically. She whipped out her fan, dramatically. Her red eyes glowed into the cold lord.

"I, Seshoumaru, do not want to waste any more time in the company of Naraku's incarnations today," the lord replied coldly.

Her eyes narrowed, but she replaced her hurt with another smirk. "Always were one to cut to the chase. Alright, I have some news that you'll be interested in."

"What need have I of more news from you?" came the cold demand. In a small corner of his mind, Sesshoumaru knew he was being too hard. But after dealing with Hakudoushi, he really didn't care.

Kagura rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure if you know this or not, but Hakudoushi knows. I had a run-in with him today. He said that he wouldn't hesitate to tell that bastard, Naraku, either." Her eyes grew cold with the mention of her master's name. "He was probably going to kill me, until that foolish wolf interfered. I'm not sure if the wolf's alive or not, but that's not the point."

"What is the point?" Sesshoumaru asked, turning down the coldness in his voice a little. He did not like the fact that that child knew what was going on. Although, after hearing of the wolf's demise, he couldn't help but smirk a little.

Noticing Sesshoumaru's facial expression, she mentally decided,'_ He must be pleased at the news of Kouga.' _"The point is that your brother and his group are heading this way as we speak," she sneered.

Sesshoumaru just glared at the wind witch and he thought up as many reasons he could, that would make his brother come to him. Then he remembered two things. One, Kagura asked him to protect his brother. And two, Naraku had set his trap for the New Moon. Between the two, he recalled that Inuyasha's human night was on the New Moon. As much as he hated his brother, he did not want to give too much information to the wind witch. It would not do, to have Naraku kill Inuyasha before he had the honor of killing the stain on his family. Returning his attention back to Kagura, he snarled out at her. "Why would that fool come to me?"

Much to his shock, she stated," If you're worried about his human night, I already know. Don't worry, I never told Naraku. If I know him well enough, he'd use it to his advantage. Why would I give useful information to that bastard?"

"Why, indeed," he murmured almost to himself. "If I may ask, does Inuyasha know that you have this information?" he inquired, arching his eyebrow in what almost passed as amusement.

Keeping the leer plastered on her face, the wind witch answered," I'm certain he knows. After all, he had risked his life saving that wolf from me awhile ago when he was still human."

"Unfortunate that he was saved," was the cool response. "Tell me, why do I care if Naraku finds out his secret? And how did you manage to convince him to come to me, knowing that I could very will kill him while he is unable to defend himself?"

Kagura held in a laugh, placing her fan over her mouth. "It wasn't me who convinced him. It was that miko who travels with him. Is it not true that you are the only one who's to kill Inuyasha? You know as well as I, that that bastard, Naraku, would use it to his advantage. He never likes to play fair. And I know that you would think it dishonorable if you were to kill that hanyou when he is weakened. Am I right?"

Sesshoumaru took a moment to make sure his mask was in place. He did enjoy verbal sparring with the wind witch. Instead, for just a moment, he let the coldness in his eyes go and showed her the warmth that he, when he let himself, could feel. "Kagura, I must say that you are right. Can you tell me how long I have before I must suffer with having that ungrateful hanyou, dogging my every foot step? Never mind the rest of his _friends_, human or otherwise."

**

* * *

**With Inu-Tachi

* * *

Inuyasha's growls signified that they were getting closer to the taiyoukai. He suddenly stopped on the path. 

"Just fucking great," the hanyou snarled. "Kagura's there with him."

"WHAT?!" the whole group shouted.

"It's Naraku's scent, but since there's no bloodshed, it's only that bitch," he explained. He picked up his pace, with Kagome on his back.

Shippou was on her shoulder now.

Moving stealthy amongst the forest floor, the only sound heard was the hanyou's feet hitting grass as he landed from the branches of trees.

Miroku and Sango were on Kirara, who had grown bigger for their use.

Seeing that Inuyasha was too fast for them, Sango sighed. "Can't he slow down a little?" she groaned.

"Now, now, Sango. You know how he can get. But it does leave us some alone time..." Miroku trailed off, as his hand reached lower and lower…

"HENTAI!" came the furious shout of the taijiya as she smacked him hard. The slap could be heard for miles it seemed. Her face was blushed deep crimson from anger and embarrassment.

Miroku sighed as he caressed the red hand mark on his cheek.

Kirara, pointed her head up at her taijiya friend and sighed. That monk was so stupid sometimes.

Up ahead, the rest of the group heard the loud smack from hell. They all shook their heads and sighed.

Shippou muttered," Baka…"

Inuyasha snorted and replied," Keh! Lecherous bouzu, can't keep his hands to himself."

Kagome only rolled her eyes.

They hurried on, approaching a clearing.

**

* * *

**With Kagura and Sesshoumaru

* * *

With their superior demonic hearing, they both clearly heard the physical insults from the humans. This only happened a quick moment after Sesshoumaru asked how long it would take for the group to arrive.

Kagura mentally rolled her eyes. She knew who they were. She smirked," Does that answer your question?"

Suppressing his own sigh of annoyance, he cast a brief glare at the wind witch. "Unfortunately, yes. I think it's time to return to my charge." Turning towards the clearing where he knew the group would arrive, he stopped briefly before asking," Do you wish to join the fun or are you going to leave?"

She tapped her fan to her chin, appearing in thought. "Well, if you're asking me, why would I refuse? I could use a little fun," she responded smoothly.

"Very well then. Shall we?" Sesshoumaru waited until Kagura had stepped up to his side before proceeding back to the clearing. As the two stepped out of the tree line and into the clearing, Inuyasha and the rest of his _friends_ landed on the other side.

Rin chose that moment to look up and spot Sesshoumaru, but before her usual greeting could pass her lips, she noticed the wind user at his side and for once, she refused to move a step closer to her protector.

Kagome looked between the brothers and noticed the glares firmly in place. She then noticed the look on the little girl's face as she looked up at Kagura. Knowing that Rin was thinking about the time when the wind witch had kidnapped her, she decided to take matters into her own hands.

Stepping forward from her spot beside Inuyasha, Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, I know that you and Inuyasha have a lot to talk about at the moment. And that Rin-chan is not exactly comfortable around Kagura. Would you like us to take her to the stream in order to start preparing for dinner?"

Once again impressed with the miko's courage, he gave a curt nod of his head to give permission. "As you wish, Miko. Rin, go with them and don't wonder off," was the only thing he would allow himself to say.

The group walked off, leaving behind Sesshoumaru, Kagura, and Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha glared daggers at each other, neither saying a word.

Kagura only sighed.

"Inuyasha. What an unpleasant surprise. To what do I owe to your unbearable presence?" Sesshoumaru's cold voice rang through the clearing.

"Keh! Its not like I wanted to see you either, bastard!" Inuyasha snorted, crossing his arms in his haori sleeves. He looked away quickly. "Damn wench! What the hell was she thinking?" he grumbled under his breath.

"Ahh…I see you let your bitch drag you around by your leash." A cold fire started burning in the taiyoukai's eyes as he waited for his brother's response.

Inuyasha instantly turned and narrowed his eyes at his elder brother. A growl emitted from his throat. "Don't call Kagome a bitch! Ya know, asshole, I really don't care what you say about me." He let his mouth curve into a dangerous sneer," But to sink so low as to insult a miko who could take you out...Wow, I'm surprised Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru's eyes went even colder. "Enough, Inuyasha. Tell me why you are here."

The hanyou directed his glare towards Kagura, whom was currently watching the quarrel in interest.

The wind witch only raised her eyebrow at him.

"That bitch told Kagome that you were the only one strong enough to fend off Naraku when I turn _human_." At the last word, he gritted his teeth together, hating to admit his weakness to his brother even though Sesshoumaru already knew.

Sesshoumaru walked towards the center of the clearing, keeping his gaze locked on his brother. "She's right. As of now, you can go no where near Naraku. He would smell your human side, just as I would. And as much as I hate to admit it, you are blood. From now, until you are hanyou again, you are a target."

Pulling both his swords from his sash, he dropped them on the ground, and took two steps back.

"I am willing, for now, to call a truce. Are you?"

* * *

To be continued… 

Yep this is another cliffy! HAHAHAHAHA! Well, didn't expect that one from Sesshoumaru, did ya?!

**Translations:**

Gomen nasai - I'm very sorry

Hai - Yes

Please Review!

Ja ne!


	8. Inuyasha’s Response

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: Hey, we're back yet again!

Vbollman: Do you have to say that every week? It's quite well known by now.

Turtlequeen2: I just like saying it. Is that a crime?

Vbollman: It should be.

Turtlequeen2: -narrows eyes- I'll pretend you didn't say that…

Vbollman: Whatever…

Turtlequeen2 & vbollman: We thank our reviewers: C. A. M. E. O. 1 and only, kouryuu524, Eternal presence, Kagura615, Sesshyworshipper, and Shikabane-Mai!

We apologize for any confusion started from last week's author's note that was deleted and replaced with the previous chapter.

Inuyasha: Keh! Just get on with the damn chapter!

Turtlequeen2: OMG! Inuyasha!

Vbollman: -sigh- Déjà vu…Oh well…We do not own Inuyasha, only Rumiko Takahashi does.

**WARNING: Sesshoumaru may be a little OOC! **

_**

* * *

Last time on A Night Both Would Remember: **_

_Sesshoumaru walked towards the center of the clearing, keeping his gaze locked on his brother. "She's right. As of now, you can go no where near Naraku. He would smell your human side, just as I would. And as much as I hate to admit it, you are blood. From now, until you are hanyou again, you are a target." _

_Pulling both his swords from his sash, he dropped them on the ground, and took two steps back. _

_"I am willing, for now, to call a truce. Are you?"_

_**This time on A Night Both Would Remember: **_

**Chapter 8**

**Inuyasha's Response and Sesshoumaru's Odd Behavior**

To say Inuyasha was in shock was an understatement! He was totally flabbergasted! His brother calling a truce? Yet, as much as he wanted to deny it; to say it was a lie, he knew that Sesshoumaru wasn't fibbing. He knew Sesshoumaru _never_ lied. Still, this was something that he didn't expect.

He stared dumbly at the two swords that laid in the grass. He stared back up at the taiyoukai, trying to keep his astonishment at bay.

He could tell by his brother's small smirk that he was failing miserably.

"What is your answer?" Sesshoumaru repeated in an annoyed tone.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find no words to say, so he closed it again. He let out a small growl in frustration. "Keh! And how do I know if this is a lie?"

"Do you dare accuse this Sesshoumaru of lying?" Came the lord's calm demand, his eyes narrowing as they locked gazes with the matched set across the clearing.

"I'll admit that you never lied before, but a truce is hardly something I'd expect from you," Inuyasha replied.

"True, but I did say _for now_," Sesshoumaru responded.

The hanyou nodded and stifled a sigh of defeat. He knew there was no other option. His hand hovered above the hilt of Tessaiga. Griping onto the sword, he growled out," I guess I have other choice. I'll agree to this 'truce' for now. And after Naraku's good and dead, I'll have to kill you." He pulled out Tessaiga and threw it on to the ground, making sure that it laid over top of Toukijin so that his brother would not be able to pick it up without coming into contact with Tessaiga's barrier. His eyes lingered on the fang for a moment before placing a dangerous smirk on his face to look at his brother, knowing that Sesshoumaru would understand the warning.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow, taking in the positions of the swords. "Well, Little Brother, you are almost not as stupid as I thought. If we plan on making sure that neither of us can draw a sword, might I suggest we add Tenseiga to the top so that no one can be hurt? It is only fair, considering that you can still reach Tessaiga." Amusement was well hidden behind a cool glare.

Inuyasha almost missed Sesshoumaru's comment about him. _Almost_ being the key word. The hanyou narrowed his eyes. "You just like to piss me off, don't you!" He growled in anger.

Kagura snapped her fan open, hiding her smile from Inuyasha's view. This was a miraculous development for her and Kanna's freedom. Deciding it was time to step in before the _boys_ starting fighting, she placed a smirk on her face for all to see. "Of course, Inuyasha. He just wanted to see how much room the miko gives you on your leash before she reels you in again."

Sesshoumaru almost snorted with laughter. "Indeed, Kagura. Should we go see what the others are doing and leave the pup to sulk?"

Inuyasha retorted," Of course, I forgot. A bitch and a bastard blend real well. I can't wait to see your children! Maybe they'll come out normal!"

Kagome had been watching and listening to the conversation. Turning to the others, she whispered as she rolled her eyes. "You know my grandmother told me once, that children should be seen, but not heard. I'm beginning to think the same holds true for most demons. I'm actually thinking that we should put matching kotodama beads on the other two, also."

Kagura and Sesshoumaru walked ahead of Inuyasha, not revealing any reaction to his statement which made the hanyou even more irritated. What he didn't know was that, that statement actually did shock them.

Inuyasha scuffed behind them, mumbling under his breath as he went.

As they reached the clearing, everyone turned to their attention. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin and Jaken shouted at the same time in excitement. However, at the site of Kagura beside the taiyoukai, once again, the small child tensed up.

Kagura noticed Sesshoumaru's ward grow fearful because of her. The wind witch felt sort of bad for her since she knew the reason why Rin was scared. It was because she was given the task to kidnap her. To try and appease the child, she stopped in her tracks, throwing a side glance at Sesshoumaru.

Kagome noticed Rin's movements and decided to comfort the child. "Let's go, Rin-chan! We can go find some flowers to pick."

Rin looked up at Kagome, her new friend made over the past few hours. "Hai, Kagome-chan!" she responded quickly. She didn't want to be around Kagura any longer.

Kagome looked at the kitsune, beside her and asked," Shippou-chan, would you like to come with us?"

"Sure, Kagome!" Shippou answered in happiness.

"Jaken, go with them," Sesshoumaru commanded to his servant.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken croaked, scurrying off after the rest of the small group.

Kagome rolled her eyes at this order. She had doubts over how effective the toad could be. Staying on the safe side and knowing that Inuyasha would be at her side in a flash, Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and slung them over her shoulder. Reaching out her hand for Rin to hold, she waited a second for Shippou to settle on her shoulder before moving away from the wind witch.

**

* * *

**With Kagome

* * *

Spotting a huge field of flowers, the group rushed to it.

Well, except for Jaken, who kept tripping on the way there.

Kagome rolled her eyes again. Why the hell would Sesshoumaru want to send him?

There were a few rocks in the center of the field and Kagome took a seat on one.

"Rin-chan, come here. I'll make you a flower necklace!" Kagome called out cheerfully.

Rin smiled and ran over towards her.

"Shippou-chan, will you keep guard?"

"Yeah, I'll make sure no youkai get past me!" The kitsune declared, puffing out his chest.

Kagome giggled at his cuteness. "I'll trust you to do that," the miko encouraged. She picked several flowers and gathered them in her hands, beginning to form a chain. She turned her attention to the girl who was sat below her. "Rin, are you ok?"

Rin stiffened up under that question.

"Rin," Kagome continued. "Is it Kagura?"

The child nodded simply. "She kidnapped Rin," the girl explained, fearful. "Rin doesn't like the demon lady."

"I know what happened that day. Do you remember waking up in my lap after you passed out?" Receiving a small nod, Kagome continued. "I don't think Kagura is going to do anything bad like that to you again. If she does, Sesshoumaru will get really mad. Do you trust Sesshoumaru?"

The small child's eyes widened. "Of course Rin trusts Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin trusts him more than anyone else!"

"Then you need to remember that he would not let Kagura hurt you. It's nice that those two are friends," Kagome said softly.

"Why is it good, Kagome-chan?" Rin inquired.

"I think that Kagura is really lonely and needs someone to talk to—just like Sesshoumaru needs an adult to talk to. Maybe together, they can be happy and not worry about ever being alone again," Kagome told her, hoping that she was not giving the child too much to handle.

Rin nodded her head and smiled a little. "So Rin should give her another chance to make Sesshoumaru-sama happy?"

"Yes, Rin, I believe that is exactly what you should do," Kagome said with a big grin. "You know what, Rin-chan? I think just to make her feel a little better, you should pick her some nice flowers." During their conversation, Kagome managed to finished the flower necklace and put it around Rin's neck.

"Arigatou, Kagome-chan! Rin will go pick flowers now!" the child beamed, running immediately to gather plants.

Kagome glanced around looking for Shippou, sorry that she had left the kit alone. When she finally spotted him, she broke out in laughter.

Shippou, knowing that Kagome wanted to talk to Rin, had pinned Jaken to the ground using the same trick he had used the first time he had seen Inuyasha. The stone statue was placed on the poor toad's hand with the scroll in place.

Walking over to him, she noticed that he was drawing a picture of poor Jaken. "Shippou, why did you do that?"

Shippou jumped up onto Kagome's shoulder before explaining. "The baka was trying to hit me with his staff, saying that we had no right to be bugging Sesshoumaru with our problems. He wouldn't leave me alone so…" he trailed off.

"I think you should let him go now. I'm sure Jaken knows better than to say stuff like that to me when Inuyasha can hear him," Kagome said, fingering her bow and glaring at the imp youkai.

**

* * *

**With the rest of the group

* * *

Kagura and Sesshoumaru both watched as Kagome led Rin away.

After a while, Kagura saw a brilliant smile sweep across the child's face. A few minutes later, she was startled to hear Kagome break out in laughter, drawing all eyes towards where she and Jaken were.

Inuyasha gave a snort of laughter before mumbling under his breath—something about the brat finding some one else to pick on.

Rin ran back to Kagome and grabbed her hand before dragging Kagome back towards the rest of the group, Jaken following behind.

Kagura was extremely surprised (though she didn't show it) to find Rin come up to her.

Smiling shyly, Rin held out the handful of flowers before saying, "Kagura-sama, Rin would like you to have these."

Sinking gracefully to her knees, Kagura gently took the flowers and sniffed them softly. "Thank you, Rin. I'm sorry that I scared you. I promise that I'll do everything I can to make sure that you stay safe."

Reaching into her haori, she pulled out a small rose crystal and held it out for the child to see. "Please, I would like you to have this. Just so you know that I always keep my promises."

Standing back up, she looked to Sesshoumaru. "I should go. If I stay away too long, that bastard will come looking for me and I don't think it would be a good idea for him to find me here." Before she could walk away, Kagura felt a tug on her arm. Looking down, she saw Rin gesture to her to come back down.

Rin reached up and placed a small kiss on Kagura's cheek. "Rin doesn't want you to be lonely any more," was all the child said before running back towards where Shippou was coloring by the fire.

Kagura's eyes met Sesshoumaru and for once, saw the same shock in his eyes that she knew was in hers. Without saying another word, Kagura drew the feather out of her hair and flew away from the rest of the group.

The group didn't notice Kagura and Sesshoumaru's little "moment," so they were just sitting around the fire, wondering what went on between the brothers and wind witch.

Sesshoumaru sat far away from the Inu-Tachi, not wanting anything to do with them. Jaken was asleep by Ah-Un and Rin was playing with Shippou and Kirara.

"Will you shut up for a second? I have some news," Inuyasha spoke up, rudely, trying to get their attention.

Kagome glared at him for a few seconds for his use of words.

All eyes turned to him. Even Sesshoumaru's, who was thinking of the amusement that would follow after the information was spilled.

"Well, me and Sesshoumaru decided to call a truce until that bastard, Naraku, is killed," Inuyasha explained.

An eerie silence went through the group for a second.

Inuyasha squinted his eyes closed for the actions that he knew would follow soon after.

"NANI?!" The whole group exclaimed, falling over theatrically, save for the Rin and Kirara.

Sesshoumaru's eyes glimmered with amusement at the group of his brother's. They may have been stupid beings, but they were good for some fun at some time or another.

"This is a joke, isn't it?" Sango demanded. She gripped her Hiraikotsu closer, prepared to clobber if necessary.

Inuyasha mentally flinched. "Does this sound like a joke to you?" The hanyou replied irritably. "This wouldn't even be funny if it was. If this was a joke, do you think Tessaiga would be over there with the bastard's two swords?" He huffed, crossing his arms in his haori sleeves.

The groups' eyes widened again. "Did you forget that if you don't have Tessaiga with you in battle, you'll transform into your full-blooded, youkai form?" Miroku asked.

"No, I thought third time's the charm," Inuyasha responded sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"You mean, you're really that stupid?" Shippou asked in all seriousness.

"Shut up, brat! No one asked for your opinion!" Inuyasha fumed, punching the kitsune's head, causing a large bump to form.

Shippou ran to Kagome and the miko threw a glare towards the hanyou.

"Inuyasha…" she growled out.

Inuyasha flinched and shut his eyes closed for the punishment that was about to come. "OSUWARI!"

THUD! The hanyou went down again.

Since Rin was now asleep, Sesshoumaru decided it was time to put the humans' minds at ease. Wincing about what he was about to do, the taiyoukai stood gracefully from his spot and glided over to the rest of the group.

"Miko, would you be so kind as to poor me a cup of tea?" When the shocked miko nodded and poured him a cup of tea, he settled gracefully across from his brother. "I am only here to put your minds at rest about Tessaiga. In case of a fight, I will do everything I can to distract who ever is attacking to give my brother time to reach Father's fang. Tenseiga is only there to protect all of you from the taint of Toukijin. It will in no way harm Inuyasha. In fact, I would be most grateful, Brother, if while you are retrieving Tessaiga, if you would also throw Toukijin my way. It will not effect you if you only hold it for a moment."

Taking a deep breath, Sesshoumaru braced himself for meeting the Miko's eyes, and for the first time ever, he used her name. "Kagome, I would like for you, during any fight, to keep hold of Tenseiga. It will protect you and anyone of the group near you. I only ask that you don't let any harm come to Rin."

After his speech, no one said a word for a few minutes. Everyone's eyes went wide.

Before anyone could get a word in, Inuyasha's eye twitched in shock. Two times in one day, his brother managed to scare the shit out of him. "Ok, who the fuck are you and what have you done to my bastard brother?!" was all he could manage to yell out, impulsively.

Kagome watched in alarm as Sesshoumaru tensed up. After taking the time to shock them all with being friendly, she did not want to irritate the demon lord. Before Sesshoumaru could move in his brother's direction with frightening speed, the miko beat him to the punch. "Inuyasha…" She growled not unlike the two dog demons. "OSUWARI!" Breathing heavily, she glared down at the hanyou. "How dare you?! He was only trying to explain!"

Turning back to the elder demon, she said softly," Thank you, Sesshoumaru. You have eased all of our minds. I don't ever want to have to face him in his youkai form again." Smiling, she offered him some more tea.

Inuyasha grumbled and got up, jumping into a random tree. "Damn you all! You're all plotting against me!" He huffed and turned away from them, highly angry.

Sesshoumaru resisted rolling his eyes at his immature brother. Everyone else already done so.

Wanting to relieve the tension in the group, Miroku decided to play peace maker as he usually did. Using his staff, he stood up and brushed himself off, announcing," I'll go talk to him."

The monk walked until he reached the bottom of the tree. He looked up to the grumpy hanyou. "Inuyasha? Can we talk?" He asked calmly.

"Keh! What about?" Inuyasha demanded, gritting his teeth together. He didn't look down to acknowledge his companion.

"Well, could you come down here?" Miroku requested with a relaxed tone.

Inuyasha jumped in front of Miroku and crossed his arms. "Make it quick," he commanded.

"Fine," came the reply. Quicker than the hanyou could react, the top of his monk's staff cracked against his skull.

Rubbing his head grimly, Inuyasha growled out," What the fuck was that for, bouzu?!" He looked ready to sharpen his claws on the monk. Red flashed in his eyes for a split second before returning back to its natural gold.

Miroku grew a stern face and glared at the hanyou, standing his ground. "What do you think, baka? You really need to watch your mouth."

"Keh!" came Inuyasha's only reply, crossing his arms, yet again.

"Think, Inuyasha. Perhaps Sesshoumaru-sama is being pleasant at the moment because he wants to protect his ward, Rin-san."

"That seems hard to believe, considering that he always hated humans," Inuyasha argued, a tad bit calmer.

"But you've seen how he acts towards her. Almost fatherly."

"I don't have no idea what you're talking about," Inuyasha stubbornly said. Either he really was stupid or he was just disagreeing for the sake of arguing.

Miroku wanted to hit his head against the tree out of frustration. He was about to hit Inuyasha with his staff again, but the hanyou growled out," Monk, if you even dare touch me again, you won't have to worry about your kazaana because I'll rip your limbs from your body!"

Seeing the glint in Inuyasha's eyes convinced the monk not to try anything idotic. He gave a notable sigh and turned away, stating, "Inuyasha, you're hopeless."

Miroku settled himself back around the fire. Looking up at the taiyoukai, he asked innocently," Are all the demons in your family as stubborn as he is?"

Sesshoumaru glared at the monk, before standing. "Monk, if you must know, the rest of us are worse. I think the only one who is going to be able to knock some sense into him is me. If you would please excuse me."

Gliding over to the tree that Inuyasha sat in, he looked up, the faint glow from the fire making his eyes glitter. "Are you going to come down here or are you going to make me knock you out of that damn tree?"

Inuyasha glared down at his brother, the same glow from the fire making his eyes glitter in turn. "If you wanna talk to me so fucking bad, then why don't you come up here? It won't kill you, ya know."

Taking a deep breath, Sesshoumaru leaped up onto the same branch his brother was sitting on. "I know that it is hard for you to believe what I say. In this case, I only have the safety of Rin and your friends in mind. I plan to honor this truce. In as far as, I won't kill you yet. But from now until the morning after the New Moon, we will be stuck together. And for tonight at least, I will put aside hostilities. Don't expect me to keep this up longer then that. Come morning, I will hate you again."

Inuyasha glared back at his brother and smirked. "I wouldn't have it any other way. As for as I'm concerned, you're still a bastard."

"Agreed, Brother Mine. Now if you don't mind, I'm getting out of this tree. In this case, you are just like Father." Jumping down, he started to walk away, but stopped after a few steps. Turning around, he flicked his wrist in a movement too fast for Inuyasha to see and the tree branch separated from the tree. As the hanyou picked himself off the ground, Sesshoumaru smirked at him," That, Dear Brother, is for pushing me out of the last tree we sat in together." Gliding away, the smirk widened into an all out grin as he listened to the hanyou curse behind him.

* * *

To be continued… 

I hope you liked this chapter despite Sesshoumaru being a little off. We thought that you all needed a funny, cute chapter to get over all of the angst thus far.

**Translations: **

Arigatou - Thank you

Hai - Yes

Nani - What!

Please review!

Ja ne!


	9. Kouga’s Visit andSesshoumaru’s Agitation

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: We're back once again!

Vbollman: Yes, they know already. You can stop shouting that every disclaimer.

Turtlequeen2: Hey! I can shout what ever I want! You'll say the same when Sesshoumaru comes in here!

Vbollman: I would not! That's immature!

Turtlequeen2: Whatever…

Turtlequeen2 & vbollman: We give much thanks to this week's reviewers: RamblingPhilosopher, TheDisruptiveOne, Shikabane-Mai, Akari-San, Wretched-Cursed, pokerFaye, C. A. M. E. O. 1 and Only, Sesshyworshipper, and animeobsessed!

Sesshoumaru: -sighs- Why am I here again?

Vbollman: SESSHOUMARU!

Turtlequeen2: -rolls eyes- I knew it…Anyways, we do not own Inuyasha. Only Rumiko Takahashi does.

**

* * *

Chapter 9 **

**Kouga's Visit and Sesshoumaru's Agitation **

The wolf prince was currently running hell-bound towards the Inu-Tachi. He smelt Sesshoumaru's scent and he was worried about Kagome. His last encounter with the lord made him none too happy.

He remained in confusion over the fact he still had his jewel shards in his possession. He thought back to earlier in the week.

**FLASHBACK (No One's POV)**

_Hakudoushi laughed as he stood above the unconscious wolf. The incarnate already knew that Kagura made her escape but didn't care less considering that she was going to die soon anyways. _

_"Now what to do with your shards…" Hakudoushi trailed off in a smirk. His eyes trailed down to Kouga's legs, where the shards lay. The incarnate reached down to make a grab for them. His small hands were an inch from the shards when he suddenly paused. He heard a faint buzzing from the air and he turned his gaze skywards. _

_It was those damned Saimyoushou. Keeping calm, Hakudoushi gave the insects a level glare of his own. "You expect me to believe that Naraku wants me to leave the shards to the wolf?" he demanded to the hell bugs. His tone was one of disbelief but still cold._

_In a language only Naraku's creations could understand, the Saimyoushou explained their master's reasoning. _

_After hearing of the plan, the youkai gave a ghost of a smirk. "Is that so?"_

_This seemed to convince the insects, seeing as they turned to leave. _

_After the bugs disappeared into the horizon, Hakudoushi's smirk turned into that of a scowl._

_"What is that bastard thinking?" he demanded to no one in particular. "Even if the wolf had the shards in his possession, Sesshoumaru still can kill him." He nearly rolled his eyes at Naraku's "plan." Nevertheless, he withdrew; standing up, though he was not happy. _

_He turned to leave, but suddenly stopped in his tracks when he heard the wolf youkai stir. "Don't you know when to stay knocked out?" he nearly shouted, not in the best of moods. _

_As if Kouga had heard the remark, he groaned in response as he started to sit up. The wolf didn't notice Hakudoushi standing on the side of him. He didn't notice the frown placed on the child-like demon's face as he held up his spear. _

_"This should do nicely," Hakudoushi remarked coldly as the light struck Kouga. _

_The wolf gave a shout of pain and then became silent, once more knocked unconscious. _

_The light from the attack illuminated Hakudoushi's eyes, making them gleam with malice. Without a mere word, he turned and walked off. He wanted to have a _nice_ little talk with Naraku. _

_A few hours after the incarnation left, the wolf slowly regained his consciousness. He began to sit up, blinking a few times. He then stared down at his wounds. They were already starting to heal, but he was still injured, nevertheless. He held his head from a sudden wrack of pain going through his body. "D..dammit…" he growled out in agony. _

_With the little strength he had, he still managed to make a realization. Looking down, he saw the shards still gleaming in his legs. The same place where they were left. "What the hell?" Kouga muttered in shock. At the very least, he thought that Hakudoushi would take his shards for Naraku considering that the bastard was ALWAYS after them. He knew that something wasn't right. _

_He would've thought about it more if his head wasn't hurting so damn bad at the moment. "T…that bastard will pay…" he snarled out, still in pain. _

**END FLASHBACK**

Speeding along to where he knew Kagome was, Kouga growled out his frustration with Naraku and his pets. Add in the fact that Mutt-face couldn't protect his woman all that well and his frustration turned to anger. Another, deeper growl tore passed his throat as he called upon the power of the shards to give him more speed. _'Mutt,' _he thought to himself. _'If anything happens to her before I get there, you will be dead. I promise you that.'_

**

* * *

**

With Inuyasha and Sesshoumarus' Groups

* * *

The group was still trying to leave, but Inuyasha was still upset at what Sesshoumaru did last night with the tree. Currently, our favorite hanyou resided in a branch of yet another tree.

Everyone else was still asleep, excluding Sesshoumaru, of course.

Crossing his arms with the sleeves of his haori, Inuyasha gave a snort of annoyance. He was beginning to loose his patience with the group's "beauty sleep."

He gave up trying to hold in his patience and sat up in his perch, ready to jump off to wake them all up.

Sesshoumaru watched the play of emotions across his brother's face. He found it amusing that Inuyasha could not hide behind a mask like most inu-youkai could. But then again, he was nothing but a half-breed. Seeing Inuyasha ready to drop down from his perch, he thought it was time to make the hanyou aware of a few things. "Hanyou," He said coldly, "My ward is asleep directly under you. If you wake her, you will not have need of this truce, since I will kill you myself." Cold eyes burned into his brother's startled gaze. A very soft snort of contempt escaped when he saw the hanyou once more settle down to wait for the others.

Of course Inuyasha couldn't leave it be as others would _smartly _do. Instead, still sore from last night's actions from his brother, he muttered," Fucking bastard," under his breath. And with that, he averted his glare from Sesshoumaru's cold stare. Being careful not to wake Rin from her slumber, he jumped from the tree and went marching off into the forest.

Throwing over his shoulder, a look of disgust, he told his brother. "They need to eat," as a way of explanation.

"Why the hell else do you think I'm going?" Inuyasha demanded in a low growl, careful not to wake anyone. "Of course, the _great_ bastard, Sesshoumaru is too damn high and mighty to get his hands soiled, trying to feed _lowly_ humans," he added as a retort. Inuyasha stomped off, not giving Sesshoumaru any chance to reply.

As quiet as the brothers had been, they had managed to wake Shippou. As he watched Inuyasha stomp off, he muttered," Baka." Rolling over, he noticed that Rin had not moved, and keeping an eye on Sesshoumaru, he moved off of his usual spot on Kagome's sleeping bag, and over to Rin. Softly telling Sesshoumaru that he would not wake the girl, he curled up and covered the girl with his tail, warding off the early morning chill before once more falling asleep, knowing that he did not need to worry about a grumpy hanyou thumping him on the head to get him moving again.

**

* * *

**With Inuyasha

* * *

Inuyasha was beyond irked. He was annoyed at the whole ordeal. From Sesshoumaru to Naraku's "perfect timing" to everything else fucked up in his life. He needed time to himself—Well to destroy stuff anyways… 

"Bastard!" Inuyasha shouted as he shred his claws through a tree. He pretended it to be Sesshoumaru. "SANKON TESSOU!" he yelled as he shred through another towering tree. "When Naraku's finally dead, I'll be sure to kill you!" he proclaimed to himself.

**

* * *

**

With rest of group

* * *

THUD!

A sound of falling timber sounded all the way back towards the camp. Kagome was the first to be _rudely _woken up from one of her good dreams. She grumpily sat up in her sleeping bag and stretched out. She rolled her eyes, knowing who exactly was the one causing all of the commotion. "What a nice day it is today. Instead of an alarm clock, I get woken up by an irritated inu-hanyou who should have been a lumberjack," she commented with a good deal of sarcasm.

She looked around, still groggy from sleep. She then spotted sitting near the group, the taiyoukai and suddenly smiled at him. "Good morning, Sesshoumaru!" she called cheerfully.

The lord only ignored her, making the miko sigh.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango's voice called out, sleepily.

"Sango-chan? You awake?" Kagome asked.

The taijiya sat up slowly in response.

Kirara, who slept next to her companion, went over to Shippou and laid beside the kitsune.

"I'm sure. Good morning," Sango said, a slight smile coming over her face. She glanced slightly over towards the monk, who was lightly stirring.

Miroku sat up, and smiled at the ladies beside him. "Good morning, beautifuls," he said with too much happiness flavoring his voice.

Kagome and Sango's response was a roll of their eyes.

"Good morning, Houshi-sama," Sango said in a blunt tone.

"Sango-sama, how joyous it is to see your beautiful face this gracious morning!" Miroku exclaimed.

This caused the taijiya to lightly blush while she was still glaring at him.

Since the monk was beside her, he began to move his hand behind them both, but moving it down towards Sango's backside.

Sesshoumaru had been watching the group interact as they woke. When the monk's hand started to move down to the exterminator's rear, he decided to put a stop to that kind of foolishness. Using all of his demonic speed, he moved.

The next thing the monk noticed, was five claws slowly sinking into his skin and a set of eyes blazing with cold fury. "I, Sesshoumaru, will only tell you this once. If I ever see you touch her or any other female that is under my protection, you will not live long enough to take your next breath. Do you understand me?"

Miroku immediately stopped his moments and his eyes widened in shock at the sight of Sesshoumaru. He did the only thing he could do at times like these. "S…sesshoumaru-sama. I didn't notice you there," the monk stuttered out, laughing nervously. "I assure you that I meant of no harm."

"Just see that you heed my warning. I will NOT tell you again." The cold look that he directed to the monk made him pale.

Nodding his head in agreement, Miroku felt the claws leave his wrist. Still staring into the cold eyes of the taiyoukai, he was extremely relieved when Sesshoumaru broke eye contact and moved back to his original spot.

He wasn't relieved for long though. He felt chill run up a spine, that he knew not to be because of Sesshoumaru.

"HOOUUSHIII-SAAMAA!" Sango exclaimed in furious anger. Her eye twitched the whole time she watched the conversation between him and the taiyoukai. To say that she was mad was an understatement! She grabbed a hold of Hiraikotsu, which was laying beside her.

"S…sango," Miroku gulped in obvious fear.

"I think it's time that you take a nap!" she growled out inhumanly. Using her weapon, she forced down a hard hit unto the monk's poor head, knocking him unconscious for a time. Smirking after the job was done, she turned her glance towards Kagome again. Kagome stifled a small laugh at the monk's expense.

Sango's attack on the monk was enough to wake up Rin and Shippou. And upon hearing the impact of Hiraikotsu to the monk's skull, he muttered," Baka monk…" under his breath.

**

* * *

**With Inuyasha

* * *

Inuyasha was now calmed a little from his torrent attack on the trees around him. He was resting against a trunk of another tree, preparing to get up. He already got the food for the group and was ready to head back. 

Still gripping his kill of a few rabbits, he turned towards the camp. Before he started off, he stopped in mid-step. His eyes narrowed and let out a growl of annoyance. "Just fucking great. Another thing to add to my list of the fucked up things in my life at the moment," he snarled out in irritation.

He dropped the food he had onto the grass and turned towards the direction where _he_ was coming from. He saw the whirlwind of a tornado coming towards him. He stood his ground and waited for the youkai to stop.

It was Kouga.

Inuyasha let out a sigh of aggravation. The wolf was glaring daggers at him and he only knew to glare back. "What the hell do you want, Wolf?!" the hanyou demanded in his usual "greeting."

"What the fuck are you doing leaving, _My_ Woman unprotected, Asshole!" Kouga snarled at Inuyasha. "Your brother is around and that mutt is just waiting for a chance to also kill her. I can't believe you could be so stupid!" It was taking all of the Wolf Prince's self control not to shred the stupid hanyou before he got answers.

Inuyasha's eye twitched in quick rising anger. "Who are you callin' an asshole, you bastard! And for the thousandth time, Kagome's not _your _woman! As for my brother, we're at a truce at the moment and I know him well enough not to go back on his promises," he explained.

"A truce? Are you telling me that the _great_ Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, actually lowered himself to agree to a truce with a bastard hanyou?!" Kouga asked in disbelief.

Inuyasha growled dangerously now. Calling him a bastard hanyou of all things! He instinctively made a grab for Tessaiga, but realized that he left it with Sesshoumaru's swords. _'Shit! I have to get Tessaiga or I'll become full-youkai!' _Inuyasha panicked in his mind.

Kouga had also noticed the reach for the missing Tessaiga and smirked. _'Now for a bit of fun,_' he thought to himself. "What's the matter, Inukkoro? Afraid to face me without your fang?" Kouga taunted to Inuyasha.

The hanyou narrowed his eyes. "No, I don't need my sword to kill your sorry fucking ass. And with Kagome not around, I can finally kill you!" he shouted, charging towards the wolf with his claws bared. "SANKON TESSOU!"

Kouga used the power of the shards to dodge the blades headed towards him. He made a snort of annoyance. "Is that all you got, Mutt?" came Kouga's shout as he made a quick punch towards the hanyou.

Inuyasha jumped over Kouga, being as fast as the wolf when he had to. "I don't need damn shards to kick your ass!" came Inuyasha's shout as he landed a kick on the wolf.

Kouga flipped backwards and idly rubbed away the bruise.

Inuyasha let a smirk come onto his face.

"Don't rejoice just yet, Inukkoro!" Kouga shouted in anger as he made a quick charge for the hanyou. Wind whipped around the wolf's fist as he made a lucky shot towards Inuyasha's chest.

The hanyou's eyes widened as Kouga's fist went _through_ his chest! The hanyou clutched at his torso and he still stubbornly glared at his opponent. His fury rose to dangerous levels as his blood began to drip out. With one of his claws dripped into his wound, Inuyasha let the crimson soak into his talons. Inuyasha sneered dangerously as he pulled out his claws.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kouga demanded in disgust.

"HIJIN KESSOU!" Inuyasha only shouted as he flicked his claws towards the wolf. The blood was made into blades that flew fast in the direction of Kouga.

The wolf barely managed to doge the red blades going at him. Jumping from side to side, the wolf got away from most of them, but still couldn't doge all of them. A few dug into his side, but he didn't let himself cry out in pain. He knew that doing it in front of the mutt would be humiliating. He simply cringed, but Inuyasha could clearly see the grimace on his face.

"You baka bastard!" Inuyasha taunted.

"D…damn you!" Kouga managed to growl out, still holding his side as his own blood starting leaking out. He let a bitter smirk linger on his face. "So tell me, Mutt, you think that after you kill me, you'll get Kagome?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Inuyasha demanded, beginning to feel the pain in his wound. "Don't you dare bring Kagome into this!"

"Why not? She is what we're fighting about. So you really think that she'll accept you?"

"What?"

"You heard me! Or are your deformed dog ears deaf?" Kouga said cruelly.

"You'll regret saying that, you prick! You're really starting to piss me off!"

"Why? Is it because I speak the truth? You're a _hanyou_! Kagome doesn't deserve someone like you! At least I'm not stupid enough to leave her alone! At least I can protect her better than you do; half-assed. Although it must be in your nature."

"Keh! I may be hanyou but every other demon who called me that didn't live long to tell about it! I never run from a battle like you do! You may be right about Kagome not deserving someone like me, but don't you EVER say that I don't protect her!" Inuyasha trembled with anger. He never knew the wolf to sink this low.

Kouga was about to tell the hanyou just what he thought about the kind of protection that leaves Kagome vulnerable when Inuyasha went after that dead wench, when he felt the tingle of a different yet at the same time, familiar youki. At the sound of a deep growl, Kouga's head snapped up as he locked gazes with a set of now blood-red eyes. _'Oh shit!' _was the only thing he could think of.

At the same time Kouga noticed the change in Inuyasha, his brother also felt the same thing. "Kuso," he muttered under his breath before standing and striding over to Kagome. "Miko. I am in need of your assistance. Please take up Tessaiga, so that we can bring that baka hanyou back under control." Although his voice was cold and unconcerned, inside he was cursing the Kami, wondering what precisely had set Inuyasha off.

"W...what!" was the only thing Kagome could managed, glaring back up at the taiyoukai in shock. He asked her to bring Tessaiga to Inuyasha! That was a first for her to hear! But then that meant… "Wait, you don't mean…?" she trailed off, starting to feel panicked.

The rest of the group turned their attention to the two.

"Does that mean that Inuyasha transformed?" Sango demanded, walking up to them.

"What could make him do that?" Miroku asked. The monk followed Sango's movements and advanced towards Kagome, trying to stay away from Sesshoumaru, still not over the incident from earlier.

Kagome, knowing that the group was right, ran over to the clearing where the swords were. She carefully moved Tenseiga from overtop of Tessaiga, making quick grab for Inuyasha's fang. _'Please hold on Inuyasha!' _she pleaded in her mind.

"Miko, you do not have time for this foolishness. I can smell his blood on the air, and feel his true demonic presence. Grab both fangs and let's go." Sesshoumaru—even though he wouldn't show it—was starting to get worried, and this wench was starting to slow him down.

As soon as Tessaiga was removed, he grabbed his own sword, slid it into place, and then reached around and grabbed hold of Kagome. Gathering his youki cloud around him, he rose in the air and called back to his servant while ignoring the humans' reactions. "Jaken, take Rin and the pup and hide them well. There is no telling what that baka will do." Before he could hear the whine from the imp, Sesshoumaru used all of his speed to reach his brother before too much damage was done.

Kagome was too shocked to even get word out. She was surprised to even be touched by the taiyoukai, much less held by him! _'Oh my god! I can't believe this is happening!' _Kagome exclaimed in her mind. She would've blushed if she wasn't so mad at him for taking her without her questioning. She, instead, focused her energy on getting to Inuyasha. She was even more worried that he mentioned his blood. What the hell was going on!

By then, Sango and Miroku was already riding on Kirara in her larger form below them. The two were also put into a state of shock when they realized that Sesshoumaru was carrying Kagome.

Miroku would usually make a pervert-ish comment at such a sight, but he held his tongue since he was still worried at Sesshoumaru would do to him.

"I never though I'd see the day when Sesshoumaru would ever touch a human!" Sango gasped in disbelief.

Miroku only nodded dumbly behind her. He knew that anything he would say at the moment would be taken the wrong way so he decided to keep his mouth shut.

Kagome was pulled out of her state of shock by the low, vicious snarl coming from the taiyoukai.

When Sesshoumaru saw the fear in her eyes, he cut of the snarl and said quietly," That damn wolf managed to piss off Inuyasha. I will set you down near my brother. Try to get his attention so you can give him Father's fang."

Kagome nodded to him with determination.

After he sat her down on the ground, he handed her Tenseiga as well. "Use this to protect you from harm," he added.

She nodded again and ran to see what was going on. Her mouth went agape at the sight she saw before her.

Inuyasha's haori was shred, revealing the huge hole through his chest. His upper body, claws, and some of face was covered in blood. From both himself and Kouga. The wolf was greatly injured from the now, full-youkai Inuyasha.

She glanced back to Inuyasha, whose eyes were a deep crimson. The color of blood. "Inuyasha," she gasped in a whisper. She gripped Tessaiga tighter in her hands.

Gathering up her strength and courage, she managed to run towards him. Unblinking, she shouted," OSUWARI!" bringing the hanyou to the ground as the powerful subjugation beads glowed with a relentless fury.

He let out an inhuman snarl as he hit the dirt. She felt a little ebb of fear rise in her, but she held it down. As he began to get back up, she shoved Tessaiga in his hands. "Inuyasha! Change back please!" she pleaded in tears. She noticed his immediate tightened hold over the hilt of the sword, meaning that he was starting to regain his sanity. Trying to speed up the process, she dropped Tenseiga to the ground and put her arms around him in a tight embrace.

Inuyasha, still in his youkai state, growled, struggling with his human blood. Tessaiga worked to calm his soul. Still griping onto the fang, Inuyasha's other hand dug into Kagome's side, making her cry out in pain.

She still stubbornly clung to him. "Inuyasha I know that you can fight this! Please!" she cried out as tears began to weld up in her eyes. She stared up at his face, noticing that the redness in his eyes was starting to fade. She felt the length of his claws in her side start to shorten.

His jagged markings began to fade away as his eyes began to regain his golden color. "K…kagome?" he managed to whisper in pain.

"Inuyasha?" she asked in hope. "Are you back to normal now?"

His eyes bore into hers, showing his pain and guilt for hurting her. His only response was to drop Tessaiga to the side and crash his arms back around her, returning the embrace. "Kagome, I'm sorry for hurting you," he whispered to her.

"It's not that bad," she lied, trying to make him feel better. She began to cry again. "Oh, Inuyasha! I was so worried about you!"

"Kagome…" was all he could manage in shock. "I'm sorry," he repeated. His arms tightened around her.

The miko, still crying against him, opened her eyes in shock. It was very rare when the hanyou expressed affections towards her. She breathed out his name again.

Kouga was livid. That bastard, Sesshoumaru had set down Kagome within reach of Inuyasha while he was in the middle of a blood rage. How dare he place her in harms way?! Turning to face the taiyoukai, he gave voice to his own rage. "What the fuck were you thinking! That mutt could have killed My Woman! I'm guessing stupidity runs in the family…" and that was as far as the wolf got.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in cold fury. How dare this insignificant wolf talk to him like that! Feeling his youki take over, he turned on the wolf.

"Silence!" he thundered. "This Sesshoumaru will not listen to your pitiful voice any longer. Either hold your tongue or I will remove it. I have sworn to protect my brother and his group. I did not place the miko in harm's way. She was holding Tessaiga and Tenseiga. Both swords combined would protect her from everything. Do not presume to speak about my family in that matter again. You will regret it. The blood of my father runs through Inuyasha. And he is no 'Bastard.' What right do you claim Kagome for your own? It is obvious to all that she does not care for you in the same way."

Sesshoumaru's eyes had started to bleed crimson when he started in on the wolf. Now all you could see was blood-red. With every new sentence, Sesshoumaru's transformation became more evident. How dare this wolf claim an unwilling female? It went against pack law. As the miko's protector, it was his duty to make the wolf pay for his actions. As his face started to elongate, his fury would no longer allow him to speak and all he could do was growl.

Inuyasha and Kagome had split apart, and once again in the space of less then an hour, Kagome was faced with an (almost) transformed inu-youkai.

When Inuyasha fully realized what was going on, he drew out Tessaiga and stepped between the two youkai. Facing his brother, he did not allow any submissiveness to show.

Kagome, hoping she was doing the right thing, stepped up to Inuyasha's side and raised Tenseiga before her. Walking forward, she placed the sword in the taiyoukai's hands and slowly reached up, stroking the markings along one check. "Please, Sesshoumaru, you need to calm down. It would not be good for Rin to see you like this."

These words, unlike any other, allowed Sesshoumru to pull his youki back in control. As he returned to normal, he gave the miko a small nod, and once more faced the wolf. "If you wish to live, leave. Unless you have a real reason to be near my pack, I will not hesitate to kill you." Giving the wolf one more glare, he waited to see what would happen next.

It was no surprise to any of them, when Kouga pulled himself together and pulling on the power of the shards in his legs, left as fast as he could.

* * *

To be continued… 

Oh my, what a return from Kouga! We took extra long to bring you this longer than usual chapter because we made you wait for so long!

**Translations:**

Inukkoro - "dog-turd" or "dog-face"

Youki - demonic energy

Kami - God

Sankon-Tessou - Soul Shatter Claw or "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" (dubbed version)

Hijin-Kessou - "Blades of Blood" (dubbed version)

Please review and tell us what you think!

Ja ne!


	10. A Night Both Would Enjoy

**Disclaimer: **

Turtlequeen2: We're back after being a little late again. Thanks for your patience!

Vbollman: Yep, we've returned! As promised, more fluff between your favorite couple! But first…

Turtlequeen2 & vbollman: Much thanks to this week's reviewers: Kouryuu524, Shikabane-Mai, TheDisruptiveOne, misikoblossom, hiraikotsu, dragongoth, Kitsune Kit, RamblingPhilosopher, and C. A. M. E. O. 1 and Only!

Don't worry, Kagura shall make her return!

Kagura: Finally…

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru cares not…

Kagura: -glare- What was that?

Vbollman: Hey! HEY! No one takes over my Sesshoumaru discussion time!

Kagura: What? -raises eyebrow-

Turtlequeen2: -sighs heavily- Here we go again…-pulls back vbollman before she gets herself killed- Please excuse vbollman here…she knows not who she speaks to.

Vbollman: I know damn well who I'm talking to!

Turtlequeen2: -covers vbollman's mouth with her hand- Heheh…We do not own Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru. Only Rumiko Takahashi does.

**WARNING**: FLUFF BETWEEN SESSHOUMARU AND KAGURA!

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

**Kagura's Return - A Night Both Would Enjoy**

Kagura's mind was still in shock. She had no idea what to think. Who knew that a simple kiss on the cheek from a human child could tear down the wills of her icy heart so quickly? Well, that and a bunch of flowers, which she would have to hide before someone else saw...

_'That miko works wonders. I would never have guessed that she would be able to convince that child to look at me, let alone touch me of her own free will!'_ she thought to herself in astonishment.

Shortly after leaving the mixed group belonging to the Inu Brothers, Kagura was summoned into her lord's presence by the Saimyoushou. She was not looking forward to this meeting, especially since she did not know if "Mini-me" would be there. Kagura traveled as slow as she dared, taking in for once, the beautiful scenery beneath her. When she felt the familiar pull of her sister coming from slightly north of where she was heading, she obeyed the call. Kagura directed her feather towards her sibling and a short time later, landed in front of Kanna.

To her dismay, she also found herself face to face with Hakudoushi.

"Hakudoushi," Kagura sneered," to what do I owe the displeasure of your company? I assumed that you didn't have enough fun playing with the wolf, but did you have to come and torment me also?"

"Kagura, I assure you that the displeasure is all mine. Imagine my surprise to find both of you in league to destroy our creator. What should I do?" Hakudoushi smirked at his sisters.

"Tell us what you want. I don't have time to deal with you at the moment. Our lord and master has called and if we don't obey, you won't have to worry about us any longer!" Kagura snapped. Damn, and she was having such a good day too.

"Don't worry Kagura. I'll keep your secrets at the moment. In fact, I'll even cover you for the night."

"And just what the hell would tempt you to do that?" Kagura demanded, her red eyes narrowing at him in suspicion.

"I have my reasons. You'll find out soon enough. Don't go to Naraku tonight." Before Kagura could say anything else, Hakudoushi disappeared.

Instead of trying to go after him, she turned to Kanna. "Can we trust him with this?" the wind witch asked.

"For now," Kanna's emotionless voice answered. "We have no choice. Go and let the others know about this."

And with that, Kanna also faded from view.

**

* * *

**With the Inu-Tachi and Sesshoumaru-Tachi

* * *

Kagome watched the cloud of dust fade away in the distance. She believed that Kouga was moving at his fastest yet, by the way the feeling of the shards were fading. Heaving a sigh, she turned and faced her friends. To her surprise, they all had looks of shocked amazement on their faces. 

"What are you staring at me for?! It's starting to creep me out!" she exclaimed..

"Kagome-chan, are you ok?" Sango asked.

"How did you get Sesshoumaru-sama to return to normal?" Miroku asked at the same time.

"Keh! Baka wench. He could have killed you, ya know! What the hell made you do something that stupid?" Inuyasha demanded.

Before Inuyasha could make anymore comments, Kagome decided to cut him off. "OSUWARI!"

WHAM! The hanyou struck earth with a yelp.

Slightly breathing a sigh of relief, she began. "Now I will answer your questions. I'm fine. How I turned Sesshoumaru back was simple: I reminded him of Rin-chan. And as for him killing me, I was in no more danger from him than I was from Inuyasha."

Inuyasha jumped back up immediately after the spell wore off, glaring at the miko with a fury. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he demanded in anger.

She threw her glare back at him. "Inuyasha this is hardly the time! You know exactly what I mean!"

"That's assuming he knows how to use his brain," Sesshoumaru mumbled under his breath. Luckily the hanyou didn't hear that remark because there would've probably been another fight between the two.

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking you this question now would I?!" Inuyasha threw back, raising his voice to match hers.

"Inuyasha…" she growled out, making the hanyou flinch.

Sighing, Miroku decided to step in as peace maker, as it was his usual job in the group. "Kagome-sama, perhaps this isn't the best of times…" he reprimanded.

Before Kagome could turn on the monk, or Sango could slap him for that matter, Sesshoumaru decided to take matters into his own hands. "Silence!" He demanded of everyone. "I really don't want to hear any of your childish temper tantrums."

Turning, he glared at Kagome. "Miko. Explain yourself!" he snapped at her.

Kagome refused to feel intimidated by Sesshoumaru. "You claimed us as your pack. From what I understand, as long as we are your pack and under your protection, you will not hurt us. Even when you give into your inner-youkai!" Kagome softened her tone. "I just wanted to thank you for helping me with your brother and for what you said to Kouga."

"Miko, this Sesshoumaru, was only doing what I promised I would do; nothing more." Sesshoumaru stared at the miko for a moment, and then handed Tenseiga back over to her. "I will be leaving for awhile. Please take care of Rin for me."

Kagome gingerly took the sword back," Of course. We will all look after her."

Sesshoumaru started to gather his youki around him only to have it scattered by a wind blade. Seconds after the blade hit, Kagura landed in front of him.

"Hakudoushi knows," she stated, not even bothering with a greeting.

"WHAT?!" came from all around the clearing.

Of course the only person who did not show any reaction was Sesshoumaru. "What does he know and how did he find out?" was all that he asked.

Kagura smirked. "He knows everything... and he found out from both you and me."

Sesshoumaru had to force back a growl of annoyance. Instead of giving into the satisfaction, he turned and started to gather his youki again.

This time though, he was stopped by the miko.

"Sesshoumaru, would you like Tenseiga? It's only fair, since Inuyasha doesn't dare let Tessaiga leave his side again," Kagome questioned softly.

"No. If there is trouble, Tenseiga will call me back. Do not let it go."

Before she could protest, he was gone with Kagura right behind him on her feather.

**

* * *

**With Sesshoumaru and Kagura

* * *

The two took to a desolate place in the forest to begin their conversation.

After the two landed, Kagura gave him a wide smirk. "So Sesshoumaru…what happened back there? The look on your face was quite a sight to enjoy." She pulled out her fan and tapped it to her chin to make emphasis.

"That miko, did the same thing for me as she does for my brother," he replied, not really noticing how that would sound to her ears.

The wind witch's eyes widened as she held in a gasp. "And what the hell would that be implying? As far as I'm concerned, I don't want to know what she does with your brother when I'm not around…" she said, narrowing her eyes in disgust, mentally shuddering.

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagura in shock. His usual calm mask completely gone. As his mind processed what the wind witch said, his youki was already reacting. A deep growl sounded through the clearing as his eyes tinted slightly red and fixated onto her. "The miko is still innocent. Do NOT insult her again!" he managed to force out.

Forcing himself to calm down, he took a few steps back from Kagura. "This Sesshoumaru meant that she calmed both my brother and myself down from the bloodlust before you arrived."

Pushing down her fear, she only retaliated with the thing she did best. Sarcasm. Rolling her eyes, she responded," Well sorry Sesshoumaru-_sama_, but what the hell was I supposed to think when you first told me that? You could've just said that in your first explanation and I would've probably understood what you were trying to say. You should know by now that inferior creatures such as myself don't think the way you do." She finished this tirade with a small smirk of triumph, hoping she wouldn't get killed for it in the process.

With the beast so close to the surface from earlier that day, Sesshoumaru was not sure how long he would be able to keep control. _'How dare she think that I would let a human touch me like that?' _he started mentally, only to stomp it down again, '_But I did let a human touch me; I claimed a human as pack._' As his logical side started to realize that he had just claimed his brother's pack as his own, his beast side started to take over.

Gliding towards Kagura, his eyes started to darken even more.

She didn't realize it until it was too late.

Using Mokomoko-sama, Sesshoumaru drew Kagura closer to him. A wicked grin was the last thing she saw before his lips claimed hers in a kiss; A kiss that slowly shut down both of their mental functions for awhile.

Out of surprise, the wind witch dropped her fan to the ground, but she didn't even care that she did.

Kagura was first stiff from the surprise of Sesshoumaru's lips crashing upon hers, but she quickly began to softly return the gesture. She couldn't think straight, so she only reacted.

However, after a few moments, she began to regain her bearings and gently pushed him back. She looked at him with a calm expression, yet kept her smirk lightly in place. "As much as I liked that, I wouldn't want your youkai side to take complete control over your actions. We might regret that."

Sesshoumaru knowing that she was right, moved away. His inner-youkai didn't want to, but he forced the beast back down so that he had complete control. "You are correct. We just might." Sighing, he ran his only clawed hand through his hair. Before turning back to Kagura, he continued.. "I do, however, want to reserve the right to claim you at another time," he growled.

The taiyoukai turned to see Kagura's facial expression of absolute shock. Her eyes were practically bulging out of her head and her cheeks either slightly burning red from embarrassment and/or anger. He couldn't decide which.

"Y-ou m-mean…?" she trailed off, unable to complete the sentence because she was still in a state of astonishment.

Knowing what she was trying to say, Sesshoumaru took a few steps forward and gently ran a claw over her check. "Yes. But it will have to wait until after Naraku is dead. Just don't let yourself get hurt. I'm not sure if I will be able to control myself if anything should happen to you."

"S…sesshoumaru," she gasped. A genuine smile broke out on her face at his words. Leaning forward slightly, she tilted her face up to meet her lips with his in a gentle but firm kiss. Her eyelids fluttered shut at the contact.

Sesshoumaru allowed himself one more moment to enjoy having Kagura leaning up against him with Mokomoko-sama helping to hold her close. The taste of her on his lips was enough to keep a smile in place as he drew away from her. "As much as I would like to continue holding you, we do have company."

Turning her around, he pointed out where the Kirara in her kitten form sat waiting for them. "I do believe that Rin is looking for me. Are you going to join us again, or do you need to return?"

Placing another smile on her face, she replied," If you don't mind, I would like to stay for tonight."

After letting Kagura pick up her fan, Sesshoumaru then pulled her against his chest and wrapped Mokomoko-sama around both of them. A soft growl, almost a purr, rumbled softly from him as he once again allowed his youki to carry them back to the others.

Kagura, in turn, snuggled closer to his chest in contentment. She was one step closer to a family that at one time, she could only dream of.

* * *

To be continued… 

I bet you're thinking something along the lines of: "OMG! That was so AWESOME!" lol!

Since we took so long, we hope this chapter makes up for it. I'd say it was well worth the wait, but that's maybe just me…

And what shall happen next week? You'll have to guess until then!

Please Review!

Ja ne!


	11. The InuTachi's Reactions

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: Wow…this is the most reviews for one chapter we ever got!

Vbollman: Definitely! We take it that you love the Sesshoumaru/Kagura fluff going on here.

Turtlequeen2: Obviously…

Kagura: They're not the only ones that loved it…

Vbollman: -glares at Kagura- Lucky bitch…-mutters-

Kagura: What was that! -glares back-

Turtlequeen2: vbollman, can we NOT have any vicious "pissed wind witch vs. human fights" this week?

Vbollman: -glares at Turtlequeen2 and Kagura- Whatever…

Turtlequeen2 & vbollman: We would like to thank our MANY reviewers this week! They are as follows: Wretched-Cursed, wind-yokai, Kouryuu524, ItWASn'tMe, Shikabane-Mai, A Devil in Heaven, hiraikotsu, Takako, Kitsune Kit, TheDisruptiveOne, Jak Desiree Blue, Akari-san, Lesbian-Lover, and kagura-ness!

-Turtlequeen2 & vbollman are taking a breather because of all the names they said in one breath-

Kagura: -raises eyebrow- O…kay then… Since the humans are tired, I guess I'll say this. Those two -points at the authors- **don't** own me -cough- (Naraku does) -cough-, Sesshoumaru, or any other characters from the hanyou's group.

**WARNING: **SESSHOUMARU WILL BE A BIT OUT OF CHARACTER!

_**

* * *

Last time on A Night Both Would Remember: **_

_After letting Kagura pick up her fan, Sesshoumaru then, pulled her against his chest and wrapped Mokomoko-sama around both of them. A soft growl, almost a purr, rumbled softly from him, as he once again allowed his youki to carry them back to the others. Kagura, in turn, snuggled closer to his chest in contentment. _

_She was one step closer to a family that at one time, she could only dream of._

_**This time on A Night Both Would Remember:**_

**Chapter 11**

**The Inu-Tachi's Reactions **

With Inu-Tachi

During Kagura and Seshoumaru's little romance escapade, the Inu-Tachi were having their own conversations.

"What the hell does Kagura mean by Hakuhoushi _knowing_?" Inuyasha demanded to no one in particular.

"I think the question is more of how Hakudoushi would know about those two together in particular...?" Miroku murmured in all seriousness. He didn't fail to catch Kagura's use of words when she said that to Sesshoumaru.

* * *

"_He knows everything... and he found out about both you and me."_

* * *

"Yes, I'd like to know about that as well," Sango concurred. "She said something about them two being together. Perhaps what Kagome-chan said about them was true?" 

Kagome gave a wide smile. "See. I told you, Inuyasha! You didn't believe me!" the miko proclaimed.

"Keh!" came the hanyou's reply. "I still think you all are stupid on thinking that. She's fucking Naraku's incarnation!"

"So! That doesn't stop love from happening. I think its all the more romantic," Kagome said, clasping her hands together with sparkles in her eyes.

The rest of the group, excluding Rin, had a confused drop of sweat go down the back of their heads at Kagome's proclamation.

Inuyasha scoffed and his eye twitched. "Hell will freeze over before Sesshoumaru becomes romantic!"

"How dare you insult Sesshoumaru-sama like that!" Jaken yelled, immediately jumping into the conversation.

At this, Rin walked closer to the group. "Maybe Kagome-chan is right," the child remarked. "Rin seen Kagura-sama and Sesshoumaru-sama act different around each other."

"What do you mean by 'different' Rin-chan?" Sango asked.

"I agree with her. Don't you notice how much colder Sesshoumaru gets when you mention Kagura to him?" Kagome added.

"Isn't he always cold?" Inuyasha asked bluntly.

Jaken threw a glance at the hanyou. "You really are slow, aren't you?" the imp-youkai asked stupidly.

"What was that toad?!" Inuyasha demanded, turning a glare towards Jaken.

"I can't believe that you don't notice that even though _you_ are the one who mentions that wind witch the most!" Jaken explained incredulously.

"That's it, you green bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, a vein popping out of his head. He brought down a fist upon the toad's head, giving him a few lumps. The hanyou then proceeded to kick him across the clearing, landing a few yards away from the group.

As Jaken flew, he flailed his arms and shouted insults at Inuyasha. Upon landing on the ground, the imp lost consciousness.

Rin watched the whole thing in amazement. "Rin didn't know that Jaken-sama could fly so far!"

Kagome suppressed her laughter as she smiled at Rin's cuteness. "A great new ability for Jaken," she commented. Usually she would reprimand Inuyasha for such harsh actions, but Jaken was starting to get to her as well.

Inuyasha gave a smirk. "About time that damn toad shut up!" he remarked.

Shippou, who was Miroku's shoulder at the time, fell off of his perch, laughing and rolling on the ground at Jaken's torture.

Sango gave a small smile.

Of course, Miroku was being the mature one and suppressed his enjoyment of the entertainment. Although it was funny, he knew it was not the time to laugh. He then proceeded to bring the group under control.

"Although Jaken was rather rude, he did say something that makes sense. Whenever Inuyasha mentioned Kagura's name, Sesshoumaru seemed eager to cause distraction or even act more detached," the monk stated calmly.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the monk. "So, you're saying that I'm stupid?" he asked moronically.

Shippou, whom was trying to regain his composure, snorted out," So it takes you this long to realize it?"

"What did you say, you little brat!" Inuyasha asked, grabbing the kit by the tail before he had the chance to scamper away.

Rin watched this with interest. However, when the hanyou looked ready to plummet the kitsune, she decided to step in. Walking up to Inuyasha, she looked up to him with her big brown eyes. The same look that made _even_ Sesshoumaru listen to her. "Inuyasha-sama, please don't hurt Shippou-chan," she pleaded.

The hanyou looked down at the child and seen her face. At the sight, he heaved a sigh. Throwing Shippou to the ground, he grumbled as he jumped into a tree once again.

The kitsune gaped at Rin. "A…arigatou R…Rin-chan," Shippou replied in a light blush.

Rin only smiled back as she replied," You're welcome, Shippou-chan." She turned away as a pale crimson began to seep at her cheeks as well. "Rin doesn't want to see you hurt."

Watching this event play out, Kagome nudged Sango and whispered," It looks like Shippou-chan likes Rin-chan." Both women gave a giggle at the cute scene.

"Indeed," Sango agreed.

Miroku also gave a small smile. "Ah, the sight of young love," he commented.

The two children didn't pay attention to them as they tried hard to suppress their blushes.

Inuyasha only rolled his eyes, irritated that he fell for such a look. "Can we get back on topic here?" he demanded in a near growl.

Kagome heaved a sigh. "You just like to ruin good moments don't you?" she demanded in sarcasm.

"Keh!" came the reply.

"Perhaps we shall have to ask them what they think when they get back?" Sango suggested.

At this, Miroku gave a nervous laugh. He was already on Sesshoumaru's bad side and doing that would probably result in his death…

"You think that he'd actually answer that? Let's see, it'd sound something like: 'Sesshoumaru, we were wondering if you're in love with Naraku's incarnation'? He'd fucking wanna poison-claw us all to death!" Inuyasha exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

"But what if he does care for Kagura?" Kagome asked softly. "You once assumed that he hated humans, but look at Rin-chan. She's a human girl that he saved with Tenseiga," she pointed out. At this, she emphasized by touching the heavenly blade that laid across her lap.

"Not to mention that he has proclaimed us all to be in his pack," Sango added.

Inuyasha growled at the fact that he was being proved wrong. "Ok, maybe I wasn't right on that point, but c'mon! Him and Kagura of all people!"

During this whole conversation, Shippou and Rin found a spot next to a far away tree to sit down beside.

Absentmindedly, she started to stroke his tail, making Shippou tense at the sudden contact. Though, after a few minutes, he felt more at ease and leaned closer towards her. A soft rumble started to sound from his throat in contentment.

Rin let out a small giggle at how adorable he sounded. It sounded much like a cat purring.

Although, after hearing Inuyasha's accusations, she decided to comment. "Rin thinks that Kagura-sama likes Sesshoumaru-sama. After she kidnapped Rin, she continued to visit us to ask for my lord's assistance in defeating that evil demon, Naraku," she remarked. "She continued to come around even after he turned down her offers."

The group turned to her upon hearing that. "WHAT?!" came their reply as they gaped her in astonishment.

"I knew that Kagura hated Naraku, but she actually asked Sesshoumaru for his help?" Inuyasha demanded. "Man that must've taken a lot of guts," he commented, coming down from his perch and standing beside the group with his arms crossed.

"Did I just hear a comment from the stubborn jerk?" Kagome smirked in mock surprise.

"Keh! That's not what I meant!" Inuyasha denied, glaring back at her.

"_Right_, it was a lame attempt at a insult, then?" the miko said in sarcasm.

"You're starting to piss me off, you know that?" Inuyasha growled out in frustration.

"Don't you even dare start anything!" Kagome warned, narrowing her eyes at him in return.

Miroku stepped in, saying," Please calm down, you two. The last thing we need at the moment is more arguments. We are getting closer to Naraku and the more disagreements we have, the more vulnerable we will become."

"Houshi-sama has a good point," Sango sighed, nodding her head.

"Keh!" Inuyasha huffed, having nothing to say.

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry Inuyasha. Let's not try to fight anymore," Kagome said softly. She gave a laugh. "It will make Sesshoumaru go on another one of his rants on how more mature he is than us."

Inuyasha's ears hung down. He didn't want another one of the taiyoukai's lectures. It humiliated him. "Yeah, I sure as hell don't wanna hear him go on about that his 'superiority to us creatures' speeches," he grumbled.

During the last part of this conversation, Rin and Shippou had curled up around each other for a nap.

To the amazement of the group, Rin snapped out of a deep sleep with a startled scream! Looking around frantically, she started to panic when she could not find her protector.

Kagome did her best to calm the child down, but when nothing she did worked, she knew that they would have to send for the irritable taiyoukai.

"Kirara, I'm sorry to have to ask you this, but can you please go and find Sesshoumaru and let him know that we need him back here right away?" she asked the fire-cat.

After Kirara left with a small mew of acknowledgement, Kagome looked to see where Shippou went. She had seen the kitsune jump out of surprise by Rin's actions, but had not heard from him since. She finally found him curled up on Inuyasha's neck, hidden by a mass of silver hair.

Smiling at the sight, Kagome held out her arms for the kitsune to cuddle up with her. "It's okay, Shippou-chan. Rin-chan just had a nightmare. Nothing to be worried about," she soothed.

"What the hell were you doing?" Inuyasha demanded at the scared kitsune. "And you call yourself a demon?"

"OSUWARI!" Kagome shouted in anger. "Sometimes you act like such a jerk!"

THUD! Down the hanyou went, beads and all. As he fell, he let out a yelp of surprise.

For the next few minutes, Kagome sat rocking both human child and Kitsune pup, trying to get both to relax as they waited for Sesshoumaru to return.

When he finally did, jaws dropped when the saw that he had the wind witch cradled in his one arm and Mokomoko-sama.

_'Hell is throwing a skating party,' _thought Kagome in amazement.

Unfortunately the moment was shattered and all question had to wait until later, when Sesshoumaru caught the scent of Rin's terror and tears.

Moving much faster then he normally did, even in battle, the taiyoukai was on his knees next to Kagome and pulled Rin to his chest. Somehow, he had managed to remove his armor in the blink of the eye it took for him to move from one side of the clearing to the other.

"Miko, I, Sesshoumaru, demand that you tell me what happened while I was gone." His cold tone barely covered the concern he was feeling.

Startled as much by the tone of voice as by the gentle actions, Kagome didn't even think about her answer. "We were discussing what was happening between you and Kagura. I really don't understand what happened. One minute Rin and Shippou were sound asleep, and the next, she was screaming in terror and looking for you. When I couldn't calm her down, I sent Kirara for you and after finding where Shippou was hiding, cuddled both in my lap trying to offer comfort to one and calm the other. Other than that, I really don't know," she explained in a rush, sighing in relief when Sesshoumaru's eyes turned back to their normal gold color.

Nodding his head in understanding, Sesshoumaru settled himself on the ground and slowly rocked the child while humming under his breath. Everyone looked on in shock at the tenderness the taiyoukai was displaying for all to see.

Kagome looked up to see how Inuyasha was taking this new side of his brother, and was even more startled to see tears forming in his eyes before he spun around and marched away from the group.

He found a suitable tree, leaving into it from the ground in a powerful leap. He then sat with his arms wrapped around him at the top of the tree.

Kagome watched him go with a worried look and when she moved to follow, the quiet voice of Sesshoumaru stopped her.

"Don't, Kagome. I know what's wrong with him, and I'll deal with it once Rin calms down. Until then, would I be able to convince you to make myself and Kagura a cup of tea?" was the polite request.

Kagome stared in wonder for a few moments before snapping out of her daze. "Sure, Sesshoumaru. Kagura would you be kind enough to join us?" she asked the wind witch.

"Of course, Kagome. I would be glad to join you. As long as the rest of the _humans_ in your group stop staring at me like I'm some kind of filthy monster."

Miroku and Sango blinked in confusion as a drop of sweat appeared on the backs of their heads at the sights before them. They averted their gaze from Kagura immediately. It took all of Sango's control as not to yell "what the hell is going on?" out loud. Was everyone around them going nuts?

Miroku cleared his throat as to try and make sense of things. "What in Buddha's name is going on here?" he asked in shock although he made sure not to yell.

"About what precisely, Monk? There's a lot happening at the moment," Kagura replied coolly.

"Everything!" came Sango's shout of exasperation.

"Honestly, I'm not sure about that hanyou nor of Rin's relationship with Sesshoumaru. I can, however, tell you one thing. Me and Sesshoumaru are to be mated after Naraku's death," came Kagura's reply. A wide smirk spread on her face as she enjoyed the looks of surprise on their faces. She really did enjoy shocking people.

"You and S…sesshoumaru!" Sango exclaimed.

"_MATED_!" Miroku and Sango shouted at the same time.

"Do I really need to repeat myself?" Kagura sighed.

_'Perhaps this is karma finally catching up to me,' _thought Miroku in a groan.

"Something the matter, Monk?" Kagura smirked, noticing the expression of a grimace.

"Uh…no," Miroku sighed nervously.

Kagome observed all of this in a smile. Though she already knew of those two as a couple, she never thought they would admit it.

"I'm so happy for you!" Kagome said cheerfully to the wind witch.

Kagura was almost startled at the miko's sudden cheerful attitude. "Thank you," she smiled nevertheless. "At least one thing in my life is working out for me…" she murmured.

Kagome noticed Kagura's depressed expression smiled gently. "Don't worry, Kagura. We will take care of Naraku. Especially with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru working together, it won't take long now until he's dead."

"I'll can't wait to see that day," Kagura sneered, her red eyes glimmering.

Sesshoumaru listened through out the entire conversation, pleased that his pack had taken so well to his chosen mate. He stilled when he realized what he had just thought.

_His pack_.

When had he really started to refer to them as his pack? Clearing his mind of such thoughts for the moment, he once more focused on the child laying in his lap. Noticing that she was once more, asleep, he released his hold momentarily so he could remove Mokomoko-sama and coil it into a nest for Rin to sleep on. After making sure that Rin stayed asleep after laying her down, he turned his attention to the kitsune.

"Pup, stay with her. It is now your responsibility to give her comfort."

Green eyes went wide with amazement, before Shippou nodded in understanding and laid down next to the girl.

Marveling in the softness in the fur beneath him, Shippou made sure that his tail also covered Rin before he softly started to purr, letting her know without words that she would not be alone again. Glancing up, he caught the approving glance of the taiyoukai before it was covered up with the usual cold glare. The kit flushed slightly before closing his eyes and once more joining Rin in sleep, his purr never stopping.

Sesshoumaru glanced around at the rest of the group before smelling the air around him in search of his brother. Finding the trail, he followed it to a large tree. _'I really hate trees,' _he thought to himself. Gouging the distance to where his brother sat, Sesshoumaru leaped gracefully into the air in order to land beside his brother.

"What the hell do you want now?" Inuyasha demanded in a growl. He looked away from his brother, trying to hide his eyes under his bangs.

"I thought you stopped being a pup long ago," Sesshoumaru smirked.

The hanyou shot his brother a glare, narrowing his eyes in response.

Sesshoumaru sighed at the look in the hanyou's eyes. "Are you more upset about the song, or about the fact that I was giving a human child comfort, Inuyasha?" he asked softly.

"Hmm…let me see here. One moment I see you trying to kill me, the next thing I see is you serenading a human girl. So tell me, do you truly hate my being hanyou or is it just _me_ you hate?" he demanded sarcastically.

"I don't hate you. I didn't think you would remember that song. It's been along time since I've held you the same way and comforted you with the same song." The reply was soft, almost like it didn't want to be spoken but also didn't want to stay locked away.

"Well it's kinda hard to tell if a person cares for ya if they are trying to kill them on a day to day basis," replied Inuyasha as he rolled his eyes. He then stiffened at what his brother said. "Song? What fucking song?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled softly. "Killing you or training you to be stronger then you already are, Inuyasha? As for the song; the one that I was humming to Rin. You probably don't remember it exactly. It would probably be a memory of a recollection."

"Wait...to strengthen me?" Inuyasha asked incredulously. His eyes widened. "You can't fucking be serious!"

"And why not? I have never lied to you before. I have told you often enough that the only way someone was going to kill you was if I did it myself. In order to keep that true, I had to make sure you were stronger than those around you."

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. To say that he was in shock was an understatement! "...okay, let me get this straight. You say you trying to kill me was only to strengthen me and yet you still want to literally kill me?"

"No, Pup. The only way to protect you from those who were stronger then you, was to claim the kill for myself."

_'Can this bastard be any more fucked up?'_ Inuyasha asked in his mind. "So in a weird sense, that would be to protect me?" the hanyou asked, still trying to make sense of this startling revelation.

"I do have a certain image. Not many demons would dare go after you if they knew that they would also be facing me. The only demon I know who has come close to killing me isn't actually a demon, but a _hanyou_." Sesshoumaru said with a slight smile.

Inuyasha's lips twitched up into a sneer. "Is that so?" he asked cockily. "Took you long enough to admit it."

"Insolent whelp," Sesshoumaru growled playfully. "Would you believe me if I told you it was a shock that you mastered Father's fang so easily?"

Inuyasha had to do a double take on that. "Are you sure you're Sesshoumaru? You know, the cold bastard that I grew up knowing?" He couldn't believe his ears.

"No, at the moment I'm not. Before I came here, I had to stop myself from praising that kitsune pup for doing what I told him. Never mind the need to protect the females. _Human_ females at that. It must be the pack instincts." Giving a thoughtful hum, he continued. "Although I had none of those instincts when you removed my arm, or when you actually did succeed in almost killing me." Sighing, Sesshoumaru looked at his brother. "It could be the fact that you are my brother, and since Father's death and your Mother's death, I had not cared at all. Now I do."

Inuyasha nodded, trying to understand this new information. "So...does this have anything to do with your new future mate?" his brother smirked.

Sesshoumaru was so startled with that one comment he almost fell out of the tree, but he managed to grab onto the smirking hanyou. "Is the mating smell that strong already?" he asked in amazement. "Nevermind. Don't answer that. Yes, in a way it does. Our only problem is how we are going to hide it from Naraku, and how do we stop that miniature version of him from telling the bastard?"

Inuyasha looked at his brother and smiled. "I'm pretty sure that Kagome is about to come this way and demand that I get out of this tree. Besides, it smells like someone decided to cook. If you can stomach being around the pack for awhile longer, I'm sure that that with their help we can think of a plan to keep my future sister out of Naraku's hands." A sly look crossed the hanyou's face. "Besides big brother, I owe you one."

That being said, he gave the taiyoukai a push, knocking him out of the tree, before jumping down and running to camp.

* * *

Sorry we were a little late on publishing this… 

We also **KNOW** that Sesshoumaru is out of character. This is done for many reasons relevant to this story.

More so to strengthen Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's brotherly relationship. Don't worry. We plan on making Sesshoumaru act normally in future chapters. So please don't flame us by saying we screwed up on his character because we did it for a reason.

Next time on **A Night Both Would Remember**: What is Naraku doing at this point in time? And what's Hakudoushi planning?

So what do you think? Please give us feedback!

Ja ne!


	12. Hakudoushi's Cunning

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: Wow…even more reviews! I think we've been on a good streak.

Vbollman: When your good your good... and then there's us…

Turtlequeen2: That is a good thing right?

Kagura: -rolls eyes- No, she means that you both are horrible beyond reason. -dripping sarcasm-

Vbollman: Thanks, Witch. Confuse her more, why don't you!

Turtlequeen2: O.O You're serious!

Kagura: …and I thought the hanyou was slow…

Vbollman: Tell me about it. Do me a favor, Kagura and flick your fan at her and put her out of her misery.

Turtlequeen2: What the hell is that supposed to mean!

Kagura: -smirks- Well…as much as I would like to do that, she does help out me and Sesshoumaru's scenes…

Vbollman: Sorry about that. I write those ones. Anyways...

Turtlequeen2: What! That's a total lie! -glares-

Sesshoumaru: -walks in- What are you women going on about again? -emotionless-

Kagura: Ah, Sesshoumaru, Love. I was just trying to figure out what scene these two were going to put us in…

Turtlequeen2: -still mad- You're just gonna hafta wait then!

Turtlequeen2 & vbollman: We give thanks to our reviewers: jovi, Takako, Kouryuu524, werebunny666, wind-yokai, RamblingPhilosopher, Shikabane-Mai, A Devil in Heaven, hiraikotsu, C. A. M. E. O. 1 and Only, Kitsune Kit, Lesbian-Lover, ItWASn'tMe, InsaneScriptist, and Trunks4!

Much thanks to Lesbian-Lover for reviewing on every chapter. We broke the 100 review mark!

**WARNING**: SOME FLUFF BETWEEN SESSHOUMARU AND KAGURA!

**

* * *

Chapter 12 **

**Hakudoushi's Cunning and Sesshoumaru's Revenge**

With Hakudoushi

Hakudoushi sought to use Kagura and Kanna's actions to his advantage in his own ways to take out Naraku. He arrived at his master's castle in deep thought. How would he carry this out?

It was obvious that they needed to find a way to keep the wind witch away from Naraku. Because of her growing relationship with the inu-taiyoukai, he knew that Kagura would not be able to hide her thoughts for much longer. This would result in his and Kanna's plans failing to defeat their "father." As he walked into the hut that he was staying in for the time being, he absentmindedly tossed a large emerald from one hand to the other.

"Kuso!" He shouted into the stillness, throwing the jewel away from him. "How did I get myself stuck with having to protect that bitch?" he cursed under his breath. Searching for the jewel, he had found it in four different pieces. It was then, that an idea hit him.

"If we can convince Kagura to bind herself to the Inu-brothers with these stones long enough for Naraku to be taken care of, not only would it give her a reason to stay away from Naraku, but if we can convince the miko to join the bind, it will also protect Kagura's heart," Hakudoushi paced as he tried to work his way through this problem.

Kanna watched from the shadows before making herself known. "Hakudoushi, how does that protect her heart?" she questioned, her voice not betraying any real need for an answer.

Akago, in her arms, snorted in contempt. "Kanna, we just have to convince Naraku that he can destroy the miko with the corrupt power of the emerald joining with the power of the Shikon shards."

"Of course, we also have to convince him that it was all his idea," Hakudoushi added in a smirk.

**

* * *

**With Sesshoumaru-Tachi and Inu-Tachi

* * *

The Inu-Tachi was currently sitting with the wind witch, trying to make sense out of Sesshoumaru and Kagura's newly revealed relationship. 

Kagome smiled gently at the rest of the group's friendly talks with Naraku's incarnation, but still couldn't get over what happened with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha earlier. From Sesshoumaru singing Rin to sleep to Inuyasha being near tears. It was all too unimaginable.

"I'm worried about Inuyasha," Kagome sighed suddenly, stopping all conversation as they all turned to her.

"Why do you say so, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked.

"Didn't you notice his expression before he left?" Kagome inquired. "He looked like he was in shock. I'm thinking it was because of the gentleness that Sesshoumaru showed Rin-chan. Maybe it brought back memories for him. Or maybe he envies Rin because of the closeness they share compared to their relationship as of now," Kagome explained in thought.

"I never thought of it in that way. It makes more sense," Sango sighed. "I noticed as well."

Kagura, who was paying attention to the whole conversation, took this information in. Then something struck her. Inuyasha was going to be her brother, meaning that perhaps this info would be helpful for her in the future.

"I could understand Inuyasha's position if it was that. Someone as cold as Sesshoumaru is, showing care for a human child is a shocking thing indeed," Miroku added.

Before they could continue any further, Inuyasha was running like hell towards them. After getting in front of the group, he let out a laugh. "Take that Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha shouted, knowing that his brother was not that far behind.

_'Correction. Make that VERY worried about him…' _Kagome groaned in her mind. She threw a glare at the hanyou. "What did you do?" she demanded, her voice sounding suspiciously like a growl.

"Nothing much…just settling an old score," Inuyasha smirked.

Kagura now threw him a questioning look. "Inuyasha, whatever it was, I wouldn't be surprised if Sesshoumaru came up and kicked your ass," she smirked.

The hanyou stopped smiling and glared at his future sister. "Keh!" he only replied, crossing his arms.

Inuyasha and Kagura's heads both snapped up in surprise when they felt the increase of youki in the area. Before either could make some kind of comment though, Inuyasha was snapped up in a set of giant jaws. It seemed the Sesshoumaru had decided to get Inuyasha back by using his true form.

Fear crossed the faces of everyone, but it was Kagome who looked on in shock. For some reason at the moment, she did not fear Sesshoumaru in his true form. It was almost like he was playing.

The taiyoukai stood well on only three legs. Sesshoumaru easily held his struggling brother within his mouth and gave him a gentle shake and a small snarl.

Sango and Miroku looked on while slowly reaching for their weapons.

At the same time, Kagura opened her fan.

All action stopped when Kagome started to laugh.

"Sesshoumaru!" she called out," If your going to play, do it elsewhere. I really don't feel like getting bathed in doggy drool." She started to snicker when blood red eyes glared at her. "What? Last time you drooled around me, I had to run for my life because of your bad breath!" she laughed.

Kagura looked up at her future mate in surprise. "Wow...you literally are a dog…" she smirked, shutting her fan.

Giving Inuyasha one last shake, Sesshoumaru dropped him from about the same height of the tree Inuyasha pushed him out of, before turning back into his human form. He pinned Kagome with another glare. "This Sesshoumaru does not drool!" he stated, before turning to his brother. "Are you done, Hanyou?" he asked the laughing Inuyasha.

"She's right, ya know. Your breath really does stink. In fact, I'd swear it was poison!" Inuyasha said between laughs.

Sesshoumaru just growled at them both, before fixing the wind witch with his cold stare. "Of course I am," he snarled," There is a reason why I am called an _Inu-youkai_."

Sango and Miroku chortled with them, knowing well enough about the time when Sesshoumaru first transformed in front of Inuyasha and Kagome when he and the hanyou were fighting over Tessaiga.

"My, Sesshoumaru, I do believe Inuyasha and Kagome-chan are right," Sango added in a giggle, trying to get in on the joke.

Kagura only chuckled at Sesshoumaru's reply. Her eyes then glimmered with mischief as she began to respond. "Sesshoumaru, if you don't get my joke, then why bother explaining it? After all, it would ruin the fun of the gag, now wouldn't it?" She added to her teasing by putting her fan to her chin in mock thought.

Because of all of the commotion, Shippou and Rin began to wake up. The kitsune jumped up at the laughs he heard. Rin merely grinned, liking the happy expressions on everyone's faces. Well, except Sesshoumaru, considering that he rarely ever smiled.

"What's going on?" Shippou asked in confusion, walking up to Kagome who was currently snickering.

Rin followed behind cautiously.

"Shippou-chan, you're awake?" Kagome asked, still having a smile on her face.

"Yeah, now why is everyone laughing?" the kitsune pondered.

"Oh, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were just providing some comedy," she grinned, puzzling the poor kit even more.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked in confusion.

"'Comedy'?" Shippou added. "Did it involve Inuyasha getting hurt?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Brat?" Inuyasha demanded upon hearing the remark from the child.

Kagome glared the hanyou down before replying. "No, not at all surprisingly," she said, smiling at Shippou.

Sesshoumaru glared once more at the group before he tossed his long hair over his shoulder. The effect was wasted though, when Inuyasha started laughing at him once more. "What is your problem now, Hanyou?" he growled out.

Snorting with amusement, Inuyasha just pointed at the leaves that where still stuck in the taiyoukai's hair.

Sesshoumaru glared at the offending leaves before he started to work his claws through the snarls, trying to remove the reminders of his fall from the tree.

Kagura snickering at her future mate, batted his hands away and pulled out a beautifully carved wooden comb, shaped like a rose. "Sit still, Sesshoumaru. I'll work these out for you," she said with a smile.

"This Sesshoumaru does not allow anyone to play with his hair," he sulked, trying not to fidget when she hit a knot.

"The more you move, the longer it will take," Kagura replied, clearly amused with her pouting puppy.

Shippou watched with a clear look of amazement on his face, never thinking he would ever see the great and terrifying taiyoukai brought low by a mere female. "Kagome," he asked with an innocent look on his face," Is that what happens when you put a leash on an inu-youkai?"

Kagome's mouth dropped open in shock before she could stop it. After noticing that Sesshoumaru couldn't move for the while, she began to smirk. "Yes, Shippou, it is. Inuyasha's a nice example."

Not failing to hear Kagome's remark, the hanyou turned his glare on her. "What's that supposed to mean, Wench?!" he exclaimed, advancing towards the miko.

"Observe, Shippou-chan," Kagome replied as she breathed deeply. "Osuwari," she said in a syrupy sweet tone.

"GYAHH!" Inuyasha shouted as he was forced to the ground by the beads around his neck. With his face in the ground, he growled out," Damn you, Woman…"

Kagura watched the interaction between the hanyou and the miko. She had never had this kind of fun with Kanna and was enjoying herself fully. What she was enjoying even more was the slight sound of the purr she was getting from Sesshoumaru every time that she pulled the comb through his hair.

"Kagome-san, the best part of having them on a leash is not letting them know about it," she smirked at the miko. Feeling the purr turn into a growl, she gently tapped Sesshoumaru's shoulder with her fan. "That's enough out of you," she rebuked him softly. When Sesshoumaru immediately stopped, she smirked at the others and shrugged her own shoulders in a move that clearly said "see what I mean?"

Sango watched the women in a leer. She then cast a glance at Miroku and sighed.

The monk was currently watching the exchange with a worried look on his face. He didn't know what he would do if another woman that could scare men joined the group. Now the slightest lecherous action would get him killed whether it be by Kagura, Sango, or Sesshoumaru. He didn't know who he feared more.

The taijiya decided to add to the conversation. "Do you know where I could get one?" she asked innocently as she glared at the monk behind her.

Miroku managed to hear her and visibly cringed. "Sango, why would you want to harm me so?" he wondered nervously.

Sango sneered as she replied," My Hiraikotsu is starting to dull by the many blows it has taken to your head. I need a new way to correct you of your horrid habits."

Kagura's face split with a wicked grin. "Besides, Monk, whoever said that the leash was a punishment? I like to think of it as a reward," she snickered.

Inuyasha, who was sulking in a tree once again, inwardly cringed when he heard that. The wind witch was truly evil. It seemed that a woman that could say that right by Sesshoumaru and not get killed had great abilities. And he thought that Kagome was bad enough…

Sesshoumaru also winced at this statement. He was beginning to understand what his father said to him once about the females in the pack being the true leaders. Nothing they could say would ever meet with true punishment, because of the way the pack worked. Females are always protected, even from the pack leader. Sure there were things you could do to put them back into their proper place, but in the end nothing really worked. Sighing, he began to think that his brother had the right idea. At times, it was best to just walk away from the rest of the pack.

Knowing that Kagura had finished working the snags out of his hair and that he was just allowing her to continue combing just because he liked having her do so, he lifted his hand and stilled her movements. "I think, Kagura, that you have had enough," he told her in a firm voice. "I believe that if we are going to be staying here for another night, then we need to get a few things done to prepare."

Hearing the mumblings of Jaken heading towards them, he focused on where he heard his underling. "Jaken," he called out, his voice once more cold. "Take Rin and the kit to the stream and watch over them as they catch fish for this evening. I am warning you now. If something should happen to either of them, I will hand you over to the Fire Cat as a new toy. Do you understand me?"

Jakens face went even greener then normal as Kirara walked slowly around him with a feline smirk. "H…Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. Your wish is my command," he stuttered out before following the children to the stream.

"Miko, if you and the taijiya would be so kind as to see what herbs and other edible plants you can find to add to supper?" he asked, his voice warming slightly.

"Of course, Sesshoumaru. I saw a patch of tubers growing by the stream that would be perfect," Kagome said with a smile, holding out her hand to Sango. After helping the other woman up, they both walked off towards the location of the plants.

"Monk, can we trust you enough to gather water for tonight?"

"Of course, Sesshoumaru-sama. It would be my honor," came the houshi's reply.

"Kagura, I would never dream of actually ordering you to help, but we will need more wood before the night is over," Sesshoumaru told her with a very small smile.

"In a case like this, if you did, you would find your self on the wrong end of my winds," Kagura said with a smirk. "But since you asked so nicely, I think I might be able to find some wood for us to use."

"Thank you," Sesshoumaru said, just loud enough for the wind witch to hear. Turning to where his brother sat watching in a tree, he called out a challenge. "Think you can beat me in a hunt, Pup?" was all he asked.

Inuyasha snorted at Sesshoumaru's question. "Keh! Do you even have to ask?" He jumped down from the branches and landed in front of his brother. He began to sneer. "Of course I know that I can kick your ass! I've done it before."

Sesshoumaru just looked at him. Giving his brother an evil little grin, all he said was," Prove it."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes back and then proceeded to break off into a run, bounding off into the forest beyond. He leaped and ran in between the many trees and streams there. He started jumping from tree to tree, spotting a deer below him. He smirked to himself as he jumped down, claws extended, shouting," SANKON TESSOU!" Instantly the unsuspected deer fell dead before him.

The hanyou remembered how Kagome freaked out the first time he brought back a hunt un-cleaned, so he progressed to gut the kill, making sure it looked less like the animal it originally was. Inuyasha then proceeded to lug the carcass over his shoulder and turned the opposite direction to head back to camp. He made quick haste, trying to be as fast as he could.

He finally arrived back at the site, throwing the meat next to the campfire. Looking up Inuyasha saw a pair of rabbits, and a few other small animals sitting next to the fire. It looked like someone had tried to cover them up, but by the sounds of it, they where not fast enough to hide the "poor defenseless animals" from Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru, how could you bring them back looking like that?" he heard Kagome choke out. Glancing to where her voice was coming from, Inuyasha had to forcefully stop himself from laughing.

Sesshoumaru sat in the middle of the stream, water and muck streaming from his "perfect" hair, being glared at by the wind witch who was holding a sobbing Kagome.

Miroku and Sango also looked on at the sight before them, each holding on to a child.

It seemed Rin also didn't like the look of dead animals, as she was clinging to Miroku's robes, hiding her face.

Inuyasha fought back his laughter until he could keep a straight face, before walking over to his brother, being careful to keep his blood-stained hands out of Kagome's face he looked up at the taiyoukai. "Sesshoumaru, a word of advice. If the kill still looks like an animal, stop and make it look like meat," he managed to get out.

In a louder voice he said over his shoulder," Kagome, give me a minute and I will have the mess cleared away for you. Until then, I brought some meat to cook for dinner tonight." Throwing one last smirk at his brother, he gathered up all of the "animals" and walked away from the rest of the group, finally letting his laughter lose.

After a few minutes, the hanyou returned with carcasses that looked nothing like the animals they were. Kagome was still trying to get over the shock, but still managed to begin roasting the deer meat.

"That was rather uneventful," Miroku muttered sarcastically, Rin still hiding behind him.

Kagura was still looking pissed. _'But then again, he isn't really feeling towards humans in the first place, save for his pack…' _she sighed as she glanced at him. _'So I'll have to teach him how to accept these new terms…'_

She stood up and opened her fan, the wind around the area immediately beginning to stir. "Sesshoumaru!" she shouted, getting the lord's attention. As soon as his eyes looked up at hers, he suddenly felt worried as he seen her evil grin in place.

He suddenly felt a shadow fall over him. He glanced up to find a five foot wave of water crashing upon him provided by Kagura's wind!

While he was under the water, she shouted," I just thought that I'd help you clean yourself!"

Inuyasha witnessed this and didn't even try to hold in his laughter. He felt sorry for Sesshoumaru for the first time in his life. Hell hath no fury like Kagura!

Miroku also chuckled, enjoying the site of a washed up demon lord. Served him right for not considering the women's feelings.

Using her wind again, Kagura managed to save Jaken, who was stuck under his master. He washed upon the shore, coughing up water. The wind witch rolled her eyes as Jaken began to yell at her.

"Listen here toad: be grateful that I even saved you," Kagura replied coolly.

The bickering stopped when Rin asked," Where is Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Huh? Isn't he out yet?" Kagura pondered.

"Maybe he drowned," Inuyasha suggested in a smirk.

Kagome elbowed the hanyou painfully, making him throw a glare at the miko. "What was that for?" he demanded.

"Don't say stuff like that!" Kagome shouted in anger.

Kagura ignored them however, advancing closer to the river's banks. "There's no way someone like him would drown," she replied, skeptically.

"Perhaps you could use your wind to pull him out?" suggested Sango.

"Until I can see him, will I use it because I seriously doubt your accusations," the wind witch responded, bending down closer to look into the rushing waters. "I can't exactly picture the same man that is planning on taking out Naraku, to drown in a stream," she added in sarcasm.

Sesshoumaru knew that he could survive without breathing for a while, and he also knew that when he didn't surface, Kagura would come looking for him. Holding on to a fair size rock to keep him underwater, he waited until he could see the wind witch come closer.

When she bent down to actually look into the water, he made his move. Using his speed, he planted his feet firmly in the streambed and shot out of the water, grabbing hold of Kagura by the waist and pulling her back in with him. Smirking at her through the water, he pulled her closer and gave her a brutal kiss before letting her go. Making sure to be out of reach of her hands, he left the water completely.

When he reached the bank, he calmly rung the water out of his hair and then out of Mokomoko-sama, as he waited for her to join him. "Kagura, next time you should make sure to use your winds to move the water out of your way. You never know what could be lurking in the depths," he smirked at her before giving her a slight push back into the rushing waters.

Kagura looked at him in surprise and irritation after coming out again. The look soon turned into a sly smirk as she touched her fingers to her lips. "Perhaps…but then again what if one does like what is lurking from below?" Using her wind powers, she quickly dried herself off.

Sesshoumaru just gave the wind witch a smirk of his own. "Indeed. There is always the chance that one likes lurking."

Jaken looked at this in shock, his eyes bulging out more than usual.

Kagome smiled, slightly blushing at what she imagined happened under the water.

Inuyasha must have been thinking the same, since he turned his head away in embarrassment.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and then at the children who seemed to be in much confusion.

"What are Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagura-sama talking about?" Rin asked innocently.

"Beats me," Shippou admitted.

"Well, if you really want to know—" Miroku began with a smile on his face.

Sango threw him a glare. "Don't even think about it!" she growled out.

Kagome, with her blush now suppressed, answered," You'll both know about it when you get older."

Kagura and Sesshoumaru both turned at the remark made by Rin. Before either could reply though, Kagura placed an hand on Sesshoumaru's arm, as a cold tingle made its way up her back.

Looking over at the other members of the pack, Kagura knew that if she did not warn them, they would try to take out her sister, so she did the only thing she could do.

"Please all of you, I'm asking that you don't do anything to hurt her, but we do have company," she stated in all seriousness.

Sesshoumaru gave her a knowing look before walking over to stand at his brother's side. "Kanna. You may come out now," was all he said.

The white youkai detached herself from the shadows, and ignoring everyone else around, looked directly at Kagura. "I have a message for you from our brother," she said in her emotionless voice. "He wants to meet with all of you."

* * *

We were feeling evil this week. So beware of cliffy! But then again, we also gave you some fluff as well so its all even! 

Sorry we were once again late this week, but at least we were able to get this up.

We thought the comedy would be a small break from the seriousness of this story.

So next time on **A Night Both Would Remember**: Which sibling has the message for them? What is the message? What is Sesshoumaru's Pack's reaction!

Please review!

Ja ne!


	13. The Sibling's Bargain

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: Thanks for the many more reviews!

Vbollman: We appreciate this. Also for you all out there that likes our work, please also read **Probably Wouldn't Be This Way**. This is also on Turtlequeen2's page. This is a Kagome/Sesshoumaru fanfic, that is IN CHARACTER and canon.

Turtlequeen2: Of course it has to have Sesshoumaru included to get vbollman into it…

Sesshoumaru: Including me?

Vbollman: Ah, Sesshoumaru, you're here…

Kagura: And me as well.

Vbollman: -mutters under breath- Damn…

Turtlequeen2: -sighs-

Turtlequeen2 & vbollman: We give thanks to this week's reviewers: TheDisruptiveOne, Wretched-Cursed, anonymus, jovi, RamblingPhilosopher, Takako, Lesbian-Lover, Kouryuu524, wind-yokai, Shikabane-Mai, C. A. M. E. O. 1 and Only, InsaneScriptist, Kitsune Kit, Kagura615, and ItWASn'tMe.

Special thanks to Lesbian-Lover for helping out on grammar issues!

Vbollman: And you think my problems about Sesshoumaru are bad? What about you and Inuyasha?

Turtlequeen2: -blushes- I d…don't know what you're talking about…

Inuyasha: -walks in- Keh! What the hell am I doing here?

Turtlequeen2: OH MY GOSH! IT'S INUYASHA!

Vbollman: -clears throat- While Sesshoumaru is stopping Inuyasha from killing turtlequeen2, I shall say this. We do not Inuyasha, only Rumiko Takahashi does.

**

* * *

Chapter ****13**

**The Sibling's Bargain**

Inuyasha's POV

I stared at Kanna in surprise. She just likes creeping the hell out of people doesn't she? What did she mean by her little brother wanting to talk to us? It was either that bastard baby or that brat Hakudoushi.

"Which one?" Kagura demanded.

"Hakudoushi," Kanna replied in an emotionless voice. The only voice I knew to be colder than my bastard brother's.

I decided to step in as I usually did. At least that's what I'd like to call it instead of Kagome's way of putting it: "being rude." Sometimes that wench annoys me to no end. "What the hell does that bastard want now?" I demanded being straight to the point. Bluntness is a habit I was born with and sometimes caused problems.

The albino girl turned to look at me. How unnerving… "He has thought of a way to protect Kagura," was all that she said, before turning back to her sister.

"Protect me? What the hell would that brat know?" Kagura demanded, also skeptic. At times such as these, I'm glad that Sesshoumaru chose her as his mate.

"He convinced Naraku of a way to make it look like you are staying with the Inu-brothers, in order to kill the miko," came Kanna's response, making me and Sesshoumaru growl in response. The nerve of Hakudoushi!

"Me?" I heard Kagome squeak out. I wanted to roll my eyes. I would've too, if it wasn't for the anger I felt for Hakudoushi and Naraku at the moment. Of course not you Kagome. Oh no, you're too busy getting kidnapped by other random demons to be bothered getting killed by Kagura. Keh!

Miroku then stepped forward with another one of his concentrated looks. He then proceeded to speak," Kanna, if I may ask, are you working in allegiance with Kagura?"

How the hell did I not think of that!

"She is my sister," came Kanna's response. Well, no shit, Sherlock! We weren't born yesterday!

Stepping in before I did, Kagura asked," How am I able to stay with this group?"

"Our brother will explain all to you."

Before anyone else could reply, me and the other youkai in the area (excluding the brat Shippou, of course, because he's only a child) began to catch the stench of that particular whelp. What a coincidence that he smells exactly like Naraku. "Hakudoushi," I growled.

A laugh sounded through the clearing as the bastard appeared in front of us in all of his "glory."

**

* * *

No One's POV**

* * *

Sesshoumaru let out a snarl the made even Inuyasha take a step back. Even while his eyes flashed red with suppressed hatred, he moved quickly to place himself directly in front of his mate before addressing the rest of his pack. "Miko, take the children and step back. Stay in front of them with Tenseiga, but keep your bow ready," he growled out. "Jaken, you and Ah-Un stay with them. If anything should happen to them.…" he left hanging. 

Jaken didn't even bother to answer, but hastened to do as he was told.

Sesshoumaru was about to issue orders to the rest of the group, but was surprised to find that they were already moving to best protect Kagome and the children; weapons out and ready. Inuyasha stood almost at his shoulder, with only enough room between them so that they could both defend without killing the other. Miroku stood on the other side of him, but far enough back not to get in the way, while Sango and Kirara stood ready beside Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru fully approved of the formation of his pack and his respect for the humans rose another notch. None of them, including Kagome, showed any fear.

"Sesshoumaru, why so protective all of a sudden?" Hakudoushi taunted in a smirk.

Sesshoumaru growled and took another step forward. It took a great amount of effort not to just attack the bastard in front of him. "This Sesshoumaru, protects what is mine," he snarled.

The youkai only chuckled. "So my suspicions were right. You really did take Kagura as your mate."

Kagura however, cut him short. "Hakudoushi, quit wasting my time. I know you're not here just to taunt Sesshoumaru and I so just cut to the point. The quicker we get this over with, the less time I can spend with you."

"You're no fun," Hakudoushi smirked. "Very well then. I have decided to help in your cause to overthrow Naraku."

The wind witch rolled her eyes at her sibling. "I sort of already figured that out," she replied.

"Really now? So did you already know of how I am going to do it as well?" Hakudoushi asked innocently.

This earned a growl from Kagura out of frustration.

"What the hell do you mean? Does this plan consist of having me try to kill you out of annoyance?" she asked in sarcasm. After seeing him narrow his eyes at her, she smirked," Oh, too bad. It would've made it worth my while."

Feeling the irritation finally take over him, Inuyasha yelled," Will you two both shut the hell up! You both are babbling on about nothing! It only serves to prove that Naraku is the cause of many dysfunctional families!"

Kagome and Shippou had to bite the inside of their mouths to keep from laughing.

Sango and Miroku were more better at covering their amusement at Inuyasha's statement, but still found it hard.

It was not everyday that the hanyou admitted something that was terribly true at the worst times. Well correction…it was not everyday that it was hysterical.

As true siblings would do, both threw a glare towards the hanyou.

"Inuyasha, what a surprise that you realized that only now," Hakudoushi murmured.

Kagura's glare only grew into a smirk. "You're one to talk, Inuyasha. If I recall, you and Sesshoumaru were often at each other's throats. I'm not the only one with dysfunctional family issues," she replied coolly.

Sesshoumaru threw a glare at his mate, but refused to acknowledge her comment in any other way.

She did have a point after all.

Inuyasha on the other hand, growled at the wind witch stubbornly. "Keh!" came his only response.

"So, Hakudoushi, your bright plan in killing Naraku is...?" Kagura asked, turning back to her sibling.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you now," he smirked.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kagura demanded. "Kanna said that you came down here to tell us about your _message_. Unless the reason was really just to annoy me…"

Kagome watched the interaction between Hakudoushi and Kagura. It reminded her a lot of her and Souta, but enough was enough. Taking aim at the tree behind Hakudoushi, she let loose one of her arrows. "Oops, it slipped," she said lightly when everyone looked at her in shock.

Holding back any response as he felt the miko energy build behind him, Sesshoumaru barely moved as the purity arrow flew passed his head, stirring his hair on its way to its mark. The little bit of shock on his face was masked right away. He wanted to applaud her entrance into this "conversation." The amount of power she used without anything to trigger it, was amazing.

Hakudoushi threw a glare at Kagome. "I'm thinking you intended that, judging by the energy coming from the arrow."

"If you want to believe that, go ahead," Kagome smiled at him. "But I would also like to know what you have planned. I would like to call a truce for right now, if that is alright with you." she stated, still smiling, while preparing herself to be yelled at Inuyasha for this comment.

As predicted, Inuyasha didn't like the idea of Kagome's "truce." "There's no way in Hell that we're calling a truce with him!" the hanyou declared.

Excluding Sesshoumaru, the rest in his pack heaved a heavy sigh. Kagome threw a glare at Inuyasha. "Don't even start! Hakudoushi can possibly help out Kagura!"

Kagura and Inuyasha both muttered," Doubt it," at the same time.

Hakudoushi heard Kagome trying to defend him. He wanted to roll his eyes. How was this girl still alive after being so trusting to her enemies? Instead he smirked," Why, Kagome, I didn't know that you were so trusting."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed as the Naraku incarnate taunted Kagome. "Trusting you would be foolish. The miko only does what she thinks is best for those in the pack," he growled out. "Otherwise, you would be able to claim that I, Sesshoumaru, am also trusting of you. I will agree to this truce until the sun sets. After that, I make you no promises."

Hakudoushi gave a nod. "Very well. I have no choice but to accept these terms of yours," he replied, once again turning solumn.

Inuyasha threw a look of disbelief at his brother. "You can't be serious! That's like saying we're calling a truce with Naraku! He's his fucking mini-clone!"

Kagura found herself nodding in agreement with the hanyou much to her dismay. "Sesshoumaru, as much as I hate to agree with your brother, for once he is right. A truce with Hakudoushi is foolhardy and before you snarl at me, I am not calling you a fool. Just that this is an unwise decision," the wind witch stated calmly.

Miroku decided to add in his opinion. "If I may, I would say that I agree with Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome-sama. There is no other way to make sure that Kagura is out of harms way. I am sure that Naraku will find out eventually about Sesshoumaru and Kagura, and before then, we need to make sure that she isn't alone where she can become vulnerable."

Sango added," Houshi-sama is right. Kagura-chan can become susceptive to Naraku at any time."

Kagura stared at Sango in shock for a moment; being addressed in such a way was new to her. Pulling herself back together, she thought about what the two said, fighting back her instinctive reaction to sneer at the two humans. "The monk may have a point, although agreeing with a human is even worse then agreeing with an hanyou. Even though I do not like the idea, I will hear out, my _dear brother_," sneering with contempt while calling Hakudoushi "dear"and "brother."

Inuyasha didn't fail to hear her remarks about him and glared at her. Times such as these _really _made her fit in well with Sesshoumaru. He wanted to roll his eyes at that. "Keh! You really _do_ belong with Sesshoumaru," he snorted out.

Hakudoushi smirked again. He glanced at Kagura and replied," Have you softened _more,_ Kagura? You seem to enjoy getting pushed about by humans and a hanyou for that matter."

Inuyasha gave him a growl for mentioning _hanyou. _

Kagura reached for her fan. Truce or no truce, the brat was going to pay. Just before she called forth the winds, she was stopped by Kanna stepping in front of Hakudoushi.

"Kagura," was all that was needed to be said to make the wind witch back down.

The incarnation just smirked, as once again went to taunt Kagura, but was stopped by Kanna turning and pinning him with her soulless gaze. Heaving a sigh, Hakudoushi also backed down as the Inu-brothers watched in surprise.

Inuyasha was shocked. He didn't know Kagura to back down so easily. Nor Hakudoushi for that matter; even if he was the miniature version of Naraku.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were all weirded out by it. They knew that despite not talking much, Kanna was powerful. Still, this caught them by surprise.

Sesshoumaru was also shocked, but hid it well. He knew that Kanna was the eldest of the three, and that she took responsibility for her "family." As a taiyoukai, he could act in no less a formal matter.

"This Sesshoumaru will do his best to listen to what is being said," he replied. Turning to Hakudoushi, he continued. "Explain," He practically growled out, not really wanting this creature to get too close to his pack.

The incarnation narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He did not care for the command that he was just given, but knew that inu-youkai would do anything to protect his pack. "I have found a way to bind Kagura to both you and your brother; to protect her from Naraku. At the same time, by binding Kagura to the miko, her heart will also be protected by the purifying energy and the Shikon shards," he explained quickly. "I have also managed to convince Naraku that it was all his brilliant idea to do this, therefore using Kagura as a spy, and protecting her that way as well."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow in question. "How the hell will Kagura be bound to us?"

Hakudoushi sighed before reaching into his haori, and pulled out the four pieces of the emerald. "It's not so much being bound to you, but being bound to your swords and then to you. In the miko's case, as well as with Kagura, it will have to be different. You need to combine yours and Kagura's youki within a piece of the emerald after attaching it to your father's fangs."

"'Combine'?" Kagura echoed in confusion. "Would this require blood exchange?"

"Yes, Kagura, 'combine.' Only a drop of your blood will be needed; placed on the emerald after it has been attached to the sword, followed by a drop of theirs. The same holds true for the Miko. The only difference will be the one you carry. This one will need a drop from all four of you. I suggest turning yours and the miko's into a necklace so that it is always on your person. Just like Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha always carry their fangs," Hakudoushi explained further.

Inuyasha gave a slight nod. Then he asked," Will this affect the fangs' powers?"

"As far as I have been able to figure out, no. Nor will it effect the miko in any way," he stated calmly.

"This Sesshoumaru has just one more question before we make our decision. Why are you willing to betray your master in this manner?"

The incarnation smirked at the whole group, although his eyes were cold and hard. "That's simple. I want him dead!"

* * *

Sorry we were late again…-sigh- 

So we finally know how Hakudoushi's going to plan to "help" out Kagura.

Next time on **A Night Both Would Remember:** Hakudoushi's plan starts to go into action!

Please review!

Ja ne!


	14. Naraku's Decision and The Link Broken

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: Horrible news people, vbollman was caught in a snow storm and her electricity (internet internet included) is out. She said the electricians it will take anywhere from a week to the end of the month to get it back up and running.

Vbollman: Damn it all!

Turtlequeen2: Perhaps Sesshoumaru could use Tenseiga to revive the electricity?

Sesshoumaru: Humph. This Sesshoumaru does not waste his powers on something so trivial.

Turtlequeen2: -mutters- Like you even know what electricity is…

Sesshoumaru: What was that woman? -glares-

Turtlequeen2: -cringes- Uh…nothing…

Turtlequeen2 & vbollman: We this week's reviewers: Kagura615, Kouryuu524, lunabelle0, Kitsune Kit, Lesbian-Lover, C. A. M. E. O. 1 and Only, and Shikabane-Mai!

Inuyasha: Keh! Since that wench isn't here for the time being, I'll do this damn thing. Those two idiots don't own me! -glares at vbollman and Turtlequeen2-

Turtlequeen2 & vbollman: -glares back-

Note: We give much thanks to Kagura615 for helping us with our grammar!

**

* * *

Chapter 15 **

**Naraku's Decision and The Link Broken**

Excluding Sesshoumaru, his pack's eyes widened at Hakudoushi's proclamation.

* * *

'_That's simple. I want him dead!'_

* * *

Inuyasha didn't even attempt to "hide" his emotions," Geez. It seems that everyone wants that bastard dead…" he snorted with a mixture of amusement and sarcasm. 

Hakudoushi's eyes flashed. "Who wouldn't? Just because we were created by him, doesn't mean that we follow his every whim without protest."

Kagura couldn't help but agree with her brother for once. "I spent months trying to find a way to get away from that bastard. I even tried to bribe Sesshoumaru with the shards I took from that damn wolf that one time. He refused me of course," Kagura said with a small grin for Sesshoumaru before turning back to the hanyou. "We all want him dead."

Kagome almost stepped away from Tenseiga to go to the Wind Witch, when she was stopped by the flowing movements of Sesshoumaru's hair as the Taiyoukai whipped around to glare at her. The look he gave her clearly said, _"Don't even think it Miko." _Gulping back some of her fear, she quickly nodded her head and stayed where she had been ordered earlier.

Sesshoumaru looked at Hakudoushi with a piercing glower. "Hakudoushi," he began in a growl. "When shall this 'bonding' process begin?"

The incarnation gave a smirk. "As soon as you wish it. As a matter of fact, I think before the sun sets would be a great time."

Kagura's eyes widened slightly. "That soon?"

"What other time would be appropriate? The time when you're being absorbed by Naraku?" Hakudoushi questioned with a raised eyebrow and another small sneer.

At this remark, both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru let out growls. "Do not waste our time," Sesshoumaru stated coldly. He was not fond of the idea of Kagura getting absorbed by Naraku and he could see by the look on Kagura's face, that she wasn't all too thrilled by the statement either. Inuyasha just tightened his grip on Tessaiga. There was no way he was going to let Kagura be taken by Naraku, even if he didn't say it out loud.

Kagome looked a bit nervous, seeing the serious faces of the Inu Brothers and Kagura. Hakudoushi's smirk didn't help in the slightest bit neither. She cleared her throat and looked over at the boy-looking youkai. "Hakudoushi, how do we begin?" she asked, doing her best to hide the tremor in her voice.

Hakudoushi looked over at Kanna, who had just reappeared in the shadows, before beginning to explain. After she gave a small nod, he started. "Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, you will have to allow the emerald pieces I hand you, to absorb the power of your fangs. Afterwards, you will need to add your blood to one piece each. After you're done, then Kagura will do the same thing along with the miko. When your done, the emeralds will attach themselves to your weapons--therefore giving Kagura the protection she needs."

"Wait...how do we know that this won't suck out their powers or whatnot?" Inuyasha asked skeptically.

Hakudoushi nodded at the hanyou's nervousness. He couldn't blame him though he _did _enjoy making the group tense…

"I give you my word as a youkai that it isn't power absorbing," the child-looking youkai explained.

"Keh! Youkai my ass…" the hanyou muttered under his breath. Sesshoumaru held in a sigh as he looked over at his immature brother. There where times he just wanted to reach out and smack the pup upside the head to teach him manners.

Kanna finally moved out of the shadows, carrying a bundle close to her chest. When Kagome saw what the bundle was, she took an involuntary step back in horror. "Akago!" she gasped.

The others, seeing what she saw, moved closer to where she was standing. When the "baby" squirmed so it was facing the group, he threw Kagome a smirk. "Hello Kagome. Did you miss me?"

"Of course," she began, gathering Shippou and Rin closer to her. She gave a roll of her eyes as she continued," Having an evil baby looking through my heart and soul for darkness was _the_ highlight of my life." Taking some courage from the fact that both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stood between her and Akago, Kagome continued, "What do you want?"

"I thought I would use this truce to get to know you better," the incarnation said with an evil chuckle. "Out of all the women who have held me, you have been the most intriguing."

Sesshoumaru, not really understanding what was being said, understood the rising tension coming from his brother's pack. "I don't know what you want with her, but you will have to go through all of us to get to her," he growled between clenched teeth.

Akago ignored the Taiyoukai and instead addressed Kagome," I am also agreeing to this truce. I will not touch you in any way. All I ask is that you hear me out and give my suggestion due consideration."

Kagome thought about what he said before giving a small nod of her head. "I'm listening."

"The link that I formed when I read your soul is still in place," Akago started. "You can use that link to 'see' what was said in the meeting between us and Naraku. It should explain all of your questions."

Kagome ignored Inuyasha's growling at the mention of this link. She knew it was still in place. It had given her warning a few times in the past. She had just never mentioned it to anyone else. Although the thought repulsed her, she knew that she should do as Akago said and use the link to read his entire mind. She heaved a small sigh, not really wanting to be around that much evil again.

Inuyasha was getting irritated when Kagome continued to ignore him. "What the fuck is this 'link' you two keep talking about?" the hanyou demanded, breaking into her thoughts.

"When Akago was searching for the darkness in my soul, he had to form a connection with me. The connection is still there," Kagome told them.

Miroku looked thoughtful for a minute. "That's why you have been able to predict some of Naruku's plans, correct Kagome-sama?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha a little nervously. "Y…yes," she stuttered, knowing that Inuyasha would not like the fact that she kept this from him. Nor for that matter would the rest of the group like this fact neither. She had kept it away from them for months, not knowing how they would take it.

Before Inuyasha could explode at her for not telling him and the others about this connection before, Sesshoumaru broke into the conversation. "Miko," he stated in his monotone voice. "Will this link work like he says? Will you be able to 'see' what happened at this meeting?"

Kagome thought about it for a minute. "It should work. He won't be able to hide the truth from me that way," she replied.

"Are you willing to try?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I don't think we have much choice," she said, trying her best to not notice Inuyasha's growing anger.

The hanyou's eye twitched. He glared at Kagome and his brother before going all out. "What the hell were you thinking Kagome! Do you know how much danger you were of risk of!" Then he turned his stare upon his brother. "And you," he started," _you _are actually suggesting for her to do this!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes back in defense. Sesshoumaru also looked agitated at his hanyou brother's rant. However, before the two could explain themselves, Sango and Miroku decided to add in their own thoughts.

"Inuyasha, please calm down," Miroku reprimanded calmly. The hanyou snorted, crossing his arms, trying to hold himself back from punching his brother. At the point, his irrational side was winning…

The monk continued, looking at Kagome. "However, I have to say that I agree with our temperamental friend. Did you not trust us enough to tell?"

Sango sighed, stepping forward as well. "I'm sorry Kagome-chan, but I have to agree with Houshi-sama and Inuyasha on this. Why hide something so important? If you told us, we could've helped figure out a way to aiding you sooner."

For once the growl heard throughout the clearing wasn't from a youkai or hanyou. Everyone looked at the miko in surprise. "I knew that if I told you, you would all pity me- I knew it! I do **NOT **need your aid! This is not a question of trust. What I have learned through this link has saved all of our lives _more_ then once. The only reason I didn't tell you before about this was because it has not harmed me in any way at all!" Kagome seethed.

Sesshoumaru had to agree with the miko, but didn't say so. "Inuyasha. Do you honestly believe that This Sesshoumaru would cause harm to befall the miko after swearing to protect her?" He growled along with the miko. "I have ways to safeguard her from harm if she agrees to do this. I would not have suggested it otherwise."

Sango's eyes widened at the anger of her friend. "K…kagome-chan…" she trailed off. "G…gomen. I hadn't really thought of it that way…"

Kagome expected another apology from Miroku, but the monk only gave her a raised eyebrow. He sighed, stating," I am afraid I will have to disagree with your words, Kagome-sama." He noticed her glare, but controlled himself enough not to cringe. "Since when do you assume that we would all pity you? We are in no position to do such. We all have our own reasons to kill Naraku. If I am not mistaken, when you first met me, did you not pity me for my kazaana? We all thank you for your planning beforehand, but I don't think we can help you if you don't learn to respect the fact that the rest of us don't need pity. Everyone here only wants understanding for their faults."

Though he didn't say so verbally, Inuyasha agreed with the houshi. "Keh! Mind telling me how you're planning on doing that, _brother_?" he then demanded to Sesshoumaru.

Kagome followed a page from the "Taiyoukai Book" and just glared at her two friends, not trusting herself to do more, for fear of breaking down in tears. She understood where Miroku was coming from and all she really wanted to do was throw her arms around him and cry.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was only holding back his anger because of Rin. He could feel the rage boil through his blood as he focused on his brother. _'How dare he assume I would put the miko in danger?' _he thought to himself.

"Inuyasha, you forgot about our Father's Fangs? Tenseiga does more then heal. It also protects. Its powers can guide the Miko and protect her mind," he finally managed to force out.

Kagura had joined her siblings within the barrier that Hakudoushi had put up just in case a true fight broke out. Knowing that if she didn't do something soon, Sesshoumaru would lose his battle to control his anger, she decided to speak out. "And they say _our_ family is dysfunctional!" She sneered loud enough for the others to hear.

Sesshoumaru's gaze swung around to where she stood. A silent battle of wills took place between the two before Sesshoumaru walked away from them all. A few minutes later, they all heard the crash as a few more trees fell to the earth. Smirking, Kagura looked at her new 'family.' "I think Sesshoumaru just took care of the firewood for the night."

Kagome stifled a laugh. Kagura was right. When Sesshoumaru came back she really needed to ask him how Tenseiga would be able to protect her when she entered Akago's mind. Regardless of what the others said, this was their best chance at learning the truth. Ignoring Inuyasha, who was still mad about what she wanted to do, Kagame sat down on a nearby rock and thought about something her grandfather had showed her a few years ago. She knew it was important, but no matter how hard she tried to think about it, she could not remember what it was.

About 10 minutes later, a much more calmer Taiyoukai reentered the clearing. He also ignored his brother, along with everyone else, walking directly to where Kagome was sitting, stopping to pick up Tenseiga along the way.

"Miko. Like my brother, I really do not like the idea of you doing this, but it needs to be done. Tenseiga is a sword that heals and protects. As long as you hold onto it, the Fang will protect your mind from any invasions that might happen while you are in Naraku's whelp's mind."

Sesshoumaru really didn't want her to do this, but he knew, like Kagome, that there was no choice. continuing with his explanation, he said," If this works correctly, as you leave his mind, Tenseiga should also heal the link, and protect you from anymore attacks like this." Kagome thought about what Sesshoumaru said. She was really uneasy about being attacked again. Especially if it meant someone controlling her again.

Making her way to Inuyasha, she gently placed a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but this is important. Sesshoumaru said that Tenseiga will keep me safe from attacks and on the way back to my own mind, it will heal the link also," she whispered.

Inuyasha still wanted to disagree but the pleading look in Kagome's eyes told him to respond otherwise. He crossed his arms and replied," Keh! Fine, but it doesn't mean that I agree to it." He cast a look at his brother, but still was answering Kagome. "I guess I'll have to confide in my brother's skills as much as I don't want to," he finished in a sigh.

Kagome gave him a grateful smile and picked a spot to sit where she would have a clear view of Akago, but would still be protected by the Inu Brothers. Reaching into herself, she followed the connection, that was usually only open enough for small bursts of insight to Naraku's plan to be seen, to unfold and guide her to where she needed to go. The closer she came to the evil, the stronger the pulsing of Tenseiga became. Glad for the extra protection, she gathered the power of Tenseiga around her like a blanket and sank into the memory of Naraku's meeting about the bond.

**

* * *

**

FLASHBACK

_Hakudoushi, Akago, and Kanna all waited outside the doors to Naraku's personal room. They had been waiting for close to an hour to have the "pleasure" of their master's company._

_"Why does he always make us wait like servants?" Hakudoushi muttered under his breath._

_Akago snorted in contempt as Kanna answered him. "To him that is all we are. Minions in his bid to take over the world," she said in her toneless voice._

_"Will I wish he would hurry up!" Hakudoushi snapped at his sister._

_"Enough. Your complaining will get us nowhere," the baby in Kanna's arms snarled._

_Just as their brother was about to retort, the door slid open, admitting the trio into the room._

_"Hakudoushi, the Saimyoushou told me that you had some interesting news," Naraku's oily voice said from the corner of the room._

_"Would we have disturbed you for anything else?" Hakudoushi asked calmly, trying to keep the loathing out of his voice._

_"What information do you bring me?" Naraku demanded, getting straight to the point._

_"Earlier today, I broke an emerald into three pieces. It seems that a connection could be formed between the emerald pieces, that could be useful in binding someone to the stones and through the stones to each other," his miniature detachment told him, making sure not to mention the forth piece. It was the piece needed to protect Kagura's heart._

_"And this would be useful to me in what way?" Naraku asked, a dangerous edge to his voice._

_"If you bind someone through the stone, they would be able to track the others at all times. By using their blood, the binding would be so strong that loyalty would be insured."_

_"Explain," came the his simple command._

_"If for instance, you bond someone loyal to you with someone like one of the Inu Brothers, it would insure that you would always know what was going one with that one brother."_

_"I see," Naraku said before lapsing into silence for a few minutes. "I find much interest in this idea. You will instruct Kagura to find a way to bind both brothers to her with these stones. Let her know that if she fails, I **will** destroy her heart."_

_Naraku turned his back on his minions and walked out of the room, totally missing the smirks of triumph from both Hakudoushi and his other half, along with a flash of something from the normally blank eyes of Kanna._

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Kagome watched the whole thing from within a blue haze. As Naraku walked away, she felt the link between her and Akago weaken. Instead of going back to her on mind, she felt blue tinged blackness come over her. Just before she totally lost consciousness, she remembered the scroll her grandfather showed her on an ancient binding ceremony and knew without a doubt, where that scroll came from.

* * *

Well that's this week's chapter! Once again, we are sorry the long wait. I sure hope that you didn't all go crazy over the period of time without updates. 

Now we see the plan unravel. So what surprises shall the bonding process hold for the Inu Brothers, Kagome, and Kagura? Stay tuned!

Please Review!

Ja ne!


	15. The Unfolding of Hakudoushi's Process

**Disclaimer: **

Turtlequeen2: Woohoo! We are back!

Vbollman: -sighs- Did you have to say "woohoo"?

Turtlequeen2: Yes I had to!

Inuyasha: Keh! This conversation is stupid. -crosses arms and rolls eyes-

Vbollman: -mutters- Oh great…3...2...1...

Turtlequeen2: INUYASHA! YOU'RE HERE! -runs to tackle him-

Inuyasha: -eye twitches as he backs away in fear- Get this wench away from me!

Vbollman: And she says my obsession with Sesshoumaru is bad…-rolls eyes-

-drags out broom and hits Turtlequeen2 on the head with it-

Turtlequeen2: -glares at vbollman and rubs bump on her head- What the hell was that for!

Vbollman: You're scaring the poor guy! -points at scared hanyou backed up against wall-

Now I'll say this while Turtlequeen2 suppresses her urge to kill me and comfort Inuyasha. -clears throat- We thank the following reviewers this week: Kagura615, Amareth's Shadow, hiraikotsu, Kouryuu524, Lesbian-Lover, Wretched-Cursed, vaders aprentice darth squishy, Kitsune Kit, kagura-ness, wind yokai, J, and Lilith Snape!

Turtlequeen2: -takes deep breath and continues to glare at vbollman- I do not own Inuyasha as much as I wish I did. Only Rumiko Takahashi does.

Note: Thanks to Kagura615 for helping us with our grammar once again!

**

* * *

Chapter 16 **

**The Unfolding of Hakudoushi's Process**

When Kagome opened her eyes once again, she found herself on the ground with Sesshoumaru's Mokomoko-sama wrapped around her.

"W...what happened?" the miko asked.

Sango answered as Sesshoumaru was busy holding Inuyasha back from trying to reach Naraku's "family," who had a force field around them. "You passed out, Kagome-chan and no one would tell us why," she said.

Miroku looked at the miko in concern. "Are you alright?" he questioned.

"I'm fine. I saw the meeting they had with Naraku. The plan they have will work," was all she said. Her attention focused on Inuyasha, whose eyes were starting to go red.

"Inuyasha...OSUWARI!"

Unfortunately for Sesshoumaru, he was standing in front of Inuyasha at the time, and was trapped beneath his brother when the spell hit him. Identical growls greeted her, while both groups watched in amusement.

"Hanyou, get off of me," Sesshoumaru commanded.

"Keh! You think I forced myself into the ground? As soon as the spell wears off, I will. I can't exactly move at the moment," Inuyasha snarled back at him.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru locked gazes until the spell released them. Moving faster then Kouga's jewel shards could ever carry the wolf's legs, Inuyasha quickly moved away from his brother. The hanyou's glare fixed onto Kagome for causing his humiliation.

Kagura couldn't help but let out a small laugh at her future mate's expense. She felt it was safe and stepped out of the barrier.

Sesshoumaru started to snarl at Kagome. "Miko, next time you feel the need to subdue the pup, kindly make sure I'm not in the way." His head snapped up and he transferred his gaze to his mate. "Laughing Kagura? Are you sure you should be outside of your baby brother's barrier?" he smirked.

Kagura didn't even try to suppress the roll of her eyes at his remark. She returned his smirk with one of her own. "You would want to harm me? How loving of you _my lord_…" She mocked his title at her last words.

Before Sesshoumaru could retort, Inuyasha replied," Keh! You can save your lover's spat AFTER Naraku is dead!"

The Wind User threw a glare at her future brother-in-law. "Oh, like the ones you and the miko seem to have so often?" she taunted.

Inuyasha huffed and turned away, trying to suppress the blush that started to form.

Kagome tried even more so, to cool down the crimson that heated her cheeks. She watched Sesshoumaru's eyes turn slightly red, allowing for her embarrassment to drift away quickly. Sighing to herself, she wondered why it was always her that ended up controlling those three demons. _'I better do something about this before it gets nasty,' _she thought to herself. "Sesshoumaru, why does it feel like Tenseiga is talking to me?" she asked the Taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru's eyes cleared," Explain Miko. Tenseiga does not talk."

Miroku also took this time to step in. "Kagome-sama, tell us what you witnessed with this link," he requested.

Sango followed the monk's actions and stepped forward as well. "Are you feeling any better? Is the link gone?" she asked in worry.

Shippou would've added onto the questions if he wasn't so busy hiding with Rin behind Kirara and Ah-Un…Jaken on the other hand, cowered in worry as well as the children.

Kagome looked at the group in confusion for a moment. There was no way she would be able to answer those questions in order, so Sesshoumaru would have to wait for his answers.

Turning to Sango, she decided to answer these questions first. "I feel fine Sango-chan. And yes the link is gone. It seems that Tenseiga was able to heal the connection. At the same time, I think Tenseiga was able to add shields to defend my mind from other youkai," Kagome said with a shudder, thinking back to the first time Inuyasha turned into a full demon and when the incarnate, Goshinki, used telepathy on them all.

"So what of their plan?" Miroku inquired, casting a side glance at the Naraku-Tachi.

Still ignoring Sesshoumaru's question, Kagome looked up at Miroku. "To tell you the truth, everything is pretty much exactly what they said," She told him. Pausing in thought for a moment, she looked away from them all. Shaking her head, she came back to the present. "There's something bugging me about this whole thing and I know it has something to do with my grandfather, but I really can't remember…" she said quietly before trailing off. "I'm sure it will come back to me when I need it," she finished.

Inuyasha's ears perked up at that. Being the only one who knew about Kagome's grandfather besides her, he was confused at what she meant. He turned back to them and demanded," What the hell does he have to do with this?"

Kagome tried to put her thoughts back in line, while ignoring the hanyou. Finally looking at Sesshoumaru, Kagome tried to put her thoughts back in order. "I really don't know how to explain what I mean to you Sesshoumaru. I can _feel_ and _hear _Tenseiga in the back of my mind." Giving the Taiyoukai a small smile, she continued. "Would you believe me if I told you that your Father says 'Hi' to both you and Inuyasha and that the two of you shouldn't fight all the time?"

Kagome let her mind wander as she thought about Inuyasha's question. Every time she started getting somewhere with remembering what her grandfather told her about a scroll, she would get distracted.

"Inuyasha, Do you remember what Jii-chan said about that bonding ritual the last time we where home?" she asked her hanyou.

His face gained a thoughtful look as he nodded. "Yea, I think. Does this bonding thing relate to the one your jii-chan was talking about?"

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha," I'm pretty sure that this bonding is almost the same as the one that Jii-chan told us about. Do you remember who wrote the scroll?"

"I think the old man said that it was a monk who was friends with a hanyou that last witnessed the ritual…" he trailed off in concentration.

Sesshoumaru looked between his brother and the Miko. Apparently whatever it was that the miko was trying to remember, was important enough to force even Inuyasha's mind to work.

Kagome looked up and met Inuyasha's eyes. "The ritual that Hakudoushi told us about doesn't work the way they thought it did. I guess this would be one of those time loops. If Jii-chan hadn't told us about that scroll, we would never had known and Miroku-sama would never be able to write the scroll."

Sango and Miroku's eyes widened at the same time. "You mean that H…houshi-sama wrote it!" the taijiya exclaimed, looking at the monk.

Miroku regained his composure after a few seconds of shock. "So…you are to say that this doesn't work out as planned…" he trailed off in thought. He looked at Sango and then at Kagome again. "If I did indeed write it, then what does that mean?"

"Did you need to go home to check the scroll?" Inuyasha asked in concern.

Kagome ignored Miroku. In a corner of her mind she was actually surprised that Sesshoumaru had not started to demand answers also. Concentrating in thought, a smile slowly formed on her face. "No Inuyasha. I think that I actually remember what the scroll says," Kagome said in delight.

The siblings all looked at Kagome and Miroku with confusion.

Hakudoushi's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by my plan not working?" he demanded coldly.

Kagome glared at Hakudoushi. Not really feeling up to arguing with Naraku's goons, she did her best to control her urge to purify the lot of them.

"I thought I was perfectly clear. The ritual as you described will not work. You almost have it right, but the balance of power is wrong. I know how to correct it," Kagome told them. "I'm sure if you need proof, I can convince Inuyasha to retrieve the scroll for me. Of course I will not be responsible for what happens to you while he's gone," She finished with a small smile.

Kagura took this scene in and couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes. "Geez, Tenseiga tells you things and now you think you're the queen of the world…" she said out loud in dripping sarcasm.

Kagome just smiled. "Remember Kagura: the only thing truly standing between you and death is that fang. I'm going to need that power to do the ritual."

Kagura only smirked. "And you seem to forget that I am to be mated to the man who wields that very same blade…"

"Ah, but Kagura. It's his father you need to impress at the moment. I am borrowing the power from the former Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. Not the currant one. Therefore it really doesn't matter if he's your mate or not," Kagome was quick to point out.

Kagura's calm gaze broke at that. "Since when are you are so supercilious?" she asked bluntly. "If I remember correctly, you used to be the girl on the sidelines screaming for help…"

Kagome lost it. Raising her bow, she aimed directly at the Wind Witch. The power flowing form the arrow surprised everyone. "Kagura. I like you, really I do. At the moment, I have Toga, The Inu no Taisho, sitting in my head waiting for this ritual. If I seem different at the moment, you can blame it on certain inuyoukai. I am helping you out of respect for Sesshoumaru. Don't make me regret it," She all but snarled.

Kagura narrowed her eyes, taking out her fan. She was not to back down from anything, even if she knew that the miko was currently of formidable power.

Inuyasha was getting irritated at the two women. They were wasting time when Naraku could be plotting something devious! Being the stubborn, impulsive hanyou that everyone knew him as, he stepped into Kagome's way.

"Are you a baka? While you two are having this stupid argument, Naraku could be plotting more sadistic shit!" he all but shouted in between the feuding women, though more directed at Kagome.

Kagura gripped her fan even tighter as she now glared at her future brother-in-law. "I do not need a _hanyou _to defend my actions," she ground out.She was too pissed to think her words through clearly, therefore saying whatever happened to pop into her head at the moment.

Inuyasha nearly cringed at her glare, making mental note that as Sesshoumaru's future mate, she was more frightening. Still, at her mention of what he was, he narrowed his eyes back, unable to contain himself.

"Well I'm sorry if you'd rather die than to have this bond created," Inuyasha growled out at Kagura.

Kagura now concentrated her rage at the hanyou before her. "Naraku may be a bastard but he's not stupid enough to kill us all for the time being. Maybe you should just worry about taking your head out from between your ass."

If it wasn't for Sesshoumaru's cold gaze upon his brother, he would've decapitated the witch by now. He only gritted his teeth and snarled out," Keh! Speak for yourself, bitch!"

Before Inuyasha could get out more, Kagura's fan flicked open in a flourish and a sudden gust of wind erupted from it. This caused the hanyou to be swept up and slammed into the nearest tree beside them.

With Inuyasha out of the way, Kagura turned her anger onto the miko once more. "I don't understand why you even think you're of power when you are only that dead miko's replacement…" she trailed off coldly.

Kagome's eyes flared with anger. "Replacement... I Am No One's Replacement!" as she growled out the last word, she released her hold on the arrow, the power super charged even before it left the bow.

Sesshoumaru had been waiting for this. He was extremely amused at Kagura's tirade against both Inuyasha and Kagome, but he understood where Kagome was coming from. He recognized his father's speech patterns when she corrected Hakudoushi earlier. Though, there was no way he was getting involved unless Kagome lost total control.

When she released the arrow, Sesshoumaru had been waiting. Using all of his speed, he caught the arrow before it reached his future mate. He dropped the arrow quickly as the purifying energy crackled against his skin. He made fast haste to cover up the grimace he made as he felt the pain. A glance at Kagura confirmed that she had not really believed that the miko would fire at her. With a mild glare that warned her off, he turned to the miko and his father.

Kagome was the only one that noticed hiss of pain that Sesshoumaru made. "Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry. Your father's emotions took over. It was worse then when I was controlled by the Black Miko…" she apologized as she dropped her bow.

Kagome smiled tentatively at Kagura and whispered a soft apology before turning to Inuyasha. Seeing that the poor hanyou was only now regaining consciousness, she looked at him in concern. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry for letting that happen to you…" she murmured as the hanyou began to stand on his feet.

Inuyasha threw a glare at everyone in the clearing. His ego took a big fall and he knew it. "Keh! Don't be…" he grumbled, his arms crossed as he refused to meet Kagura's gaze. Though, Kagome knew that he was lying when he said not to be worried about him, by the way his dog ears were drooping against his head. She had a feeling that more firewood would be made that night...

She made a mental note to talk to him later, alone. She knew that only she would be able to make him admit what was wrong with him. If not by asking, she'd force it out of him. Until then, she decided not to pester him further about the matter. Instead she turned her attention to Hakudoushi.

Pining Hakudoushi with a glare, she started walking forward, only to be pulled back by Sesshoumaru. The Taiyoukai decided to do the smart thing and keep a hold on the miko even though she could burn his bare flesh. Thinking quickly, he wrapped Mokomoko-sama around her waist, while keeping a hold on the ends. "Miko, you must control your temper and my father's temper. The sooner the ritual is over, the sooner we can tell them to leave," he whispered in her ear.

Instead of fighting the restrictions Sesshoumaru placed on her, she just nodded her head, her attention never leaving Hakudoushi. "Your plan has an unequal distribution of power. Everything needs to be equal if it works. It's simple really."

Hakudoushi smirked at the position that the two were in. "Odd, I thought that my sister was your future mate, not this miko…" he teased.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at the miniature copy of Naraku. "Keh! What the hell is that supposed to mean whelp?" he demanded impulsively.

Hakudoushi kept his smirk in place as he taunted," My, Inuyasha, I didn't know that you were _this _dense."

"You little brat…" Inuyasha snarled, his fist beginning to clench.

"Inuyasha, enough," Sesshoumaru said calmly, effectively leashing Inuyasha's impulses.

Kanna, remaining passive and silent during this whole event, decided to intervene. She stepped forward, in between the two and looked blankly at Hakudoushi.

Akago, still in her arms, snorted in contempt at his other half. "Hakudoushi, I think the rest of us would appreciate it if you would do less taunting and more work."

Kanna kept her eerie stare fixed on her brother as she added," Hakudoushi, proceed with the bonding," in her breathless, emotionless tone.

Hakudoushi instantly took the time to listen to his siblings as much as he was annoyed by them. He stared at his original self, mentally stating,'_ I was just setting the mood. You would think that the two wouldn't be so confusing in their displays. It seemed to me as if they were asking to be ridiculed and what better person to do it than me?' _

Akago mentally rolled his eyes at his immature counterpart, replying,'_ Bother them later. We have more important things to do or have you forgotten about Naraku?' _

Giving the miko a glare, Hakudoushi simply said," Continue."

Kagome returned the incarnation's glare. "Actually, I'm not going to explain it first. It will be much easier if I explain the steps as we go," She said. "If you would please place the emerald pieces on the ground there?" she asked pointing to a spot about halfway between where the two groups stood.

The albino incarnation nodded and walked up to the spot where the miko indicated. He pulled out the pieces from inside of his haori and dropped them on the grassy area.

Kagome tried to walk towards them, only to have Sesshoumaru tighten his hold on Mokomoko-sama. Sighing, she realized that she would have to explain a few things. "Sesshoumaru, I need to purify Naraku's taint that is clinging to the emeralds. You need to let me go."

Sesshoumaru thought about not letting her go, but knew that if he didn't, both himself and the miko would be hurt. "Don't do anything foolish Miko. I can stop you if I need too," he growled low in his throat.

Kagura remained silent, watching the exchange between Sesshoumaru and Kagome. She was confused at why Sesshoumaru was more particular about protecting her over the rest. Not to mention why the two seemed so familiar about each other lately. Hakudoushi's voice rang in her ears.

* * *

'_Odd, I thought that my sister was your future mate, not this miko…'_

* * *

Kagura shook that sudden thought out of her head, berating herself for her stupidity. It wasn't as if Sesshoumaru would go back on his words at choosing her as his mate. She suppressed her thoughts and decided to dwell upon them later. Perhaps she was just imagining things? 

Kagome nodded her head, as she waited to be was released from Mokomoko-sama. As the last of the warmth left her, she once more began to walk to the jewel pieces. She noticed that both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru followed her.

Reaching out to the pieces, Kagome was extremely careful not to allow herself to touch them. She didn't want the taint to transfer to her skin in any way. She allowed her purifying energy to flow from her hands and wrap around each jewel piece. A pure pink light surrounded her and the emerald pieces for a few moments until the light slowly faded from view. A soft smile crossed Kagome's face as her energy flowed back into her body, leaving behind four glittering green jewels that slightly shimmered pink.

Sitting back on her heels, Kagome motioned for the other three to join her. When they had gathered around her, she explained the next step. "The three of you need to add your blood to each piece. This will insure the balance of power. After each of you has added a drop of your blood to all four pieces, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru need to place their father's fangs over the four slivers. This will allow the youki to absorb into the jewel. Kagura, you need to do the same thing with your fan. Sesshoumaru, you first, please."

Kagome watched in silence as the two youkai and one hanyou did as she had told them. With each drop of blood added to the jewels, the power in the clearing intensified. As Kagura added her own blood and youki, the jewels flared with a bright light that surrounded the three of them.

As the light faded, Kagome brought forth one of her arrows and a Shikon Shard. After binding the shard to the arrow, she used the sharp, power charged arrowhead to prick her finger. Letting four drops of blood fall, she then smeared the blood on the shaft of the arrow. Taking a deep breath, she placed the arrow in the ground between the four emerald pieces and once more, allowed her power to flow through her. This time, she directed the energy through her arrow and used it to link the jewels together. When she was done doing that, she reached into her soul, and found the place where Tenseiga murmured to her constantly. _'Toga?' _she called out. _'Toga, I'm ready. I need to use your power now.'_

_'Yes my daughter, the power is yours to call,' _Toga replied.

_'Thank you Sir.' _Setting aside all hate and prejudice, Kagome reached within her heart, and pulled out the power of the Inu no Taisho. Using the power, she bound the four of them together, protecting Kagura's body, mind, and soul, as well as her heart. The extra power from Toga, would allow Kagome to protect Kagura's heart while purifying her soul as well.

As the light faded once more, the jewel pieces where no more. Instead, three of the pieces found their way to the weapons of Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kagura. The forth piece glittered from a chain of braided gold and silver, held in place by a lacework cage of the same material. The emerald glittered a deep jade green, with flashes of red, blue, purple, and pink; the colors representing each of their auras. Taking a look, it was found that the three pieces attached to the weapons, glittered the same way.

The chain flew into Kagome's hands and she stared at it in awe. She felt such immense power coming from it and flowing into her.

Sesshoumaru took the chain away from Kagome and looked it over, making sure that there was nothing attached to it that would harm the miko. Finally satisfied, he gave his brother a look that clearly said, _'Say a word and you're dead.'_ He then slipped the chain over Kagome's head, moving her hair out of the way, and making sure that part of the chain was always touching the miko's bare skin.

Kagome smiled up at Sesshoumaru, before trying to get to her feet. She was exhausted. This was the first time she could remember having that much power going through her body.

She was just about steady on her feet when a wave of dizziness raced through her body, causing her knees to give out.

Inuyasha raced forward and caught her before she reached the ground regardless of the fact that his brother was closer. Swinging Kagome up in his arms, he walked away, cursing her for being stubborn.

"Keh! You need to be more careful wench! You could've gotten yourself killed if you used too much of your strength and I wouldn't have been able to save you." Inuyasha said, his face scowling, but his eyes betraying his irritated façade. Kagome only smiled weakly, knowing fully well what Inuyasha really meant. He was worried about her.

The hanyou proceeded to jump into a nearby tree, her, still in his arms. If she was fully awake, she would've blushed at how close they were to each other, but she was fast asleep once his body stopped moving.

Sesshoumaru watched in concern as Inuyasha carried the miko off. Sighing, he knew that things had changed for good and there would be no going back to the cold heartless bastard he had always shown himself as. Turning back to the Naraku-Tachi, he gave a short nod of his head. "This Sesshoumaru would like to thank you for your help. But as of sunrise tomorrow, the truce is over," he told them, and walked back to where the rest of his pack sat around a fire.

Pausing only long enough to hand Kagura Tenseiga, he picked up a warm blanket and a small basket with food and water within, and joined his brother in the tree. Being as careful as possible, he helped Inuyasha wrap Kagome in the blanket and settled down to keep watch over his family.

Kagura cast a look upon the scene. Sure she felt more protected, but was it worth it? She looked at Sesshoumaru and Kagome. They seemed so…content together. She tried her hardest to not think about it, but it still continued to nag at her no matter how much she tried to rid the thoughts from her mind.

"Kagura," Akago's voice called, snapping the Wind Witch out of her reverie.

"What is it?" Kagura snapped, whipping around to glare at her siblings. She clearly wasn't in the best of moods.

Hakudoushi walked up to Kagura and didn't resist the urge to roll his eyes. "You idiot. Heed my words and listen carefully," he began, as his eyes narrowed in seriousness.

Kagura only raised her eyebrow in curiosity. "I'm listening," she said.

"Your 'supposed future mate' isn't acting as one should if you understand my terminology…" Hakudoushi trailed off.

"W…what are you talking about!" Kagura demanded, her hand clutching tightly to her fan in defense. She wanted to deny that fact even if she wasn't so sure about their relationship herself.

"You fool. Surely you are not _that_ blind…" the incarnation nearly growled out.

"Blind? What are you implying _little brother_?" Kagura nearly snarled.

"I am only stating that if he is not certain of his bonding to you, then why waste your time living in a fantasy? I will not hesitate to decapitate the bastard if he dares to say that he does not need you anymore after all the trouble we went through for you…"

The Wind Witch's eyes widened at that statement. "Wait, y…_you're_ worried about _me_?" Kagura stuttered out.

"Don't take it in that manner. I only am worried about Naraku's scheming if you are to be weakened by such an emotion," Hakudoushi added nonchalantly, smirking for emphasis.

Kanna only stared blankly at Kagura, not caring to add anything more.

Akago, in their elder sister's arms, added," Be sure to be on your guard. Naraku will no doubt try to stand in your way…"

"You think I wouldn't know that by now?" Kagura asked. "Let's see…how many times have I been reprimanded again?" she mused in sarcasm.

"Too many to count," Hakudoushi snorted. "In any case, don't completely rely on Sesshoumaru's strength. You still have your own fan." He pointed at her weapon that was still clutched tightly in her hand.

"Thanks for caring…" Kagura said in more sarcasm, this time rolling her eyes.

With no more of a word, the siblings turned and walked off into the darkness of the woods. When she was sure that they were out of sight, she let out a deep sigh. For some reason, Hakudoushi's words didn't seem so far fetched as she once thought.

She silently turned back to the rest of the pack and walked towards it.

"Kagura-sama!" came the shout of Rin as the little girl ran towards her, a grin on her face. Kagura suppressed her thoughts once more as she looked down upon the child.

"What is it Rin?" Kagura asked, a small smile tugging the sides of her lips.

"Rin wants Kagura-sama and Sango-chan to help make dinner!" she shouted in happiness, not really noticing the sad look in the woman's eyes.

"Alright, I'll help," Kagura relented. At least it would take her mind off of certain things. Or at least she hoped so…

Her eyes slightly widened as she looked over at the same tree and still saw the Inu Brothers sitting beside the miko, looking after her welfare. She suppressed her sudden urge to create a wind storm. As well as the sudden urge to break down and cry.

* * *

Aww…poor Kagura. You really think that the drama would only stop at Naraku? You were wrong!

Well sorry for taking this long for updates. Our schedules were very busy.

Next time on **A Night Both Would Remember: **Kagura asks Sesshoumaru a serious question. What is his reply? Fluff ensues!

Please review!

Ja ne!


	16. The Question and the Answer

**Disclaimer: **

Turtlequeen2: Hey! We are back! I think all you romance freaks will like this chapter…

Kagura615: Kukuku…

Vbollman: Where the hell did you come from? -looks at Kagura615-

Sesshoumaru: Oh, another human wench?

Vbollman & Kagura615: SESSHOUMARU!

Kagura615: What's the big idea of you shouting his name? -glares at vbollman-

Vbollman: Perhaps because he's my man? -glares at Kagura615-

Kagura615: No way he isn't!

Turtlequeen2 & Inuyasha: -sighs and watches from sidelines-

Turtlequeen2 & vbollman: We would like to thank our reviewers: Kouryuu524, TheDisruptiveOne, kagura-ness, Kitsune Kit, Lesbian-Lover, Takako, vaders aprentice darth squishy, Inu-midoriko, hirsikotsu, Isis Aurora Tomoe, Shikabane-Mai, Candelabra, Gwenivear Greenleaf, wind-yokai, WORLDruler72, A Devil in Heaven, Venttianne, Amvonz, Hana Chikanatsu, and hal demon girl!

Kagura: -clears throat and uses fan to drive Kagura615 and vbollman away from each other- Geez, you women. In case you didn't notice, he's my mate…

Sesshoumaru: -finds it very hard not to heave a sigh-

Inuyasha: While turtlequeen2 tries to separate Kagura, and the other two, I'll say this. These crazy idiots do NOT own me!

Special thanks to Inu Youkai Wanna Be and Kagura615 for helping us edit this chapter!

**WARNING**: Some FLUFF and character OOCness!

_**

* * *

Last time on A Night Both Would Remember:**_

_Kagura's eyes slightly widened as she looked over at the same tree and still saw the Inu Brothers sitting beside the miko, looking after her welfare. She suppressed her sudden urge to create a wind storm. As well as the sudden urge to break down and cry._

_**This time on A Night Both Would Remember:**_

**Chapter 17**

**Kagura's Question and Sesshoumaru's Answer**

It was finally night and the camp was quiet. Kagura reclined against a tree, farther away from camp to ensure that she could have time to herself. She stared up at the sky and dragged her knees up to her chest in thought.

She found comfort in the occasional breeze that blew in her face. However, this silence brought about those familiar thoughts again.

_'What if…what if Naraku's miniature bastard was right?' _Kagura mentally panicked. Her eyes narrowed at that prospect. That couldn't be it...could it?

"What a beautiful night this is!" came a calm male voice. The rustle of solid rings followed soon after, signifying the monk's arrival. Kagura nearly jumped at the sudden intrusion.

"What is it that you want, monk?" Kagura demanded, glaring at the monk and slightly irritated at the man who dared to interfere with her alone time.

He wasn't intimidated in the least. He kept his smile in place as he asked," May I join you?"

Kagura shifted uncomfortably and gave a slight nod. "I guess, but I warn you to keep a good distance unless you want to be caught on the wrong end of my winds."

Miroku only gave a small nervous laugh. He already knew it was suicidal to even think about touching Sesshoumaru's future mate, but found the woman intimidating in her own right. He regained his serious composure as he looked at her and agreed," Alright, you have my word that I won't try anything of the sort."

Miroku glanced sideways at the Wind Witch and gave her a small smile. "He's just worried about her," he said innocently.

"What the hell are you going on about, monk?" she growled dangerously. He held in a cringe at her tone.

"Come now, Kagura, you don't think I wouldn't have noticed your peculiar behavior?" the monk replied wisely.

"So the monk does have good observation besides watching women…" she mumbled sarcastically.

"You wound me, Kagura," he mocked in a hurt tone.

"What are you really here for, Monk? I'm sure it wasn't just to piss me off…" Kagura smirked dangerously. "Because you're doing one hell of a job right now…"

Another figure resolved itself from the dark as Sango dropped down on the other side of Kagura. "He's here for the same reason I am. We both worry about you."

"Why worry about me? Worry about your precious miko," she grumbled under her breath.

Sango gave her a look of understanding. "Ah, I thought so," she said. "Would it help if I told you that he is just looking after his pack?" Sango then asked.

"I tried to tell myself that, but it doesn't seem to work anymore…" she trailed off.

Miroku gave a sage nod. "Perhaps Hakudoushi was the one who fueled those thoughts?" he suggested. "You know that Sesshoumaru is just doing what is best for his pack. If not, why else would he have chosen only you to be his mate?"

"Then tell me…" she began," was it best for the pack when he wrapped her in Mokomoko-sama and whispered in her ear?"

Sango laughed quietly. "No, I don't think it was best for his pack, but I'm pretty sure it was best for yours," she said softly.

"What the hell do you mean?" Kagura asked in confusion, staring hard at the two humans.

Miroku looked her straight in the eye. "Sesshoumaru used Mokomoko-sama to mask her spiritual powers. If he would have touched her with his bare skin, he would have been burned," he told the Wind Witch in all seriousness.

Kagura's eyes widened. "Was it because of Tenseiga?" she asked.

Sango looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think it had more to do with his father than with Tenseiga, but Tenseiga was a big part of it," she said finally.

Miroku caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head to see what it was, he started to stand. "Kagura, think about what we said and don't get too mad at him," he said before offering a hand to Sango to assist her in standing. The two of them left the Wind Witch sitting there as Sesshoumaru glided towards her.

Kagura stubbornly glared up at the man who approached her. "Sesshoumaru, eh?" she only said.

"You have a problem with This Sesshoumaru?" was all he said.

"Hmm…let me think on that…" Kagura trailed off sarcastically. She then glowered at him again. "I'm not stupid, Sesshoumaru. I assume that you heard that whole conversation."

"Indeed I did. I saw no need to interfere at that time. The Monk and Taijiya did a remarkable job explaining things. I also know that you really didn't believe them," Sesshoumaru told her quietly. Unwrapping Mokomoko-sama, he started to work his claws through a few dark spots that looked like scorch marks.

Kagura held in a gasp as she looked upon the burn marks. She then thought,_' Is his brother rubbing off on him? He must not really be getting the whole picture…' _

"What? You expect me to throw my arms around you and cry out an apology?" she demanded in a slight growl, standing up on her feet.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "I expect you to understand that I was doing what was needed to be done," he snarled back at her.

Usually, she would find herself relenting when he used that tone of voice with her, but tonight she didn't exactly feel like losing.

"So enlighten me, _Oh Great One_," she said in dripping sarcasm. "Because I don't really seem to understand some things. Don't think that this just goes back a few hours ago." Her eyes narrowed to match his glare.

"What is it you want to know of This Sesshoumaru?" The cold Taiyoukai of the Western Lands was back. Two could play at this game. "What exactly is bothering you?"

She resisted the urge to smack the ignorant inu-youkai. She took a deep breath and looked up at him seriously before asking," Do you _love_ her?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in shock. He could not believe that Kagura had just asked him that! "Kagura, the miko is family. Part of my pack. Nothing more. If you are confused about what happened today, ask, but rest assured I think of the miko as nothing more than a very annoying little sister."

"Wasn't Inuyasha well off resting next to her by himself?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

Sesshoumaru felt his eyebrows connect with his hairline. It took all of his much earned will power to stop himself from laughing. _'She's jealous.' _A slow smirk made it's way across his face. _'She's Mine.'_

"Kagura, I am the only one who can handle the miko when she decides to lose her temper. My brother, being a hanyou, does not have the same kind of protection. If she had woken up with her powers not fully under her control again, she could have easily killed Inuyasha and herself."

Even more firmly, he restated what the monk had said earlier. "_I Do What I Must To Protect My Pack._"

Kagura averted her gaze from his stare, unable to look at his face anymore. She felt shame wash over her after he explained it all to her. She tried to quickly find a new subject to dwell upon. "So…I thought the miko's powers were only supposed to make contact with bare skin. Why are the marks scorched onto your Mokomoko-sama as well?"

"It depends on the miko. This one is strong…and has been around my brother for far too long. I could almost swear that she has developed a set of claws to which she proceeded to dig into Mokomoko-sama. I finally had to threaten her to get her to back down," he replied. Glancing over to see if Kagura would meet his eyes, he decided that he would not allow her to change the subject. "What else is bothering you?"

"What about that necklace? How come no one cared to explain that to me?" Kagura asked.

"It was probably since no one else knew. I even had to tell Inuyasha to stand down. It was my place as your future mate, and the pack leader, to place the object that would keep you safe in the hands of the one most able to protect it. In this case, I needed to place the chain around the Miko's neck." Thinking for a moment, he continued. "If anyone else would have tried, knowing my father the way I do, the ritual would have been non-binding. It was his way to make sure I would be around to protect both Inuyasha and his miko, always."

Kagura visibly calmed at his last statement. She didn't know what else to say. She forced herself to push down her pride as she murmured," I'm sorry for misunderstanding your actions then…" Her eyes showed seriousness as she stared back at him.

Sesshoumaru gave the Wind Witch a long look before reacting," You believed that This Sesshoumaru would lie to you? You accused me of caring more for the Miko than I do. How do you expect to be the Lady of the Western Lands, if you do not look deeper than the surface?" he growled, barely loud enough for her to hear.

She raised her eyebrow. "Since when are you a sentimental poet?" she asked before she could stop herself.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow, and tried to stop the snarl, but it was too late. "Kagura…" was all he said.

At this instant, she felt as if they were enemies again. The way his eyes burned into hers was unsettling. Especially at the far distance they were standing.

"Geez," she began, staring back at him with underlining frustration. "From the way you're looking at me it looks as if we're adversaries once more…Then again, I can never read your mind…" she grumbled in sarcasm.

"What do you expect? I'm doing what I need to in order to protect my pack. You are an important member of my pack and we are all trying to protect you," Sesshoumaru told her, doing his best to hold back another growl of frustration. '_I don't believe that I have to explain this to her,_' he thought.

Kagura turned away from his gaze once more, not able to stand the burning amber stare. She looked at Inuyasha and Kagome, whom were still in the tree. She then held in a sigh. She realized how rash she had been in jumping to conclusions.

Looking up to once more meet amber eyes, she let her mask drop slightly," I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru."

"I already respect you, Kagura, but my trust is harder to earn. Just remember that I chose you. Not the Miko," Sesshoumaru said softly, while fighting with his instincts that demanded that he pull the wind youkai close to him.

Kagura looked at him with slightly guilt filled eyes. "I know that _now, _but it's just that…" she trailed off. _'…I never loved anyone before. Can't he understand that?' _Kagura finished in her mind.

Sesshoumaru watched the conflicting emotions flicker across her face. In sudden understanding, he realized that she did not have the benefit of a caring family. He at least knew what it meant to love another, but she did not.

Reaching for her, he decided to follow his instincts and allowed his youki to direct Mokomoko-sama, watching her eyes as it wrapped around her and pulled her close. With gentle fingers, he removed her hairpiece and allowed the silken mass to flow around her shoulders, intertwining with his own silver locks. Stroking her hair, he cradled her against his body and murmured in her ear," I am also relearning to love. Perhaps these lessons would be best learned together."

Kagura's eyes widened. "…H…how did you…?" she only managed to get out, shocked that he was able to read her mind.

"Your eyes; my own. They tell me everything I need to know," he whispered.

She held in her urge to roll her eyes. Of course it was her facial expressions. It was _always_ the thing that gave away her intentions.

Instead of giving into her sarcasm, she decided to return the gentleness that Sesshoumaru had given her. "Thank you…" she murmured, fully meaning it.

She reached up and locked her fingers around the one side of his chest armor. She undid one of the straps that kept it in place. She then worked on the other strap on the opposite side. She carefully took a step back and let the armor plate fall to the ground between them. Kagura then stepped forward and pressed up closer to his chest, now unhindered by uncomfortable metal.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain couple was watching them from afar.

"Houshi-sama…" Sango hissed quietly to the monk beside her, who wore an impish grin on his face.

"I had a feeling that the two would make amends…" Miroku whispered to the taijiya, his smirk still in place.

"Yes, but perhaps we shouldn't be watching this…I told you that you shouldn't be spying on them. What would they do if they were to find out?" Sango murmured, a slight blush coming into place.

"Ah, but then why did you follow?" Miroku pointed out.

Sango was glad it was dark out, for he would have seen the dark red tint of embarrassment in her cheeks. "Well…I was just…just trying to keep you out of trouble," she quickly said as if defending herself.

"You're just as curious as I am in seeing how things would turn out. Admit it, Sango. There's no shame in it. Curiosity is a trait that all humans have," the monk whispered smoothly.

Sango opened her mouth to say something, but found nothing she could use to defend herself so she snapped her mouth shut again.

The taijiya suddenly stiffened up, feeling that all too familiar hand groping her backside. Her fist clenched up as she sent a glare back at the monk.

"…It's just as I have unending curiosity for you," Miroku finished, taking his hand away.

Her eye twitched. Once. Twice. "Hhoouuuushiii-saammaaa…." she growled out lowly in her throat, making him wince.

He knew what was going to happen next, but was she rash enough to actually do it when in the hearing distance of two demons?

SMACK! Apparently so, as he felt her hand hit him across his face, leaving him with another handprint to blissfully caress.

Sesshoumaru's head snapped up at the sound of fist hitting flesh. He uttered a soft growl before releasing Kagura and gliding towards the monk. When he was a few feet away, his growl grew louder. "Monk! I warned you once. Do not make the mistake of thinking you would get away with your crimes," he threatened.

Kagura rushed in front of Sesshoumaru to prevent him from any further forward movements. "Sesshoumaru, may I?" she smirked, casting a look between the taijiya and the monk. To add emphasis, she pulled out her fan. "I think it's about time that the monk gets taught suitable behavior for when he's around women…"

Inuyasha's head had also snapped up when the sound of Miroku being slapped rang through the clearing. The sound and the movement of Inuyasha had also woken up Kagome. They both watched as Sesshoumaru confronted Miroku and then Kagura's intervention that followed. "That cannot be good," Kagome whispered," Inuyasha, we need to get over there!"

Inuyasha snorted in agreement, dropping to the ground and starting to walk towards the group, all the while, carrying Kagome. When he got close enough for the humans to hear them, he called out," Sesshoumaru, if you plan on killing him, make sure to bring him back. We do need him still."

He gently put Kagome on the ground when they arrived next to the fire. Kagome gave Miroku a glare before turning to Kagura. "I wish to offer whatever assistance you need," was all she said.

Sesshoumaru, meanwhile gave his brother a disgusted look. "This Sesshoumaru refuses to waste Father's Fang on a lowly monk," he retorted before looking at his future mate," Don't kill him. I do not want to waste my time on him, but it will be necessary otherwise."

"Whoever said that I would kill him?" Kagura smirked. She then turned her attention to Kagome. "And what would you like to contribute to this houshi's punishment?" she asked.

Kagome gave Kagura a small smile. "Oh nothing much, just wanted to make sure that you remembered to take away his staff and ofuda. No need to give him a way out for this," she said with wide, innocent eyes.

Sango stepped forward and wore a small sneer. "I think I can manage that…" she trailed off.

Miroku winced. He knew that everyone in that group (excluding the children) wanted him to be injured in some form or another…he made sure to make mental note to never do this again…or at least not in the presence of the other pack members.

The monk looked at the weapon in Sango's hands.

"Houshi-sama, either you cooperate or I can make this more painful than wind could ever be…" she said simply in an unusually sweet tone that Miroku feared.

"…S…sango?" Miroku could only get out before Hiraikotsu was thrust upon his head. Sango's smirk grew once the monk was knocked out. She then proceeded to take away his staff and ofuda while he was unconscious. She put the items on Kirara in her larger form and instructed her to hide them in a secluded area until the "fun" was over. The taijiya smirked after replacing Hiraikotsu onto her back.

The women then proceeded to drag the monk's body to the nearby fields so that none of the others back at camp would be disturbed from their sleep. Finally, reaching a suitable spot, they left his body slumped over on the ground. The Inu Brothers followed them silently, wanting to know what was to become of the monk.

"He's all yours now, Kagura-chan," Sango sneered.

In response, the Wind Witch flicked open her fan, a faint smirk in place. She was going to enjoy this. Especially since he was the cause of ruining her and Sesshoumaru's time alone…

Kagome walked up to Miroku with a pail of water in hand. She had managed to grab the pail in the process of dragging the monk. She glanced at Kagura as if telling her to follow her lead. Kagome then proceeded to pour the bucket of water over his head, waking him up. Before he could begin to stand, a strong gust of wind blew his way, causing him to look in the Wind User's direction.

"Perhaps this will teach you that a woman's wrath is more horrendous than the swirling inferno of a hurricane. RYUUJA NO MAI!" Kagura shouted, flicking her fan forward in one fluent movement.

Miroku's eyes widened once he found himself trapped within a tornado.

Within the circling winds, the houshi reached into his monk's robe to fetch a sutra that would dissipate the attack, but to his horror, there were none left. _'Damn. Where are my sutras!' _he mentally panicked.

Miroku managed to catch a glimpse of the three females standing outside of the tornado through a break in the winds. The only thing he could think at the moment was,' _Kuso! I am in so much trouble!'_

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha watched the three females have their way with the now defenseless monk. Sesshoumaru smirked and murmured low enough for only his brother to hear," Baka." It was the term he'd decided to use after hearing the kitsune call his brother that enough times.

Inuyasha fully agreed with this assessment of the monk, and winced slightly when he saw the looks on the faces of the girls. "I'm glad I'm not in his place," he said, his voice equally as soft.

Kagura smirked as she moved the tornado to be under a tree. She manipulated the wind so that when she finally dispersed of the funnel, he was found to be hung over one of the low tree branches.

The expression on Miroku's face was pure fear. He was pale and panting. "Ladies…do you think that we can reevaluate this situation?" he asked nervously.

"Hmm…interesting proposition," Kagura smirked in response. "Ladies?" she asked, turning to the other young women standing behind her.

Kagome also gave a small sneer. "I'd say no. What do you think, Sango-chan?" she questioned to the girl beside her.

"Oh, I don't know. I think Houshi-sama would make an excellent target to practice on," Sango said with a hard look in her eyes.

At the look in Sango's eyes, even Sesshoumaru took a step back. He knew what she could do with her chosen weapon.

Of course, Inuyasha was already a few feet back from the women. He noticed Sesshoumaru take a step back and would have smirked if he wasn't so frightened himself. '_Keh! Even the "Great" Taiyoukai is scared of the women in this pack…' _he thought to himself.

At that moment, Kagome decided to turn back to look at the other men. She noticed Inuyasha's slightly widened eyes and then held in a small evil chuckle from Sesshoumaru's reaction. He was a foot back from Sango than when she last looked. Though his face remained passive, she knew that this scene must have disturbed him a bit.

Once both Inu Brothers locked eyes with her, Kagome gave them a sweet smile. It was one smile that made Inuyasha noticeably tense. He knew that smile all too well. It was the one she gave before "Osuwari-ing" him.

Sesshoumaru did his best to not react to that smile, but could not help it when a slight shudder ran down his spine. There had been many times over the years that he had seen that exact smile on a number of female assassins just before they tried to kill him. Of course, they always failed, but the miko had something else going for her. The help of two other very dangerous females.

While Kagome was enjoying the reaction of the Inu Brothers, she spotted Shippou peeking out from between them.

The kitsune woke up awhile before, upon hearing all of the racket so near camp. Shippou ran out to investigate the noise, having left Rin in the protection of Kirara, Ah-Un, and Jaken. It seemed that Kirara went back to the camp once she finished hiding Miroku's ofuda and staff in the forest.

When he came upon the sight, he spotted Miroku hung over a tree and the three women sneering up at the monk. To say the least, the kit was shocked and scared at the sight. The only thought that came to mind on seeing Miroku was,_' Baka,' _knowing fully well that it was the monk's own fault that he was caught in the mess he was in.

Kagome's eyes twinkled as an idea came to mind. Staring directly at Shippou, she called out," Shippou-chan, would you come over here, please?"

Kagura and Sango looked at the miko in slight confusion. What was she up to?

"Uh…sure…" Shippou stuttered out in uncertainty, but nevertheless went to the young woman anyways.

The kitsune then hopped onto the miko's shoulder and she began to whisper her suggestion into his ear. The kitsune's ears perked up and a small smile crossed his face, knowing that he would prove to be useful.

Inuyasha knew fully well what Kagome was planning to do, upon seeing Shippou smirking. If he wasn't so scared, he would have let out a laugh.

Sesshoumaru looked at the kitsune and then at his brother. When he saw the look on his face, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what was happening, but decided to ask anyway. "Inuyasha, do you know what they are planning to do with the monk?" he whispered.

Inuyasha gave a short nod of his head while a small smirk appeared on his face. "I'm pretty sure since the runt did it on me when we first met…" he murmured. "It's about time someone else suffers from that trick…"

Miroku could only watch hopelessly as the plan for his punishment was thought through. He knew that if he was to move, he would be in a more worse shape based on the glares from the other two women.

"Kagome-chan, what's Shippou have to do with this?" Sango pondered, turning her attention to Kagome.

The miko got the other women to huddle in closer to her as she whispered her idea. Upon hearing the giggles from the women, Inuyasha and Miroku cringed once more.

Sesshoumaru decided the smart thing to do at that moment in time was to move himself even further from what was happening. Making it look as casual as possible, he moved to a tree several feet away from where he was standing, settling down in front of it. He still had a clear view, but knew that he was hidden from all but Kagura. Moments later, he smirked as Inuyasha jumped into the branches above his head.

Suddenly, a strong blast of wind knocked Miroku out of the tree and onto the hard ground, courtesy of Kagura's fan. The monk didn't even suspect it to happen so fast.

Miroku debated with himself on whether or not to pretend he was dead, but decided against it. He knew the punishment would come sooner or later. He might as well get it over with now. He struggled to move and began to sit up.

The first face he saw was Shippou's. "Shippou?" the monk asked nervously.

The kitsunse gave him an innocent smile. "Sorry to do this to you Miroku…but…" he trailed off. Then he quickly put a small stone jizu statue on the monk's hands and shouted out," KITSUNE MAGIC!" A puff of smoke erupted from the statue as the kitsune quickly added on a scroll. The paper then made the statue transform into a more huger model, trapping his hands onto the ground.

"What…what is this thing?" Miroku demanded, beginning to lose his edge.

"As long as that scroll is placed there, you cannot remove the statue," Kagome explained in a sweet smile.

The monk's eyes widened. "You mean you're going to leave me here?"

At that question, Sango walked forward with her Hiraikotsu raised. With an evil grin, she lowered the weapon down fast until it was a few inches from his head.

Miroku closed his eyes and winced, expecting the blow. However, after a few moments and no blow, he cautiously opened his eyes. "Huh?" he only said in confusion.

"We're going to leave you out here for the night to make sure that you do stay away from us women…" Kagura smirked. She pointed her open fan towards him and continued," However, we may change our minds and come back for target practice if we don't think it's punishment enough. I guarantee that if you are to mess with any of us in that manner again, your punishment will be worse than death…"

Miroku couldn't help the chill that went down his spine at the tone of the Wind Witch's voice.

"Actually…make that for ANY woman…" Sango added in a near growl.

"Oh yes…" Kagura smirked. "My apologies, Sango-chan…if we ever catch you treating _any_ woman in that manner again, we will not hesitate to torture you…" Upon seeing the look in Kagura's eyes, the monk felt as if he was once again facing the woman as an enemy.

Kagome looked over to where the Inu Brothers were sitting, watching the show,_' Those two look entirely too comfortable at the moment,' _she thought to herself before letting a little evil smile cross her face for a moment. Looking at the other two girls, she said in a low voice. "Do you think we need to reinforce good behavior for all males amongst us?" she asked innocently.

"They _do _look too relaxed, now that you mention it…" Kagura smirked.

Sango cast a look at the inu-youkai and nodded. "They do need to learn to respect their women…" the taijiya agreed.

Kagome tapped her chin in thought. "We need something that will get both of them at the same time. Otherwise it's just a wasted effort with how fast both of them move…" she said thinking out loud, but not loud enough for the brothers to hear.

Opening her eyes wide in excitement, Kagome looked at Kagura. "Do you think you could pull up a dust storm without causing either of them to panic?" she asked.

"I think I could manage that…" Kagura responded, flicking her already open fan forward.

"Good. Sango and I will need the cover to actually get near them with our own weapons." Looking down at the kitsune content in her arms, she asked, "Shippou-chan, do you think you can bring me my bow and arrows?"

The kitsune nodded and bounded off quickly to retrieve Kagome's archery set that was left at the campsite. After a few minutes, the fox-youkai returned with the items out of breath. "Here…you go…"

"Arigatou, Shippou-chan," Kagome replied, turning to see the others watching her in interest. "Kagura, if you bring up the dust, I'll pin Sesshoumaru's clothing to that tree, and Sango-chan can go for Inuyasha's. If that's alright with the both of you."

Kagura and Sango nodded in agreement at the miko's plan.

"This may prove to be entertaining…" the Wind Witch murmured. Kagura placed her fan behind her back and flung it forward just enough to conjure up dust from the ground. The wind she created, blew the dust towards the tree quickly and efficiently.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru found their eyes beginning to get irritated by the dirt that kicked up to their shared tree.

The hanyou let out a cough and asked," Where the hell did this dust come from?" to no one in particular.

Kagura smirked at her handiwork. "I believe that it's your turn, ladies," she murmured.

Kagome and Sango nodded.

The miko made fast work to shoot four arrows towards Sesshoumaru. She made sure they weren't purification arrows so she wouldn't harm him, but only enough to pin him to the tree he was reclining against. Each arrow hit the article of clothing according to his ligaments. One pierced his left haori sleeve, one through his right sleeve, and two through each side of his hakama.

Inuyasha could barely make out what happened to his brother, before he himself, was pinned to the same tree by Sango's Hiraikotsu. Each end of the boomerang bone stuck itself into the tree, holding the hanyou in place against the trunk.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in surprise, before they narrowed in anger. How dare those mere females attempt to pin him to a tree! Snarling through the dust, he focused on the miko," I, Sesshoumaru, thought we had moved past trying to kill each other," he practically hissed.

Kagome kept her smile in place as she replied coolly," Who said I was trying to kill you? If I was doing such a thing, I would have used my purifying arrows…"

Sesshoumaru was still snarling as her words sunk in, along with the realization that the miko was correct. His next comment was then directed to his brother, who he just realized was also pinned to the tree. "I do believe, Brother, that you need to find a leash for your bitch!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed at Sesshoumaru's insult. She waited until he was facing Inuyasha before she shot another arrow. This time, pink purifying light enveloped its tip as it hit inches just above Sesshoumaru's head.

Inuyasha glared at all of the women. He couldn't help the slight growl that escaped his throat when Sesshoumaru called Kagome a bitch. However, he had to agree with him. He struggled stubbornly against Hiraikotsu's hold. "What the hell is this about!" he demanded to them in a snarl. "Punish the monk, not us!"

Sango's eyes glimmered at the mention of Miroku. "We did punish Houshi-sama quite enough. We're only warning you not to overstep your own boundaries."

Kagome's eyes seemed to glow as she stared at Sesshoumaru.

The Taiyoukai kept a cool disposition, though inwardly, he was shocked at how close that arrow was from his head.

"Yes, before we feel the need to house train the two of you," the miko growled in warning.

Kagura decided to step into the argument. Her crimson eyes sparkled as another smirk adorned her lips. "Oh yes, not to mention the sisterly bonding time us girls get in the process too…"

"Oh yes, piss off one of us, and you deal with all three," Kagome added, that sweet smile slowly forming on her lips. She knew that Inuyasha hated that smile, and by the looks of his brother, Sesshoumaru did also.

Sango nodded in agreement. "And don't think we'll give you any mercy either. If you notice Houshi-sama over there…" She smirked as she continued," He's a prime example of the type of punishment you two will receive if you get on our bad sides."

Kagome slowly moved over to Sesshoumaru. Reaching up and grabbing the first arrow--the one holding the sleeve of his only arm--she was deliberately showing him that she no longer feared him. "I hope that this won't need to happen again," she said calmly as she removed the other arrows, leaving herself vulnerable. "Because next time, we won't miss."

Shippou was now back on Kagome's shoulder and bit his lip to keep from snickering at the two Inu Brothers. Who would have thought that even Sesshoumaru could succumb to such foolishness? After Kagome made her statement, she walked back to camp with Shippou in tow.

"I can't agree with her words any more than that," Kagura added, turning her back on them and following after the miko.

Sango walked up to Inuyasha and kept glares on both Inu Brothers as she removed her weapon from the tree. The hanyou easily landed on his feet as gravity pulled him down.

"Hmm…perhaps I should sharpen Hiraikotsu. It has become a little dull lately…" the taijiya mused to herself checking it over, after releasing Inuyasha before turning her backs on them and walking back to camp herself.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru and replied," Brother, I think we've been royally screwed…"

Sesshoumaru looked up at his brother, wide eyed. When had the miko and the exterminator ceased to fear him? Looking back down towards camp, Sesshoumaru's eyes followed the three females. "I fear, Inuyasha, that we are more than just royally screwed," he said lowly," I fear that we are now royally fucked," he finished, all traces of his superior attitude gone.

As Miroku watched the two Inu Brothers make their own ways towards the camp, he let out a sigh. "This is going to be a long night…" he murmured to himself, not even struggling against Shippou's magic any longer.

* * *

With the Naraku-Tachi

* * *

The rest of the Naraku-Tachi finally arrived to the front doors of Naraku's castle. The air as usual, was thick with miasma.

"Well, now to tell the bastard," Hakudoushi muttered under his breath.

"Hakudoushi," Akago scolded while still in Kanna's arms. "Need I remind you that there are ears everywhere on the premises?"

The child-like half only rolled his eyes at his brother's statement. "Yea, I know."

Kanna gave no reaction to their argument. However, in her cold monotone, she stated," Naraku is already waiting for us."

The younger siblings only heaved slight sighs. Kanna walked up to the doors and slid them open with no emotion. They all entered the dark castle without much sound.

When they all finally reached the sliding doors that led into Naraku's private study, they waited in silence.

Within the room, Naraku's crimson eyes glimmered as he sensed their presence. "You may come in," he stated in his oily voice.

Kanna quietly slid the door open while still managing to hold the baby. Hakudoushi followed behind his other siblings, trying hard not to glare at his maker.

Naraku was quick to cut to the chase. "I trust that the process went over well?" he asked in a smirk.

Hakudoushi looked up at his _master_ with a slight sneer on his face. "Of course. You had doubts that it wouldn't go the way you expected?" he asked, allowing slight disbelief to flavor his words.

"I did not doubt you. However, I did doubt Kagura's intents…" Naraku admitted with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"It was explained to her what was needed and then we set out to convince the others. In truth, it was that miko who finally managed to convince the rest of them," Akago explained.

"So this bind would be more efficient than the Saimyoushou and Kanna's kagami?" Naraku questioned.

It was Kanna who answered. "Yes. With the bond in place, Kagura will always be _trusted _by the others," she said, her voice as cold as snow.

"So, how shall I keep track of them with your more _efficient _method?" Naraku demanded.

Hakudoushi gave Naraku a confident smirk. "Kagura asked me the same thing, and I have found myself thinking on it since we left her. The easiest way is for me to actually keep watch from afar. If you would allow us to use two of your tainted shards as a connection between us, Kagura would also be able to use hers to start corrupting the miko," he explained.

A scowl crossed Naraku's face for a moment before he calmed himself. _'Well, if more benefits come later, I guess it would be worth it…' _the evil hanyou mentally decided. He then shot a serious look to Hakudoushi and sneered.

"Very well, I will grant you use of the Shikon-no-kakera. However, this binding must work proficiently with the addiction of these shards," Naraku replied, extending his arm and holding out his palm. Two darkened shards made themselves viewable within his hand.

Hakudoushi reached forth and withdrew the two shards from Naraku's hand. "I will take these to my sister right away. You will know of the results as soon as I get them," he said before turning and walking out.

Sending a mental smirk to Akago through their shared link, he said,' _Now, I just have to convince those bakas to let me near them without attacking me on a regular basis,' _before leaving the hut completely.

As he became airborne within the barrier he created around him, he gave an internal sigh,_' I hope you appreciate what I'm doing to protect you, Kagura,' _before turning his attention on finding Sesshoumaru's Pack.

* * *

We are extremely sorry for the long wait. We know you guys have waited long enough for this chapter so we made it longer than usual. We hope that you'll forgive us! We both had computer issues and now that they're finally fixed, we hope that we never have to make you readers wait that long ever again!

We also hope that the comedy and fluff between Kagura and Sesshoumaru helps to make up for the wait too!

**Translations:**

Kagami - Mirror

Shikon-no-kakera - Shikon shards

Turtlequeen2: Thanks for Shikabane-Mai, who made me the new moderator of her forum, **Inuyasha Talk: Mostly Pairings**!

Next time on **A Night Both Would Remember:** Hakudoushi's approaches Sesshoumaru's Pack once more! What shall occur and what more will happen within the bond that was created?

Please review!

Ja ne!


	17. The Return of Hakudoushi and Kouga

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: We're finally back! And we both apologize for our tardiness in updating again!

Vbollman: I just want to thank all of our readers for your patience. At the end of last month, I lost my grandfather to lung and liver cancer and spent the week before saying my final farewells. Once again, I wish to thank all of you for waiting.

Turtlequeen2: Also, I had to deal with school. Being a Junior isn't easy…-sigh-

Inuyasha: What the hell is a "Junior"?

Vbollman: -sigh- We just started talking and you already don't know what we're speaking of. -looks at turtlequeen2- At least MY man isn't as slow as yours. -looks at Inuyasha- Doesn't Kagome explain these things to you?

Turtlequeen2: Probably not. I don't think the Japanese refer to those high school nicknames.

Inuyasha: And what the hell do you mean by me being "slow"?!

Sesshoumaru: Well, aren't you?

Inuyasha: -glares- Why is this any of your business?

Sesshoumaru: It is my business, seeing as you're in my pack and I'm the one protecting your group. You really need to work on your intelligence level…

Inuyasha: I'll pretend that you didn't just say that…

Turtlequeen2: Anyways…

Turtlequeen2 & vbollman: We would like to thank the following reviewers: Isis Aurora Tomoe, RamblingPhilosopher, Kouryuu524, Lesbian-Lover, IateKathy, C. A. M. E. O. 1 and Only, Gwenivear Greenleaf, Shikabane-Mai, hal demon girl, TakingBackSundayFan, Nariko, and nmcrazy!

We do not own Inuyasha! Only Rumiko Takahashi does! Thanks to Inu Youkai Wanna Be and Kagura615 for helping us edit this chapter!

Also, tons of thanks to Kouryuu524 for nominating this fan fiction for "Best Canon" on the Inuyasha Fan Guild! It is a huge honor for us! Please support us!

For more details, please check out Turtlequeen2's profile sometime this week!

**

* * *

Chapter 17 **

**Hakudoushi's Insistence and the Return of Kouga**

* * *

With Sesshoumaru's Pack

* * *

The sun was shining, signaling the arrival of morning. The birds were chirping, the wind was calm, and…Miroku was still waiting for the girls to release him. He did get some sleep during the night, but not enough to be wide awake. He knew his arms were numb from the pressure placed on them for so long. 

"I'll have to remind myself to never do that in their presence again…" he murmured to himself. "Shippou is too underestimated in his kitsune magic."

Suddenly, he stiffened up. He heard footsteps approaching and knew that it was the ones who punished him only the night before. He noticeably winced. He only hoped that they wouldn't do much more to make him more humiliated than he already was.

"Did you enjoy your night?" Sango asked in a smirk, stopping in front of his keeled over body.

"I only hope that you got a good night's sleep…" Kagura added with amusement clearly outlining her face.

It took all of Miroku's patience to keep from scowling at the women as he glanced up at them. "I did get _some _rest," he bit out in a false smile.

"That's good to hear," Kagome grinned, walking up to stand beside the other two women.

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Shippou, Kirara, and the rest of the Sesshoumaru-Tachi arrived to see the women talking to the monk. The Inu Brothers inwardly cringed, hearing their taunts.

Kagome turned, giving her all too familiar smile to the boys, making chills run down their spines once more. "Shippou-chan, would you please come here?" she asked.

"Sure!" the kitsune replied, running up and perching on the miko's shoulder.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, why are they being mean to the monk?" Rin asked, startling Sesshoumaru out of his thoughts and causing him to look down at his ward.

The group forgot that Rin and Jaken had been asleep during the whole ordeal, thus had no clue what was going on.

Sesshoumaru sighed and gave the women a glare for putting him in the position to explain things to the child. "Rin, the monk did something last night that made the three of them mad. They punished him last night and will forgive him later, but right now they are still mad at him," he explained.

Jaken looked on and gave a snort. "The monk was probably being a lecher…" he muttered under his breath.

Rin cast a look at the toad, hearing the word he used. "Jaken-sama, what's a 'lecher'?"

"You'll know when you're older, Rin," came the response from all three women even as they glared at the toad.

Jaken took a step backwards, not liking the look they gave him. He knew what they were all capable of in their own right. He didn't want to find out how capable they were together. Instantly, he snapped his mouth and just stared ahead at the scene before him.

"So, shall we release him now?" Kagome asked the other two women.

"Hmm…it depends…" Kagura trailed off. She stared at the houshi and questioned," Did you learn your lesson?"

Miroku nodded his head so quickly that the women thought he would have snapped his neck.

Sango stood looking intently at Miroku. "I'm not sure he truly understands his lesson yet," she murmured to the others. When she noticed how pale the monk's face went, she gave him a feral grin. "I suppose we can let him go at the moment. As long he understands that what he gets next time will be much, much worse," she said before giving Shippou a nod of the head to tell him to release the baka.

The kitsune approached him, quickly taking the scroll off of the statue. Instantly, the structure shrunk back into its original size. Shippou took the two items and replaced them back into his pelt.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," Miroku murmured, truly sounding grateful as he began to stand up, only to fall back down again. It seemed like his legs were numb because of sitting the whole night in such an awkward position.

"Kirara, would you go and fetch Houshi-sama's things?" Sango requested.

The neko nodded and obediently ran off to retrieve the monk's ofuda and staff. After a few minutes, she returned in her larger form, the items in her mouth.

"Arigatou," the taijiya smiled, patting the neko-youkai on her head and taking the items out of her mouth. After handing the things back to the monk, she sent him a glare as if to warn him to keep his place.

Miroku gingerly grabbed for his things, replaced his sutras in his monk's robe, and gripped the staff tightly with his right hand. He leaned on the staff heavily as he finally regained his footing.

Kagome gave him a smile--this time, a kind one. This made Miroku slightly relax. She turned to the other ladies. "We should make breakfast now. I'm sure that we don't want Miroku-sama to starve."

"Quite right…" Sango replied in a nod of agreement. "We're not _that _horrible…"

"I would hope not," Kagura added. At that, the women walked back to their overnight camping spot and began to prepare the food.

The Inu Brothers looked after the women's retreating forms with calm expressions. However, on the inside, they both breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully, everything was back to normal…well as normal as it could be.

Rin walked up to Shippou and gave him an innocent smile. "Rin saw a field of flowers nearby and wanted to know if Shippou-chan could come pick them with her!"

A slight blush came over the kitsune at her question. "Uh…of course!" he stuttered out. He turned towards Kirara and asked," Do you want to come with us, Kirara?"

The neko transformed back into her smaller form and gave a happy mew of agreement. The trio proceeded to run off together.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, shall I accompany them?" Jaken questioned.

"No, I think that they will fare well. I trust in the neko's ability to protect them," Sesshoumaru replied in his neutral tone.

His servant gave a nod and grabbed onto Ah-Un's reigns. The two-headed dragon gave a slight growl, but nevertheless, followed after the toad youkai. They both headed back to the campsite, leaving the Inu Brothers alone.

Sesshoumaru looked towards the camp and then glanced at his brother. "How long do you think their good moods will last?" he asked.

Inuyasha followed his brother's eyes back towards where the three females sat cooking around the fire. "How the hell should I know? Last time Kagome started one of her moods, she went home while Sango decided to go after a few youkai," he practically growled. "With your mate added to them, I'm thinking we should stay out of their way."

Sesshoumaru's eyes glinted when the sun caught them. He then thought about what his brother said. "I hate to admit it, but I must agree with you. Staying on their good sides would be the best thing we could do at the moment. Come brother, let's join them before they decide to poison the monk."

Inuyasha gave a roll of his eyes. "I could just picture that now," he said in sarcasm. "Just hope that Tenseiga won't be put on overtime."

"One can only hope," Sesshoumaru replied, giving a nod. They both walked down to the campsite, hoping that the monk would still be alive by the time they got there.

* * *

With Hakudoushi

* * *

Hakudoushi was pondering just how he would convince his sister and her new "pack" to let him near them long enough to talk, when he came across a certain lone wolf heading in the same direction. Knowing the mutual hatred between Kouga and his sister, he figured that he better head the wolf off before he got too close to his sister's location and started a fight. Hopefully, instead of coming to investigate the clash, the damn wolf would take the hint and move in the other direction. 

Hiding his youki in a such a way that he could sneak up on the wolf, he followed behind him for awhile trying to make out just what he was muttering about under his breath.

"That damn mutt is putting my woman in danger by staying with his ass of a brother and that murderous bitch, Kagura! Knowing how lazy Inukorro is with security around his camp, I'll be able to run in and grab Kagome before anyone else knows I'm there," Kouga plotted out loud, not knowing that he was being followed.

Hakudoushi smirked in amusement when he heard this. _'Well, well... It seems Inuyasha has competition for his little miko. I wonder if I can use that against him at some point,' _he thought to himself. _'But first to distract the wolf. He's getting too close to the Inu Brother's campsite...'_

Hakudoushi sneered, throwing his spear in the front of the wolf, only missing by a few centimeters.

"What the hell?" Kouga yelled, jumping back quickly. His eyes narrowed once he noticed whose spear it was. "You're here, aren't you, you miniature bastard!" he demanded.

In response, an evil laugh sounded throughout the clearing. Hakudoushi then appeared in front of Kouga, retrieving his weapon, his infamous smirk in its place. "I'm flattered that you've remembered me, Kouga," he chuckled in the similar style his creator would have.

"Of course I would remember the bastard that works under Naraku!" came the wolf's response. This reply caused Hakudoushi's eyes to slightly narrow.

How glad he would be once Naraku died…! Before he could respond, Kouga demanded:

"What the hell are you doing here? I'm thinking that you wanna be killed!"

Hakudoushi had to think fast. "I merely wished to drop in," he lied smoothly.

"The hell! It doesn't matter why you're here anyways because I'm gonna kill you!" Kouga declared, charging up to Naraku's incarnation.

Hakudoushi simpered, knowing that his plan was working. He twirled around his weapon for show and then make a quick dodge from the wolf's hit. He made a fast swing towards the wolf.

Kouga quickly jumped over the spear and landed across from him.

The wolf stopped attacking for a moment, an expression of realization overcoming his features. "Wait a minute. I know you're here for a reason! Naraku always has hidden agendas for his actions. Tell me now!" the wolf commanded in a snarl.

The albino incarnation kept his expression void of any emotions that would give him away. "Well, well, well. The wolf cub does have a brain that can work, if feebly," Hakudoushi taunted, though he was trying his best to find a way around the wolf's words.

Kouga's eyes narrowed at that insult. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he demanded. His lips curved up slightly, thinking of a comeback. "Heh. You're one to talk! You may not have to serve to Naraku directly, but you still work under him. At least I don't live in the fantasy that you live in!"

Narrowing his eyes slightly, the incarnation gave silent thanks that the spear he carried was made for him. If he had been holding an ordinary spear, it surely would have broken in half from his tight grip. "At least I don't live in a world where the only female you can get to look at you is _human_ and in love with a _hanyou_," Hakudoushi snapped back at the wolf.

The wolf demon's eye twitched in rage. That was the comment that made him snap. "That's it! You're dead!" he yelled, running towards Hakudoushi.

_'Okay, maybe I don't need to come up with a lie to get the wolf off that topic,' _the albino youkai thought to himself with a faint smile. He easily evaded the charge and retaliated with a fast swipe to the wolf's side. _'Hmm…it seems like he's too angered to actually concentrate on fighting. Reminds me of a certain hanyou I know…This will be more easy than I thought…' _he added in his subconscious.

Kouga grimaced slightly, but was able to back out before the blade could sink into his side any deeper. Blood began to trickle out of the wound.

"Bastard!" Kouga breathed out. Hakudoushi only replied with a laugh of amusement. Even though he wanted Naraku dead, that didn't mean that he still wasn't _evil. _

The ookami decided to put his jewel shards into overdrive. He pushed off of the ground and flew towards the albino youkai, his legs poised for a hard kick. Kouga moved too fast for the demon to get his barrier up completely. It landed perfectly, knocking Hakudoushi back a few feet due to the quick impact.

Kouga was slightly faster at getting back up on his feet and was about to take full advantage of his speed, but a slight sound from the side drew his attention. He had barely turned his head to look towards where the sound had come from when a familiar arrow flashed across his vision and embedded itself in the ground between the two demons. What surprised Kouga, though, was the fact that the arrow was at full strength, forcing both himself and Hakudoushi to back away from each other and the arrow quickly!

As soon as they had both backed away, a strong wind pushed a giant boomerang harder and faster than normal, forcing them to move further away from each other, even as the three females came into the clearing where they had been fighting.

Kouga and Hakudoushi both stopped their battle and turned to see the women in all their glory. The wolf's eyes widened as he caught Kagome's annoyed expression.

"What the hell are you doing, working with _her_?!" Kouga demanded, pointing a finger at Kagura. Unfortunately, like Inuyasha, he was impulsive with his words.

Kagome gave another of her "sweet" smiles, and with a nod to Kagura; Kouga found himself blasted off his feet from another gush of wind.

"Why Kouga, I didn't know that you cared!" Kagura said to the wolf in a tone of voice that matched Kagome's smile.

The wolf jumped up, a slight scowl on his face. He wasn't really mad at Kagome. He was more pissed about the fact that Kagura was the one that attacked him after Kagome _gave_ her the permission! "Where the hell is Inukkoro?" he demanded.

**FLASHBACK (With Sesshoumaru's Pack)**

_The group started moving out from their current campsite to look for a safer location to spend the New Moon. Kagome suddenly stopped in middle of the beaten path, sensing something out of place._

_"Oi, Kagome! Hurry up, would ya!" Inuyasha barked in irritation as the group continued walking ahead of her. _

_The rest of the Inu-Tachi halted, knowing very well what was going on in the miko's mind. _

_"Do you sense something, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked, looking back at her. _

_The miko nodded her head. "I sense four Shikon-no-kakera in the direction of the forest over there," she replied, pointing her finger towards the forestry in the western direction. _

_"Four?" Inuyasha echoed. _

_Sesshoumaru watched the shadows cross Kagome's face." Are you positive, miko? Can you tell if they are together or within separate locations?"_

_Kagome glared at the taiyoukai, both for doubting her knowledge and for his calling her "miko" once again. '_Ah, well, no matter how much I may wish, it will take longer for him to call me by name on a regular basis,' _she thought to herself._

_"When it comes to sensing the shards, I have never been wrong. As for your other question, I can tell that they are not together, as two of them have a darker taint. I can't tell you much more then that," she told them all._

_A thoughtful expression crossed Miroku's countenance at the response of Kagome's explanation. He was intrigued, but more so because he wanted to redeem himself to the women of the group, considering the "fun" he had to endure the night before. "Perhaps the tainted ones were influenced by Naraku. I wouldn't say that it is him, himself, though, due to the fact that he would bring all of his shards instead of just a select few," he deduced sagely in his usual intellectual style. He then asked," Do you think that the other jewel shards could be Kouga's?"_

_At the mention of the wolf demon's name, two identical canine growls were heard. _

_Kagome tilted her head to the side, looking towards the west in concentration. A brief flicker of surprise came across her face as she faced Inuyasha," I think Miroku-sama is correct. Two of the shards just flared, and then moved extremely fast," she told the hanyou._

_"Damn that wimpy wolf…" Inuyasha snarled, agreeing with their words. He flashed a dangerous smirk toward Sesshoumaru. "At least we have one thing in common," he commented, noticing his brother's similar reaction from a moment before. _

_Sesshoumaru couldn't be bothered to acknowledge his brother's remark, and instead started walking in the direction Kagome pointed out. "How far, miko?" he asked instead. _

_Kagome looked between the two brothers and silently prayed for patience 'When will they admit just how much alike they both are?' She thought. "If we move quickly, we should be able to get there within a matter of minutes," she said out loud._

_A flash of annoyance flickered in Kagura's eyes as she followed behind the rest of the group. She thought back to the time when she was so close to killing the wolf. If only Inuyasha hadn't interfered at the time…_

_A sudden smirk formed on her face. "If he's here then that's good. I still owe him thanks for breaking my other fan," she thought out loud in mockery._

_Kagome looked over to Kagura in surprise and then in understanding. "Kagura, I know you don't like him, just like Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, but I would ask that you don't hurt him too badly," she advised softly. _

_Before all of the youkai present could comment, Sango broke in," I'm sure it would be just as effective if we teach him a lesson similar to the one we gave the boys last night." She smirked._

_Upon hearing this, all three of the "boys" took a step back and waited to see what would happen next. _

_Kagura studied Sango and then Kagome for a moment, before nodding her head in agreement. "I suggest we hurry. I have a feeling that my brother is fighting him at the moment, and he's not all that happy with the wolf either."_

_Sango and Kagome nodded their heads in understanding. The miko walked over to where Jaken stood with Ah-Un. "Go inform Rin and Shippou of current developments, Ah-Un. Stay and protect them too! Don't let them go far, okay?" _

_The two-headed dragon nodded his head and flew off in the direction of the two children. _

_Kagome then faced Jaken. "Jaken, stay and watch our stuff. Don't let anyone wander up and steal it."_

_The toad demon was about to argue back, when Sesshoumaru threw a cold glance his way. He knew then, to follow Kagome's orders. _

_"Uh, sure…" Jaken managed to mumble._

_Walking back to where the other two girls stood and totally ignoring the boys, she asked Kagura, "If Sango takes Kirara, can you give me a ride on your feather to where they are?"_

_Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched out of aggravation. For one thing, he didn't trust Kouga around Kagome when he wasn't around. So it didn't help that everyone kept ignoring him on top of it. "Wait a fucking second!" he finally growled out loud enough to catch everyone's attention. _

_Kagura turned and looked back at the hanyou. "You have a problem?" she asked with one elegant eyebrow arched._

_"Yeah, I actually do have a problem!" he shouted back, his glare locked on her._

_This time it was Sango who answered with an identical look on her face." Which of your many problems would that be?" She asked._

_In response, he let out another growl of frustration. _

_"Inuyasha," Miroku called out calmly, walking up towards his temperamental friend. "Perhaps it is in your best interest to calm yourself. I'm only saying this from personal experience…" he added in a low tone barely above a whisper._

_"Keh! I'm not the one who gropes women on a regular basis!" Inuyasha retorted bluntly. _

_Sango and Kagura looked from where Inuyasha and Miroku were standing, to where Kagome patiently waited for the other two girls. _

_As Kagura pulled out her feather and held it steady for Kagome to step on to it, she watched in amusement as both the monk and her future mate stepped away from the hanyou. _

_"The other's are out of the way now, Kagome," she told the miko. _

_Kagome gave the wind witch a small smile and as they floated up into the air, with Sango and Kirara at their sides, she screamed loud enough for the whole group to hear," OSUWARI!"_

_Inuyasha let out a yelp of surprise as he felt himself being dragged into the dirt. He was too caught up in his ranting to realize that she was annoyed with him. He assumed that she would take his side because of what happened to the monk only a few hours beforehand. Nevertheless, he was facedown in yet, another crater because of his stupidity. _

_Sesshoumaru walked up to the Inuyasha-sized crater and couldn't help the snorting of amusement that wanted to be let loose. _

_"I must admit that I am curious as to see what those three have planned for the wolf. If you run fast enough, monk, we should be in time to see the wolf brought low," he said with an evil grin, before gathering his youki to form into a cloud, setting off to follow close behind the girls. _

_Miroku, taking the taiyoukai's advice, took off running, leaving Inuyasha to pull himself together so that he to could join the "fun."_

**END FLASHBACK**

Kagome looked at Kouga, her smile still in place. "Hm…where is Inuyasha, Sango-chan?" she asked the taijiya.

"I don't really know," Sango replied, her expression just as mischievous.

Kagura spoke up with a slight smile also on her face. "Do you think he finally slipped his leash?"

"What the hell did you just say?" a sudden voice growled, making the girls trying their hardest not to snicker. This voice also made Kouga's scowl deepen even worse.

"Oh damn, such a pity," Kagura smirked. "I guess you're still bound."

Sango looked over at Kagura and asked with an impish grin," Ah, but is the other one still bound also?"

"You better believe it!" the wind witch laughed in response.

"You bitch…" Inuyasha seethed in anger. "If it wasn't for you being Sesshoumaru's mate, I would have killed you by now…"

"Aw…I didn't know that you cared so much, _brother-in-law_," she cooed.

Inuyasha's only response was the twitch of his eyebrow.

"Oi, Inukkoro! What the hell is going on here?" Kouga demanded, interrupting the feud.

Sesshoumaru's voice echoed throughout the clearing. "If you pups are quiet finished, we do have business to attend to."

This made Kouga jump in surprise as Sesshoumaru materialized behind him.

Kagome looked at the taiyoukai in annoyance. "You still can't kill him, you know?" she pointed out.

"Ah, but Miko, I can remove the shards he has buried in his legs…" Sesshoumaru almost purred in response, causing shivers to dance down everyone's spine. "After all, he is nothing more then an insignificant flea that is staining what little honor his pack has."

Hakudoushi watched the wolf's face go red in fury as the girls stepped out of the trees without either of the Inu Brothers or that monk nearby. Recasting his shield, he floated up slightly to watch the show, without getting in anyone's way. The moment that Sesshoumaru appeared too close to him, he floated himself closer to where his sister stood.

Making sure that the wolf couldn't hear, he hissed at her, " Get them to send the cub away. We need to talk." He then settled back down, content to just watch the rest of the show. He knew that for this, he really wasn't needed, but if a fight started, he would do what he needed to do to convince this new pack of his sister's that he meant no harm to them.

Yet.

* * *

I hope that the length of this chapter makes up for the long time we were gone! 

And yes, it's a partial cliffy! We like cliffys here!

**Translations:**

Arigatou gozaimasu: Thank you very much

Ofuda: Sacred sutras

Next time on **A Night Both Would Remember**: A fight breaks out! What is Hakudoushi planning to do?

Please Review!

Ja ne!


	18. Trust Comes in Troublesome Packages

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: Hey, we're back again!

Vbollman: -sigh- You and that quote. Why don't you just make a sign that says it and wear it?

Turtlequeen2: -makes sign and wears it-

Vbollman: -rolls eyes- Why do I even bother?

Inuyasha: Keh! What the hell is that baka doing?

Vbollman: Your guess is as good as mine…

Kagura: To imagine that this is the same girl who helps write this…

Vbollman: -laughs- Yes, quite shocking, isn't it?

Kagura & Inuyasha: -nods-

Turtlequeen2: -glares- I can't help it that I'm cheerful!

Vbollman: -laughs- Cheerful?

Turtlequeen2: Let's not get into this again…-sigh-

Sesshoumaru: Quite right. Last time, you two managed to scare my hanyou brother senseless.

Inuyasha: -glares- Keh! I was not scared! I was just…uh…checking to see if Kagome was back from her time!

Sesshoumaru: -raises eyebrow- That's why you ran away screaming, "Get those two idiots away from me"?

Inuyasha: -eye twitches- Why you—!

Turtlequeen2: Hey, hey, hey! -holds Inuyasha back-

Vbollman: While she's preventing another pointless battle between the Inu Brothers, I'll thank the following reviewers. We give thanks to: Shikabane-Mai, hal demon girl, C. A. M. E. O. 1 and Only, Lesbian-Lover, haku fan1, Qui, kagurasango279, Kagura615, and sheetah! -sees that turtlequeen2 is losing to Inuyasha's strength and decides to go help-

Sesshoumaru: Since these humans seem too busy doing pointless things, I shall say this. These humans do not own my stupid, half-breed brother nor me.

We give special thanks to Inu Youkai Wanna Be and Kagura615 for being our editors!**

* * *

**

**Last time on A Night Both Would Remember:**

Hakudoushi watched the wolf's face go red in fury as the girls stepped out of the trees without either of the Inu Brothers or that monk nearby. Recasting his shield, he floated up slightly to watch the show, without getting in anyone's way. The moment that Sesshoumaru appeared too close to him, he floated himself closer to where his sister stood.

Making sure that the wolf couldn't hear, he hissed at her, " Get them to send the cub away. We need to talk." He then settled back down, content to just watch the rest of the show. He knew that for this, he really wasn't needed, but if a fight started, he would do what he needed to do to convince this new pack of his sister's that he meant no harm to them.

Yet.

**This time on A Night Both Would Remember:**

**Chapter 18**

**Trust Comes in Troublesome Packages**

Kagura looked towards the group and heaved a sigh. She knew that she had to tell this to Kagome, mainly because she was the only girl that Kouga would listen to.

Looking over to where Sesshoumaru was standing just off to one side of the wolf, she tilted her head slightly and arched a brow at her soon-to-be mate, hoping that he would understand that she needed a distraction.

Sesshoumaru looked between Kagura and Hakudoushi, and tilted his head down slightly in understanding. _'It looks like the brat needs to talk, and Kagura wants the wolf distracted for the time being. This should be entertaining,' _he thought to himself before allowing his poison to gather on his claws. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now wolf, instead of just taking your shards?" He demanded.

Kouga's eyes flashed crimson before returning to their normal blue color. "You think I'm just going to let you kill me that easily!" he snarled in declaration. "I won't let you get away with insulting my pack!"

Sesshoumaru gave Kouga a deadly smile. "Ah, but, Wolf, I wasn't insulting your pack. It is not worth my time," he said quietly with a cold light in his eyes.

Kagura, seeing that Sesshoumaru had the ookami well in hand, walked quickly over to Kagome. "My brother needs to talk to us so you need to find a way to get that wolf out of here," she whispered to her.

Kagome nodded and then turned to give Sesshoumaru another one of her "sweet smiles." "Sesshoumaru!" she called out in an overly syrupy tone of voice. When the demon lord turned towards her, she said," Please don't force me to make you relive last night…"

Upon hearing this, the other two girls tried hard to suppress their giggles.

Sesshoumaru, let a small shudder go through his body, unnoticed by anyone that didn't know him. "Miko…" he growled in warning even as he walked over to where his brother was leaning against a tree, watching the scene in front of him.

Kouga watched all of this in interest. What had Kagome done to the inu-taiyoukai the previous night? At this sudden thought, his anger slightly dissipated.

"Oh, Kouga-kun!" Kagome called out, still keeping her smile in place.

"Yes, Kagome?" the wolf replied, turning towards her, a dumb grin on his face. "You finally decided to get away from Inukkoro and come stay with me?" To emphasize his point, he run up and grasped both of her hands within his.

Sesshoumaru was barely able to grab a hold of his brother when they saw this, and he mentally cursed the miko for making him back down.

"Uh…heh…" she sheepishly replied with a small blush forming on her cheeks. Her mind was momentarily blank until she heard a familiar growl sound from behind her. She mentally sighed and a serious look crossed her face. "Gomen, Kouga-kun, but I'm not able to go with you."

Once Kouga received this information, his tail, which was swishing around, fell flat. His smile dropped, replaced with a look of disappointment. "Why not?" he could only suffice.

When Kagome saw his face, she was half convinced to ask him to join the group like she usually did. However, once she thought about who added onto their group, she decided not to. She didn't want an all out war to start between them all. It was bad enough with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's disagreements. She heaved a sigh. "You should know why by now."

Kouga looked clueless.

"…Or not…" she added upon seeing his expression.

"It has something to do with Inukkoro, doesn't it?" he pondered with a sigh after thinking on it for a few moments.

Her only reply was the nod of her head. She then gently removed her hands from his grip. "I don't want to sound rude, but could you please leave? I'm only asking this for your safety. You should know that there's at least three people behind me, ready to kill you and I want you to actually _live_."

"What? You don't think that I can handle them?" he questioned with a look of disbelief on his face.

"It's not that I doubt you, Kouga-kun, but I just don't want you to get hurt, period. You know how much I care about all of my friends and how you are one of them." She smiled.

By this time, Inuyasha was seething. It was taking Sesshoumaru more and more of his strength to prevent his brother from decapitating the wolf. However, if this pointless drabble went on any longer, he wouldn't be held accountable if he just "accidentally" let the hanyou slip out of his hold…

"I guess I'll go for now…" Kouga trailed off. "But if Inukkoro fails to protect you, I'm coming back to kick his ass!" he then declared.

Kagome only let out a high-pitched, nervous laugh in response.

It was too bad that Kouga didn't notice as he turned his back on the group, waved to Kagome, and sped off, the familiar dust tornadoes forming behind him as he went.

After the wolf was gone, Kagome let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. Afterward, she turned in the direction of the Inu Brothers. The miko then noticed how loudly Inuyasha's snarls became. She inwardly winced. It was good thing she had the kotodama beads for him.

"You can let him go now, Sesshoumaru," she sighed.

As soon as Inuyasha was released, the hanyou looked ready to speed off in order to kill the wolf. Before he was able to get a head start, Kagome sent him a threatening glare.

"Don't you even think about it!" she warned.

At this, the hanyou abruptly stopped his movements. He then turned his glower on her. "What the hell were you doing!" he demanded.

The rest of the Inu-Tachi groaned, knowing all too well where this was headed.

"I was only doing what was asked of me!" she yelled back. "It's not like I wanted to do it!"

"Keh!" he huffed, his arms crossed. "From the looks of it, it seemed like you _did _enjoy it!"

Kagome's eye twitched out of anger. "Just admit that you're jealous!"

"Why the hell would I be jealous over _you_!" he declared. He was too mad to even know what he saying by this point. "The wolf could have you for all I care!"

"Arrrgh!" she shouted in frustration. She suppressed the tears that wanted to come. "Oh, you! Just—OSUWARI!"

"ACK!" he yelped, feeling the powers of the beads being activated once more. He slammed into the ground with heavy force.

"OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!" she added on for extra measure as she stomped over to where the other girls were. After each "sit," he was pressed even farther into the ground, creating a rather large Inuyasha-sized crater.

Kagura had to bite her lower lip to keep herself from laughing. The hanyou was truly dense.

Sesshoumaru watched the interaction between the two, and looking over at the rest of their odd group, he saw resigned amusement on the exterminator and monk's face. Casually walking over to stand by Kagura and Sango, he asked under his breath," I take it this is normal behavior for the two of them?" He was trying desperately to hide his own amusement at seeing his baka brother face down—once again—in the dirt.

"Unfortunately…" Sango sighed. Quietly, she added," You may want to get used to it. This isn't the first time it's happened, and I know it won't be the last time either."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head in understanding before raising his voice so that the others could hear. "If the two of you are done with your petty argument, maybe we can find out why we must endure the stench of Naraku's miniature self."

He got no response from either person. Inuyasha was still twitching from the aftermath of Kagome's "sits" and the miko was busy, trying her hardest not to cry.

Hakudoushi's eyes narrowed slightly, but nevertheless, he managed to plaster a smirk on his face as he landed in front of the group from his perch in the tree. "Thank you for that…rather _nice_ introduction, Sesshoumaru…" he managed to say.

Sesshoumaru glared over at Hakudoushi. "Well, do you plan on telling us why you have graced us with your unwelcome presence, once again?" he demanded.

The albino youkai narrowed his eyes even further. "I managed to convince that bastard to give me two more of the shards you so desperately want. I told him that giving one of them to Kagura would let her corrupt the miko's power; and that it'll allow me to form a link with Kagura so Naraku won't have to spy on you using my sister's kagami and his Saimyoushou—since he'll be able to get all information directly from me," he told them hastily, not bothering to taunt them like he normally did.

Kagura raised an eyebrow at her brother. She found it rather odd that he wasn't jeering them. "Are you all right, Hakudoushi?" she asked. "Where's your smart-ass personality gone to? You must be ill or something…"

Hakudoushi rolled his eyes at his sister before sneering in reply," Oh, don't worry, sister, dear. I'll have plenty of time to do so at a later date, considering that I will be seeing more of you because of the arrangement. If you hadn't figured it out yet, I will be close by almost all the time. You might just say that I might as well be traveling with you."

The wind witch's eye twitched. "You're…WHAT?!" she suddenly yelled.

By this time, Inuyasha was out of his crater and decided to join in on the conversation. "The hell you will!" he added.

Hakudoushi chuckled a bit from hearing the delightful reactions that he half-expected to receive.

"Keh! There's no way in the seven hells that you will ever travel with us! Kagura is enough to put up with! You coming in is like letting Naraku join us and he's the bastard we're trying to kill!" the hanyou added.

"I'm going to agree with my brother-in-law on this one…" Kagura muttered.

"At least they get along on the prospect that they both hate Hakudoushi…" Sango murmured in sarcasm.

"Indeed…" Miroku nodded, standing beside the taijiya.

The miko didn't bother with reacting to everyone else's comments even though she heard them. However, she turned her attention to the hanyou that was still on the top of her "list of things that made her angry today."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. "You could at least hear him out!"

"Why the fuck should I?" Inuyasha demanded, crossing his arms stubbornly.

Sesshoumaru's hard gaze settled on his brother. "Although I am in agreement with the two of you, I also most agree with the miko," he said, a small hint of distaste in his voice. Whether it be from having to agree with his brother or Kagome, no one knew. "I also believe that if you don't want to spend the rest of the day face down in the dirt like the mongrel you are, you better keep your mouth shut," he half-snarled.

_'Well, well, well, it looks as if the ice prince is back on the prowl…' _Kagura thought to herself in sarcasm. She turned her attention back on her younger brother. "Hakudoushi, unless you want to witness Kagome's deadly temper, I suggest that you explain yourself quickly and leave," she said in the same tone that she was thinking in. "Make yourself useful and give those three something else to think about besides fighting amongst themselves." At the mention of "those three," she pointed at Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome.

"You should hear me out because I am trying to protect Kagura from being killed by Naraku! Not only that, but I'm hiding your plans from the very bastard," Hakudoushi answered, his eyes narrowing out of annoyance. "By all means, refuse my help. I wouldn't care." A malicious smirk grew as he continued," It is not me who will suffer for not heeding my words. However, I wouldn't be able to say the same for you all…"

At the tone of his voice, everyone around him stopped arguing and turned to face him.

Inuyasha's eye twitched out of frustration and anger. A small growl erupted from his throat. He knew that both Sesshoumaru and Hakudoushi were right—albeit how much he hated to admit it. He threw a glare at his brother first. "Okay, firstly, Sesshoumaru, fuck you." He turned to Hakudoushi. "And to you, blackmail doesn't exactly get me to trust you any more easily!"

The albino youkai snorted. "Whoever said that I was trying to blackmail you? I was merely stating facts…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he looked at his brother. Faster then anyone knew he could move, his hand shot out and knocked Inuyasha face down into the dirt. "I've warned you already, Hanyou. Keep your mouth shut, or I will knock you down and keep you down," Sesshoumaru growled, his eyes starting to become tinted with red.

_'Well, there goes that truce right out the door…' _Kagome sighed in her mind.

Sesshoumaru glanced around at those surrounding him and his brother and knew that he needed to get through to his brother some other way. Picking up Inuyasha by the scruff of his neck, he started to drag the struggling hanyou away from the others. "Stay here!" he snarled when the others started to follow. He barely waited to see them nod their agreement before he was moving again. Gathering his youki, he pulled his brother closer and rose up into the air, looking for a spot that was close enough for them to hear if the pack was in trouble, but far enough away so that they would not be overheard.

Spotting a clearing, he started to sink down and dropped Inuyasha from about ten feet off the ground, causing him to once more land face down in the dirt. "What is your problem, Inuyasha?" he growled. "You're acting like a pup who has never been away from his mother."

Inuyasha pulled himself up out of the dirt, and did a quick check to make sure he was not injured in a way that would slow him down in a fight. "What the fuck do you mean?"

Sesshoumaru started towards his brother again, and before Inuyasha could blink, knocked him down once more. "I mean, you are acting like a pup and I want to know why. You were fine and then you started to turn your back on our truce. Do you really want to die that much faster?"

"Keh! Oh, yeah! Like I said that because I wanted you to kill me!" the hanyou declared in mockery. He then glared at his brother and lowered his voice slightly. "I only got pissed at you because you decided to use Kagome against me."

Sesshoumaru stepped back slightly to study his brother. "How would I do that? I don't control her," he responded, his voice void of emotion.

"Don't play cold and emotionless with me," Inuyasha replied. "I know that you find what Kagome does to me to be amusing."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, and asked the Kami for patience. "I find it amusing when you are out of line. I would not ask the miko to do that to you when I could do it myself. Besides, you may not have noticed, but she has found a way to take her frustrations out on me as well," he said quietly, hoping that Inuyasha would start to understand.

The hanyou did notice. He heaved a sigh. "Who knew that a human like her could be so wearisome…?"

Sesshoumaru snorted softly in amusement. "And yet you want her as your mate," he stated pointedly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened before he could prevent it. He turned away from his brother before he was able to notice the blush staining his cheeks. "H…how did you know?" he demanded.

"How did you know that I wanted Kagura as my mate?" Sesshoumaru asked back.

"Well, I could smell her all over you for one thing…And whenever I asked about the both of you, you would turn into ice—which is what you usually are anyways…" Inuyasha replied.

Sesshoumaru barely stopped himself from smacking his brother once more. "And then you wonder why I knew you wanted the human as your mate?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey! Wait! I don't turn into _you_!" the hanyou shot back, not fully understanding the extent of his brother's meaning.

"No, _Hanyou_. When you don't want to talk about things, you insult those around you. And then you misunderstand when things are explained to you like the baka you are. Just like you, I can smell her all over you, and you all over her. You've done everything possible, except mark her as your own," he snarled back, quickly losing control over his anger with his brother's stupidity.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at his brother's angry outburst. He was shocked. He then heard Sesshoumaru's last words and slightly turned his face away. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew that his brother was right. "Keh!" was the only word he could suffice while fighting back a blush.

Ignoring his brother's lack of emotional control, he gave Inuyasha an intense look. "Tell me why you believe I have any influence on the miko's actions towards you," he ordered.

Inuyasha suppressed a slight growl when he heard this question. Once he believed that his emotions were under control, he turned back to face his brother. "I assumed that you were going to make Kagome 'osuwari' me in order to humiliate me again. Humiliating me is something you're good at…"

Sesshoumaru gazed at his brother in disbelief. "Whatever gave you the impression that I would get the miko to do something that I could do myself?"

"Good point…" Inuyasha murmured. He hated to agree with his brother, but knew that he had spoken the truth. If he wanted to humiliate him, he would very well do it.

Sesshoumaru snorted slightly. "Of course, this Sesshoumaru said it."

Inuyasha replied by rolling his eyes. "Keh!" Leave it to Sesshoumaru to think so highly of himself.

"Pup!" Sesshoumaru growled in warning. "If you're done with your attitude problem, perhaps we could get back to the others. We did leave them alone with that miniature bastard."

"Fine with me," he replied. Before Sesshoumaru had a chance to respond, Inuyasha took off running towards the rest of the group.

Sesshoumaru stared after his brother for a moment before gathering his youki around him. _'Let's see if he can keep up,_' he thought to himself before he shot into the air—easily catching up with and passing his brother.

Inuyasha looked up and saw Sesshoumaru ahead of him. He let out a small growl of frustration. _'He's challenging me. I know it,' _he snarled into his subconscious. '_Two can play at this!' _The hanyou sped up his pace and jumped onto a nearby tree branch. He added to his own momentum by kicking off of the branch and jumping onto another one, repeating the actions.

Sesshoumaru paused slightly in surprise. He could feel his brother coming closer, fast. _'Damn, the pup can move when he's challenged._' He then allowed a cruel grin to cross his face. _'I wonder if he can go even faster?'_

"First one there gets first shot at Naraku. Keep up if you can, Pup!" he called mockingly to his brother.

"Keh! That just makes this race even better!" Inuyasha called back in a cocky tone. "You shouldn't have suggested it though, because now you're getting the last shot at the bastard!" He smirked slightly, speeding up his pace even more to match his brother's.

Sesshoumaru looked over to his brother who was now matching his pace. "So you finally agree that I will be the one to kill him?" he asked conversationally.

"Keh! Who even said that you'd get a shot by the time I was done with him?!" Inuyasha threw back.

"Then you'd better find a way to speed up!" Sesshoumaru tossed back, and picked up his pace a little more.

"Sure thing!" the hanyou shouted, now leaving dents in the trunks of trees as he kicked off them. "You might want to keep up with me though!"

Knowing that he could beat his brother to the clearing, he figured he'd better not push Inuyasha any further than he already was with his speed. There was no point in putting them at a disadvantage when it came to facing Hakudoushi any more then they already where. "Not a problem, little brother," he smirked, drawing up beside his brother once more.

At the speed they where currently traveling, it only took the brothers a few more minutes to reach the clearing—Inuyasha's last bound sent him flying halfway across the clearing, and got him to land on the ground beside Sesshoumaru at the exact same time his brother touched down.

Inuyasha turned and smirked at his brother. "Looks like it's a tie. That means a double attack."

"Indeed, little brother. Just don't forget that I get last shot," Sesshoumaru returned calmly.

"It's a done deal," Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

The group they returned to was in total chaos before they arrived. Kagura was arguing with her brother and, of course, the rest of the Inuyasha-Tachi insisted on listening to Hakudoushi's side of the story.

However, once the Inu Brothers _did_ arrive and had their little conversation within hearing distance— well, that's a different story. Silence rang through the clearing until Kagura and Kagome walked towards their men.

"What exactly are you agreeing on?" Kagura asked. "Last time I checked, you don't agree on _anything._"

"I have to concur with Kagura-chan on this…" Kagome added. "What the heck happened between you two?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the two women. "What else does it sound like? We're talking about the death of Naraku."

More silence rang through the clearing, followed by a loud," NANI?!" from everyone there except Hakudoushi and the Inu Brothers.

Kagome's mouth snapped closed as she got over her shock. Seconds later, her eyes started dancing with glee as her "sweet" smile crossed her face. "Whoever said that we would allow the two of you to kill him?" she asked.

Inuyasha was barely able to stop the shudders that went through him at the sight of _that_ smile, while Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly, even as he pulled up his ice mask...

"Miko, as far as we are concerned, _you_ will be no where near that abomination," Sesshoumaru commented.

Kagome's grin grew wider as she looked at the taiyoukai in front of her. "We'll discuss that at a later date, Sesshoumaru," was all she said.

Miroku cleared his throat, grabbing everyone's attention. "Excuse me for interrupting, but shall we hear what Hakudoushi has to say?"

"I know that it's a very big shock that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha finally agree on something, but we do have more important matters to get through here," Sango added, making her and the monk sound like adults amongst a crowd of children.

Hakudoushi gave the monk and exterminator a mocking bow," But of course, that is why I'm here, is it not?"

Kagura rolled her eyes at her younger sibling's actions. "Cut the formalities. We know that you don't mean them."

"You hurt me, sister," Hakudoushi taunted.

"Oh, I _can_ if you really want me to," she threatened, using that smile that she picked up from a certain someone. She flicked open her fan slightly for emphasis.

"A _wise_ decision, Kagura. Go ahead and attempt to kill me. It's not like you can. Actions such as that only results in hurting yourself in the end…" Hakudoushi replied in an innocent smirk.

Keeping her smile in place, she added," I know that I can't kill you since you have no heart. Though, I can get the satisfaction out of seeing you in pieces. I'd say it's the greatest stress reliever I can get at the moment."

"You'd only add onto your stress. You know, I don't really have to help out. You're just lucky that I feel like being nice to my sister like any brother should," he said, keeping his same amused facial expression.

Inuyasha growled slightly, growing impatient. And everyone knows what happens when Inuyasha loses patience: he interrupts conversations! "All that smiling is proof enough that you're related! Could you two cut it out with family reunion moment?! It's making me sick as well as wasting everyone's time!"

Kagome heaved an exasperated sigh as she saw both siblings glaring at the hanyou. She knew it was now her job to prevent the hanyou from being massacred. Taking in a deep breath, she shouted," Inuyasha! OSUWARI!"

Instantly, Inuyasha felt his face meet dirt as the enchanted beads pulled down once again that day. He let out a small yelp of surprise. After a few minutes, he lifted his face from the ground and let out a string of curses that made the group glad that there weren't any innocent children around.

After turning her back on the face down hanyou, Kagome gave the albino boy a look that quite clearly said," Well get on with it," along with a "sweet" smile that let him know that she meant business.

Hakudoushi was affected the same way as the others when it came to Kagome and her smiles, but instead of reacting physically, he cleared his throat slightly, and gave the young miko a nod of the head in understanding. "As I was saying at one point, before being interrupted, I convinced my _father_ that if he gave me a few more shards, I would be able to talk with Kagura, and she in turn would be able to corrupt the miko through them and the shards that she carries. In time, he won't have to use Kanna's kagami and his Saimyoushou to spy on you. All that you need to do, is accept me or my brother amongst you when it's safe to do so, so I can report to him that Kagura is doing her job, corrupting the miko, while gaining your trust."

"So, let me get this straight," Kagura began. "You want us to let _you _to travel with our group so you can report back to Naraku that I'm doing the job I am supposedly performing?"

He snorted in disgust. "No, Sister dear. I only need to travel with you every once in a while. Actually, it could better be said that I would be tormenting you so that no once else suspects anything. I do have other things to do, after all. I will stay close by just in case Naraku does decide to check in, this way I could give you all a warning."

Kagura resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his response. "That's good. The less I see of you, the better."

Sesshoumaru stood quietly taking in what Hakudoushi said. "I do believe that we can come to some sort of agreement," he said with a mild glare directed at his brother to warn him to keep his mouth shut. By this time, Inuyasha was already standing, glowering at the Naraku siblings. "But we will discuss that later. If you are serious about helping us, as an act of faith, the first thing I would like you to do is stay away for the next several days," he continued.

Naraku's miniature self considered this proposition for a few moments before nodding. "Very well then. I think that I can manage that much," he replied.

"Good. Then that starts now. I don't want to see you or anyone else from your family besides Kagura, until two nights after the new moon," he told the incarnation. Turning his back, he walked over to the nearest tree and settled himself down against it before glancing back up at the little menace. "Are you still here?" he questioned coldly.

The albino-youkai fought the urge to glare at the taiyoukai. Instead, he said his goodbyes and flew off in his pink-purple barrier.

Sesshoumaru watched until even his keen eye sight could no longer see Hakudoushi before once more standing, meeting his brother's eyes, and nodding his welcome to the look of thanks he received from the hanyou. "We have one and a half days that we don't have to worry about being bothered by those who do not know Inuyasha's secret. I suggest we find a secure place to stay for that night," he told the group, and without waiting for a response, moved in the direction he knew Rin was playing.

For the first time in years, instead of fighting with his brother, Inuyasha fell instep with Sesshoumaru, matching each graceful step with a not as graceful one of his own.

* * *

Hopefully, this long chapter will make up for such a long wait! 

Though, we got this out with less wait than the previous chapter! We apologize for the inconvenience of a lot of you not being able to review because of us deleting the author's note in "chapter 2." We're going to delete the other author's note, so if the people who reviewed the previous chapter can't review, then we apologize. Eventually, it'll get fixed!

Anyways, thanks for all of your support and patience!

Next time on **A Night Both Would Remember**: Some nice well-deserved relaxation time within the group. But what's this?! A new development!

Please review if you are able to!

Ja ne!


	19. A Night Both Brothers Would Enjoy

**Disclaimer: **

Turtlequeen2: Woohoo! We hit over 200 reviews, v-chan!

Vbollman: Nice. Thanks reviewers! And, yes! Finally a chapter where you don't say "hey, we're back"!

Turtlequeen2: Oh yes, thanks for reminding me. We're back!

Vbollman: -hits head against wall- Why did I say that? -mutters to self-

Sesshoumaru: Yes, why _did _you say that?

Vbollman: I was just too happy too soon…

Kagura: I'd say so…

Turtlequeen2: Don't tell me, you're _all_ annoyed by my catch phrase?!

Vbollman: -whispers to Kagura and Sesshoumaru- Say yes! Please!

Turtlequeen2: -overhears and glares-

Kagura: -glowers back- Don't look at me…vbollman said it!

Turtlequeen2: -glares at vbollman-

Vbollman: -sighs and ignores turtlequeen2- While turtlequeen2 is trying to gather what little intelligence she has left, I will thank the following reviewers: Lady Orichima, Shapphos-Daughter, Lady0Kagura, A Devil in Heaven, Gwenivear Greenleaf, Kagura910, Kagura615, Black Pheonix 153, My-Kokoro, sessh'sgurl, Kouryuu524, crescent moon at midnight, and Satin's Angel!

Turtlequeen2: -eye twitches out of anger- Grr…what makes my day worse is that I know that I don't own Inuyasha still! Rumiko Takahashi is so lucky!

Special thanks to our editors: Kagura615 and Inu Youkai Wanna Be!

**WARNING:** FLUFF!

**

* * *

Chapter 19 **

**A Night Both Brothers Would Enjoy**

After the group was at least a few miles away from Hakudoushi, they all decided that the grounds they were on would suffice for a good enough camping spot. By the time the sun had set, the group was done setting up camp.

"It's so good to not have to be near that miniature bastard…" Kagura sighed in relief. "We've been seeing much more of him than I'd ever prefer."

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted. "I have to agree. You're related to too many annoying bastards."

"Don't I know it?" Kagura replied in sarcasm, rolling her eyes.

"Though, you have to admit that he is doing a lot to help us out," Kagome murmured in thought.

"Sure he is," the wind witch agreed. "But that doesn't mean I have to like him around me."

From his spot watching Rin and Shippou catching fish in the small stream nearby, Sesshoumaru called over to the miko, "You do realize, Kagome, that when this is over, we will more then likely have to kill him as well?"

"Wait…why?" Kagome asked. "Is there any reason to since he's helping us?"

"Keh!" Inuyasha interjected. "I still don't trust the bastard! Just because he's helping his sister doesn't mean shit!"

Sesshoumaru frowned in displeasure," Unfortunately, I have to agree with my brother. At the moment, he is helping us. I do believe that he will do anything to overthrow his maker. But after that?" Here he stopped and within seconds, stood in front of the young miko, staring steadily into her eyes. "You have to understand, Kagome. If he is allowed to live, he might turn out to be worse then Naraku and I don't know about the others, but I refuse to let that happen."

"Sesshoumaru-sama has a good point," Miroku added in thought. "Hakudoushi may be helpful now, but that's only to destroy Naraku. He's even admitted to it."

"I have to agree with them as well," Sango said. "One as evil as him can't be expected to suddenly become cooperative without some hidden motive behind it."

Kagome was surprised at how all of her friends were still so untrusting towards Hakudoushi. However, it made sense to her on why they didn't trust him. What they said was true. "What if he is telling the truth, though?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, irritated at how easily influenced she was. "The day he tells the truth is the day Miroku stops being a letch! You need to stop trusting people so easily. Haven't you realized that every time you _do _trust someone, you end up getting us all in situations that are hard to get out of?" He was referring to the many misadventures they had before joining with Sesshoumaru. She often was the reason they got into trouble.

Kagome stood from her place by the fire and faced Inuyasha. "I distinctly remember the first time I meet you, Inuyasha; just as I remember the times I meet everyone here. I also remember that I was almost killed each time. And in those times, it was you who saved me, or as the case may be, I who saved you. What you need to remember, although getting this through your thick skull may take some time, is that I am a miko. It's my _honor_ and _duty_ to not judge, and see the best in all those around me," she said with quiet dignity before walking away from the fire, and into the line of trees around their campsite.

Miroku heaved a sigh. "Kagome-sama is also right…" he commented. "I feel ashamed. As a monk, I should also not be as quick to judge…"

Sango sat quietly for a few minutes before following after her friend. Kagome was right about everything she said, but most especially how often the young miko had saved Inuyasha and the rest of them.

Inuyasha felt a twinge of guilt for making Kagome upset. He also felt angry that she insulted him. He felt compelled to go after the two women but also knew that Kagome wouldn't listen to anything he said at the moment. He'd more than likely find himself eating more dirt if he approached her.

* * *

With Sango and Kagome

* * *

"Kagome-chan!" Sango called out, trying hard to keep up with the angry Kagome. "Slow down!" 

Kagome stopped in her steps and turned towards her best friend. "Sango-chan?" she questioned in a fragile voice.

Once the taijiya was close enough to Kagome, she frowned.

There were tears streaking down the miko's face. Even though she was angry, she was still hurt by Inuyasha's accusations and torn about what to do about Hakudoushi.

Sango let out an inhuman growl. "That stupid Inuyasha…" she murmured.

"You said it," Kagome replied, her eyes narrowing even though she was still crying.

Kagome turned and continued walking, although at a slower pace. "He just makes me so angry. I know that he has problems with me trusting everyone, but I don't. And if I didn't trust, we would never have become friends with so many people," she said softly while wiping away the tears on her face.

"That's his problem. He doesn't easily depend on people," Sango agreed. She began to walk beside Kagome, matching the miko's pace. A thoughtful look crossed her face. "Though, you know that you can't fully blame him for that. That's just the way he is. It's in a hanyou's nature."

Kagome sighed, clearly frustrated. "I know. You should have seen him when we first met. If it wasn't for those beads around his neck, he would have cheerfully killed me and anyone trying to protect me. Even after that, it took him a while to confide in me."

Sango shuddered. "I'm glad I wasn't there. I probably would have killed _him_. It took him a while to trust me, if you remember. Especially after I stole Tessaiga in order to try and get Kohaku back…"

Kagome walked a little further in silence thinking about all of their friends. "Shippou-chan hit him with his magic the same way we hit Miroku-sama last night. He wanted the shards so he could take revenge on his father's killers, but Inuyasha still saved him and me in the end. I think out of all of you, it was Miroku-sama who he took the longest to trust. Of course kidnapping me and stealing my shards didn't help matters..." she said with a small grin.

Sango gave a small laugh and nodded in agreement. "And of course him asking you to bear his children too. Don't forget that. Inuyasha is really the jealous type," she remarked.

Kagome smiled as she remembered the conversation the three of them had over how to treat a lady. It was the first time that she really made _her_ hanyou jealous. With that thought, she stopped in her tracks, a light blush rushing to her cheeks. _'Wait! _**My**_ hanyou? When have I ever thought of him as mine?'_ she asked herself in confusion before allowing a small shy smile cross her lips again. _'I guess he is mine.' _Continuing on, she missed the look of confusion Sango gave her as they both walked in silence for a few more minutes.

After another dozen feet, Kagome's head snapped up as she became aware of her surroundings. "Um, Sango-chan, I don't think we're alone anymore!" She murmured, fear coloring her voice slightly.

Sango stopped in her tracks, her eyes narrowing at the trees around them. "There seem to be many youkai around us…" she trailed off in concentration. She subconsciously reached for her back for Hiraikotsu only to find it not there! "Dammit!" she cursed under her breath. "I left Hiraikotsu back at the camp…I should have been prepared!"

Kagome, at the same time Sango reached for Hiraikotsu, reached over her shoulder for her arrows, and also came up empty handed. The fear she felt increased when she heard Sango curse. "W...what do we do?" she stuttered softly, doing her best to squash her fear.

Sango pushed forward her right wrist, enabling the blades on her wrist shields to poke out and shred through her kimono sleeve. She cast a glance at her scared best friend. "I'll fend them off. You go get help," she said with determination in her voice.

Glancing around the clearing, Kagome tried to find a way to escape the youkai around them, only to find her every exit blocked. "I can't. There's no way through!" she whispered, and watched as Sango also checked around them. Seeing the determination grow in her friend's eyes, and knowing that Sango would do everything in her power, including allowing herself to die, to make sure she got through, Kagome closed her eyes and hoped with all her heart that what she was about to do would be enough to keep them safe until the others arrived.

Going to where the link she had with Hakudoushi was, she reached for the blue pulsing energy of Tenseiga and shouted desperately in her mind for the former inu-taiyoukai to gave her strength. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed a hold of Sango and allowed her power to wrap around her to create a barrier. Knowing that Tenseiga with help from Toga protected them, she yelled with all her might. "INUUYAASSSHHAAAAAAA!"

The taijiya gasped at Kagome's sudden power surge. "Kagome-chan?" she asked. She noticed the blue light surround them and figured out that it was also from Tenseiga.

As both expected, the youkai that bounded out from the darkness of the forest were a various assortment of weak demons. Some were carrion-crow youkai and others were other common types. Being the simple-minded creatures that they were, they charged straight towards the blue barrier, getting shocked and bouncing away in the process.

After the first wave of them recoiled off, most of the youkai stopped and continued to gather around the two girls, trapping them within the shield.

Sango glanced behind at Kagome, demanding in worry," How long do you think you can hold this barrier up?"

Kagome looked up and gave Sango a weak smile. "I'm not sure. Not for long, but the others will be here soon," she answered, but continued in her mind,' _I hope.'_

"Well, even if this barrier doesn't last long, I'm prepared to fight if the need be," the taijiya replied.

Kagome only nodded her head, feeling her strength wane. _'Hurry, Inuyasha!' _she pleaded within her subconscious.

* * *

With the Rest of the Group

* * *

Inuyasha was still sulking, mumbling about how long the girls had been out. "Keh! What the hell are they doing? It's been nearly an hour! They were stupid enough to leave their weapons here too!" He cast a side-glance at Sango's Hiraikotsu and Kagome's archery set, his eyes darkening in thought. 

He was beginning to worry.

"Well, Sango is trying to comfort Kagome-sama because of your ignorant comment, Inuyasha. You should know that women talking to one another takes an extensive amount of time," Miroku explained in a slight glare toward the hanyou. He heaved a sigh, his expression softening in the slightest bit. "However, you are right about how reckless they were in leaving their weapons behind and going out at this time of night. Are you worried about them?"

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed, not willing to admit that he was concerned about the women.

Sesshoumaru sat as usual against a tree, listening in on the others' conversation. He, too, was worried, but was doing a better job at ignoring. Closing his eyes, he once more allowed his senses to roam over the area and to check for hidden danger, when he felt a pull on the power Tenseiga held. Moments later, the double heart beat of both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's swords pulsed through the clearing, causing both brothers to look at each other in alarm.

"Do you think that they could be in danger?" Miroku then questioned in thought.

"INUUYAASSSHHAAAAAAA!" was screamed by a familiar voice from the depths of the forest.

Inuyasha's ears perked up by the sound of his name. A small growl sounded from him in response. "Does that answer your question, Miroku?" he snarled, standing up and running into the woods before the other men had a chance to say much else in response.

Kagura let out a curse when she heard Kagome's scream. She growled," Whoever or _what_ever attacked those two must be weak fools to not notice that they have the scent of inu-youkai about them."

Sesshoumaru only glanced at the wind witch before allowing his cold mask to fall. "Jaken, keep the children here. You will protect them with your life," he snarled out before taking off after his brother, not allowing the creature to answer him.

Miroku on Kirara and Kagura on her feather followed close behind.

Miroku strapped Hiraikotsu and Kagome's quiver of arrows to his back. He also held onto Kagome's bow and his staff as well as held onto Kirara. He mentally grunted_,' How the hell did I end up with this job?!'_

It didn't take long for Sesshoumaru to catch up with his brother, who was moving even faster than when they raced earlier. Seconds later, they found the girls surrounded by a large group of lesser youkai. Even as they both dropped down to protect the girls, Sesshoumaru noted with a slight twinge of awe the shield keeping the cretins at bay.

The miko's energy swirled around the two of them with what looked like the form of a large dog crouched over them, tinted blue.

_'Father,_' he acknowledged in his mind before he cut down the first of the youkai with his energy whip.

Inuyasha already pulled out Tessaiga, holding the sword with both hands as it pulsed to life. He slashed through many of the youkai with a shout of," KAZE NO KIZU!"

"Kagome! Sango! Are you two all right?" the hanyou then demanded, looking at the miko and taijiya in the barrier. He had a feeling that by Kagome's tired look, it meant that she was beginning to weaken.

Instead of answering, Kagome dropped to her knees. Relief washed through, taking with it some of her weakness, but not enough for her to remain on her feet or give a verbal answer to the hanyou. Instead, she lifted her eyes to make contact with his worried gold ones and numbly nodded her head.

"Kagome!" he shouted, seeing the miko drop to her knees. He glowered at the many youkai and sent out another attack from the Tessaiga. "Damn bastards!" he snarled, making his attacks more powerful in order to destroy even more of the demons.

Kagura arrived just in time to see the miko drop to her knees, and with a worried glance, directed her feather closer to the two girls. She frowned faintly, sending out her hope that the barrier surrounding the two of them would let her pass. After sending a blast of wind to knock away a few of the annoying creatures, she attempted to step through. To her surprise, she had no problems getting through the blue shield that came from Tenseiga. However, she knew she would need more than a little luck to get through the miko's barrier.

Hissing faintly as her skin started to burn from the purifying energy, she continued on, noticing the gem in her fan glow slightly and spread to cover her as she passed through. Sighing in relief, she sank down to her knees and pulled Kagome into her arms. "Miko, let it go. You are safe now," she whispered in Kagome's ear. And to her and Sango's relief, Kagome let the shield drop, pulling the energy back into herself. While gaining back the energy, she also received some of her strength back...

Kirara and Miroku both knocked back youkai in order for the monk to get to Sango and Kagome. Since the miko's barrier dissipated, Miroku and Kirara were able to get to the women easily. "Sango!" he shouted, handing her Hiraikotsu. "You might need this," he smirked.

"Uh…arigatou, Houshi-sama," Sango stuttered in a reply, gripping the weapon and standing up. She then glared at the youkai and charged into battle, yelling," HIRAIKOTSU!" and throwing the boomerang bone. A few of the demons split in half from her assault. She then raised her hand high and caught the weapon as it flew back towards her.

Miroku then handed Kagome her archery set. "Hopefully, this could help you," he explained.

"Arigatou, Miroku-sama…" Kagome murmured weakly.

He gave a nod in response and ran back into the fight.

Various youkai charged at Kagura and the wind witch rolled her eyes in annoyance. She flicked out her fan and murmured," Fuujin no Mai," while still holding onto Kagome.

If everyone wasn't so busy fighting, they would have been shocked to see that the inu-brothers were standing back to back, fighting against the weak demons _together_.

On one side, Sesshoumaru flicked out his poison whip to destroy youkai and on the other side, Inuyasha put Tessaiga to good use, attacking the rest of the demons.

After the small youkai were destroyed, the ground began to shake from beneath the group.

Both inu-brothers and Kirara gave growls at the new intruder.

Sesshoumaru took this time to draw Toukijin from his sash.

Standing before them was a giant black ogre that was about three times the size of a normal person. "Give me…the Shikon!" the beast shouted, stomping towards them.

Sharing a glance, the brothers both tightened their grips on their swords and started to move forward, but stopped and looked over their shoulders when they heard Kagura hiss slightly in pain and pull away from Kagome, who once again had energy swirling around her.

Knowing what was coming, the two of them stepped apart, just in time for a glowing arrow to streak by them, glowing with purple and blue, as the energy from the former Inu no Tashio flowed together, hitting the ogre in the middle of it's forehead, killing it instantly.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called out faintly. "There's a shard embedded just below where my arrow was."

The inu-brothers were both amazed over the power that came from the arrow (though Sesshoumaru didn't physically show his surprise). It was beyond her usual powers.

"Right! Got it!" the hanyou responded, quickly getting out of his shocked daze. Sheathing Tessaiga, he walked up to the ashes of the oni, grabbed the Shikon no kakera, and walked back to Kagome, handing the shard to her.

Sesshoumaru watched closely, as this was the first time he had seen the Miko purify a piece of the shard, and was once more surprised when it was purified the instant it touched her hand. "I think we should all get back to camp. I do believe the girls could use the rest," he said softly, not knowing how much longer Kagome could stay awake. Her powers and her strength, he figured, would be really low, and she would have to sleep for a while in order to gain it all back.

Inuyasha gave a nod, knowing that his brother was right.

Clutching the now-purified shard in her hands, Kagome smiled out of relief. Her eye lids began to get heavy and she began to see black. The shard dropped from her hand as she collapsed from exhaustion.

The hanyou saw Kagome fall over and shouted," Kagome!" in a tone of worry. At once, he was at her side, placing the shard in his haori and picking up her unconscious body.

The others watched in worry as the hanyou quickly took to the trees in order to get Kagome back to camp.

Exchanging glances, Sango took her spot on Kirara's back with Miroku and followed along behind. Over the course of their travels together, this had become an unfortunate and familiar sight, although it was usually them carrying the hanyou back to the village after being hurt—not Inuyasha carrying Kagome.

Sesshoumaru and Kagura also went back to camp, although a little slower then the others, giving them the private time needed to care for one of their own.

Kagura looked up at her future mate and remarked," I'm sure that Kagome will be fine after some rest. Though…it's quite obvious that your brother is taking this situation quite seriously. It's almost as if he _loves_ her…" She then smiled.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagura and gave her a small smile. "He feels the same way about the miko as I do for you, _My Own_," he said quietly. Looking back towards where they had set up camp, he continued," I'm not sure if you knew, but he's almost lost her before. Seeing her like this is more than likely killing him. Especially since she wasn't fully recovered from the bonding ritual."

The wind witch nodded before her smile grew. "I thought so. Inuyasha's just slow on these types of emotions…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes connected with Kagura's and he knew that she got his message about the way he felt about her, even though he still could not bring himself to say it. Out loud or mentally. Raising his hand, he gently removed the clip holding her hair in place and allowed the dark strands to blow in the slight wind, mingling with his own silver tresses. Bending down ever so slightly, he placed a tender kiss against her forehead, before moving down to claim her lips with his own for a brief moment, then moving back again and allowing his eyes to show her exactly what he was feeling.

Not knowing when exactly she closed her eyes, Kagura opened them, and gave her taiyoukai a gentle smile. "I know, My Lord. You don't need to say it," she said softly," and I feel the same way."

She knew that her heart—where ever it was at the moment—was bursting from the pure emotion she saw in the golden eyes locked with her own. Reaching up, she guided his head back down so she could return the kiss with as much tenderness as she could before she had to pulled away, and laid her head against his chest, listening to the quiet thunder of Sesshoumaru's heart.

* * *

With Inu-Tachi

* * *

It didn't take to long for Inuyasha to arrive back at the campsite with the light girl in his arms. Jumping up into the tallest tree, he wrapped his haori around her and held her securely in his lap, so that when she did wake up, she wouldn't wiggle loose and fall. 

The only sign of awareness that Inuyasha showed was the brief twitching of his ears when Sango and Miroku arrived back at camp, and the swivel of the same ears when his brother and the wind witch arrived much later. His almost-complete attention stayed focused on the girl in his arms as he silently willed her his strength in order to wake up.

It wasn't until the others had already bedded down that he felt her heart rate and breathing pick up like they normally did when Kagome started to wake, and was rewarded for his vigilance moments later when she breathed out," Inu...Yasha?"

"Kagome!" he gasped. He them calmed himself from the sudden surge of relief that passed through his body. "H…how are you feeling?" he then asked in a softer tone.

"...Yasha? 'm tired," Kagome replied faintly, trying to organize her thoughts properly. Remembering the fight, her eyes opened wide, and she struggled against his firm hold. "Is Sango-chan all right?" she asked quickly.

Inuyasha gave her a stern nod. "Sango's fine," he replied. "And so is everyone else," he added quickly before she had a chance to ask.

Closing her eyes in relief, Kagome nodded her head in understanding before ducking her head so that her hair hid her face. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?" he questioned, confused on what she was apologizing for. His eyebrow raised in wonderment.

Raising her eyes slightly so that she could see Inuyasha's eyes, she continued softly," For running off without anyone being with me, and without my bow and arrows. For not paying attention to my surroundings, and for leading Sango-chan and then the others into danger," taking a deep breath, she added, "you where right, I do trust too easily, and I didn't think that there may be danger even that far from camp."

"Keh! Well you _were_ wrong!" he snorted impulsively. However, this retort was in a quieter tone than his usual ones. His gold eyes then softened, noticing how Kagome could have taken that as another hit to her pride. "Though…I'm sorry also…" he admitted. "I shouldn't have said those words. I know that they hurt you…If I hadn't said those in the first place you wouldn't have put yourself in danger. It's my fault that you're in this condition…"

"So, we're both idiots," Kagome muttered, before lifting her head completely and smiling at the hanyou. "Well, it isn't the first time that we both did something that caused a disaster. As long as we're together in the end…" she trailed off and blushed, realizing what she just said. _'Oh no! Great going, Kagome! Now you probably freaked out Inuyasha! …I wonder what he's thinking now…?' _she mentally panicked.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, hearing Kagome's startling statement. A light blush rose to his cheeks as well. He averted his stare and mumbled," Y…yeah." Then to both of their disbeliefs, Inuyasha added," I like having you by my side, ya know…Even though we get into a lot of battles, when you're there with me, it gives me a reason to fight that much more harder…"

Kagome's eyes lit up with an emotion she couldn't express with words. Unwrapping one arm from Inuyasha's hoari, she reached out and gently touched his chin, asking him wordlessly to look at her. When he did, she heard his small gasp of surprise, and figured that he could clearly see what his words meant to her. "Inuyasha, you know I'll always be by your side for as long as you want me there."

He didn't answer her with words, as like her, he could not get the words out. Instead, he leaned down slightly and touched his lips to hers in a kiss.

The miko's eyes widened in shock. However, she quickly recovered and began to lean into the kiss, her eyes closing.

After a few moments, they broke apart out of breath and their cheeks burning like mad.

Inuyasha managed to stare at her and couldn't help but remember the words that Sesshoumaru said to him the other night.

_

* * *

"You've done everything possible, except mark her as your own." _

* * *

'_Heh. I hate to admit it, but you're right, Brother,' _the hanyou mentally smirked. 

Sesshoumaru, from his spot in the shadows, sat and watched the whole thing, only moving away when the two settled against each other once again for the rest of the night. Unknown to him, the same words that echoed through his brother's mind, where repeated in his own. _'All that's left is for you to mark her as your own, little brother.'_

He thought before a small smile graced his normally cold face. _'It's about time the mutt did something right,' _he snorted, and walked back to where the rest of the pack rested for the night.

He paused only slightly when an odd scent swept passed his nose, reminding him of the abominations that Naraku raised from the dead, but without the evil presence that they normally held. Putting the thought aside for later, he made sure that the two pups where covered warmly before settling himself down next to Kagura, ready to take his own rest for the night while knowing that the group was safe for the moment.

Unbeknownst to all but Sesshoumaru stood a figure within the shadows. Wind blew through the area, whipping about the form's black tresses and also revealing _her_ cold eyes. She gave no mind to the couple resting in the tree, but instead watched the taiyoukai.

_'So, Inuyasha's brother joins his group? Interesting…' _came the amused thought of the woman. A small smirk formed on the her face.

* * *

Another cliffy! Yes, we know, we're evil. 

However, the tons of fluff should help make up for that! We're hoping to have the next chapter up sooner than how long we took for this chapter, but we make no promises!

Please read the one-shot for this story, **Betrayed By a Loved One,** as it may or may not be important in future chapters!

Next time on **A Night Both Would Remember**: The identity of this woman shall be revealed even though a lot of you probably already know…! The group talks with the woman…what will happen?!

Please review!

Ja ne!


	20. Kagome's Pain and Sesshoumaru's Advice

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: What's with you people and lack of liking cliffies?

Vbollman: Yes? What's wrong with having a little fun? Sometimes being evil is enjoyable…

Naraku: Well spoken.

Turtlequeen2: ACK! Where the hell did you pop out from? -glares at Naraku-

Naraku: Ah, keeping secrets is what makes this all the much more pleasurable…kukuku…

Vbollman & turtlequeen2: -rolls eyes-

Kagura: Naraku?! W-what the hell?

Turtlequeen2: Exactly what I said…anyways…since it's your first time in disclaimers…mind reading this off for us, Naraku? -hands him a list of names-

Naraku: -looks at list- What if I object to read off this list?

Turtlequeen2: We'll kill you off within the middle of this chapter.

Naraku: Oh! In that case…the two lasses over there would like to thank the following people for reviewing the one-shot, **Betrayed By a Loved One**: Shoushin, sheetah, Leslie, Kagura910, A Devil in Heaven, sessh'sgurl, Lady Arabella Malfoy, Gwenivear Greenleaf, HauntedPast, Kouryuu524, and Isis Aurora Tomoe.

Kagura: Thanks, you can leave now.

Naraku: -narrows eyes-

Turtlequeen2: Uh…before any real damage will happen, I'll thank the following reviewers: crescent moon at midnight, My-Kokoro, Shikabane-Mai, A Devil in Heaven, C. A. M. E. O. 1 and Only, Qui, Shoushin, Gwenivear Greenleaf, Isis Aurora Tomoe, Kouryuu524, hal demon girl, Leprichaun, and julienozomi!

Thanks, Leprichaun, for the grammar pointer even though we don't know where it is at the moment…and we're glad that you found this story again, julienozomi!

Kagura: I am NOT owned by Naraku OR by these two insane authoresses!

We thank W-nnabe and Kagura615 for being our faithful editors!

**WARNING:** FLUFF and DRAMA!

* * *

In loving memory of a talented author. Your words will continue to bring inspiration in the years to come. Our love and thoughts go out to your family in the trails to come. 

R.I.P. Kilalita

**

* * *

**

**Kagome's Pain and Sesshoumaru's Advice**

Sesshoumaru sat and silently watched the morning's breakfast preparations, a heavy feeling in his heart. Finally when everyone had settled down to eat, he raised his eyes and looked directly at Kagome, though his question was for his brother. "If I were to tell you that smell of burial soil was floating on the wind last night, what would that mean to you?" he asked softly.

Kagome's eyes widened as well as Inuyasha's.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou all held in sighs and Kirara gave a small mew. They all knew who he was talking about.

Shippou was sitting next to Rin and Jaken, beside them, was resting against Ah-Un.

However, the miko averted her gaze and returned to eating their breakfast, not wanting to hear the woman's name be called out in the air. The very name itself was like a plague in Kagome's mind at the moment. Not after _the previous night_; it was too soon!

Inuyasha did as Kagome expected. "K-Kikyou?!" he murmured in shock, her name spoken as if the word was the only cure for all of his illnesses.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as he took in Kagome's pain-filled gaze before they turned to his brother. "This is the same miko that sealed you to the Goshinboku over fifty years ago? I have heard rumors that she walked the land again, but I never believed them. How is this possible?" he asked and watched as Sango placed a hand on Kagome's knee in comfort as a mother would often do for their child.

The hanyou heaved a sigh, looking up at his brother. "Yes, Kikyou was the woman who sealed me fifty years ago," he replied. "She was brought back to life by Urasue, a witch that brought the dead back to life. The witch used Kikyou's bones, her graveyard soil, and part of Kagome's soul to recreate her," he explained.

An momentary expression of astonishment crossed Inuyasha's face before he quickly composed himself. _'How could I _not _catch Kikyou's scent?_' he demanded mentally.

His conscious bit back, '_Probably because you were enjoying yourself with Kagome too much to even notice.'_

Inuyasha huffed, composing himself to become his normal, gruff self once more. His arms were once more crossed in his oversized haori sleeves as if they were movements that would make everyone not notice his emotional slip-up.

"And how is it that she was able to use Kagome's soul to bring back a dead miko?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

The younger brother cast a look at Kagome at noticed the miko was having difficulty to appear calm. Her hands were clenched within her lap and shaking. Her eyes held a troublesome glow in them as if she were struggling to prevent herself from crying.

He knew that if he were to mention that Kagome is Kikyou's reincarnation, she would lose all of her senses. She hated it when she was compared to Kikyou. Especially when _he_ mentioned it.

Kagome stared hard at her trembling fists. She momentarily covered Sango's hand with her own as a silent assurance that she was doing fine. However, within her mind, she was far from "fine."

_'W-why was Kikyou here?'_ the miko mentally panicked. _'And after me and Inuyasha…'_ she trailed off, not able to put together the word "kissed." _'Oh no! Did she see us?!' _she then screamed within her subconscious.

She gulped in her fear and spoke. "U-Urasue was able to bring her back to life because I am Kikyou's reincarnation."

Kagura had stilled completely when she heard Sesshoumaru's question and remained silent as the silence became uncomfortable. She knew fully well who Kikyou was, but for the life of her, had been unable to figure out the last piece of the puzzle about the connection between Kagome and the undead miko. Kagome's stammered response made the picture clear as well as turned her stomach with disgust.

Seeing the distress the young miko was in, Kagura quickly stood and moved to sit beside her. "Oh, Kagome," she whispered as she pulled her into a hug.

Sesshoumaru looked at the girls before turning to his brother and the monk. "Would one of you like to explain to this Sesshoumaru how it is possible for the undead miko to be walking around, as well as having _our miko_ still being able to function?" he growled out," And then you may explain to me why you left the undead walking when it may kill Kagome?"

Inuyasha had difficulty looking his brother in the eye, but still managed. "Kagome and Kikyou share souls."

After the hanyou's simple explanation and Sesshoumaru's unsatisfied expression, Miroku decided to step in like the natural counselor he was. "Inuyasha and Kagome told me and Sango of this before. Kaede-sama also told me of a few things concerning Kagome-sama's soul. Kagome-sama's soul is no ordinary one—it is larger than any usual human's. It is truly the spirit of a miko destined to protect the Shikon no Tama," the monk stated.

Sesshoumaru growled in dissatisfaction, not pleased with Miroku's incomplete explanation. "You have not answered my question fully. Why is that _thing_ still walking amongst the living?"

The monk sighed, continuing with," Even with Kagome-sama and Kikyou-sama sharing souls, Kagome-sama still has enough to sustain her own life. Any normal human would be _dead_ from such a feat. When Kikyou-sama was first brought into the realm of the living, Kagome-sama's body began to call to her soul, causing a large amount to return to herself. Kikyou-sama was able to escape, but with the small amount of her reincarnated soul left, she had to resort to living off of the souls of the dead to remain in this world."

Inuyasha couldn't hold in the tiny growl that vibrated out of his throat. It came automatically to any insult or form of disrespect that was given towards the undead miko. "Sesshoumaru, Kikyou isn't a _thing_," he growled. "She may be made up of graveyard soil, but she is a strong miko, capable of even making Naraku fear her on more than one occasion."

Kagome backed out of Kagura's embrace and nodded in agreement. "It's true…" Kagome trailed off, certain of her words. "She doesn't even want me or Inuyasha dead. She only desires Naraku's death."

"Has it ever occurred to you thickheaded peasants, that in order to kill Naraku, that undead miko is going to need her full soul? Please do tell this Sesshoumaru what is going to happen to Kagome then?" he snarled out, demanding their answers. He couldn't believe that they could not or would not understand this fact.

Inuyasha gave his brother an expression that nearly intimidated him. It was cross between an appearance of unbelief and anger. His golden eyes looked smoldering as he narrowed them. He cast a look between Sesshoumaru and Kagura. "You're asking me to do the impossible, _Sesshoumaru_," Inuyasha bit out, trying to contain his rising rage. He spat out his brother's name as if it disgusted him to say it.

He turned his gaze to Kagura while still continuing his statement to his older brother. "While it is true that I do not hold as strong feelings towards Kikyou as I once did, I still care about her genuinely. She was my first love and nothing can change that. What you want me to do is kill her." Sending a glare at Sesshoumaru, he demanded," Tell, me, _brother_, would you _kill_ Kagura?"

Everyone, excluding Ah-Un and Kirara, all widened their eyes at Inuyasha's question. They found it hard to believe that Inuyasha could conjure up such harsh words.

Though Rin and Shippou were children, they both understood that Kagura and Sesshoumaru loved each other.

Even with Jaken barely paying attention to half of the conversation, he still managed to hear Inuyasha's final question. He was filled with anger at how the hanyou could disrespect his master so easily. The toad-youkai was well enough off to figure out that Kagura and Sesshoumaru had something going on between the two of them.

Sango and Miroku were amazed at the fact that Inuyasha was able to come up with such strong terminology to make even the "great" Sesshoumaru fall into silence!

Kagome was still reeling at the fact that Inuyasha admitted that Kikyou was his first lover. Despite hearing those words more than once before, they still pierced her with slight jealously and deep pain. Added on the fact that he demanded that of Sesshoumaru made her gasp with shock.

Sesshoumaru and Kagura both rocked back with the force of Inuyasha's words, and while Kagura's eyes welled up with tears, both from the image Inuyasha's words created in her mind and from the emotion the hanyou put into his words, Sesshoumaru rose to his feet in fury. "How dare you even suggest such a vile thing, hanyou?! You know as well as I do, since it is engraved in our very youki, that to hurt one's mate will mean our own _death_!" he snarled, his eyes starting to bleed red, the transformation between human and beast beginning.

Kagome listened in shocked surprise even as Sesshoumaru started to reach for his brother with his claws dripping with poison. Reacting instinctively, she stood and placed herself between the brothers with her eyes narrowed in anger. "You demand to know how Inuyasha could suggest such a thing when you all but ask him to do it. Use that brain you claim to have, Sesshoumaru! Kikyou and I are connected by our soul! If your youki won't allow you to touch your mate, what do you think will happen to Inuyasha when he is forced to kill Kikyou?!"

Inuyasha's snarl only intensified when Sesshoumaru began to lose himself to his fury. The hanyou rose to his feet at the same time Sesshoumaru rose to his. He was not going to back down when it came to Kagome or Kikyou. He _never_ backed down when it came to those two. He was prepared to fight his brother and throw aside their truce in the matter of seconds if the taiyoukai was to question his loyalty to those women.

The miko's words vibrated through his youki, making him regain control. His words from before echoed in his mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'You've done everything but mark the miko as your mate.' _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Each inu-youkai had the perfect mate; one soul that connected so completely that life was meaningless without them.

Both the undead miko and the living miko shared the same soul, making it impossible for Inuyasha to choose between them completely as well as make it impossible for him to kill one in order to save the other.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he finally understood what his brother faced on a daily basis. Gaining complete control once more, he finally noticed his brother's anger and the slight bleeding of his eyes as Inuyasha attempted to keep control of his own beast that wanted out to protect both women.

Dropping to the ground once again, he did the one thing he almost hated doing more then anything. "Inuyasha, Kagome...I offer... You both have my _apologies_," he managed to get out, the words coming out in a pained mumble.

Kagura still sat silently watching those around her. She had figured out the problem between Kikyou and Kagome right away. She also knew a few other little facts that she was sure her future mate did not know—like how big the miko's soul actually was. When she heard Sesshoumaru's admittance of guilt, she knew she needed to get away from the rest of them for a little while.

Standing stiffly, she gently ran her fingers through Sesshoumaru's hair before walking over and placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder out of comfort before walking away. Her soft words carried to the ears of those with demon blood. "I'll be back. I just need...I just need to think." After that, she was gone.

The moment Inuyasha heard Sesshoumaru's request for forgiveness, his inner youkai calmed, allowing for him to slowly find his spot on the grass once more. He let out a long, staggering breath as he continued to settle himself. He cast a look at Kagome to see how she was doing when he noticed Kagura standing to leave. He caught the wind witch's message and a tiny part of him felt guilty because he knew that she left because of his words.

Kagome heaved a sigh along with the rest of the large group. The miko then looked at where Kagura walked off to and was tempted to go comfort her as the woman did to her earlier, but inwardly knew that it was something that Sesshoumaru needed to do himself.

Kagome then looked between the brothers and could clearly see that although they knew they needed to work together, they still did not trust one another fully. Glancing up, she caught Sesshoumaru's eyes studying her as if trying to figure out what made her work. "Sesshoumaru, what you need to understand is that I don't come from this time. Kikyou's soul has been reborn many times and has grown larger each time. There is enough with just this one soul to keep both of us alive without having to worry," she said softly. Her words drew gasps of disbelief from the others.

Inuyasha blinked several times while he let the confession from Kagome sink in. "Kagome…you _do_ realize who you just told, right?" he questioned.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou's eyes all went wide. Kirara mewed.

Rin merely grinned, saying," No wonder Kagome-chan has so many tasty foods with her!"

Jaken merely gawked. It explained so much to him. No wonder she was capable of defeating him so easily! Her being from the future enabled her to have unfair advantages over him!

The taijiya murmured," Kagome-chan?" in a tone that was like a mother asking if their child was ill.

The monk nodded, agreeing with Kagome telling Sesshoumaru. "I think that it was a wise decision. Sesshoumaru-sama needed to know sooner or later. I am not sure about Inuyasha, but I am willing to trust Sesshoumaru-sama since he has proven to us on more than occasion to be able to help us."

Sesshoumaru stared at the miko in astonishment, unable to process what he had just heard. "Where are you really from?" he asked," or better yet, _when_ are you from?"

"Uh, well, if you can believe me, I'm from about five hundred years in the future. In my time, I still live on these lands," she attempted to answer.

"Explain how you came to be here? Can you go back to your own time, and how?" he asked, trying to wrap his mind around the concept of time travel.

Beginning to recover from the affects of what transpired between him and his brother just moments before, Inuyasha decided to enter the conversation. "She uses the Bone Eater's Well in Musashi's Domain in order to go back and forth between times. I'm also able to do this because of the damn beads tying me to her," he explained.

Sesshoumaru sat unmoving and thought about everything he just heard. _'It makes sense now. Depending on how far in the future she came from along with how much things have changed in that time frame reflects on her personality. Unlike most females, she never knew her proper place in the world, always speaking out when she should have allowed the males to do the talking,'_ he thought.

As Kagome shifted under his astonished stare similar to actions of a nervous child being scolded by their parents, he realized that he still had not replied. "Why are you telling me this information?" he asked softly, knowing that the whole pack—with the exception of Inuyasha—had placed all of their trust in him.

"You need to understand how I came to be here, because if you continue to want to kill Kikyou, then…I don't think you and Inuyasha's truce would continue for any more length of time…" she trailed off in a serious tone.

The hanyou let out a small growl in emphasis of Kagome's point.

"And besides that, everyone here trusts you now. There's no reason to continue keeping my time-traveling a secret from you any longer," the miko finished in a conclusion.

Sesshoumaru kept a hold of the snarl he wanted to let loose when he heard the undead miko's name. "Please explain to this Sesshoumaru what exactly you mean. However, consider this your only warning. If I do not agree with what you have to say, I will kill that walking corpse."

Kagome sighed before attempting to explain. "I was pulled through the well by a centipede monster who wanted the Shikon no Tama that was hiding within my body. The only reason why I survived that encounter was because Inuyasha woke up. We found out later, when Kanna tried to take my soul into her mirror—that even with Kikyou wondering around—there was enough of my soul still in my body to crack the mirror."

Miroku nodded in response to Kagome's explanation and decided to add to it. "And Kagome-sama had enough power to shoot an arrow at the mirror and crack it. It shows how large her soul truly is."

Sango hummed in agreement with the monk.

A snarl was ripped from Inuyasha's throat, causing Miroku to reach out with his staff to keep the hanyou at bay. However, it did not stop him from sending a threat to his brother. "We may be on a truce, Sesshoumaru, but if you _ever_ even _touch_ Kikyou, I will make sure that you're dead!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed crimson for a moment, causing Kagome to reach out and touch his shoulder gently. Wrestling his youki back, he thought about what he had been told before looking his brother dead in the eye. As he did so, he realized that Inuyasha's eyes had also started to bleed red once more. "I will make you a deal, Inuyasha: I will leave the miko alone until there is such a time that I find her to be a direct threat to Kagome. If that should happen, I will give you far warning before I track her down. I only ask that at this time, do you think about my reasons to take such an action. Is that acceptable?"

Inuyasha's only answer was another near roar.

"Inuyasha, quit being so stubborn! Sesshoumaru already said that he won't harm Kikyou unless she harms me first!" Kagome shouted.

The hanyou calmed slightly at her words. Letting out a heavy breath, he replied," I don't give a damn! You know that Kikyou won't hurt you! She already told me that she no longer cares about how I live my life!"

"I know that Kikyou wouldn't hurt me, but still, you should accept Sesshoumaru's offer. At least he's trying to be sensible!" the miko exclaimed.

"Ha! 'Sensible'?! That's hilarious!" the hanyou scoffed in sarcasm.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, getting angered by his immature display. "Inuyasha…" she trailed off in a warning tone.

Crossing his arms, Inuyasha muttered a," Keh!" under his breath and turned back to look at his brother. "I'll accept your terms, but I still don't agree with them!"

The miko gave the hanyou an additional smile that made him nearly shiver. It was an expression that was given when one said "good boy" to a dog.

Sesshoumaru also caught the meaning behind that smile, and wasn't sure if he should snarl at the implication or shudder in fear. Deciding that doing neither was a good idea, he fluidly stood up and nodded his head to the group. "With that decided, I am going to find Kagura and find out what is bothering her," he told them.

Not waiting for a response, he turned and walked towards where he knew his future mate was. His pace picked up slightly when he caught the smell of her tears in the air. When he spotted her standing just beyond the first of the trees near the edge of the clearing, he came up almost silently behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Kagura, my own, tell me what is bothering you," he commanded softly.

Kagura's eyes widened in surprise. She didn't even sense him! "S-Sesshoumaru?" she choked out with another tear sliding down her cheek.

Grabbing hold of the end of Mokomoko-sama, Sesshoumaru gently dried the watery droplets that continued to fall. "Come, sit with me and tell this Sesshoumaru what is wrong," he said, his voice still faint as he tenderly led her to the base of an ancient tree and settled amongst its roots.

She allowed herself to follow after him and sat down beside him. Another crystalline drop fell down her face and she looked away, ashamed. "A-about Inuyasha's words…and your own…" she trailed off.

"Which words caused you so much distress?" he asked, stroking his fingers through her unbound hair while a gentle rumble started deep in his chest.

"I know more about Kikyou and Kagome than you do…" she explained, taking in a deep breath and trying to steady her voice. "When I was asked to…to see what they were up to by Naraku's commands and to even attack them…I found out what Inuyasha and the others explained." Her eyes closed from the bad memories.

"The monk is right, along with Kagome and Inuyasha. If you were to kill Kikyou, Inuyasha would be lost." Another tear fell. "You saying that…scared me…You sounded so…cold…" She thought about how he usually was outside of the group and quickly corrected herself. "I mean, to me, it felt like you stomped on my far away heart a little…"

Sesshoumaru turned the wind witch around so that she faced him. "Kagura, I, Sesshoumaru, would like to apologize," he murmured gently. Sighing slightly, he looked up at the bright sky for a moment before he looked back down into her eyes in time to see a mixture of the joy that she felt from his request for forgiveness and pain from his words earlier. "I was angry. In such a short period of time Kagome and the rest of them have worked their very way into the heart I thought didn't exist for any one other then my mate when I found her. To hear that Kagome shared a soul with the very person who sealed my brother to that tree scared me." Looking away from the tears he could once more see gathering in her eyes, he took a deep breath.

"In all honesty, I'm still not sure that Kagome will be able to withstand whatever the undead one will throw at her without damaging her soul, but at this point I'm willing to give them the chance to prove themselves to me before I step in," he finished, still looking into Kagura's ruby-colored eyes. "I will do whatever I can to protect them all. But most especially you," he added, hoping that she would read the truth in his burning amber eyes.

Kagura let out a deep sigh and grasped his hand into both of hers. "Thank you for saying that. I believe your words," she replied in a small smile. She knew that it was hard for him to admit what he had seeing that he was the cold lord of who all feared.

Sesshoumaru gave her one of his rare smiles and untangled his hand from her own, grabbing a handful of her hair firmly in the process. Leaning down the slightest bit, he brushed his lips across her own for a moment. Pulling back up, he whispered," You're welcome," before his lips descended once more, a low growl echoing from his throat.

This kiss—unlike the first one—was savage, laying claim and demanding she claim him at the same time. Only when it became clear that they needed to breathe soon did he pull back. "Never doubt that this Sesshoumaru would hurt you. I would rather kill myself before hurting you," he stated with another snarl.

Kagura nodded her head, her eyes glazed from that one kiss. Sighing softly, knowing that she was where she belonged, settled herself firmly against her mate. Closing her eyes, she listened in contentment to the growl that was almost a purr and let her self drift off to sleep, a small smile on her lips and the promise that meant more to her as any words of love echoing in her mind. Even though it as still morning, she felt the heavy pull of drowsiness by hearing comforted by Sesshoumaru. _'I feel like I have finally come home,_' was the last thought she had before her mind fogged over with a vision of the future with them together, forever and always.

* * *

**With Naraku**

* * *

Naraku paced the room where he waited for Hakudoushi to report to him, growling as he sensed the boy heading towards his location. It had been nearly a week since he had last heard from Kagura. Hakudoushi and Kanna were both not willing to say any news to him either. The evil hanyou figured that at least his most trusted, Kanna, would have information for him, but he was mistaken. He was beginning to grow suspicious of the power of the stone and Hakudoushi's words. 

"Hakudoushi, how nice of you to join me," Naraku spoke, his crimson eyes giving off his true emotions while his voice remained smooth and calm as usual.

Hakudoushi resisted the urge to cringe at the sound of the "bastard's" voice. "I have finally come with news from Kagura, Naraku," he stated in his most professional tone.

Seeing Naraku wave his hand at him to continue, he did just that. "She asked me to pass on her apologies, but gaining the trust of Inuyasha and the others is troubling work. However, she made a major step in gaining their trust just yesterday when the miko and exterminator were attacked without their weapons handy by lesser demons. It seems saving the life of those..._humans_...is a good way to gain the trust of everyone," Hakudoushi sneered.

The devious hanyou gave his incarnation his own evil smile. "So I've witnessed myself…" he trailed off. "And here I was beginning to suspect Kagura's actions…I must have been mistaken…" Casting Hakudoushi a glance, he added," Don't you think?" as if testing the albino youkai.

The young demon felt a small shiver of fear run down his spine. For himself. _'What did he see?' _he questioned silently. "Not mistaken," he answered out loud. "Just misinformed."

Naraku could barely contain the glimmer of interest that shone in his eyes by the reaction he saw from Hakudoushi. It seemed like for a brief moment, dread flashed in the eyes of the young incarnation. If he hadn't been paying attention closely, he would have missed it because as soon as he saw it, Hakudoushi dissolved into his normal self. "Ah…" he smirked.

Holding in a small sigh of relief that his "master" believed him, he continued with his report. "So far nothing more has happened, but she is hoping that she'll have more news of importance really soon. Kagura is going to wait a few more days before she makes the jewel shards do their job of corrupting the miko's soul, but she reassured me that the first will take place on the night of the new moon."

"Perfect timing," Naraku sneered, deciding to keep in mind Hakudoushi's outward response from minutes earlier. "While I cast out weak youkai, I will also gain extra strength from the additional shards…You and Kagura have done well…" he then complimented.

Bowing his head in thanks to Naraku, Hakudoushi's mind was working fast. _'I'll have to warn them to be on their guard for the next few days,' _he thought,' _and while I do so, I'll also be able to start the next step in taking over where my 'master' has left off,'_ he laughed silently. Seeing that Naraku's attention was no longer on him, the albino youkai hid another smile as he turned towards the door. _'Oh yes, life after Naraku is looking better and better,'_ he thought to himself, only to be stopped by Naraku's next words.

"Oh, and Hakudoushi," Naraku began, not bothering to hide his evil grin since the boy's back was turned. "I'll trust that you will not be hiding anything from me from here on out?"

_'Kuso!' _

"Of course not, Naraku. What gain would there be for me by hiding what I am doing from you?" he answered, hoping that his assurance would be enough.

"Quite true, what _would_ you gain from it…?" he laughed, allowing the boy to leave from his sight.

Turning away from the dark hallway that Hakudoushi disappeared into, Naraku called out," Kanna."

Slowly, the nihility youkai stepped out of the shadows, obediently following orders. She held her kagami tightly in her arms, leaving Akago elsewhere.

"I have a task for you," he smirked.

"Yes, my lord?" she questioned in her emotionless, breathy tone.

"Seeing as you are my most trusted servant, I have faith in you doing this right. You are to watch over Hakudoushi's actions for the next couple of days. Make sure that you are not spotted by anyone, even Kagura, if it comes to that."

"Yes, Naraku," she said. _'It will not help you, Naraku,' _she added silently.

* * *

A/N: THIS IS **NOT **A KIKYOU BASHING STORY! 

We apologize for the extensive length of the disclaimer, but we had to thank all of the reviewers of both the previous chapter and our one-shot. By the way, if you haven't read **Betrayed By a Loved One**, you should go read it soon! It is very vital for the development of this story as you've seen Sesshoumaru explain earlier in this chapter about youkai dying for killing their mates!

We hope that you guys all enjoyed the fluff and Naraku's return. We decided to make this chapter longer and insert more of the elements you guys love about this story because we took so long to write it!

Also, if you noticed, Hakudoushi DID lie about what Kagura did yesterday!

And as for the Kikyou hatred, please express your hatred in a MATURE fashion if you so choose to do so. We do **NOT** want any of the following in reviews:

"OMG! Kinky-ho is a SLUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111!!!!!!!!!!!"

Enough of our ramblings…we are hoping to take less time on our next update since it is summer time.

Please review!

Ja ne!


	21. The Unwanted Guest

**Disclaimer: **

Turtlequeen2: Hey! We're back after that long wait! I hope you all didn't give up on us!

Vbollman: …Again with that line…-holds up Tenseiga- May I have permission to kill and resurrect you? -smiles innocently up at Sesshoumaru who is standing beside them-

Sesshoumaru: Do as you wish…-emotionless stare-

Vbollman: Well, you heard my Sesshoumaru…-evil grin-

Turtlequeen2: Wait! -wide eyes- Don't kill me! I write half of this, you know!

Vbollman: You must have misheard me, luv. I said I'd resurrect you. -takes swipe at turtlequeen2 while smiling sweetly-

Turtlequeen2: -gets up from being sliced- I can't believe that you just did that! -glare-

Vbollman: What? I was getting annoyed at your repetitive drabble…

Turtlequeen2: Since when do you say drabble?

Vbollman: Since my Sesshoumaru granted me the usage of Tenseiga. -smiles sweetly again-

Turtlequeen2: -realizes that she's not going to win and sighs- Okay, whatever. Onto reviews! -grins- We thank the following reviewers: Kagura910, get-crunked, sheetah, Isis Aurora Tomoe, A Devil in Heaven, Gwenivear Greenleaf, C. A. M. E. O. 1 and Only, rose-chan77, hal demon girl, julienozomi, Qui, Hynatta-Rocks24, and Bankotsus-girl07!

We do not own _Inuyasha_ and the characters within the series no matter how much vbollman wants to have Sesshoumaru… Rumiko Takahashi only has claim on them.

**EDIT**: Yeah, it's been way too long since an update. We did not give up, though! The wait came from a lack of communication and beta.

We thank W-nnabe for editing what she could.

**

* * *

Chapter 21**

**The Unwanted Guest**

It was a peaceful night's sleep for the entire group—with the exception of Inuyasha, being that he was still thinking about his and Sesshoumaru's new "agreement" consisting of Kikyou. He spent the majority of the night "watching over the group" and thinking about how he should go about this agreement when Kikyou would finally reveal herself to them. Of course, that wasn't the only thing bothering him about the woman…

There was also the question of whether or not she saw him and Kagome kissing. How could he face Kikyou normally after that? He knew that Kikyou cared little about his life at the moment, but he still felt guilty about the possibility of causing Kikyou any type of emotional pain, however small or subtle it would be shown.

Inuyasha knew that Kikyou would show herself soon, seeing as she was close by the campsite the two nights before. Kikyou always hid herself from him, but she was always near at the same time.

With all of that in consideration, Inuyasha wasn't in the best of moods that morning. He practically glared at everyone as they woke up.

When Kagome finally woke up, she caught him glaring at her and raised her eyebrow out of curiosity. She decided to ignore it for the moment and put away her sleeping bag. She then took out the essentials for making the group's breakfast, beginning to set to her task.

After waking up, the taijiya sighed, taking her usual spot farthest away from the groping monk, but nearest the miko. She began to help the miko make the food. "Kagome-chan?" she whispered, glancing in between Kagome and Inuyasha. "Did you notice that Inuyasha appears very irritated this morning?"

The younger woman sighed in the similar way that her friend did the moment before. "How could I not notice? His glare could tear down a tree!" she whispered back.

Shippou roused himself from his sleeping spot with Rin and hopped onto Kagome's shoulders, not being one to miss out on an interesting conversation involving a certain hanyou. "Isn't Inuyasha always grumpy, though?" he asked in an innocent tone.

Inuyasha let out a small growl, obviously listening in on everyone's conversation about him. "I can hear you all, ya know!" he exclaimed, jumping down from his perch in the tree he picked the previous night. He stalked towards the pack, keeping the irritation evident in his outward actions.

Rin rose from her sleeping and grinned in her childlike way, clearly oblivious to all that was going on. Turning to her old playmate, she called out," Jaken-sama!"

The toad-youkai awoke with a start, falling off of Ah-Un; the beast he was resting on. After setting himself on his feet from his unfortunate fall, he glowered at the girl. "Rin! What's the idea of waking me up like that?!" he squawked, taking hold of his staff.

"I thought that Ah-Un would like to get some breakfast now!" she only replied, ignoring Jaken's ranting.

To Rin's declaration, Ah-Un grunted in agreement, rising to its feet. It bowed its head in her direction, allowing her to take its reigns. "Are you going to come along, Jaken-sama?" the child pondered.

Jaken was going to disagree with Rin's question, but upon seeing Inuyasha's angry expression, he immediately reconsidered. "S-sure," he murmured, unlike his usual self. He wanted to avoid getting beat up as much as possible. Staying around Sesshoumaru's grumpy brother was the worst thing he could do.

Grinning at his agreement to accompany her, she yelled out for her appointed guardian. "Shippou-chan!"

Upon taking notice of someone calling out his name, the kitsune rotated on Kagome's shoulder. "Yes, Rin-chan?" he inquired.

Inuyasha's eye twitched with all of the shouting. He could feel his head begin to pound. He resisted the temptation to tell them all to silence themselves for fear that his brother would give him some lecture about how to teach his ward. His hands balled up into fists. He was just itching to hit a certain kitsune's head…

Kagome saw Inuyasha's expression and threw him a glare. Somehow she could read his face and instantly know what he wanted to do. "Don't even think about it," she warned in a stern tone.

Miroku resisted the urge to groan and plead to Buddha to forgive him for his sinful ways. Ever since he found that he could not grope, he tried his hardest to avoid Sango…well, more specifically, Sango's _behind_. The monk simply sat quietly and watched everything as it went on around him.

Kirara—seeing that everyone was occupied in avoiding the hanyou—decided to rest in the monk's lap. She mewed innocently, making Miroku smile and pat her on the head.

Shippou turned to look at Inuyasha and knew exactly what Kagome meant. Pouncing off of Kagome as fast as he could, he ran to Rin's side. "Sure! Let's go!" he exclaimed, practically pushing Rin along.

The children, toad-youkai, and dragon beast all took their fast departure, leaving behind the awkward Inuyasha-Tachi.

Silence settled over the group until Kagome broke it. Making sure that Sango could handle cooking the rest of the meal, she glowered at Inuyasha. "What is wrong with you this morning?!" she demanded. "Ever since we all woke up you've been staring down at us all!"

"Keh!" the hanyou merely snorted, crossing his arms in his haori sleeves and taking a seat farthest away from the group's circle, but at the same time, close enough to be within reach. "Nothing's wrong!"

"Yeah right, and I suppose you always have the uncontrollable urge to hit Shippou-chan when you're 'fine' too?" the miko demanded in sarcasm.

"I don't know what you're jumping down my back for!" he growled, raising his voice to match hers.

"Well, if you would just tell us what's bothering you, I wouldn't be so stubborn!" she exclaimed, rising to her feet.

"Dammit! What's with everybody yelling this fuckin' morning?!" he shouted, rising to his feet as well. "And I'm telling you, _nothing_ is bothering me!" he added, emphasizing on the word, "nothing."

"I can't help it if you didn't get enough sleep last night!" Kagome replied, growing rage coloring her words. "I know it has something to do with it!"

"Keh!" he snorted. "Like you know anything about me, _wench_!" he then snapped, using the word that Kagome despised him using more than anything else.

Clenching her teeth together, Kagome screamed, "OSUWARI!"

At the mention of her word, the familiar beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed, forcing the hanyou into the dirt with a flourish of curse words.

* * *

Kagura had been on the verge of waking for several minutes, just enjoying the feel of Sesshoumaru running his fingers through her long hair and listening to his heart beat. He knew that she was mostly awake, and she knew that he wouldn't force her from her spot curled up against his side with her head pillowed partway between his chest and shoulder. With one finger gently drawing patterns just under the edge of his haori, she enjoyed the comfort and security that she felt in his arms...figuratively speaking, of course.

Sesshoumaru was also enjoying the few moments of silence and peace that the two of them shared, but knew that soon, both would be shattered. Already, he could hear the little sounds as the rest of the group slowly woke. Fingering the silken strands of Kagura's midnight tresses, he idly wondered what the new day would bring.

Placing a gentle kiss against Kagura's hair line, Sesshoumaru winced at the sound of his brother and the miko's bickering. _'This is not a good start,' _he thought with a silent sigh.

Sesshoumaru and Kagura both grimaced as Kagome ordered Inuyasha face first into the ground and reluctantly sat up. "What in Kami-sama's name is going on down there?" Sesshoumaru growled.

With a last lingering look, Sesshoumaru made his way towards the main campsite, his eyes narrowing in anger as he took in the scene and forced himself not to lose his temper when he saw Kagome and Inuyasha face off against each other.

Just before Inuyasha could mouth off once again, Sesshoumaru darted forward and wrapped his claws in Inuyasha's haori, flinging him back down into the ground about five feet from where he first started. "Would you like to explain to this Sesshoumaru just what has pissed you off this morning, Pup!?" he insisted before glowering at Kagome as well.

The hanyou snarled, brushing the dirt off of his haori as he stood up. "What the hell was that for?!" he retorted. Not wanting to share his problems with his brother of all people, he added, "Nothing is bothering me, dammit! Why doesn't anyone get that?!"

To that, Kagome groaned. "Why is it that whenever you say 'nothing,' it's always 'something'?" she demanded. "Give it up! It's so obvious that you have a problem that you don't want anyone to know about!"

Sesshoumaru snarled and almost reached for his brother once again. "As loath as I am to agree with _your_ miko, she is correct. What has you worked up this morning?" he asked, forcing his voice to be calm, and sounding all the more sinister for it. Looking over at Kagome, Sesshoumaru recognized the look in her eyes. "Kagome, if you would be so kind to restrain yourself until I get my answers…" he trailed off, his voice low with a warning tone to it.

Kagome heaved a sigh and nodded, knowing that disobeying Sesshoumaru in the state he was currently in would be foolish on her part. However, that didn't stop her from sending threatening looks toward Inuyasha.

The hanyou in question glanced between his brother and the miko. Should he admit that truth? As much as he hated to say it, he knew that all of them were right.

However, before he could respond, a strong gust of wind nearly knocked him off balance. "What was that for?!" he demanded when he saw Kagura walking to stand beside her mate-to-be.

"Why do you ask something that is so obvious?" she only retorted, shutting her fan and placing it within her kimono. "It serves you right for ruining a perfectly decent morning."

By this point in time, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were at Kagome's side, curious as to see what was going on.

Miroku was merely glad that something was there to distract his attention from Sango…

Seeing that Inuyasha was surrounded by equally intimidating people, he knew that he had to back down. "Fine," he snarled, hating that he lost in the disagreement. "You wanna know what's bothering me so damn much?"

"Yes, _do_ inform us," Sesshoumaru snarled in return.

"_Kikyou_," he simply stated. Inuyasha knew that the one name alone would catch their attention. He didn't wish to go any further unless he was forced to do so.

Kagome could feel the anger she felt being sucked out of her like a vacuum cleaner. "What's she have to do with this?" she questioned. Her emotions were being replaced with depression and worry.

"That is what I would like to know," Sesshoumaru added, relaxing slightly now that he was getting his answers.

"I know that she's around here somewhere," Inuyasha explained, his eyes narrowing. "We just can't sense her because she hides behind her barriers. The only people that can get through them are Kagome or me—when she allows it."

Miroku took in all of the information and noted how he respected Sesshoumaru's line of questioning. He would have asked the same type of questions if he was given the chance. Raising his eyebrow, he took a step towards his friend. "Inuyasha, even if Kikyou is around, you're usually not quite this tense. There is something else bothering you, isn't there?" he pressed.

Inuyasha growled, abhorring how his brother and the monk were always so inquiring. "Keh!" he only responded, not wanting to give any more verbal replies.

Kagome thought over Miroku's words and was beginning to piece together the puzzle. Casting a sad look at the hanyou, she caught how his eyes gave away his worried emotions. "Inuyasha," she began in a gentle tone. "You're worried that she saw _us_, aren't you?"

Sesshoumaru took a step back and looked between Inuyasha and Kagome. "She saw you, and now you are worried about what she will think?" he questioned in disbelief.

Both Sango and Miroku became interested in what happened two nights ago. It was obvious that they were asleep while something happened. However, it seemed as if the monk had enough stupidity or perhaps…enough _bravery_ to question it.

"Um… I know that this is not quite the time to ask this, but what _exactly _happened that night?" the monk questioned, half knowing, but still not completely sure. His eyes glimmered with perverted intent while a tiny smirk formed on his face.

Sango elbowed the monk subtly. "Houshi-sama!" she exclaimed in a hushed voice when Kagome and Inuyasha began to get embarrassed expressions on their faces.

Kagura turned and gave the monk a sweeping glance. "What happened between them is of no concern of yours, Monk. I suggest you worry about your own actions instead," she told him, her voice cold and calm.

Miroku took a nervous step back as he gazed in Kagura's eyes. "O...of course, my lady. I meant no hidden intentions by my question. It would just help if we all understood the problem," he insisted, trying to save himself. Turning to Inuyasha and Kagome, he gave them a small smile. "I'm sure that if Kikyou-sama saw anything happening between the two of you, she would not be overly concerned. After all, she relinquished any claim she had on you, Inuyasha," he said helpfully.

Kirara let out a puff of air that gave the impression of disbelief in Miroku's "lack of intentions."

Kagome forced down her blush and was thankful for Kagura's quick save. She sent her silent glance of appreciation.

Inuyasha was also appreciative of the wind witch's words, but decided not to acknowledge her. "I know that much, Miroku," he murmured, hanging his head slightly. "I'm just not looking forward to any future conversations with her."

"And why would you worry about future conversations?" Sesshoumaru requested, arching an eyebrow.

"Why would you even care?" his brother shot back, beginning to be curious as to why he wanted to know.

Sesshoumaru didn't allow the shock he felt at that question show, but the anger was another story. "Inuyasha, you cannot be _that_ foolish," he growled. "Despite our differences, you are still my brother, and Kagome to all intents and purposes, is your mate. That alone, gives me a reason to question anything that may cause concern to the safety of this pack."

If gasping were within Inuyasha's normal range of reacting to things that surprised him, he would have done several when he heard Sesshoumaru's words. Instead, he allowed the rest of the group to do the gasping in his place. "S-Sesshoumaru," he could hardly say, his eyes wide. "You do know that you scare me when you say things like that, right?"

Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha a look that said that he had no idea what the hanyou was talking about. "Why are you worried about future conversations with the undead miko?" he asked once again.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, knowing that his brother wasn't planning to admit whatever he would in front of the entire pack. He subtly noted how Sesshoumaru kept mentioning how Kagome was practically his mate already. The next thing he prepped himself to say was yet another thought on his mind the previous night. Taking in a deep breath, he began. "Because…because I'm planning to tell her about how I plan to mate with Kagome. I'm hoping that if I tell her this, I'll stop feeling conflicted and guilty…"

Kagome's eyes widened as wide as she could manage. "I-Inuyasha…?" she murmured in shock. "Do you really…?" She felt her heart begin to pound and her eyes begin to water as if someone had turned on the inner faucet of her emotions.

The monk and taijiya were both surprised as well. Now they were definitely going to figure out what happened between the two somehow.

Kagura looked between Inuyasha and Kagome as a delighted smile started to grow on her face. Walking forward, she noticed that Inuyasha had to fight to keep himself from stepping back away from her, and her smile turned into a smirk. When she stood nose to nose with the hanyou, she batted her eyes at him innocently before wrapping her arms around the shocked teen and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Well done, _brother_," she murmured in his ear.

Releasing him, she then took in the god-smacked look on the miko's face and flung her arms around Kagome, allowing both of them to hide their expressions of joy—well, tears of joy in Kagome's case—before stepping back and allowing Sango to take her place.

Sesshoumaru had a different fight to get through. There was no way he could tell his brother out right just how proud he was. Drawing himself up, he also glided over to his brother, who stood staring at Kagura with shock and embarrassment clear on his face. "It's about time that you came to your senses, Inuyasha," he told him softly, beginning to walk away. Pausing for a moment, he knew he could not leave without saying one more thing. "Father would be proud, Inuyasha. Your miko reminds me a lot like your mother." He paced towards where he could hear the children playing, ignoring the looks he knew he would be receiving from all that heard his last words.

Kagura followed behind Sesshoumaru, a grin forming on her face as she began to sped up her pace so that she could fall in step with her lord.

Inuyasha stared after the couple's retreating bodies in stunned silence. "W-what the hell just happened?" he questioned as if he were recovering from a bomb fallout.

Kagome was exactly as shocked as the hanyou, except she continued to sob on her best friend's shoulder to prevent herself from saying anything.

Miroku smirked, stepping up to Inuyasha and putting an arm around his friend's shoulders. "It's about time, Inuyasha," he said. "Me and the rest of the group were waiting for you to choose between the two women."

"Keh, as if there was any doubt," Inuyasha mumbled, his face going red once again.

Pulling themselves together, Inuyasha, Kagome, and the others gathered together and quickly caught up to Sesshoumaru, Kagura and the children, just in time to hear Sesshoumaru give Jaken the order to take the children and search in another (somewhat safer) direction for a place to stay for the new moon.

Kagome walked quietly for awhile, not paying any real attention to what was going on around her before voicing her thoughts. "What are we going to do if we don't find a place for the new moon?"

Sango thought mutely to herself, looking at her friend and speaking aloud. "Couldn't we use Tenseiga's barrier or something? Or is that something that only Kagome-chan and Sesshoumaru can do?" Glancing over at Sesshoumaru, whose attention was directed towards her, she questioned, "What do you think, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru paced silently for a few minutes, thinking about the question. "In theory, Father's fang should be able to protect Inuyasha, but not the children. We all need a place where we can defend against an attack, or at least hide our presence, in case Naraku decides to attack anyway," he replied slowly.

Miroku leaned against his staff, pondering over what the taiyoukai had stated. "How about a cave? We would need a strong barrier to mask all of us though. I can put up a barrier, but it can only hold for so long, especially if Naraku is planning to attack us. To withstand Naraku, Kagome-sama or Kikyou-sama would only have the power to do so," he murmured.

Kagome thought about what Sesshoumaru and Miroku said for a few more minutes as an annoying buzz sounded around her, almost like someone was trying to catch her attention. Stopping dead in her tracks—causing Sango to run into her—Kagome focused on that buzzing sound.

_'Toga, is that you?' _she thought towards the life-giving sword hanging on Sesshoumaru's side.

_'Yes, child. Tell the monk that I should be able to help anchor a barrier to protect my son on his human nigh,' _the spirit of the last Lord of the Western Lands told her.

Kagome allowed her focus to come back to the present day, only to see the others gathered around her. Looking over to Miroku, she repeated what the sword told her. "Tenseiga says that he can help anchor a barrier to protect Inuyasha. That way, none of us will be drained of our own energy."

Inuyasha pondered over the news for a few moments. "So, Tenseiga will protect me, then? While the rest of you charge off into battle or something?" If that were the case, he hated the idea.

The monk sighed, taking in what Kagome and Inuyasha had said. "Inuyasha, do you truly think believe that we'd be as stupid as to leave you alone on your human night?"

The hanyou wasn't so sure. "I wouldn't think so," he began, choosing his words carefully. "Though, what will we do if we find Naraku by this time? If you don't attack him during his night of weakness—if it is really the truth—he'll just escape in the morning."

Sesshoumaru just looked at his brother for a moment before reaching out lightening fast and tossing him face down in the ground once more. "Inuyasha," he growled, "He has a time every month where that construct is weak. If we do not get him this time, we will get him next time."

The hanyou snarled, using his strength to push himself up and glare at his brother. "Maybe you shouldn't try to shove me into the ground before understanding how Naraku is!" Sesshoumaru appeared to become curious, allowing the irate teen to continue his tirade. "Naraku isn't like me or other hanyou. He chooses his own time to cast off his weaker demons and reconstruct himself! That's why it's a major issue that we know the possible time he is at his weakest moment."

Miroku nodded in agreement with Inuyasha. "It's true. I was there when Naraku told me and Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru blinked slightly in surprise. "That does complicate things," he murmured softly. Thinking about it for a moment, he added, "We cannot be sure that he will truly be weak at this time. It was meant as a trap, so that may be part of it."

His younger brother rolled his eyes. Of course, he wouldn't apologize for his "misunderstanding," nor would he admit to it.

Kagura shrugged. "I was only told to tell you that news. I never knew if it was true or not. We all know that I'm not the most trustworthy to him," she mumbled in sarcasm.

Sango looked thoughtful for a moment and studied the wind witch. "Would Kanna know?" she questioned.

"I wouldn't put it past him to tell her and Hakudoushi," Kagura grumbled. "Though, since Hakudoushi is a bastard, we can't really trust him in the first place. Kanna's our best bet."

Inuyasha snorted in agreement to Kagura's remark about Hakudoushi.

Sesshoumaru looked his soon to be mate over, "Do you have a way to contact your sister?" he asked.

Kagura rolled her eyes, "She usually knows when I have need of her…" she trailed off.

* * *

With Kikyou

* * *

Kikyou moved silently though the forest; away from the spot where she had seen Inuyasha and those with him the other night. At the time, she had felt sadness well up in her dead heart, but quickly pushed it aside. She had other things to think about at the moment. A soft ripple against her mind had her alert with an arrow ready to fire. Turning around quickly, she saw Naraku's first creation and fired.

Kanna didn't even bother to move out of the way. Turning her mirror slightly, she caught the arrow and absorbed it along with the power behind the arrow. "Kikyou-sama," was all she said, her voice toneless and cold.

Drawing another arrow and taking aim, Kikyou matched her tone of voice perfectly. "What is it you want, Child?"

"A message, Kikyou-sama. I cannot be seen contacting my sister, but you can. I need you to take it to her for me," Kanna replied.

"And what is this message?"

Kanna produced a small scroll from her kimono and dropped it on the ground before stepping back into shadows. "She needs it before tonight. Her group is traveling this way," she explained, fading from sight.

Kikyou paced forward slowly, checking her surroundings, wary of a trap. Picking up the scroll, she placed it within her own haori and started to walk back the way she had come.

Kikyou stopped on a small cliff over looking the glade where the Inu Brothers had stopped to rest. Taking the scroll out, she tied it around one of her arrows and aimed towards a clearing, a short distance from where Kagome was sitting, releasing the string before slowly making her own way down to them.

Kagome's head snapped up when she felt the release of miko energy nearby. Looking up from where it was coming from, she briefly saw the figure dressed in red and white before her eyes where drawn to the arrow coming her way. Knowing that it wouldn't hit her, she was ready for when it landed and gently removed it from the earth, not paying attention the power that still surrounded it, untying the scroll from around the shaft.

Inuyasha shot his eyes in the direction of where the arrow came from. "Kikyou?" he asked as if he was taken by complete surprise. "W-what was that for?"

Kagome took the scroll and opened it up. She saw the surprised look on the hanyou's face and felt a sting of hurt despite him claiming that he was choosing her over Kikyou.

Sango and Miroku were both glancing in between the soon-to-be-mates and sighed. They knew that Inuyasha would have more trouble telling Kikyou the news than they thought.

"Kikyou-sama, what is the meaning of your visit?" the monk intervened calmly.

Kikyou gazed swept across the mix-matched group in front of her before it fell to the monk. "I received an interesting visitor who wanted me to deliver a message to one who was once an enemy," she replied coolly.

Kagura stepped forward despite being at Sesshoumaru's side. "Was it Kanna?" she questioned with an arched eyebrow. She didn't quite know what to do around the undead miko. Kikyou always managed to weird her out with her actions.

"And if it was?" came the calculated reply.

"Then I know to trust her information," the wind user responded in a simple tone.

Kikyou barely nodded her head in acknowledgement. "I do believe that my future self has already retrieved the information that your sister wanted you to have," she told Kagura, not bothering to look at Kagome.

The younger miko resisted the urge to cringe at Kikyou's referral towards her. Squinting at the constant use of old Kanji, she began to read the scroll out loud. "According to Kanna, Naraku is in fact, setting a trap. He has no intentions to weaken on that night. What's worse is that Naraku's beginning to suspect Hakudoushi's plans and is making Kanna keep watch over him. In other words, that means that Naraku is onto _us _as well…"

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat. When he saw Kagome cringe back at the undead miko's words, he started moving forward slowly. "You presume much, coming to us with this information, and treating Kagome like she is not worthy of your presence," he started, poison gradually forming around his claws.

Kikyou raised her eyebrow at his actions. "What? There was only truth in my words. You read too much into what I say," she remarked.

Kagome stiffened in dread as she heard Sesshoumaru's snarls and quickly gazed to see where Inuyasha was. Seeing him start towards his brother, she did the only thing she could. "Inuyasha. OSUWARI!" Directing words to his brother, she yelled, "Sesshoumaru that's enough!"

The hanyou found himself being dragged into the dirt with brute force, inwardly cursing at everything around him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes started to bleed red at Kikyou's last comment and did the unthinkable, especially after the promise he made to Inuyasha about not harming her. With claws fully extended, he lashed out at her. Kikyou, seeing how her words affected the taiyoukai, brought up her bow with an arrow ready to fire; prepared to defend herself. Just as she was releasing her hold, a flash of green crossed her vision.

While the two were preparing for the worst to happen, they didn't pay attention to Kagome rushing to get in between them.

Inuyasha looked on with horror reflecting in his eyes. He knew that Kagome didn't see Kikyou release her arrow because all of her attention was on his brother. The only thing he could do was scream.

"KAGOME!!!"

* * *

A/N: Turtlequeen2: Yeah, another cliffy after a six month wait… An unacceptable thing to do, but was done anyways… I'm only hoping that it doesn't warrant flames. The six month wait was due mostly to my lack of a beta. After this long, I gave up and decided to edit it myself. There will most likely be grammar errors throughout it, but I tried my best.

Again, we don't condone Kikyou hatred even though, right now, it looks like we're hating on her. Please, do not bash Kikyou in any of your reviews if you dislike her.

The greatly missed preview: Next time on **A Night Both Would Remember**: Is Kagome really saved? Naraku may find out about Hakudoushi's plan, but what will be do about it?

Please review! Hopefully, with more kinder ones!

Ja ne!


	22. Surrounding Darkness

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: Don't even ask why we took so long… too many excuses to list…

Kagura: …And you're just being lazy?

Vbollman: Most likely.

Turtlequeen2: -glares- And you will explain in my place, then?

Vbollman: Well, there was a lack of beta for a while, my commitments with my monsters and work, your schooling, and college—need I say more?

Turtlequeen2: -anger abates- Wow, I didn't think you'd really explain it all…

Vbollman: -small smirk forms- That's because I'm not as lazy as you.

Turtlqueen2: -rolls eyes- Riiight…

Kagura: If you ask me; you're both lazy as hell…

Turtlequeen2 & vbollman: -both glare- You're right. We didn't ask.

Vbollman: Careful there; just remember who writes most of the fluff scenes...

Turtlequeen2: …and who assists in coming up with half of the ideas. Not to mention a lot of your action scenes. We could just kill you off, you know…

Kagura: -backs down while glaring- I don't think that Sesshoumaru would approve of your comments…

Vbollman: Oh, I assure you… He has no choice in anything just as you don't. -holds up Toukijin for emphasis while giving her a "Kagome" smile-

Kagura: -resists the urge to cringe-

Turtlequeen2: Anyways… we'd like to thank the following reviewers: Isis Aurora Tomoe, Kouryuu524, MysticMoonbeam, Frog Lady, C. A. M. E. O. 1 and Only, SesshyStalker1, A Devil in Heaven, Gwenivear Greenleaf, Lucinda Lownes, Scourge of BloodClan, mediouzangushatia999, kazenokizu, bakusaiga, and sesshygirl15!

Vbollman: We do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi only has these rights… We just control their actions in our own little worlds…

**EDIT**: Vbollman: IT'S NOT MY FAULT...BLAME IT ON MY INTERNET PROVIDER. Stupid thing died on me. -grumbles and crosses arms over her chest-

We give thanks to Kagura615 and Kouryuu524 for helping us on this chapter!

* * *

_**Last Time on A Night Both Would Remember: **_

_While Sesshoumaru and Kikyou were preparing for the worst to happen, they didn't pay attention to Kagome rushing to get in between them. _

_Inuyasha looked on with horror reflecting in his eyes. He knew that Kagome didn't see Kikyou release her arrow, with all her attention on his brother. The only thing he could do was scream._

_"KAGOME!!"_

**Chapter 22**

**The Surrounding Darkness**

Even as time seemed to stop, everything happened at once.

Kagome heard Inuyasha scream out her name, and knew instinctively that Kikyou had fired her arrow at Sesshoumaru. Of course, the only problem with that was that she was standing in the way. In the same instant, she also saw Sesshoumaru moving forward at lightening speed and knew that she would not be able to dodge either of the attacks.

Calling out in her mind, Kagome felt the former Inu no Taishou flood her body with just enough of his own skills that she knew, without a doubt, exactly what she needed to do and how to do it. Spinning around, she raised her own bow just in time to deflect the arrow in another direction just as she surrounded herself with a shield—once more, made of the combined demon and miko energies.

Inuyasha's scream vibrated through Sesshoumaru's mind, filling him with inward horror. No matter how fast he moved, he knew that there was no way he would be able to miss the young miko in front of him. Dispelling the poison along his claws and curling his fingers inward, he braced himself for the impact he knew would be coming.

What he wasn't expecting was Kagome's own actions. He saw the flash as her bow came up and knocked the arrow away a heartbeat before he felt the sword at his side react to the danger that the miko was in. As the swirling blue and purple shield came up around her, only one thought entered his mind. His body fell from the force of the shield hitting him. _'It's too late, Father. There's no way to stop her from getting hurt this time.' _

Kikyou watched, her eyes wide in surprised horror. Many times since she had been reborn, she wanted to hurt this child, but never would she had gone through with it. She knew better then anyone just how much the survival of the world as everyone knew it rested on Kagome's slim shoulders. Kikyou wasn't all that surprised when Kagome managed to turn the arrow away, considering that she had done the same thing with the familiar of the black miko. What did surprise her was the shield that was brought up, even if too late, to block the dog youkai's attack. Even as it happened, the dead miko acknowledged that the horror she was feeling was because she could all too clearly see the demon lord's attack would actually hit, and she had no idea just how much damage would be to either demon or human.

Kagome knew that her shield couldn't stop Sesshoumaru in time and that was confirmed when she heard the sound of a body sliding across the ground towards her. Having been hit often enough in her travels with Inuyasha, she knew that the worst thing she could do in this situation was tense up. Forcing her body to relax as much as possible, she closed her eyes just as Sesshoumaru collided with her legs, knocking her down. The last thing that she remembered was the two of them tumbling across the ground for a few moments and then a heavy weight settling on top of her. After that, everything went black.

Carefully opening his eyes when he felt a gentle touch on his face, the taiyoukai looked into Sango's eyes and watched as her lips moved. However, no sound came out. It only took a minute for him to realize that it wasn't that she was making a sound, but that he couldn't hear it.

Kagura was stunned into silence while she watched the entire scene transpire. After she saw the aftermath, she was preparing to rush to her future mate's side, but didn't have the chance since Sango beat her to it. Her face was etched with concern. "How are they?" she pondered. She knew that Kagome was knocked out, but she had no clue on Sesshoumaru's condition.

The taijiya had on a concentrated expression. "I'm not sure…but they both have a few scratches on them. Sesshoumaru doesn't seem like he can hear, based on the look on his face…"

"What?!" the wind user almost shrieked, making her way to Sango's side before anymore could be said.

While the women looked after Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha rushed to Kagome's side and checked on her condition. "K-Kagome!" As far as he could tell, she was out cold. "Dammit!" he cursed.

Feeling partially responsible and knowing that the others were caring for Sesshoumaru, Kikyou made her way towards her reincarnation. "Move aside, Inuyasha. I'll check to see if her bruises are all she has."

"Kikyou…" he could only say, doing as she said. Inuyasha realized that he instantly screamed out Kagome's name in front of Kikyou and immediately felt a mixture of guilt and apprehension.

Sango sensed that the two needed some time to themselves and had Miroku and herself move Sesshoumaru away from them.

The miko seemed to sense that something was amiss with Inuyasha and decided to voice herself. "Whatever it is, it is fine, really. You are not obligated to me for eternity," she stated while inspecting the younger girl beside her.

"About that…" he trailed off. "I have to tell you something." He sucked in a deep breath, preparing to tell the miko his decision.

"Something…?" Kikyou repeated in a tone of question. "And Kagome, thankfully, isn't poisoned by that _youkai_, whom I assume is your brother." The way she said "youkai" made her seem hesitant towards Sesshoumaru.

"Good," the hanyou said, breathing a sigh of relief. Now, if only she would actually wake up… Shaking his head to clear out other distracting thoughts, he knew that it was now or never since the others weren't around them. "Kikyou, it's about us. It's about us and Kagome."

The older miko raised her eyebrow despite knowing where he was leaning towards. "You finally realized that continuing to love me in this form is futile on your part?" she questioned.

His eyes widened slightly. "No! Of course, not! I'd love you despite whatever form you'd happen to take!" he answered. He looked down at Kagome's face and calmed himself. "It's just that… I think our time has passed. While you're still trapped here, I've begun to move on."

The smallest of smiles appeared on Kikyou's face. "I understand, Inuyasha," she replied. "And you've moved on with Kagome. It isn't such a surprise." Her face softened from its normal cold exterior, almost as if she was alive once more. "I never expected you to stay with me while I was in this form."

Inuyasha couldn't believe how easy this was turning out to be. Despite him feeling guilty, he also felt relief and a small amount of happiness. He'd finally chosen who he'd be with. "Yeah…" he murmured. "I'm sorry that you had to be brought back to life in such a way."

She chuckled. "Do you honestly think that I would blame you for that? That was Urasue's actions; not yours. I just grew bitter towards you then since I never knew of Naraku's wrongdoings. Now, I only live to rid the world of him. I do admit that my feelings for you have returned, but not as profound as I had during my actual life. However, regardless of that, my ties with you have been severed. They've always been severed ever since Naraku intervened. We both just took a while to realize that."

"K-Kikyou…" He never knew that her feelings for him had returned like she had just admitted. "In spite of that, I will still risk my life for your sake." Glancing back and forth between the two women he loved in his life, he added, "However, Kagome is in this part of my life now and I can't abandon her. I also have a bond with her that I know can't be severed as easily as ours did."

The miko nodded. "I know that your love for Kagome burns stronger. Ours had been cut off too early for it to progress any further. All we have ever done past those fifty years have been living in the past lives of ourselves. Time has passed and we must move on."

The conversation would have continued, but the groaning of a certain woman had both of them silenced.

"K-Kagome!" Inuyasha murmured, placing his arm under her head. "How are you feeling?"

Kikyou only watched in silence as the scene transpired.

Kagome groaned again softly as she tried to open her eyes and immediately closed them once again, when the bright sun made an already bad headache worse. "Inu...Inuyasha?" she questioned softly, feeling the sun leave her face. She tried once more to open her eyes, only to see Kikyou leaning over her as well. "Kikyou?" she breathed.

"Inuyasha, I need some warm water for the herbs she needs for her pains," Kikyou softly ordered the hanyou and watched as he quickly bounded away. "Relax, young miko. It's my turn to take care of you," she told her, thinking back to the time when Kagome had rescued her from the cave youkai. "I have no plans to step between you and Inuyasha. As is I am... _happy_... that he finally chose you over me. Maybe now, the rest of his old wounds will finally heal," she added with a small but genuine smile.

Kagome felt a sense of warmth flood through her at Kikyou's words, relief showing clearly in her eyes at the other miko's words. "Thank you," she whispered as Inuyasha kneeled beside them, a bowl of warm water carefully held within his hands.

"Kagome," Inuyasha murmured, seeing her awake. "How are you feeling?"

"I-Inuyasha," she replied upon seeing him. Looking between the two, she knew what had happened while she was knocked out. "You told her, didn't you?"

Inuyasha nodded his head, knowing that it was undeniable. He cast a glance at Kikyou, figuring that she must have mentioned something.

The older miko kept her peaceful expression. "As I've told Kagome, I am at ease with the fact that you've finally made your decision," she explained.

Kagome sighed softly before attempting to sit up, but was held done by Kikyou's hand pressing against her shoulder. "Relax for a few more minutes. I must attend to your injuries," she heard murmured softly. Exhaling air again, she allowed her former self to bathe her exposed skin with the herbal water, feeling the warming effects beginning to work almost immediately. "How is Sesshoumaru?" she asked Inuyasha.

Settling himself into a better position to see what exactly was going on around them without having to shift, Inuyasha remained silent for a few minutes. "According to what I heard from Sango, he can't hear anything at the moment," he explained, his voice almost too soft to hear. No matter what he felt for his brother at one time or another, he would never have wished this on him. To an inu-youkai, not being able to hear meant death faster than not being able to see or smell what was around them.

Kagome drew a deep breath in surprise and reached out one arm to rest against Inuyasha's arm. "Check on him, please," she requested, tears welling up in her eyes.

Inuyasha allowed himself to focus on her tear-filled eyes for a moment and then nodded his head, moving quickly to where the others had moved Sesshoumaru earlier.

"Kagome, why do you care about that youkai?" Kikyou could not help but wonder aloud after Inuyasha left the two.

Kagome tried her best to withhold her tears since she did not want to cry in front of the older miko. "Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's brother, but he also has protected this group for a long while now. Over the past few weeks, he has vowed to protect us in order to aid in killing Naraku," she answered.

She nodded, taking in the information. "I see…" From her observation, she also noted the appearance of the other youkai that was never with the group until now. "And what of Naraku's incarnation?"

"Kagura is going to become Sesshoumaru's mate," Kagome replied in a hesitant tone.

"And this is said with such lacking confidence?" the other woman mused. "Why are you placing such trust in a youkai who was once an enemy?"

"Kagura is no longer an enemy," Kikyou's reincarnation blurted out before she could think.

"So, it's safe to assume that she has betrayed Naraku?" came the reply.

"Well, because Kanna placed her trust in you, you aren't currently helping Naraku for your own benefit. That means that I can tell you why I know such information," Kagome said with certainty. Kikyou only nodded, allowing her to continue. "Kagura and Kanna collaborated to make Naraku believe that they were sent here to spy on us. In reality, they are working together to overthrow Naraku along with working with us."

The older woman gazed calmly into Kagome's eyes and tried to read not only the remaining part of Kagome's soul, but her very heart as well. "I see," she hummed. "And despite what has happened between you all in the past, you trust not only this _Sesshoumaru,_ but the ones he labels as 'mate' and 'family' as well?"

Kagome returned the calm look with one tinted with anger, her miko powers still with traces of youki flaring around her. "Yes, Kikyou, I trust them. They all want Naraku defeated, even if it's to further their own wants. In this, we are united," she answered in a cold voice that left no lingering doubts in Kikyou's mind.

"Be at ease, Kagome. I only needed to be sure you knew your own heart and mind on this," Kikyou replied.

The younger woman relaxed slightly and gave Kikyou a slight grin. "Yes, well, you might want to keep an eye on Hakudoushi. You never know with that one," she pointed out, trying to make light of her slight worry over that certain incarnation.

Kikyou nodded her head in understanding. "I have never liked that child," she commented, her tone of voice soft as well, but her eyes serious, letting Kagome know that she understood that the trust between Naraku's "children" only ran so far.

* * *

Miroku, who had been watching the children a small distance away after they had all stopped for lunch, was now trying to keep them from running to their respective "parent." He shivered slightly in fear when he saw the identical smiles on the faces of the two miko. _'Dear Buddha, I pity the idiot who ever made that look come across their faces,' _he groaned silently.

Inuyasha--with one last glance at his past love and his future mate--stood and scanned the area, quickly picking out where Miroku still sat with the children, followed quickly by where Sango and Kagura had moved his brother to the other side of the clearing. Moving quickly, he crossed to them in a matter of seconds, gathering both their attentions. "How is the idiot?" he questioned, he voice gruff with concern despite trying to hide it.

Kagura gazed at him, her eyes clouded with concern."He's doing better..." she answered.

Inuyasha could see that she was trying not to let the tears gathering in her eyes fall. Glancing over at Sango, he saw the same concern. "He can hear now. He couldn't at first, but it only took a few minutes before whatever it was wore off." she explained. "How is Kagome and is it okay to be leaving her with Kikyou?" she then pondered.

Inuyasha's gruff expression softened in the slightest bit when Kagome and Kikyou were mentioned. "Keh!" he snorted, quickly covering his slip up. "Kagome's awake now. She immediately started to worry about Sesshoumaru as soon as she recovered. Kikyou's taking care of her."

Kagura looked Inuyasha over and raised an eyebrow. "And you thought leaving the two of them alone together was wise?"

He crossed his arms in his haori sleeves. "I'd hope so. They were getting along when I left."

Sango and Kagura exchanged a long look before turning one on Inuyasha. "And you don't believe they could both be hiding what they were really feeling?"

His expression turned serious. "I don't see why they'd be doing that. The issue I had with Kikyou has been discussed and now both of them know my true feelings…" he murmured.

Sango looked across to where both miko's sat talking and nodded her head in understanding.

Kagura just shrugged, before looking over to where Sesshoumaru laid half resting against a tree. "If you still are interested, now would be a good time to talk to him. I'm not sure how long the monk will be able to keep Rin away."

Inuyasha nodded and walked away from the two women. When he approached his brother, he noted that his eyes were closed. "Don't tell me that crash made you blind, too?" he joked lightheartedly.

Sesshoumaru cracked open one red-tinted, gold eye and growled softly, not bothering with a verbal answer.

Inuyasha's eyebrow rose when he noticed his brother's eye color. He must have taken a harder hit than he had first thought. "Well, the good news is that Kagome isn't dead," he continued, as if ignoring Sesshoumaru's irritated response.

At the mention at the young miko's name, Sesshoumaru stiffened, and opened both eyes, pinning his brother with a glare. "But she is injured." He snarled. It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah…" came the sigh. "Kikyou's looking after her at the moment. I came over here because the first thing she thought about was your condition."

During one moment, Sesshoumaru was resting against the tree and within the next second, he was up with a hand around Inuyasha's throat. "You let that undead thing touch her?!" he snarled, his eyes bleeding to full red. "Are you out of your mind?!"

Sango and Kagura observed the fight from far off and was prepared to break the two apart until they saw Inuyasha attempting to get himself out of Sesshoumaru's trap.

The hanyou let out a growl of his own as he struggled in his brother's hold. "Let _fuckin'_ go of me!" he replied. "She isn't going to harm her! They already made a truce!" Moving a bit more, he added, "Besides, _you_ were the one who lost control of his emotions and nearly helped take Kagome's life! Don't pin all of the blame on Kikyou! She was trying the defend herself!"

A deep growl resounded in his chest as Sesshoumaru left Inuyasha further in the air, his claws, still with some of his poison on them, pricked the skin before he relaxed slightly and dropped his brother on the ground. He knew that this small amount of poison would have no effect on the hanyou. Bowing his head, he took a few calming breaths before looking back up, his eyes almost back to normal. "I tried to stop, but there wasn't time," he admitted in a voice so soft that Inuyasha almost didn't hear him.

Inuyasha was tempted to pick up and leave until he heard Sesshoumaru's whisper. It was a tone that he had never heard from his brother. Was it guilt? Ha! That was impossible. Guilt should have had no meaning on that bastard. Despite his thoughts, Inuyasha stayed, cringing lightly at the poison that lingered on his skin. He stood up and glared at Sesshoumaru. "Look, I'm not gonna stand here and say that you were the sole culprit. All three of you did stupid things without thinking. And honestly, before you say anything, I know I've done things that were reckless… But at the same time, none of you can claim innocence from the entire incident."

Sesshoumaru sighed quietly before glancing around the clearing. "Are you sure we can trust that undead being?" he asked.

"I'm willing to put my life on her trust," Inuyasha said with a stern voice.

Nodding his head once, Sesshoumaru sent a glare towards the dead miko and moved further into the forest. A quick glance over his shoulder giving his brother the silent command to follow. He did not want this conversation overheard by the others. Well, those within his own hearing range, anyway. He finally stopped and sat against a tree, and thought about what he wanted--no _needed_--to say to his brother.

"I don't trust her, Inuyasha. I don't think I can ever trust someone like her again. When she attacked Kagome, even if she did not mean it in that way, I lost it," he started to say. "She is family."

The hanyou resisted the urge to sigh. He understood the extent of the strong bond he had with his own pack. "I know that, Sesshoumaru," he responded. "But those two have never gotten along and with good reason… That part is my own fault."

When he didn't hear Sesshoumaru reply, he continued. "From the time Kikyou had been brought back to life, I have constantly wavered between the two. I was caught between my past and my present. I was sure that if Naraku never interfered with me and Kikyou's relationship those fifty years ago, I would have remained with her…But, of course, the fates weren't that kind to anyone. Once Kagome entered my life, I was caught up in wanting to move on, but continued to tie my life to my past. It placed a rift between those two women and I know that I harmed them also…"

Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding. He knew the pain that came from both the past and the present. After all, he had felt it every time his sword reacted with the young miko's presence. Deep down, he knew that was also caused by the very rift that had been created between himself and his brother.

"We do make a pair, don't we Inuyasha? Maybe that miko of yours can help us both heal." Through it all, his voice barely made it above a whisper.

Inuyasha couldn't help but make his eyes go wide. "W-what…?" he murmured, flabbergasted. He quickly recovered and managed a bitter laugh. "I guess you're right about us making a good pair."

An almost uncomfortable silence settled between the two of them, making Sesshoumaru at least realize that maybe the two of them had more in common then he had first thought. The happy squeal from his Rin was heard in the distance, reminded him that despite everything he had once stood for, he had allowed a human into his heart, just like his brother had. Not really wanting to think further on that topic at the moment, he finally broke the silence. "How badly was Kagome hurt?" Sesshoumaru asked softly.

"She was knocked out for a few moments but managed to wake up," Inuyasha answered in a gruff tone. "She has a few scrapes and bruises, but it's nothing major…" Adding in a tiny smirk, he said, "Fortunately."

Sesshoumaru felt a matching smirk forming and didn't bother stopping it. "Indeed. It could have been much worse, if she had not been able to once more call upon Father's skills."

Inuyasha expression turned more serious. "Will you be able to tolerate Kikyou now?" The piercing look he gave his brother nearly challenged him to disagree with him.

Sesshoumaru pondered over his reply carefully, knowing that most of their future relationship depended on his answer. "I will tolerate the undead miko for as long as possible," he finally said. "But be warned, Inuyasha; if she does anything that causes harm to this pack, I will not be lenient."

The hanyou gave a nod. "I understand," he responded, agreeing to his terms despite knowing that Kikyou wouldn't dare act that rashly.

Nodding his head once in acknowledgemeant, Sesshoumaru turned to head back to the others. He could still hear Rin in the distance, and this time instead of happy cries, she was worried and was asking for him. Sighing softly, he bounded onto a tree limb. "I"m not sure how long the monk will be able to keep the childern away," he said, his voice once more taking on it's usual cool tone. "We should return before they start looking." _'Besides,' _he added silently, _'No matter what you say, Brother, I am not going to trust that thing any further then I truly need to.'_

"Ah, right," Inuyasha responded, following his brother back to camp, inwardly hoping that Sesshoumaru would keep his promise. If it were to be broken, their truce would be destroyed for sure.

* * *

**With Hakudoushi**

* * *

Wind brushed through the vacant clearing that Hakudoushi rested at. He created a barrier around himself so that no one would be able to disturb his train of thought. _'Brother? Is the link you had with the miko completely dead?' _the pale incarnation asked silently, knowing that Akago would hear him.

_'No, just greatly diminished,'_ returned the train of thought from his other half. The baby was currently resting in Kanna's arms. He could easily determine that something was wrong based on the mere fact that the girl was close to his brother's "disclosed" location. He could see her soulless eyes watching him with no sound.

_'So, we can still use it…'_ Hakudoushi trailed off in thought, his violet eyes sparkling with a nearly joyous expression.

_'Of course.'_ Even though it was merely within the abnormally intelligent baby's head, he could easily tell that the comment was a snort given in the tone of snobbery.

_'That is very good, since I believe our_ loving _father is started to suspect us.'_ The word "loving" was used in high sarcasm by Hakudoushi.

Akago remained silent for a few minutes, going over all that they knew, and what they suspected Naraku also knew. _'You, of course, are correct. I would suspect us if I were him.'_ He was glad that his other half had figured it out on his own.

_'Precisely. So now a new plan…'_ Hakudoushi paused, thinking to himself for a few moments.

_'I'm listening,'_ the infant mentally replied, waiting for his plan with earnest.

_'Before I handed over the emerald pieces, I broke one of them in order to create a fifth shard. It's still connected to the other four,'_ the young boy began. _'We can use this piece to bring our sister back under _our_ control.'_

_'At the same time, using the link between myself and the miko to corrupt and bring her under our control as well,'_ Akago interrupted, an unholy gleam starting to glitter in his eyes. He was easily able to grasp his sibling's way of thinking.

_'Yes, and between the two of them, we can corrupt the taiyouki and his sword...'_ Hakudoushi added, the same unholy gleam echoing in his own eyes.

_'…Bringing their power under our direct command...'_

_'…And allowing us to succeed where Naraku failed,'_ the boy finished with a snicker.

A final thought shard between the two, echoed at the same time.

_'Naraku must never find out!'_

* * *

A/N: Yeah, as stated in the disclaimer, many things contributed to this really slow update. We're sorry for having to leave you the worst of cliffies in the previous chapter. At least this chapter ends on a …solid note. Somewhat.

Anyways!

Next time on **A Night Both Would Remember:** Does Naraku finally make his move? And what is with this new development?!

WE DID NOT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY!

Please review!

Ja ne!


End file.
